Voyages Temporels au coeur d'une amitié
by Anie Celebrindal
Summary: Nous sommes en 1971. C'est la Rentrée à Poudlard, et 4 jeunes garçons vont lier connaissance. Cette amitié changera leurs vies à jamais. Venez découvrir l'histoire des ... Maraudeurs.
1. Prologue 01 Lettres de Poudlard

Notes: Voila le début d'un monstre qui se fait passer pour une fic, j'espère pouvoir poster une fois par semaine mais cela sera toujours des courts voir très courts chapitres. J'en ai une dizaine d'avance. Un peu d'indulgence, cela fait une éternité ( 7 ans quoi ) que je n'ai rien poster!

Avertissement: Bien que l'humour est une grande place dans la fic, il y a des scènes pas toujours facile a lire: violence sur des enfants, automutilation, attaque de loup-garou, par exemple. Vous êtes prévenu.

Merci à Laumie pour la corrections et à Jess, entre autre, pour son avis.

Première Partie : Dans le rire est notre Salut.

Prologue 0.1 : Lettres de Poudlard

Comme chaque jour de cet été semblable à millions d'autres, le soleil se levait sur les terres de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Privé de ses élèves turbulents, le château semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Ignorant de ce que la rentrée prochaine leur réservait, les quelques professeurs restés sur place pour les vacances vaquaient à leurs monotones occupations.

Encore loin de l'école, quatre jeunes garçons étaient sur le point de recevoir une lettre qui allait changer leur vie et celles de chaque habitant de l'immense bâtisse magique. Personne ne s'en doutait alors, mais ces quatre petits sorciers allaient révolutionner l'art des farces et attrapes. Durant les sept années à venir, nul ne serait épargné par leurs hilarants méfaits.

Des respectables professeurs, y compris Dumbledore, aux morbides fantômes. Du plus petit première année au plus imposant septième année. Personne n'y échappera, eux quatre y compris.

Des jours bien sombres s'annonçaient pour les gens dépourvus d'humour.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Au cœur d'une certaine Forêt Interdite, une maison se dressait péniblement. La petite structure de pierres semblait avoir connu de meilleur temps. De l'autre côté de la clairière, une cabane prête à s'effondrer n'arrangeait guère l'impression d'abandon de la demeure.

_Loup, es-tu là ? Veux-tu me manger, Loup ?_

Les paroles de cette vieille comptine sanglante inventée un matin brumeux après la pleine lune résonnaient dans la cabane délabrée. Les murs devenus rouge par le sang versé au fil des mois semblaient prêts à s'effondrer autour du maigre mobilier encore en une seule pièce. Sous le sang, d'étranges petites boules argentées apparaissaient sinistrement. Un vieux matelas éventré représentait le centre de gravité du désordre environnant.

_Loup, as-tu faim ? Je suis ton prochain menu, Loup ?_

Blotti dans un coin autant sinon davantage rouge sang, une petite figure fredonnait l'air ailleurs. Les cheveux châtains couvrant sa tête semblaient la seule partie intacte de son corps. Des lambeaux de tissus étaient les seules reliques d'un pyjama autrefois trop grand, cachant des cicatrices, souvenirs d'autres supplices, ainsi qu'un petit garçon aux yeux du monde.

_Loup, où es-tu ? Tu approches, Loup ?_

Soudain, la porte claqua et une femme au regard dur que les longs cheveux blond emmêlés n'arrivaient pas à adoucir, apparut. Un morceau de parchemin dépassait d'un de ses poings serrés alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'enfant chantonnant toujours.

Debout Loup ! Tu ne vas quand même pas croire que tu vas pouvoir dormir toute la journée ! Cria-t-elle en brandissant une fourchette en argent vers la forme allongée.

Feignant de n'avoir pas entendu l'interruption, la comptine se poursuivit.

_Loup, es-tu affamé ? Mange-moi, Loup ?_

Fulminant d'être ainsi ignorée, la femme jeta la lettre froissée en direction de l'enfant avant de refermer violement la porte.

Si ça lui fait plaisir de rester là-dedans, très bien! Marmonna-t-elle en retournant dans la maison délabrée.

_Loup, tu es là !_

La comptine, devenue routine après la pleine lune et finie, le jeune garçon tendit le bras vers le morceau de parchemin reposant dans une petite flaque de sang à moitié sec. S'asseyant en ignorant ses blessures, il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

_« Cher Mr Lupin,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard._

_Je me permets de requérir un entretien dans votre demeure pour parler avec vous et votre chère mère, des précautions qui seront appliqués pour la sécurité de chacun en raison de votre condition particulière. ...»_

Remus Lupin, puisque c'était son nom, fixait les mots comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète, ricanant amèrement aux "chère mère".

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Au cœur de Londres, une sombre demeure se mêle aux maisons moldues d'un quartier mal famé. Passée l'imposante porte, un couloir sinistre se dévoile devant les yeux des courageux invités ou des malchanceux membres de la famille vivant sous ce toit. Evitant le pied de troll servant de porte-parapluie et les têtes d'elfes de maison servant de décoration macabre à l' endroit, un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris tristesse se dirige silencieusement vers sa chambre. Sur la porte du même noir que les murs de la maison, un nom a été gravé en argenté : Sirius.

En poussant celle-ci, un bordel familier accueillit le jeune garçon. Un grand lit aux tentures vert sombre siégeait au centre de la pièce, entouré de bandes-dessinées et autres jeux de cartes explosifs. Évitant d'un pas d'expert les piles à l'équilibre incertain, le dénommé Sirius, puisque c'est son nom, se dirigea vers l'imposante armoire de bois sombre. L'ouvrant, il fixa d'un regard terne son visage apparaissant dans le miroir fixé sur celle-ci. Une goutte de sang s'écoula de la coupure fraiche marquant sa joue. Gracieuseté de la chevalière portée à tout moment par son père.

Soudainement la porte se rouvrit et un petit garçon ressemblant à Sirius arriva dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas très inspiré de faire gonfler la Grande Tante Cassiopeia, Siri ! Fit-il remarquer sombrement en fixant le visage marqué de son ainé.

Pour une fois, ce n'était même pas voulu. Se contenta de répondre Sirius en essuyant du revers de sa main le sang et la larme traitresse qui s'était échappée.

Soupirant, Regulus choisi de ne rien ajouter à propos de « l'Accident ». Il préféra tirer de sa chemise impeccable, « un Black négligé ça n'existera pas de mon vivant ! » Disait leur arrière-grand-mère acariâtre du haut de ses 127 ans, une lettre légèrement chiffonnée.

C'est arrivé pour toi juste après la correction par Père. Je crois que ça vient de Poudlard ! Déclara-t-il sans pouvoir cacher une pointe d'excitation.

L'espoir illumina le regard de Sirius quand il prit dans une main fébrile la lettre tendue. Poudlard signifiait dix mois par an loin de la sombre demeure et de ses parents. Admirant un instant le sceau de Poudlard scellant l'enveloppe, Sirius la déchira sans ménagement.

_« Cher Mr Black,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. … »_

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Au cœur de la compagne anglaise se dresse le Manoir des Potter, ses nombreuses fenêtres donnant sur un terrain de Quidditch laissé à l'abandon. Perché sur le bord d'une de celle-ci, un jeune garçon à la tignasse noire indisciplinée, regardait d'un air rêveur l'étendue d'herbe désormais sauvage. Dans le seul lit de la pièce, une vieille femme reposait, le visage troublé par la fièvre. Ses longs cheveux grisonnants, autrefois d'un roux flamboyant, s'étalait sur les oreillers moelleux disposé sous elle.

Soupirant une dernière fois, l'héritier Potter se leva, se dirigeant vers le lit où tentait de se reposer sa mère. Cédant sans doute à un besoin d'affection, James se lova contre la forme endormie. Encore une journée passée au chevet de sa mère plutôt que de jouer au Quidditch comme tous les petits sorciers de son âge.

C'est dans cette position qu'un des elfes de maison du manoir le trouva. Triturant une lettre entre ses longs doigts, il s'approcha silencieusement de son jeune maitre.

Maître James ? Vous avez reçu une lettre de Poudlard." Murmura-t-il, se tordant une oreille d'une main à l'idée de réveiller sa Maitresse.

La réaction du jeune Potter fut instantanée. Se redressant d'un coup, il lança après coup un regard inquiet vers sa mère, mais celle-ci continuait de dormir sous l'effet de la fièvre qui la terrassait depuis quelques temps. Soulagé, James pris la lettre que lui tendait l'elfe.

Déchirant l'enveloppe, il se dépêcha de déplier son contenu, sautillant presque sur place d'excitation. Il aimait profondément ses parents et le manoir Potter mais Poudlard... et bien c'était Poudlard bien évidement !

_« Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_... »_

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Au cœur d'un petit village de la compagne écossaise, une maison à l'aspect un rien tordu se dressait. Dans celle-ci, une famille ordinaire vivait paisiblement depuis de nombreuses années. Ordinaire? Peut-être pas. L'ainé des enfants et seul garçon, Peter, semblait attirer d'étranges phénomènes. Des fleurs poussaient en plein hiver dans le jardin municipal après qu'on l'y ait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Ceci n'était qu'un exemple parmi bien d'autres.

Mais pour le moment, le concerné n'avait que faire de toutes ses rumeurs, occupé qu'il était à profiter des dernières minutes de calme avant la tempête. Celle-ci avait pour nom Jenny et Tania Pettigrow, respectivement âgées de sept et quatre ans.

La chambre de Peter était décorée très simplement. Un lit à tiroirs longeait le mur opposé à la porte, une grande armoire était coincée entre un coin de la pièce et l'unique fenêtre. Un bureau et une étagère remplis de livres et autre jouets terminaient le tableau.

Comment chaque matin depuis le début des vacances, le silence de la nuit se termina par le vacarme provoqué par les jeunes sœurs du pauvre Peter. Il eut le temps d'entendre Jenny commenter bruyamment son programme de la journée dans la pièce à coté, avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre, frappant violement le mur. Mais son vrai cauchemar n'y fit nullement attention, se précipitant pour se jeter sur le lit, piétinant le pauvre garçon.

Pettttt' ! ! C'est l'heureuhh ! Maman a dit debout ! ! Lui hurla dans les oreilles sa plus jeune sœur, Tania, ses tresses blondes à moitié défaites volant dans les airs alors qu'elle recommençait à sauter sur le lit.

D'accord d'accord ! Arrête ! Je suis réveillé ! Répondit-il en tentant d'éviter de recevoir un coup de pied mal placé.

Cet exploit réussi une fois de plus, Peter se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre... ou plutôt se fit tirer hors de sa chambre par le diable blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à moitié effondré sur la table, regardant d'un œil à moitié ouvert son petit déjeuner. Mais un événement était sur le point de changer ce matin ordinaire en journée extraordinaire.

En effet, la famille était réunie dans un calme relatif, prenant le temps de déjeuner tous ensemble, privilège des vacances et jours fériés, quand un... Hibou ? Oui un hibou, au magnifique plumage brun moucheté de noir, s'invita par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine.

Dans le chaos qui s'ensuivit, on put notamment entendre le cri excité du plus jeune membre de la famille.

Je peux le garder ? Dites oui, dites ouiii ! !

Apres de longues minutes de folie, le calme revint enfin. Le hibou responsable de cette agitation se trouvait fièrement planté devant Peter, tendant une patte où était accrochée... une lettre ? Rendu perplexe par tout ceci, le jeune garçon tendit une main d'abord hésitante vers le morceau de parchemin. Voyant que l'animal ne bougeait pas, Peter se saisit de l'objet.

L'ouvrant et lisant les premiers mots, un regard d'immense surprise et de perplexité s'afficha sur son visage.

_« Cher Mr Pettigrow,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Etant donné vos origines de né de Moldus (personnes sans pouvoir magique), le professeur Flitwick viendra vous guider dans les démarches à entreprendre pour vous préparer à la rentrée scolaire le 1er septembre._

_... »_

_°oOo°oOo°oOo°_

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour: Premier voyage pour Poudlard_  
_


	2. Prologue 02 Premier voyage pour Poudlard

Note: Merci pour les reviews! Si vous avez envie de foutre des baffes a Sirius dans se chapitre, c'est normal! XD J'ai modifier la mise en page, en espérant que sa plaise plus a ffnet, j'avais oublier a quel point c'était chiant =.=

* * *

Prologue 0.2: Premier voyage pour Poudlard

Le premier septembre, une foule inhabituelle se pressait sur les quais de la gare de King Cross. Pour les yeux avertis, une bonne partie de cette foule avait un comportement bien étrange. Mais les Anglais n'étaient pas connus pour leur flegme pour rien. Un jeune homme tout de rouge vêtu, vit passer deux cage contenant se qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à des hiboux, cela ne l'empêcha nullement de prendre son train à l'heure. Dix minutes plus tard, il avait mystérieusement oublié l'événement.

Car le Ministère de la Magie ne comptait pas seulement sur le légendaire flegme anglais. Comme chaque année, une véritable armée d'oubliator se mélangeait à la foule, usant habilement de sorts d'oubliettes silencieux, leur spécialité après tout, pour protéger le plus important secret de la communauté magique : leur existence tout court !

Parmi les centaines de personnes se pressant entre les trains, quatre jeunes hommes nous intéressent particulièrement. Justement, le premier montre le bout de son nez.

Remus Lupin trainait une vieille malle en direction de la fameuse barrière menant au Poudlard Express. Une de ses mains était bandée dûe a la précédente pleine lune ayant eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Il était seul, sa mère l'ayant déposé de mauvaise grâce a l'entrée de la gare avant de repartir, apparemment soulagée d'être débarrassé de lui pendant de nombreux mois. Elle espérait sûrement secrètement qu'il ne survive pas à une des nombreuses pleines lunes le séparant de la fin de l'année scolaire. Malheureusement pour elle, le risque était mineur grâce à la présence de l'infirmière hautement qualifiée et mise au courant de la situation du jeune Lupin, comme tous les professeurs, par le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Passant le passage magique, Remus ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés devant la vue s'offrant à lui. Sur le quai caché des moldus, une véritable fourmilière se déployait, les élèves montant dans les wagons du train, parlant lourdement avec leurs familles. Certains pourchassaient leur animal, là un chat froussard se terrait sur le toit, ici un crapaud sautait joyeusement de tête en tête, faisant pousser des cris d'étonnement et de frayeur sur son passage.

Slalomant entre les personnes, Remus parvint devant la porte d'un wagon, réussissant tant bien que mal à monter sa valise. Il partit s'installer dans un compartiment, n'ayant personne à saluer sur le quai, hélas.

Etant arrivé tôt sur les lieux, il trouva relativement facilement un compartiment encore vide. Choisissant de glisser sa valise sous son siège plutôt que de tenter de la monter dans l'espace prévu, Remus s'installa enfin, sortant un livre ayant connu de meilleurs jours de sa valise, il était prêt à attendre le départ du train, jetant de temps en temps un regard envieux vers les parents massés sur le quai, voyant leur progéniture les quitter, la larme à l'œil.

Mais intéressons-nous au suivant du groupe, Sirius Black.

Il était arrivé sur les lieux par transplanage accompagné par son père, à l'apparence aussi aimable qu'une porte de grange. Regulus avait eu beau faire des pieds et des mains, dans les limites des Black bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu le droit de les accompagner.

Apres des adieux glaciaux, l'héritier des Black se dirigea d'un pas digne vers le train... jusqu'à ce que le chat timide, ayant perdu sa timidité, ne lui saute à la figure depuis le toit. Poussant un cri à réveiller les morts, Sirius s'empêtra au passage dans sa malle et finit les quatre fers en l'air, le chat rejoignant tranquillement son maître. Pour un départ digne, il repasserait... Satané chat !

Le félin rejoignit son maitre, un petit garçon blond légèrement potelé, semblant étrangement fier de lui. Le père du jeune sorcier lui tapota sur l'épaule pour lui faire remarquer le retour du fugueur. Ayant le dos tourné lors de sa magnifique descente acrobatique, Peter le cherchait encore, un regard inquiet sur son visage.

Ayant finalement retrouvé Machiavel, le jeune Pettigrow fit ses adieux à sa famille, ses sœurs s'accrochant à lui.

Mais alors que l'héritier Black disparaît finalement à l'intérieur du train, déjà le quatrième garçon qui nous intéresse apparaît. Flanqué de deux elfes de maison, l'un d'eux tenant sa malle, l'autre sa main. L'héritier Potter semblait à la fois heureux et triste d'être ici. Fixant la grande locomotive, il resserra sa main tenant celle de l'elfe.

« Jeune maitre ?» S'enquit l'elfe tenant sa malle en le voyant figé dans ses pensées. « Le train va bientôt partir.» Ajouta-t-il d'un ton informatif.

Secouant sa tête, emmêlant encore plus sa tignasse au passage, le jeune Potter se mit en route après un dernier regard légèrement apeuré vers les elfes et tout ce qu'ils représentaient : la sécurité et chaleur du manoir.

Finalement, le train se mit en route, entrainant ces quatre garçons et bien d'autres jeunes sorciers vers leur avenir. Vers l'école où ils accompliraient de plus ou moins grandes choses, vers le lieu qui deviendrait leur deuxième maison, pour certains le seul endroit qui méritera ce terme même.

Perdu dans son livre, Remus ne vit pas le jeune garçon blond trainer sa malle dans son compartiment. Se n'est qu'au miaulement désapprobateur de Machiavel que Remus réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul. Curieux, il observa un moment l'autre garçon, occupé à calmer son chat qui semblait complètement terrorisé.

« Hum, tu ne devrais peut-être pas le mettre trop près de moi, les animaux ne m'aiment pas beaucoup...» Tenta Remus, sachant parfaitement pourquoi le félin s'agitait. Il grinça légèrement des dents en voyant l'autre garçon sursauter, ne l'ayant sans doute pas aperçu en entrant.

« Oh, j'ai eu peur ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.» S'excusa Peter, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux. « T'inquiète pas pour Machiavel, il n'aime juste pas être enfermé, ça le met de mauvaise humeur. Mais si je le libère, il va réessayer de se sauver comme tout à l'heure sur le quai.» Expliqua-t-il en calant finalement le panier du félin sur une banquette de l'autre coté du compartiment. « Il va se calmer tout seul si on l'ignore.» Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers Remus.

Celui-ci le regarda approcher d'un œil légèrement méfiant. La bête qu'il était était-t-elle visible par tous? Les animaux le craignaient par pur instinct, comment réagiraient d'autres sorciers ? Sa mère, moldue de son état, semblait presque toujours ne voir que la bête en lui, n'apercevant qu'en de rares occasions l'enfant qu'elle avait enfanté, qu'elle avait chéri.

« Au fait ! Salut, Peter Pettigrow. » Se présenta l'autre garçon, faisant sursauter Remus à son tour. « Si on arrêtait les sursauts ?» Ajouta Peter d'un ton légèrement amusé.

« Oui... C'est une bonne idée.» Répondit-il avant de se souvenir qu'il ne s'était toujours pas présenté. « Hum bonjour, je m'appelle Remus Lupin.» Ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête qu'il avait automatiquement baissée.

« Wow ! Tu as une drôle couleur de yeux !» S'exclama Peter en les voyant pour la première fois. Le regard ambre se reporta aussitôt vers ses mains que Remus tordait nerveusement. Ses joues d'ordinaire d'un pâle maladif, se colorèrent de rouge en signe de sa gène. « Oh... euh Désolé ça m'a surpris c'est tout. C'est spécial mais ce n'est pas grave. Apres tout, on est là parce qu'on est tous un peu spéciaux non ?» Peter tenta de rattraper sa bourde.

« Oui...» murmura d'un ton peu convaincu le jeune Lupin, mordillant sa lèvre inferieur. Toujours gêné par la remarque de l'autre garçon, il fit mine de se replonger dans son livre. Voyant cela, Peter s'installa sur la banquette d'en face, n'osant plus rien dire. « Bien joué, Peter !» Pensa-t-il alors que Machiavel continuait de miaulé depuis son panier.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques wagons plus loin, l'ambiance s'apprêtait à devenir orageuse. Dans le compartiment, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse tressée et aux grands yeux verts discutait calmement avec un garçon. Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son visage et cachaient en partie son teint de cadavre réchauffé. Ils semblaient discuter de leurs différents futurs cours.

« Les cours d'enchantement ont l'air terriblement intéressants, il doit y avoir tellement de sorts différents à apprendre !» S'exclama avec enthousiasme la jeune fille.

« Peut-être mais Lily, l'art des potions est beaucoup plus subtile qu'un simple tour de baguette ! » Répondit-il avant que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant bruyamment ne lui fasse tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment ne se tenait nul autre que Sirius Black, soignant son ego blessé par les griffes de Machiavel. Reconnaissant la présence des deux autres sorciers d'un seul signe de tête, il traina tant bien que mal sa malle dans le compartiment, s'asseyant sur une banquette de l'autre côté de celui-ci, ne prêtant nullement attention aux autres occupants des lieux.

Le silence lourd régna sur le compartiment durant quelques minutes quand soudainement la jeune fille rousse se leva et se dirigea vers Sirius, malgré les protestations silencieuses de son ami. L'héritier Black la regarda approcher d'un œil méfiant, frottant machinalement une griffure sur sa joue.

« Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans. Et toi ?» Se présenta-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. Lily retenait tant bien que mal sa gène alors que le regard noir d'acier la fixait longuement avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

« Sirius Black.» Marmonna-t-il avant de retourner à l'étude poussée du paysage. Apres s'être couvert de ridicule, il n'avait nullement envie de sociabiliser avant que cela ne soit strictement nécessaire. Pas déstabilisée pour un sou, Lily continua.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est la réalité ! On se dirige vers une école de magie !» S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant légèrement sur place d'excitation.

« Sang de bourbe hum ?» Devina Sirius sans même tourner la tête vers elle. « Sois gentille, oublie-moi ! C'est mieux pour tout le monde.» Ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard à glacer le sang.

Lily fronça les sourcils face à ses paroles mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son ami l'avait fait pour elle. Se déplaçant silencieusement, il pointa sa baguette dans le visage de Sirius.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire !» Menaça-t-il, son regard noir sans fond fixant celui d'acier de l'héritier Black. Celui-ci repoussa d'un doigt le bâton de bois, il se leva, dominant l'autre garçon d'une demi-tête.

« Hum... Nope. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que je suis tombé sur un compartiment rempli de sangs de bourbe !» Répliqua-t-il en soupirant d'ennui.

La dispute naissante fut soudainement interrompue par l'arrivé d'un troisième garçon. Celui-ci observa la situation d'un regard curieux mais néanmoins nerveux.

« Hum, je dérange ?» Demanda-t-il timidement en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur. Il déglutit visiblement devant les deux regards noirs qui le fixèrent soudainement. Mais c'est la jeune fille qui répondit.

« Non, tu ne dérange pas, on avait fini.» Déclara Lily lançant un regard glacial à l'héritier Black avant de s'adresser à son ami. « Viens Severus, tu avais raison, il ne vaut pas la peine d'être connu.» Sur ces mots, elle l'entraîna vers leurs places mais pas avant qu'il ne lance un dernier regard meurtrier a Sirius.

« Humm, l'ambiance a l'air d'enfer ici ! J'ai loupé quoi ? » S'exclama James, ayant d'envoyer sa timidité au placard. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette faisant face à Lily et Severus. « James Potter au fait, enchanté !» Se présenta-t-il après coup.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Lily en entendant son ton enjoué.

« Lily Evans et lui c'est Severus Rogue. Ne fais pas attention, il est un peu grognon d'habitude, alors après la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir...» Expliqua Lily en souriant devant la grimace que sa remarque ne manqua pas de provoquer chez son ami.

« J'imagine bien, les Black ne sont pas connus pour leur amabilité. » Informa James en lançant un regard critique en direction de Sirius. Il l'avait tout de suite identifié. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux d'acier et le port de tête d'aristocrate poussiéreux ne laissaient guère de doutes sur l'origine du garçon.

« On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Potter. » Répliqua ledit garçon, fixant d'un regard meurtrier le groupe. Dans sa tête, Sirius pesait les avantages et inconvénient d'aller chercher un autre compartiment. Avantages ? Quitter cette armée de sangs de bourbe et Potter. Inconvénients ? Risquer de trouver pire encore ! Sans compter qu'il fallait trainer sa malle avec lui. Non décidément, mieux valait les ignorer et profiter du paysage en attendant d'arriver.

C'est ainsi que le voyage se passa, Lily et James faisant connaissance entre deux grognements de Severus alors que Sirius tentait de perfectionner son regard de tueur, ignorant totalement la petite voix dans sa tête qui écoutait la discussion et mourrait d'envie d'en faire partie. Si Père apprenait qu'il parlait avec des sangs de bourbe... Sirius ne préférait pas penser à la correction qui l'attendrait à son retour Place Grimmaud.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Mais retournons voir dans le compartiment de Remus et Peter. Celui-ci était sur le point de tenter une deuxième approche du jeune Lupin après sa magnifique gaffe.

« Hum … Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble Poudlard ? » Questionna-t-il en tentant de lire le titre du livre que tenait l'autre garçon. Mais celui-ci l'abaissa en réaction à la question.

« Je... Je crois que ça doit ressembler à un immense château, apparemment.» Répondit Remus, hésitant légèrement au début, surpris par la question. Il tritura les pages de son livre, voulant s'y replonger pour tenter d'oublier la présence de Peter. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner.

« D'accord... D'autres personnes dans ta famille sont sorciers ?» Tenta-t-il finalement. Autant essayer de faire plus ample connaissance. Mauvaise tactique s'il en croyait le regard triste qui avait soudainement pris place sur le visage de Remus. Celui-ci mit un long moment avant de répondre, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mon père l'était. Ma mère est moldue.» Expliqua-t-il en très peu de mots. Peter acquiesça, remarquant l'emploi du passé.

« Moldu... C'est quand on n'a pas de pouvoir magique c'est ça ? Apparemment je suis le seul sorcier dans la famille.» Avoua-t-il.

Apres ce court échange, le silence reprit sa place. Remus faisait semblant de lire son livre pendant que Peter regardait défiler le paysage, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil sur le jeune Lupin.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Apres une longue journée à travers le pays, le Poudlard Express arrivait enfin en vue de Pré-au-Lard. Sur le quai, un géant attendait alors que des calèches sans chevaux étaient garées tout près.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'immobilisa finalement et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai.

« Les premières années, par ici ! Les premières années !» S'éleva la voix du géant par-dessus le vacarme provoqué par les centaines d'élèves se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers les calèches. Dans cette confusion totale, les plus jeunes élèves se frayèrent finalement un chemin vers le géant.

« B'jour, moi c'est Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard. Pour votre première arrivée à Poudlard, vous allez passez par le lac, c'est la tradition. Alors suivez-moi et ne trainez pas, vous êtes attendus !» Expliqua-t-il une fois les enfants réunis autour de lui. Ils ressemblaient à des bambins à côté du demi-géant.

Suivant celui-ci comme des canetons suivraient leur mère, les futurs nouveaux élèves de Poudlard se dirigèrent vers le bord du lac où les attendaient des petites barques à l'aspect peu reluisant.

« On ne va pas couler en traversant là-dedans ?» Demanda l'un des élèves d'un ton septique devant l'apparence de leur moyen de locomotion.

« Jamais entendu parler de Magie ?» Répliqua simplement Hagrid en décrochant les barques du rivage. « Quatre par barques et deux doivent venir avec moi.» Ajouta-t-il.

Dans une certaine confusion, les jeunes sorciers se repartirent dans les barques. Celles-ci se mirent à avancer d'un coup, en faisant tanguer plus d'un.

Dans une barque, Lily, Severus et James discutaient calmement alors que Sirius, "encouragé" par Hagrid à aller avec eux, boudait à l'arrière de l'embarcation.

« Attention, levez la tête, on va bientôt apercevoir le château de Poudlard.» Les prévint Hagrid après quelques minutes de traversée. Et en effet, après un virage le long d'une paroi rocheuse, apparut Poudlard.

Le château était illuminé de mille feux, projetant des ombres dansantes sur le parc l'entourant. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir un étrange arbre agitant ses branches avec entrain. Une nuée de chouettes s'envola des arbres bordant la Forêt Interdite pour rejoindre la tour où résidait la volière.

« Pas mal hum ?» Commenta Hagrid, un sourire réjoui caché dans sa barbe touffue.

Dans une des barques, l'héritier Black était toujours entrain de bouder, ignorant la vue se dévoilant devant lui mais aussi trop distrait. Occupé qu'il était à s'imaginer perçant des trous dans les crânes de Potter et de Rogue, Sirius ne remarqua nullement qu'un tentacule s'enroulait sournoisement autour d'un bras qu'il avait négligemment laissé trainer dans l'eau sombre du lac. Une première pression du tentacule le fit légèrement penché vers le bord de la barque. Alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise face au mouvement soudain, une deuxième tentative le fit basculer par-dessus le bord et directement dans l'eau sans fond. Sirius n'eut que le temps de laisser échapper un cri dont il niera plus tard l'existence avant de sombrer en direction des profondeurs du lac.

Inconscient de l'agitation provoquée par sa chute, il décida sur un coup de tête que s'il devait mourir d'une manière aussi stupide, il en profiterait au maximum. C'est ainsi que Sirius se retrouva "nez à nez" avec le célèbre calamar géant de Poudlard, un sourire idiot, les joues gonflées tentant de garder le peu d'air que la chute surprise lui avait permis d'avoir.

Il était en train de tenter de le chatouiller quand une immense main l'attrapa presque par la peau du cou, le ramenant à la surface. Sirius fit un signe d'au revoir à la grosse bestiole qu'il trouvait particulièrement charmante avant que sa tête ne sorte de l'eau.

« Trop cool ! Je peux y retourner ?» Demanda-t-il après avoir repris son souffle. Hagrid lui lança un regard réprobateur en le hissant dans sa propre barque, marmonnant qu'il préférait l'avoir à l'œil, plutôt que dans celle de Lily, James et Severus.

« Oh, c'était quoi cette bête ? Tu l'as vue de près ? » Questionna un Peter, surexcité par les événements, oubliant totalement que lui et Sirius ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

« Le calamar géant de Poudlard, tout le monde le sait. Tu sors d'où ? D'une grotte ?» Répondit Sirius de son ton le plus aimable... Ou pas. Soudain, une main d'Hagrid cogna le dos de Sirius, le projetant en avant et directement dans l'eau. Encore une fois.

« Oups, je t'avais pas vu.» S'excusa le demi-géant en repêchant l'héritier Black une seconde fois.

* * *

Note: Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour La Répartition !


	3. Prologue 03 Répartition

Note : Merci pour les reviews! Voila le fameux chapitre de la répartition ! avec la redouté chanson ! *va se cacher*

* * *

Répartition

Après toutes ces péripéties, ils arrivèrent enfin au bord des escaliers menant à Poudlard. Ils montèrent calmement les marches sinueuses serpentant le long de la paroi puis toujours guidés par Hagrid, ils débouchèrent sur un autre escalier menant cette fois-ci à une grande pièce au très haut plafond : le Hall d'entrée. Ils passèrent rapidement devant les immenses portes de la Grande Salle actuellement fermées mais ne dissimulant rien de l'agitation de l'intérieur, les autres élèves prenant place aux quatre longues tables et surveillés par les professeurs depuis leur table surélevée. Le garde-chasse les pressa d'entrer dans une petite pièce en côté.

« Attendez ici, le professeur McGonagall ne va pas tarder à venir vous chercher.» Expliqua Hagrid avant de les laisser seuls dans la pièce.

Les quelques minutes suivantes parurent s'être transformées en heures pour les jeunes élèves, chuchotant entre eux et émettant les hypothèses les plus folles sur la méthode pour les repartir dans les différentes maisons.

Nombres d'entre eux sursautèrent quand un curieux personnage apparut soudainement au-dessus d'eux.

« Héhéhé mais que voit donc Peeves ? De nouvelles proies toutes fraiche pour ses farces bien sûr ! » Caqueta-t-il en les survolant. Quelques fois, il s'approcha d'un visage, faisant loucher l'élève ciblé par son regard calculateur.

« Peeves ! Du vent !» S'exclama soudainement une femme à l'air sérieux, pointant son regard exaspéré sur l'esprit frappeur. « Attends au moins qu'ils soient répartis avant de les terroriser !» Ajouta-t-elle à demi-mot.

Une fois l'esprit frappeur disparu, non sans tirer la langue au professeur, celle-ci se tourna vers les élèves.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard !» Commença-t-elle, leur lançant un regard sévère. « Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons.» Expliqua-t-elle avant de continuer. Une oreille attentive pouvait entendre que son discours avait été parfaitement rôdé par les nombreuses années.

« Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. » Termina-t-elle, son regard critique survolant les jeunes sorciers qui pour certains gigotèrent nerveusement.

Une fois le professeur McGonagall retourné dans la grande salle, un silence rempli de tension s'éleva sur le groupe. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, l'un rajustant sa cape, l'autre tentant de se recoiffer. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que la porte ne se rouvre.

Rendus silencieux par la nervosité, ils suivirent le professeur qui les mena d'un pas décidé à travers les grandes portes, remontant l'allée centrale jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la table des professeurs où un chapeau à l'aspect miteux reposait sur un tabouret bancal.

Pendant la traversée de la salle, des murmures d'admiration s'élevèrent des futurs élèves, malgré la nervosité, alors qu'un par un, ils levaient la tête et découvraient le plafond magique. Un magnifique ciel étoilé, sans un nuage en vue, les accueillit. Un élève en particulière lança un regard nerveux à la lune, en forme de croissant, avant de rebaisser le regard, fixant obstinément le tabouret à la place.

Plus d'un élève sursauta alors que le chapeau s'animait. Ouvrant une fente qui lui servait de bouche, il se mit à chanter:

« Vous devez sans doute vous dire que je paye pas de mine ?

Je suis poussiéreux, j'ai peut-être des mites,

Mais je suis un Choixpeau pensant !

Un jour de grand calme, Godric ce fou,

Décida de me retirer de sa tête.

S'adressant aux autres fondateurs, il déclara :

Avec l'intelligence et la sagesse de Rowena,

Avec la ruse et l'ambition de Salazar,

Avec la gentillesse et la loyauté d'Helga

Et avec ma bravoure et mon courage,

Désormais le Choixpeau Magique,

Repartira tout élève voulant étudier,

L'art de la magie et de la sorcellerie à Poudlard !

C'est ainsi que mon but dans l'Histoire fut décidé.

Maintenant, posez-moi sur votre tête,

Et je vous dirai à qui vous ressemblez le plus,

D'Helga Poufsouffle, de Rowena Serdaigle,

De Salazar Serpentard ou de Godric Gryffondor.»

Alors que la dernière note s'éteignait, un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna jusqu'au plafond magique.

Une fois le silence de retour, le professeur McGonagall s'avança, un parchemin à la main.

« Quand je dirai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête.» Expliqua-t-elle avant de commencer la liste.

_« BLACK, SIRIUS !_»

Sirius s'avança d'un pas digne des Black, malgré ses habits trempés par l'eau du lac et son visage couvert de griffure. Jetant un regard critique au Choixpeau, il s'assit de mauvaise grâce sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall posa l'objet sur sa tête et aussitôt le noir se fit.

« Hum, une nouvelle génération de Black ? Une longue lignée de Serpentard, peu de familles peuvent rivaliser dans ce domaine, à part peut-être les Malfoy il est vrai... Voyons voyons... De l'arrogance, oh oui, beaucoup d'arrogance. Tu as un don pour désobéir à ton père, n'est-ce pas jeune Sirius ? Orgueilleux mais possédant un étonnant esprit malicieux. Hum... Non... Je ne pense pas que ça soit ta place. Tu montres patte noire mais tu es un mouton blanc au milieu des Black... Oui, pourquoi pas... GRYFFONDOR !»

La décision de Choixpeau en surpris plus d'un, Sirius en premier. Lentement, il se leva du tabouret, se dirigeant vers la table des rouge et or. Une phrase tournait dans sa tête alors qu'il s'asseyait au bout de la table. Son père allait le tuer ! Le massacrer ! L'éviscérer ! Qui a dit qu'un garçon de 11 ans ne pouvait pas être l'exagération même ?

Quand le silence revint enfin dans la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall toussa pour se dégager la gorge avant de continuer à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Successivement, CASTLE ISAAC « Serpentard !» , DELACOUR XENIA « Serdaigle !» , GREENGRASS DEBORAH « Serpentard» , etc... Une certaine Lily Evans finit à Serdaigle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin :

« LUPIN, REMUS !»

Remus s'avança, se triturant toujours les doigts. Assis devant toute l'école assemblée, le Choixpeau recouvrant sa vision fut un soulagement. Mais il eut aussi un sursaut quand celui-ci se mit à parler dans sa tête :

« Hum... Voilà quelqu'un d'intéressant ! Ton esprit est très particulier jeune lycan. Mais la bête comme tu l'appelles n'a pas grand-chose à y jouer. Voyons cela... Une très forte curiosité hum ? Une soif de connaissance malgré ton isolement forcé... Serdaigle peut-être ? Non je ne pense pas que cela te soit bénéfique. Il t'a fallu énormément de courage pour accepter l'offre du directeur, jeune Remus... Oui je pense avoir trouvé : GRYFFONDOR !»

Repassant les paroles du Choixpeau, Remus se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, la tête dans la lune... Il s'assit en face de Sirius, observant la table. Les plats très brillant mais vides ressemblaient dangereusement à de l'argent, pensa le jeune Lupin.

Mais déjà, le professeur recommença a appeler les élèves. Rapidement c'est les noms commençant par P qui arrivèrent.

« PETTIGROW, PETER !»

Légèrement nerveux devant toute cette assemblée, Peter se dirigea néanmoins d'un pas sûr vers le tabouret. Il aperçut Remus lever un regard curieux avant que le Choixpeau ne recouvre ses yeux.

« Hum... Un né moldu hein ? Tu as beaucoup de curiosité à propos de ce nouveau monde n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu es aussi très loyal et courageux. Poufsouffle peut-être ? Non tu t'y ennuierais rapidement, il te faut un endroit plus vivant... GRYFFONDOR !»

Plutôt content du résultat, Peter alla rejoindre Remus à la table des Gryffondor. Au même moment c'était le tour d'un certain garçon à la tignasse incoiffable.

« POTTER, JAMES !»

L'appelé s'avança à son tour vers le Choixpeau, souriant insolemment au professeur McGonagall avant de s'asseoir.

« Oh un Potter, cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus reparti ! Pas beaucoup de doute à avoir, tu es l'exemple parfait de... GRYFFONDOR !»

A son tour, James rejoignit la table des rouge et or, laissant une place vide entre Black et lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Rogue finissait à Serpentard. Quelques derniers élèves et enfin la répartition se termina. Le professeur McGonagall ramena le Choixpeau et le tabouret dans la petite pièce dont l'accès se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs, en attendant que l'objet magique retrouve sa place dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Note : Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour Cabane Hurlante et Dortoir !


	4. Prologue 04 Cabane Hurlante et Dortoir

Note : Oups, j'ai "oublier" de poster le week-end passé! Désolé! En plus j'ai même pas l'excuse d'avoir beaucoup avancé la fic, je bloque fin 3eme année XD. Merci pour les reviews!

Bref, voila la dernière partie du prologue et le vrai début de la première partie "Dans le rire est notre Salut." sera poster dans 1 ou 2 semaines. J'essaye de finir cette 3eme année avant .

* * *

**Cabane Hurlante et Dortoir.**

Dans la Grande Salle, le silence reprit lentement sa place alors que le directeur Dumbledore se levait pour son discours.

« Bienvenue à vous, anciens et nouveaux étudiants ! Une nouvelle année à Poudlard est sur le point de commencer, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances pour oublier tout ce que vous aviez appris l'année dernière ? « Commença-t-il joyeusement. Des éclats de rire lui répondirent alors que le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircissait bruyamment la gorge. «Hum oui oui c'est très bien, je sais que vos estomacs crient famine donc je terminerai simplement par ces quelques mots: Chaussette, farfadets et bon appétit !» Termina-t-il en claquant des mains une fois, faisant apparaitre des montagnes de nourriture sur les plats jusqu'à maintenant vides.

Remus, comme les autres premières années, regarda l'immense choix de nourriture avec étonnement. Mais aussi une part d'inquiétude. Des plats en argent, sérieusement ? Préférant en avoir le cœur net que de s'en méfier pour rien, il avança une main tremblante et toucha du bout du doigt le plat le plus proche de lui. Son geste était passé inaperçu dans l'agitation mais le petit cri de douleur que le contact provoqua, attira quelques regard sur le jeune Lupin alors qu'il ramenait précipitamment sa main contre lui.

«C'est chaud...» Expliqua-t-il simplement en se retenant de mettre son doigt à la bouche. Une brulure d'argent sur la main faisait mal mais il préférait ne pas ajouter une langue brûlée par les particules d'argent sur sa brûlure. Essayant d'ignorer la douleur grandissante qui ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'il ne puisse se laver la main, enlevant en même temps toute fine particule d'argent collée à sa brûlure, il soupira d'envie en regardant la nourriture devant lui.

Manger ou risquer d'être intoxiqué à l'argent ? L'estomac de Remus protesta bruyamment alors qu'il testait ses couverts. Heureusement ceux-ci n'étaient pas en argent. En prenant la nourriture au milieu du plat sur le dessus, il pourrait la manger, non ? Se dit-il en se triturant les doigts. Finalement, son estomac soit damné, le jeune Lupin préféra ne pas prendre le risque. Apres tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il irait dormir l'estomac vide...

«Tu ne manges pas ?» S'étonna Peter, la bouche débordante de poulet.

«Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.» S'excusa Remus en prenant néanmoins la carafe, en verre heureusement, de jus de citrouille pour remplir son verre.

Le repas sembla durer des heures pour le jeune Lupin. Il tenta de passer le temps en observant discrètement ses nouveaux compagnons de dortoir. Le garçon en face de lui, Sirius Black s'il se souvenait bien, triturait sa nourriture plus qu'il ne la mangeait, un air pensif sur le visage. Il semblait avoir peur de quelque chose, pensa Remus. Plus d'une fois pendant le repas, il prit une inquiétante couleur verte avant de se reprendre, buvant à petites gorgées son jus de citrouille.

Tournant son attention ailleurs, Remus posa son regard sur Peter qui se goinfrait à côté de lui. Mais cette vision lui rappela son estomac quasiment vide et il détourna rapidement le regard. Il tomba finalement sur James Potter, quelques places plus loin. Celui-ci mangeait tranquillement mais semblait triturer un objet dans sa poche. Il regardait aussi autour de lui d'un air curieux et croisant le regard de Remus, ils échangèrent un sourire timide.

Finalement, la nouvelle torture personnelle de Remus prit fin en même temps que le directeur Dumbledore se relevait.

« Bien bien, maintenant que nos estomacs sont repus, j'ai l'horrible tâche de vous parler de choses plus sérieuses. Comme chaque année, l'accès à la Foret Interdite est, vous vous en doutez grâce à son nom, interdit ! Toute personne s'y introduisant sera sévèrement punie, si on la retrouve avant les créatures peuplant la forêt, j'ai bien peur de devoir le préciser...» Il marqua une pause, laissant l'information faire son chemin dans la tête des élèves.

«Bien, ceci étant dit, je rappelle qu'une liste des objets interdits se trouve dans le bureau de notre très cher concierge, Mr Rusard, et que la magie dans les couloirs est interdite. Une dernière chose avant que vous puissiez retrouver vos lits, les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch devront avoir lieu d'ici la fin septembre, les capitaines sont encouragés à entree rapidement en contact avec leur chef de maison. Voilà je crois en avoir terminé avec les informations barbante mais nécessaire. Bonne nuit et a demain !» Termina Dumbledore en se rasseyant. Il discuta un instant avec le professeur McGonagall avant de se sauver par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs alors que les élèves se dirigeaient dans un bruit monstre vers les grandes portes.

Dans la foule des élèves, Remus prit son temps pour atteindre le hall d'entrée, s'arrêtant à côté des portes. Ignorant les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs salles communes, il s'appuya contre le mur, à moitié dans l'ombre des bougies flottantes, attendant la personne charger de l'amené dans le bureau du directeur comme cela avait été prévu il y a quelques jours par chouettes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est nul autre que le professeur McGonagall qui le rejoignit.

«Venez monsieur Lupin, le directeur vous attend à l'infirmerie.» Annonça-t-elle avant de le mener en direction de la dite infirmerie. Remus lança un regard curieux aux différents tableaux décorant les couloirs, certains semblaient le suivre du regard, allant même jusqu'à se déplacé de cadre en cadre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de l'infirmerie, que le professeur McGonagall ouvrit avant de laisser passer son élève. Dans la pièce au mur d'un blanc étincelant, deux rangées de lits aux draps tout aussi blancs s'étalaient dans tout l'espace. Au bout de la pièce, un bureau était à moitié caché par un paravent.

Près de celui-ci se tenait le professeur Dumbledore ainsi qu'une femme portant un tablier blanc et qui devait être l'infirmière. Suivant le professeur McGonagall, Remus s'avança vers le bureau.

«Ah voici le jeune Remus !» Commença le professeur Dumbledore en direction de l'infirmière. «Monsieur Lupin, je vous présente Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école.» Présenta-t-il avant d'enchainer sur le but de leur présence.

«Comme nous en avons discuté avec votre mère cet été, plusieurs mesures ont été mise en place pour la sécurité de tous, y compris vous, Remus. Je vais laisser madame Pomfresh vous expliquer et vous montrer où vous passerez les pleines lunes. Mon bureau est ouvert si vous avez des questions bien sûr.» Expliqua le professeur Dumbledore avant de céder la place à l'infirmière.

«Madame Pomfresh vous conduira à votre salle commune quand vous aurez fini.» Ajouta le professeur McGonagall avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie avec le directeur, après un dernier bonne nuit.

Aussitôt, Remus se tourna vers l'infirmière en triturant sa brûlure nerveusement, ce qui n'échappa point au regard de faucon de celle-ci.

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, monsieur Lupin ?» Demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de Remus pour l'examiner. La brûlure, toute petite au départ, s'était gentiment étendue le long du doigt.

«Les plats sont en argent...» Expliqua-t-il à voix basse, fixant ses chaussures. Au même moment, son estomac décida de se rappeler à lui.

«Professeur Dumbledore !» Rappela aussitôt l'infirmière. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà arrêté en entendant la réponse du jeune garçon. Invitant le professeur McGonagall à partir devant lui d'un mouvement de tête, il se rapprocha du bureau.

«Il semblerait qu'on ait oublié un détail crucial. Je m'en excuse, Remus.» Dit-il en observant la main du jeune Lupin. Puis d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre une assiette remplie de sandwiches sur le bureau. Sans demander son reste, Remus commença à manger d'une main, pendant que madame Pomfresh appliquait une pommade après avoir soigneusement nettoyé la brûlure pour supprimer toute trace restante d'argent.

«Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour les plats en argent, pas cette année en tout cas... Une idée Pompom ?» Expliqua le directeur, un air désolé sur le visage.

«Faire apparaitre ses repas directement dans son assiette. Si on lui pose des questions, un régime spécial serait une bonne raison, il n'est pas très épais.» Proposa l'infirmière après avoir longuement observé Remus. Celui-ci était trop occupé à calmer son estomac pour être gêné.

«Parfait !» Confirma le professeur Dumbledore en passant machinalement une main dans sa barbe. «Encore désolé pour cet incident.» S'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois à l'intention du jeune sorcier. Apres un signe de tête de celui-ci, la bouche pleine, le directeur quitta finalement l'infirmerie.

Profitant de ce que son jeune patient terminait son souper tardif, madame Pomfresh effectua un rapide examen complet de l'état de santé de celui-ci. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nombre de vieilles blessures plus ou moins bien guéries, mais elle fut néanmoins soulagée de constater qu'aucune trace d'argent ne se trouvait dans le sang du jeune sorcier, possible conséquence de sa brûlure.

«A chaque pleine lune, vous devrez venir ici au minimum une heure avant le lever de la lune. Je vous conduirai à l'endroit où vous passerez la nuit et je reviendrai vous chercher au matin.» Expliqua-t-elle une fois qu'il eut fini de manger. Elle fit apparaitre un verre de jus de citrouille pour l'aider à faire passer ses sandwiches avant de continuer. «Il y a une chambre privée si vous souhaitez éviter les curieux pendant que vous récupèrerez.»

S'assurant qu'il ait bien tout compris, elle alla rapidement récupérer une potion dans l'armoire derrière son bureau avant de la tendre au jeune sorcier.

«Ce n'était pas totalement une excuse pour vos repas, vous êtes vraiment un peu trop maigre, monsieur Lupin. Vous allez donc me faire le plaisir de prendre cette potion à chaque repas jusqu'à nouvel avis. « Ordonna-t-elle en le fixant sévèrement. Une fois que Remus se fut exécuté, elle ajouta : «Maintenant, suivez-moi, le château doit être désert désormais. Je vais vous montrer ou vous passerait les pleines lunes.»

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à sortir du château. Une fois dans le parc, madame Pomfresh prit la direction de l'étrange arbre qu'on pouvait voir agité ses branches de manière tout sauf naturelle. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance et Remus observait l'arbre tenter de réduire le nombre d'oiseaux du parc quand la voix de l'infirmière le sortit de ses pensées.

«Ceci est un Saule Cogneur. C'est une espèce d'arbre magique très rare et le professeur Dumbledore a fait le bonheur de votre professeur de botanique en l'achetant pour Poudlard. Mais il a un but beaucoup plus important que de rendre fou de joie notre collègue : il empêchera toute tentative de vous rejoindre.» Expliqua-t-elle avant de conjurer une très longue branche. «Ceci est l'unique méthode pour passer.» Elle accompagna ses mots en pressant la branche contre un nœud sur le tronc de l'arbre. Aussitôt celui-ci sembla comme s'endormir, ses branches s'effondrant en direction du sol tel un saule pleureur.

«Nous pouvons entrer maintenant.» C'est à ce moment-là, que Remus aperçut pour la première fois l'entrée d'un tunnel situé au pied de l'arbre. Rapidement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans celui-ci. Il était temps car l'ouïe ultra développée du jeune Lupin entendit rapidement l'arbre se remettre à fouetter l'air. Un long tunnel sinueux s'avançait devant eux.

Apres de longues minutes de marche, seulement éclairés par la lueur de la baguette de l'infirmière, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois tout simple.

«Bienvenue dans la nouvelle cabane de Pré-au-lard ! Nous nous trouvons à la sortie du village, un peu à l'écart des autres habitations. Toutes les portes et fenêtres sont magiquement fermées.» Expliqua-t-elle pendant que Remus faisait un rapide tour des lieux. On voyait tout de suite que la cabane n'était pas prévue pour être spécialement confortable. Oh il y avait un des lits les plus agréables que Remus ait rencontré mais le mobilier était sommaire et minimal. Personne ne se faisait d'illusion sur l'état de celui-ci après quelques pleines lunes.

«Et les murs ?» Demanda-t-il en notant l'étonnante absence des points d'argent familiers. «Incrustés d'argent comme ma mère l'avait exigé comme condition pour ma venue à Poudlard ?» Ajouta-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Cette remarque sembla grandement déplaire à madame Pomfresh.

«Magicalement protégés eux aussi. Ici, nous possédons des méthodes disponibles beaucoup moins barbares que celles de votre mère.» Répliqua-t-elle.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un des dortoirs de la tour de Gryffondor, les trois nouveaux camarades de Remus découvraient les lieux.

Quatre lits à baldaquins aux lourdes tentures rouge bordeaux étaient accolés aux murs de la pièce. Chacun était accompagné par une petite table de chevet en bois. Les malles des quatre garçons étaient rassemblées au centre de la pièce, attendant que ceux-ci choisissent leur lit.

Sirius Black fut le premier à s'avancer dans la pièce. N'accordant pas un regard à ses nouveaux camarades, il traîna tant bien que mal sa malle jusqu'au lit le plus proche de l'unique fenêtre. Il s'effondra sans cérémonie sur son lit, une litanie continuant de hanter son esprit : son père allait le tuer ! Lentement, en prenant son temps !

Ne suivant pas du tout l'exemple de Black, bien sûr, James fut le suivant à choisir son lit. Il prit celui près de la porte, a l'opposé de Sirius. Les deux sangs purs échangèrent des regards meurtriers depuis leurs lits respectifs.

Peter était resté planté à l'entrée du dortoir, observant leur manège. Un miaulement soudait le sorti de ses pensées. Se précipitant vers les deux malles restantes, il aperçut le panier de Machiavel, jusqu'à maintenant caché par les grandes malles. Evitant les coups de griffe du chat rancunier, Peter lui ouvrit tant bien que mal le panier. Aussitôt le diable réincarné en félin bondit sur un des deux lits restants, fixant de son regard ambré l'héritier Black. Résigné à ce que Machiavel choisisse son lit pour lui, Peter amena sa malle vers le dit lit.

Un long silence prit possession du dortoir pendant de nombreuses minutes, les trois garçons s'observant plus ou moins à découvert. Finalement ce fut Peter qui brisa le silence d'une voix hésitante.

«Hum, où est Remus ?» S'étonna-t-il tout haut.

«Qui ? Oh le garçon qui était à coté de toi ?» Demanda James, triturant nerveusement quelque chose caché dans sa poche. Après que Peter ait confirmé qu'ils parlaient bien de la même personne, il ajouta : «Je ne sais pas, pas vu depuis la fin du festin.»

«Il s'est peut-être perdu ?» Se hasarda Peter, tentant de chasser Machiavel de son coussin. Le chat était en train de généreusement décorer l'objet de ses poils noir et roux. «On ne devrait pas prévenir un professeur ?» Proposa-t-il.

«Bah, avec un peu de chance, il croisera un fantôme qui lui fera une peur bleue. Ou mieux : Peeves !» Fut la contribution très utile de Sirius à la conversation. N'attendant pas la réaction des deux autres, il tira les tentures autour de son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de sortir un pyjama de sa malle. A quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait réussir à trouver le sommeil en attendant son futur assassinat par son propre père.

Voyant Peter en train de se ronger les ongles pour le jeune garçon qu'ils venaient de rencontré, James tenta de le rassurer. «T'inquiète pas, même s'il est perdu, il va bien finir par tomber sur un professeur. Ils font des rondes pour attraper les rebelles du couvre-feu, y parait. « Expliqua-t-il en omettant qu'il tenait ses informations d'un ancien rebelle justement. Tout ce que son père pouvait raconter a ses amis quand il ne savait pas que son fils écoutait derrière la porte... «Mais si demain matin il n'est pas là, on préviendra McGonagall. Okay ?» Ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

Plus ou moins satisfait, Peter se prépara néanmoins à dormir, chassant à deux reprises Machiavel de son lit avant d'enfin rabattre les couvertures sur lui et de fermer les yeux en tentant de dormir malgré la tension restant dans l'air du dortoir.

Une fois à l'abri relatif de ses tentures fermées, James sortit enfin l'objet qu'il n'avait cessé de triturer dans sa poche. Une petite peluche représentant un vif d'or, d'une taille idéale pour tenir dans une main. Le jeune sorcier caressa pensivement une aile argentée pendant un long moment avant d'enfin succomber à l'appel de Morphée.

Relativement longtemps après que plus un bruit n'ait retenti dans la pièce, Sirius entrouvrit ses tentures d'un rouge lui rappelant cruellement qu'il se trouvait dans un dortoir de Gryffondor et non Serpentard. Marchant rapidement mais attentif à ne pas faire de bruit, un frisson lui traversa le dos quand arrivé à la porte de la salle de bain attachée, il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit une bille d'ambre le fixant. Ce chat est flippant ! Pensa Sirius en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Enfin seul, il s'appliqua à rendre le maigre repas qu'il avait réussi à manger pendant le festin, la peur de son père ayant finalement vaincu son estomac. Son orgueil lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'à ce moment.

Quand Remus arriva enfin dans le dortoir, une heure après le couvre-feu, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Il traîna plus ou moins silencieusement sa malle vers le dernier lit disponible. Son approche fit fuir Machiavel qui avait élu domicile sur son coussin. Il se prépara pour dormir sans remarquer le regard d'acier l'observant à travers la fente des rideaux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et a dans 1 ou 2 semaine pour "Premières Blagues".


	5. 1ere partie: 01 Premières Blagues

Aller, il parait qu'on m'as convaincu de poster la suite en avance, donc voici le vrai début de la première partie! Je vous préviens déjà: vous avez pas fini de voir des flash-back!

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

Première partie : Dans le rire est notre Salut.

[Deux ans plus tard, 10 septembre 1973]

«Rappelez-moi qui a eu la brillante idée du sortilège de fou-rire dans le jus de citrouille ?» Questionna Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

«Euh, Peter ?» Tenta James en observant le chaos qu'était devenu la grande salle en se lundi matin.

Un tiers des élèves arboraient désormais de magnifiques queues de différents mammifères. James n'était pas peu fier de ce sortilège de métamorphose lancé sur les confitures. Une autre proportion d'élèves fixait avec étonnement leur peau désormais des différentes couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Un Poufsouffle en particulier avait un magnifique teint vert vomi sur le visage, ce qui jurait totalement avec ses cheveux naturellement roux d'ailleurs.

Enfin on devrait plutôt dire qu'ils tentaient d'avoir l'air étonné, au milieu des fou-rires incontrôlables qui secouaient quasiment tous les actuels résidents de la Grande Salle.

Les Serpentard avaient reçu un traitement particulièrement soigné, c'était la petite touche de fantaisie made in Sirius Black. Leur uniforme clignotait au rythme de l'hymne de Poudlard, entre le doré et rouge Gryffondor. Les petits malins qui avaient tenté de retirer leur robe virent leurs cheveux subirent le même sort.

«Eh ! Je rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas réussi ce sort ! Et puis le sort de coloration de la peau est beaucoup plus cool !» Se défendit Peter en essayant de reprendre son souffle entre deux hoquets provoqués par le fou-rire.

«Je crois, cher Moony, que tu es le seul et unique responsable.» Rajouta Sirius en admirant leur chef d'œuvre qu'était le tableau présenté par la table des professeurs.

Flitwick flottait à quelques cm de son siège, observant d'un air amusé à peine masqué ses collègues. Sloghorn n'avait pas échappé au sort de sa maison. Dumbledore était parti dans un fou-rire devant le spectacle bien que le jus de citrouille des professeurs n'ait pas été ensorcelé. Madame Pomfresh fixait d'un air ennuyé son tablier d'ordinaire blanc qui arborait désormais un magnifique arc-en-ciel. McGonagall avait hérité... Minute ! Où était McGonagall ?

«Les gars, seraient temps de lancer le bouquet final, je crois qu'on est repéré !» Murmura Sirius en quittant la table des professeurs des yeux.

«McGonagall en vue à tribord !» Ajouta James qui avait aussi remarqué l'absence du professeur au coté de Dumbledore. «Lancez les sorts !» Termina-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le plafond depuis le bord de la table. Il attendit un instant que ses trois complices fassent de même avant de lancer le sortilège spécialement modifié pour l'occasion.

Au moment même où un professeur McGonagall furieux mais fière détentrice d'une queue de lion et même des oreilles assorties, arrivait devant les quatre garnements, un jet d'étincelles forma les mots suivant dans le ciel enchanté :

**_Avec les compliments des Maraudeurs !_**

Le message était en doré, des feux d'artifices rouges complétaient l'ensemble.

«Black, Lupin, Pettigrow, Potter ! En retenue !» Fut la sentence sans appel de leur directeur de maison, imperturbable face au jet d'étincelles qui avait surgi devant elle.

Presque contents à l'idée de leur futur retenue, les désormais Maraudeurs trinquèrent à coups de jus de citrouille ensorcelé, s'écroulant de rire devant un professeur McGonagall exaspéré.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en train de frotter le hall d'entrée à grands coups de brosse à dents. Sirius n'avait pas tenu trente minutes avant de commencer une bataille contre Peter avec lesdites brosses. Difficile de penser que deux ans plus tôt, Sirius ne se serait jamais lié d'amitié avec un né-moldu. Cette réflexion entraina Remus dans ses souvenirs alors qu'il frottait machinalement la première marche du grand escalier.

On ne peut pas dire que la formation du groupe avait été instantanée. Loin de là ! Entre Sirius qui semblait être l'image conforme des Blacks depuis des générations et Remus qui ne pensait pas mériter d'ami en plus de sa timidité, heureusement que Peter et James avaient plus de facilités de ce côté-là.

Comment l'amitié entre ces garçons était-elle née? Grâce à une beuglante un peu trop rapide à exploser, entre autres. Mais laissons Remus à ses souvenir et faisons un petit voyage dans le passé pour découvrir les circonstances de la naissance de cette amitié entre un sang-pur d'une famille anti-moldue et un jeune sorcier né de parents moldu entre autre.

°oOo°oOo° Flash-Back °oOo°oOo°

[Grande Salle de Poudlard, 3 Octobre 1971]

En ce dimanche matin, la Grande Salle était quasiment déserte. Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow étaient parmi les rares Gryffondor déjà réveillés. Avoir deux jeunes sœurs ou des parents très stricts semblait empêcher toute grasse matinée, même une fois loin de la maison.

Comme depuis quelques semaines désormais, Sirius prit le parti d'ignorer purement et simplement le né-moldu partageant son dortoir. Il fixa d'un œil morne son petit déjeuner, pensant au courrier qui devait bientôt arriver. Comme chaque dimanche, il n'attendait pas un paquet de friandise comme certains, dont Lucius Malfoy ce gamin de septième année. Non, son courrier se révélait bien moins agréable depuis sa répartition à Gryffondor.

Apparemment, sa prémonition d'une mort lente n'était pas complètement à écarter, si on croyait l'humiliation hebdomadaire que lui infligeait son cher paternel. Via de magnifiques beuglantes bien sûr.

Et comme chaque dimanche depuis la rentrée, cela ne manqua pas. Au moment où les hiboux et autres chouettes firent leur entrée dans la salle, Sirius remarqua immédiatement le grand-duc de son père, une enveloppe rouge vif attachée à sa patte. Repoussant son petit déjeuner à peine entamé, il se prépara à effectuer une retraite stratégique avec la fameuse beuglante, refusant de subir une humiliation publique en plus du reste. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur James Potter qui, réveillé par Machiavel faisant son machiavélique, arrivait à la table des Gryffondor, encore à moitié endormi.

Alors que Sirius se levait après avoir agrippé la missive dangereuse, il rentra tête la première dans l'héritier Potter, les faisant tomber au sol. Lâchant la lettre à cause du choc, Sirius ne put que lancer un regard horrifié sur celle-ci alors qu'elle s'animait pour délivrer son message sonore.

«**SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! FILS INDIGNE ! TU OSES APPORTER LE DESHONNEUR SUR LA FAMILLE BLACK ? JE NE T'AI PAS ELEVE POUR QUE TU FINISSES COMME UN MINABLE GRYFFONDOR ! TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE** !»

La beuglante continua ainsi pendant un long moment, une éternité aux yeux du jeune Sirius. Sentant le rouge de la honte coloré ses joues, il garda obstinément son regard sur le sol de marbre de la grande salle alors que les rares élèves présent se lancèrent dans des discutions enflammé, ne prenant même pas la peine de parler a voix basse. Une fois la voix de son père enfin disparu, Sirius prit son courage à deux mains. Il était à Gryffondor, il devait bien posséder un peu après tout, non ? Evitant tout les regards et plus particulièrement celui de James Potter qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant toute la beuglante, il se précipita hors de la Grande Salle.

Peter échangea un regard lourd de sens avec James avant que tous les deux ne se précipitent à la suite du jeune héritier Black. Ils n'eurent pas à le chercher bien loin, Sirius s'était arrêté au pied de l'escalier. Il s'était effondré sur les premières marches, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant en partie les larmes provoquées par l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir.

«Sirius...» Tenta Peter en s'avançant vers lui.

«Foutez-moi la paix ! J'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'un sang de bourbe !» Répliqua celui-ci sans relever la tête.

Celui qui dirait que les Potter n'étaient pas têtus, n'était pas encore né. Ne trahissant pas cette réputation, James s'assit à l'autre bout de la marche, ignorant totalement la réponse de Sirius.

«C'est pour ça que tu disparais chaque dimanche ? Tu t'apitoies sur les mots de ton idiot de paternel ?» Commença-t-il, tentant de le faire réagir. «Et arrête de traiter tout le monde de sang de bourbe, ce n'est pas une très bonne défense. Tu vas juste te mettre tout le monde à dos, tu sais ?» Ajouta-t-il.

«En plus ça ne marche pas très bien, je ne sais pas ce que sang de bourbe veut dire.» Ajouta Peter en s'asseyant deux marches plus bas.

«Qu'est-ce que vous savez à mon sujet, de toute façon ? Je suis qu'un Black pour toi, Potter. Tu ne m'avais même pas encore parlé que déjà tu t'étais fait une opinion sur moi !» Riposta-t-il en essuyant ses yeux l'air de rien.

«J'avoue, ce n'était pas très malin de ma part. Si on recommençait à zéro ?» Proposa le jeune Potter avant de tendre la main vers Sirius. «Salut, James Potter, enchanté !» Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Hésitant longuement, cherchant un possible piège dans la démarche du brunet, Sirius tendit finalement sa main. «Sirius Black, salut.» Dit-il en serrant la main de James.

«Et moi, Peter Pettigrow, heureux de vous connaître !» Ajouta le troisième garçon qui avait suivi l'échange en silence, en posant sa main par-dessus les deux autres. «Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que veut dire "_sang de bourbe_" !» Ajouta-t-il après coup.

«C'est une réunion secrète ?» Les interrompit une voix hésitante venue du haut de l'escalier. Remus Lupin se tenait là, une main serrant trop fortement la rambarde, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Devait-il s'attendre à une mauvaise farce de ses camarades de dortoirs à qui il n'avait que très peu parlé depuis la rentrée? «Je dois m'attendre à retrouver des cafards dans mon lit ?» Essaya-t-il de deviner à voix haute.

Les trois garçons s'étaient séparés, surpris par l'arrivée du jeune Lupin. Reprenant ses esprits le premier, Peter lui répondit : «Je ne pense pas, ou alors c'est Machiavel qui les aura mis là ! »

«D'accord ...» Accepta Remus bien que toujours sceptique. Il descendit l'escalier jusqu'a les rejoindre. «Hum, vous avez déjà mangé ?» Tenta-t-il, essayant de lancer une conversation. La solitude, conséquence du manque de communication entre eux, ne lui pesait pas trop, il était bien trop habitué à être seul mais il n'était qu'humain... Enfin à peu près... Comme tous les jeunes garçons de son âge, Remus espérait se faire des amis.

«Non, mais...» S'interrompit James, se doutant que Sirius n'avait sûrement pas très envie de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle après cet accident de beuglante plus ou moins désastreuse. Mais l'intéressé l'interrompit.

«Allons-y maintenant.» Décida celui-ci après s'être rappelé que le Choixpeau Magique l'avait certainement mis à Gryffondor pour une raison et non pas pour déshonorer les Black comme semblait le penser son père.

Remarquant que quelque chose avait changé entre les trois garçons mais n'ayant pas le moindre début d'idée à propos de la raison de ce changement, Remus se contenta de les suivre. Et si ses oreilles hyper-sensibles entendirent plus de discussions que d'habitude à propos de Sirius, il le garda pour lui, même si un Black à Gryffondor était déjà un grand sujet de discussion en temps normal.

Et c'est ainsi que grâce à une beuglante, les premières pièces d'une grande amitié prirent forme.

°oOo°oOo° Fin Flash-back, retour au présent. °oOo°oOo°

Après ce premier geste, la glace fut finalement brisée et ils constatèrent rapidement qu'ils avaient certains points communs.

Remus évita de justesse la brosse à dents de Sirius que James avait faite voler grâce à un brusque mouvement de la sienne. Conjurant une éponge, il la trempa dans l'eau désormais plutôt sale avant de la lancer en direction de l'héritier Potter.

«Hé ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! On n'est pas censés faire de magie pendant la retenue !» S'exclama celui-ci après l'avoir reçue à l'arrière de la tête.

«Depuis quand on se soucie des règles ? J'ai loupé un mémo ?» S'étonna Peter qui avait discrètement transformé sa brosse à dents en brosse à récurer.

«Nope, James a juste une crise de mauvaise foi. On t'avait dit que ça arriverait en mangeant tout ce chocolat !» Ajouta Sirius en souriant.

«Une crise de foie, F-O-I-E !» Le corrigea un Remus amusé. D'un coup de baguette, il récupéra son éponge et oubliant sa brosse, se mit à l'utiliser sur l'escalier. C'était déjà beaucoup plus efficace !

«C'est la même chose.» Balaya de la main le jeune Black.

«Et maintenant qui est de mauvaise foi ?» Remarqua James, taquin.

«Oh, tu perds rien pour attendre !» Riposta Sirius en se dirigeant vers un des seaux d'eau.

«Sirius, non !» N'eut que le temps de protester James avant qu'il ne se reçoive le contenu du seau sur la tête. «Merci...» Finit-il sarcastiquement.

«Mais de rien Jamesie, toujours un plaisir de t'aider à aplatir ta tignasse !» Ironisa Sirius avant de partir dans un fou-rire.

Vraiment, l'humour avait une place primordiale dans leur amitié. Pensa Peter avant de se perdre à son tour dans un souvenir parmi des milliers du même genre.

°oOo°oOo° Flash-back °oOo°oOo°

[Tour de Gryffondor, une journée d'avril 1972.]

En entrant dans son dortoir, Peter trouva James penché à l'unique fenêtre des lieux. Curieux, il s'avança vers lui et jeta un regard à l'extérieur. Ils avaient une magnifique vue du parc d'ici. Il se demanda ce que le jeune sang pur trafiquait.

«Salut Peter !» Salua James entre deux ricanements. Il avait sa baguette pointée vers le parc et d'un sortilège murmuré, un mur végétal apparut soudainement devant un pauvre élève innocent qui, ne s'y attendant pas, se le prit en pleine poire.

«Salut James, nouveau jeu ?» Devina l'autre garçon en regardant la pauvre victime lancer un regard surpris autour de lui avant de retourner sur ses pas, se retournant quelques fois pour observer le nouvel obstacle d'un œil étonné.

«Ouaip, j'ai parié avec Sirius que j'arrivais à faire un labyrinthe d'ici avant qu'on ne devine que les sorts viennent d'ici. Il est caché derrière le vieux bosquet d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr qu'en tendant l'oreille on peut l'entendre ricaner.» Expliqua James avant de choisir sa nouvelle victime, un pauvre Poufsouffle de quatrième année n'ayant rien demandé à personne, et de créer un rosier géant sur son passage cette fois.

«Je suppose qu'un labyrinthe uniquement en haies c'est trop banal ?» Devina Peter devant le nouveau rosier du parc. Et effectivement, le bosquet bougeait énormément, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de vent aujourd'hui.

Ce manège continua un moment, le labyrinthe prenant peu à peu forme. James avait choisi sa prochaine victime quand Peter, la reconnaissant trop tard, tenta de l'arrêter.

«James, non ! C'est ...» Avertit-il mais en vain, déjà un bosquet apparaissait. « ...Remus.» Termina-t-il néanmoins alors que le regard ambré se portait presque immédiatement vers leur fenêtre.

«Oups, démasqué !» Remarqua James en s'éloignant rapidement du bord de la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes, ils risquèrent un regard vers le parc. Remus n'était visible nulle part.

«Tu pense qu'il vient ici ?» Demanda l'héritier Potter.

«Peut-être mais quoiqu'il en soit, tu te rends compte, j'espère, qu'il va se venger hein ? Et Remus est plutôt inventif. Tu te souviens du sort des trois Serpentards qu'il avait vu en train d'embêter Anna ?» Fit remarquer Peter en cachant difficilement son amusement.

°oOo°oOo° Fin Flash-back, retour au présent. °oOo°oOo°

Et effectivement, la revanche de Remus fut mémorable. Sirius avait plutôt des idées plus ou moins sadiques, les couleurs de Gryffondor pour les Serpentard, vraiment ? James, quand à lui, était plutôt du genre bon vieux classique indémodable, les métamorphoses partiel en animaux c'est vu et revu ! Peter, lui-même, avouait bien volontiers avoir une préférence pour quelque chose de simple mais voyant. Remus ? C'était une autre histoire. Personne n'aurait pensé à inclure les fou-rires dans la blague. On les attend plutôt en conséquence de celle-ci normalement.

Les maraudeurs continuèrent leur retenue dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que...

«Sirius, Machiavel à deux heures !» Prévint Remus d'un ton amusé en voyant le félin s'avancer, le regard décidé, jusqu'à l'héritier Black. Il mettait complètement intentionnellement les pattes à l' endroit que celui-ci venait de nettoyer.

«Oh non non non ! Peter, maîtrise ton chat, saloperie !» Fut sa réaction en reculant de quelques pas. Il n'avait pas oublié leur première rencontre un matin de septembre sur le quai 9 ¾.

«Ah ah ah... Tu ne sais toujours pas que personne ne maîtrise Machiavel ? Il n'a pas gagné ce nom pour rien, figure-toi.» Répondit le propriétaire du félin en regardant d'un air amusé la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Machiavel, quand à lui, n'avait que faire de leur conversation. Il se dirigea obstinément vers Sirius, forçant celui-ci à reculer, reculer et encore reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se prendre les pieds dans un des sceaux d'eau et finisse les quatre fers en l'air, aussi mouillé qu'un chien qu'on aurait laissé sous la pluie.

«RAHHHH !» Cria-t-il de frustration alors que ses amis se mettaient à rire, pas compatissants pour deux sous.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve dans 7-10 jours pour la suite: Pleine Lune et Secret! Je suis sur que vous avez une idée de son contenu :P


	6. 1ere partie: 02 Pleine Lune et Secret

Hop voila deja la suite! Vu que j'ai encore quelques semaines d'avance ;)

Merci pour les reviews et en avant pour :

Pleine Lune et Secret

L'infirmerie de Poudlard était généralement un endroit calme, le silence étant férocement préservé par la gardienne des lieux : Madame Pomfresh. Mais cet après-midi là, l'infirmière avait été appelée à St-Mangouste pour aider un collègue. Les lieux n'étaient donc plus gardés. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber car c'est ce jour-là que trois garçons décidèrent de se faufiler jusqu'à la pièce normalement réservée aux patients contagieux.

En relative sécurité sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, ils avaient traversé la masse mouvante d'élèves changeant de cours. La punition du professeur McGonagall s'ils se faisaient chopper à sauter le dernier cours de la journée, serait mémorable. Sirius en tremblait presque d'impatience, quel fou celui-là !

Par miracle, ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie sans problème, à part le fait que James avait marché sur le pied de Peter en descendant un des nombreux escaliers. Une broutille donc. Ils se faufilèrent dans la pièce principale déserte pour le moment.

Une fois à la porte de la pièce d'isolation, ils enlevèrent la cape et entrèrent silencieusement, ne voulant malgré tout pas réveiller l'occupant si celui-ci dormait.

Remus Lupin était couché dans l'un des rares lits de la pièce. Sa peau était aussi pale que son oreiller et de nombreux bandages cachaient aux yeux de ses amis les blessures qu'il s'était auto-infligé pendant la pleine lune de la précédente nuit.

James, Sirius et Peter s'avancèrent en silence, partageant un regard triste et concerné par la santé de leur ami. Peter se demandait parfois comment Remus avait pu leur cacher son état pendant un an et demi. Il disparaissait entre trois et quatre jours par mois, c'était pourtant évident maintenant qu'ils en connaissaient la raison ! Le blondinet du groupe repensa à cette soirée où ayant partagé ses interrogations avec James et Sirius, ils avaient suivi Remus un soir après qu'il leur ait servi un énième mensonge. C'était la troisième fois que sa grand-mère mourrait ! Remus était un garçon intelligent mais il ne savait pas mentir !

°oOo°oOo° Flash-back °oOo°oOo°

[Samedi 17 février 1973, dans le parc de Poudlard]

«Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?» Questionna James Potter alors qu'ils passaient la porte menant à l'extérieur du château. Ils avaient suivi Remus et Madame Pomfresh jusqu'ici, en sécurité sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

«Oui ! Il y a quelque chose qui se trame je vous dis ! S'il devait vraiment rentrer pour tenir compagnie à sa mère après le décès de sa grand-mère, sûrement qu'un professeur lui permettrait d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette non ? Sans compter que sa grand-mère est déjà morte deux fois en six mois.» Expliqua une fois de plus Peter.

«Sa mère est moldue non ? Elle n'est sûrement pas reliée au réseaux de cheminée ?» Fit remarquer Sirius avant d'ajouter : «Mais oui cette histoire de grand-mère est étrange !»

«Okay okay. Vous avez gagné.» Céda James en se retrouvant à deux contre un. «Mais on devrait se dépêcher, je ne les vois presque plus !» Ajouta-t-il avant de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien cachés par la cape. Lentement, ils rattrapèrent Remus et Madame Pomfresh qui semblaient se diriger vers... le saule cogneur ?

«Ce n'est pas l'arbre qu'on a pas le droit d'approcher ?» Remarqua Peter d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

«Si, un Serpentard de cinquième année a failli y laisser un œil l'année passée. Bien fait pour lui si vous voulez mon avis.» Expliqua Sirius, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Voyant leur cible s'arrêter à quelques mètres de l'arbre, les espions en herbe froncèrent les sourcils à l'unisson. Quelques minutes passèrent alors que Remus semblait discuter avec l'infirmière. Peter était sur le point de faire une remarque quand James le fit taire en pressant une main contre sa bouche, cognant Sirius au passage.

A l'étonnement des trois Gryffondor invisibles, Madame Pomfresh conjura soudainement une longue branche qu'elle utilisa pour appuyer sur... le tronc de l'arbre ? James ne retint que de justesse son cri de surprise quand celui-ci cessa soudainement tout mouvement. Ils regardèrent Remus parler une dernière fois avec l'infirmière avant qu'il... ne s'engouffre dans un trou au pied du Saule Cogneur ? Décidément la soirée promettait.

Les trois garçons s'observèrent longuement sous la cape, pendant que Madame Pomfresh retournait au château. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient découvrir s'ils suivaient Remus ? Pourquoi tous ses secrets et mensonges ? Que cachait le réservé Remus Lupin ? Sans un mot, ils semblèrent prendre la même décision. Assez de questions, il était temps d'aller chercher quelques réponses !

Sirius ramassa une branche qui traînait et après quelques échecs, il trouva l'endroit qui immobilisait le saule. Apres une dernière hésitation, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, James en tête. Le tunnel était sinueux et plutôt bas de plafond, ils durent donc renoncer à la relative sécurité de la cape. Un bruit soudain les fit hésiter un quart de seconde avant qu'ils ne continuèrent leur exploration.

Arrivés au bout du tunnel et faisant face à une simple porte, leur curiosité était définitivement piquée à vif. D'étranges bruits assourdis leur parvenaient.

Voyant que James hésitait, Sirius prit les choses en main et ouvrit brusquement la porte. La vision qu'ils découvrirent allait les marquer pour le reste de leur vie. Au centre d'une pièce ravagée se trouvait, non pas le calme et timide Remus Lupin, mais bien un loup-garou enragé. Son pelage d'un brun moucheté de gris était çà et là recouvert par la couleur rouge du sang humain. Ses redoutables griffes semblaient s'être enfouies de nombreuse fois dans la chair de ses «jambes» et de ses flancs.

Poussant un cri de terreur, James, Sirius et Peter prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et retraversèrent en courant l'étroit tunnel. Ils ne le savaient pas mais Sirius les avaient sauvés en refermant machinalement la porte. Celle-ci avait peut-être l'air d'une banale porte en bois mais de puissants sortilèges avaient été lancés pour s'assurer que Remus ne puisse pas l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Leur fuite leur sauva peut-être la vie face au loup-garou mais elle faillit aussi les tuer quand ils se jetèrent tête la première entre les branches du Saule Cogneur désormais bien réveillé ! La peur et de bons reflexes leur permirent néanmoins de s'en sortir avec seulement quelques égratignures.

Le retour jusqu'à leur dortoir se fit dans un silence encore terrifié. Chacun essayant de se remettre de leur rencontre surprise.

«Je n'ai pas rêvé ? C'était bien un loup-garou hein ?» Demanda finalement Sirius en s'effondrant sur son lit. Il observa un moment ses mains qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de trembler.

«Oui mais je ne comprends pas... On a suivi Remus jusqu'à ce passage. Il n'y avait que cette porte comme sortie possible, alors où est passé Remus ?» S'interrogea Peter en récupérant lentement quelques couleurs.

«Je ne sais pas mais maintenant que j'y pense, vous ne trouvez pas étrange que le loup-garou ne nous ait pas suivi dans le tunnel ? Je suis presque sûr que ces bébêtes-là sont bien plus rapides que nous ! Pas que je ne sois pas content d'en sortir vivant mais il aurait dû nous rattraper...» Compléta James en fronçant les sourcils devant ce mystère.

Un long silence plana sur le dortoir, les trois garçons réfléchissant aux derniers événements.

«Un passage qui mène à un loup-garou, Madame Pomfresh qui accompagne Remus jusqu'au saule... Pas de trace de Remus au bout du passage mais un loup-garou qui ne nous poursuit pas…» Résuma finalement Peter.

«Eh ? Vous avez fait quelque chose pour énerver Remus dernièrement ?» Demanda soudainement Sirius en se redressant.

«Euh, pas que je me souvienne en tout cas. Pourquoi ?» Questionna James.

«Juste que je trouve que ça ferait une blague très ingénieuse. Un sort d'illusion et on détale ! Pas besoin de vous rappeler que Remus a très vite maitrisé ce genre de sortilège quand on les a survolés en classe il y a quelques semaines. « Expliqua Sirius en dévoilant sa théorie.

«Mais comment il savait qu'on allait le suivre ? Et Madame Pomfresh ? Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de participer à une blague, surtout après le couvre-feu.» Contra Peter.

«On a plus qu'à le cuisiner demain matin ! Il ment comme un pied après tout !» Décréta Sirius, s'accrochant à son idée.

«Sauf qu'il ne revient jamais le lendemain quand sa grand-mère meurt une fois de plus. La dernière fois il était «rentré» quatre jours !» Lui rappela James, septique.

«Et s'il a voulu nous faire une blague ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'on fait des autres fois où il s'est absenté ? Il a fait mensonge sur mensonge jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de le suivre ? Ca me paraît quand même un peu gros tout ça pour une blague.» Termina Peter.

«Tu parles d'une blague, j'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie !» Conclut James.

Sur ces mots et n'ayant guère avancé dans la résolution du Mystère Remus Lupin, ils décidèrent de se coucher. Ils y verraient sûrement plus clair après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sans cauchemar rempli de loup-garou, espérons-le !

°oOo°oOo° Un mois plus tard. °oOo°oOo°

Nous retrouvons nos trois enquêteurs à nouveau devant le saule cogneur. Remus et Madame Pomfresh les y avait amenés sans le savoir comme le mois précédent. N'ayant pas réussi à tirer les vers du nez d'un Remus qui se mit ensuite à les éviter, ils avaient décidé de remettre ça. C'est pourquoi, après que l'infirmière soit retournée au château, Sirius ramassa une branche et immobilisa l'arbre.

«Prêts ?» Demanda James en regardant les branches du saule s'abaisser. Ils allaient en avoir le cœur net et tant pis s'ils retombaient sur un loup-garou et finissaient mangés tout crus. La curiosité était bien trop forte pour les trois Gryffondor.

«Moui.» Répondit un Peter à l'air incertain. Il avait encore tenté de parler avec Remus il y a quelques jours. Sans succès. Cette fois le jeune Lupin leur avait dit que son père était malade. Remus devait vraiment être à cran pour dire une bêtise pareille. Ils savaient tous que son père était mort il y a des années de ça. C'était l'une des premières choses que Peter avait appris sur son ami, dans un certain train un matin de septembre.

Montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas des Gryffondors pour rien, les trois jeunes sorciers entrèrent une fois de plus dans l'étroit tunnel. Allaient-ils recroiser la route d'un loup-garou ? Peter n'avait pas loupé de faire remarquer la présence de la pleine lune dans le ciel.

«Euh dites ? Et si ce n'était pas une blague mais quelque chose de bien plus sérieux ?» Questionna-t-il soudainement en repensant à l'astre lunaire.

«Comme ?» Répondit distraitement James en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines dont le tunnel était parsemé. Il avait depuis longtemps rangé la cape d'invisibilité.

«Comme «et si le loup-garou n'était pas une illusion mais...»« Peter n'osait pas finir sa pensée.

«Mais quoi ?» Insista Sirius, jamais très patient. Il pesta bruyamment la seconde suivante quand il se prit les pieds dans la racine que James venait d'éviter.

«Mais et si c'était Remus ?» Termina finalement à contrecœur le blond.

James s'arrêta brusquement ce qui provoqua une certaine confusion quand Sirius suivi de Peter lui fonça dessus. Remus, le loup-garou qu'ils avaient vu il y a un mois ? Cette pensée était terrifiante. Mais maintenant que Peter avait soulevé cette hypothèse, James ne pouvait pas réfuter que toutes les pièces du puzzle collait à cette conclusion. Les multiples raisons bidons pour son absence tombaient toujours avec environ un mois d'intervalle. L'héritier Potter était sûr que s'il sortait un calendrier lunaire, les pleines lunes correspondraient aux absences de Remus.

«Merde, tout colle. Il s'absente tous les mois et revient quelques jours plus tard. Et Madame Pomfresh l'escorte jusqu'au saule. Il doit passer les quelques jours suivants à l'infirmerie !» Pensa tout haut James.

«Si c'est vrai, et putain j'ai de la peine à y croire, il vaut peut-être mieux pas retenter d'ouvrir la porte hein ?» Ajouta Sirius après avoir eu la même réflexion que les deux autres.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié la vision du loup-garou ensanglanté. D'un commun accord, ils firent demi-tour. Il leur manquait une preuve mais ils n'étaient finalement pas assez fous pour retourner voir le loup-garou qui n'avait plus rien d'une possible illusion dans leur tête. Une fois à l'air libre et hors de portée du Saule Cogneur, ils s'arrêtèrent pour penser à la nouvelle situation.

«Okay, notre ami et camarade de dortoir est sûrement un loup-garou. D'accord très bien... On fait quoi maintenant ?» S'interrogea Peter en paniquant un peu. Les histoires que ses parents lui avaient racontées quand il était petit donnaient de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur des loups tout simples mais un loup-garou ? Vraiment ? Depuis la réception de sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard il y a plus d'un an, son monde n'avait cessé d'évoluer.

«Avant tout, il nous faut une preuve. On ne peut pas aller voir Remus dans une semaine et l'accuser tout d'un coup d'être une créature féroce !» Raisonna Sirius en observant la pleine lune.

Voyant la peur dans le comportement de Peter, James tenta de rassurer le né-moldu.

«Créature féroce peut-être mais qu'une fois par mois et apparemment le professeur Dumbledore a pensé à tout pour assurer la sécurité. Qui pourrait passer le Saule Cogneur sans savoir son point faible ?»

«Personne, il faudrait être suicidaire pour vouloir s'approcher autant de cet arbre de malheur !» Répondit rapidement Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de Peter, il ajouta: «T'inquiète Blondin, Remus reste Remus non ?»

Un sourire hésitant fit son apparition sur le visage de Peter.

«Remus Lupin un loup-garou ? Avec un nom pareil ? Quelqu'un doit bien se marrer devant cette ironie.» Fit soudainement remarquer James pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'ils rentraient gentiment au château.

Devant le regard perplexe de Peter qui n'avait sûrement pas autant baigné dans les différentes mythologies dans sa famille de moldus que James et Sirius avec leurs familles de sang pur, Sirius se mit à lui expliquer.

«Dans la Rome antique, Romulus et Remus étaient des jumeaux recueillis et nourris par une louve. C'étaient les fondateurs de Rome et si je me souviens bien des leçons barbantes de mon paternel, Romulus a fini par tuer son frère.»

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Le lendemain matin, ils mirent en place le plan que James avait élaboré pendant la nuit: Trouver un moyen d'éloigner Madame Pomfresh de l'infirmerie, le temps de trouver Remus et d'exiger une fois de plus des réponses.

«Redis-moi comment on est censé éloigné le dragon de son antre ?» Demanda un Sirius encore à moitié endormi alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner rapide.

«Le moyen le plus simple, ça serait de recruter l'aide d'une victime innocente qui conduirait le dragon vers un prétendu trésor. Je propose la petite première année de Serdaigle, celle qui a un faible pour Peter, rahh... Zoé ?» Expliqua James à voix basse malgré leur code secret.

«Je suppose que c'est à moi de la convaincre du coup ?» Fit remarquer un Peter en train de remplir son assiette.

«Tu supposes bien mon cher ! Une fois le dragon éloigné, on pénètre dans son antre et on lance l'interrogatoire de la princesse !» Termina d'expliquer James, pas peu fier de son plan. Il planta d'un mouvement ferme sa fourchette dans un morceau d'œuf.

«Pas sûr que Remus soit ravi de t'entendre l'appeler Princesse.» Se contenta d'ajouter Sirius entre 2 bouchées.

«Je sens que ce plan va mal se passer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens.» Marmonna Peter dans son assiette en essayant de trouver Zoé du regard. Autant ne pas traîner si la journée devait se finir en catastrophe.

«Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde. Oh je sais ! Parce que les plans de James montre depuis le début une certaine tendance à finir dans le chaos ?» Devina Sirius en se resservant.

Quelques heures plus tard et à l'étonnement de Peter, le plan n'avait pas si mal marché pour le moment. Ils se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie désertée par Madame Pomfresh, Zoé lui ayant fait part d'une amie malade et ne voulant pas quitter le dortoir, apparemment. Mais où était Remus aka la princesse du plan ?

«Peut-être dans la pièce pour les cas contagieux ? Si j'avais passé la nuit à me déchainer dans une pièce sous la forme d'une créature pleine de fourrure, j'aimerais pouvoir récupérer au calme.» Devina Sirius en pointant du doigt la porte menant à ladite pièce.

«Okay. James ? A toi l'honneur !» Décréta Peter en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre à cause du stress de la discussion toute proche désormais.

«Eh pourquoi moi ?» Protesta l'héritier Potter.

«Parce que c'est ton plan, bien sûr !» Riposta Sirius en souriant.

Soupirant devant le fait qu'il est des amis si généreux, James ouvrit donc la porte. La pièce contenait cinq lits, chacun séparé par un paravent mais un seul d'entre eux était occupé, remarquèrent-ils en entrant.

Remus était couché dans le lit le plus proche de la porte, ses yeux à demi ouverts étaient fixés sur eux.

«Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrets.» Commenta-t-il simplement. Il n'essaya même pas de s'assoir, sachant qu'il ne réussirait qu'à se faire mal. Remus semblait savoir la raison de leur présence ici.

Les trois autres restèrent longuement figés sur place. Remus avait un teint maladif, le bras droit qui était posé par-dessus la couverture, était recouvert de bandages jusqu'au bout des doigts. Un pansement couvrait une nouvelle plaie qui croisait une vieille cicatrice sur le visage de Remus. Heureusement, grâce à Madame Pomfresh, la plupart de ses blessures guérissaient désormais sans laisser de traces.

«Dites ce que vous voulez dire, je suis fatigué.» Les informa Remus en abaissant son regard. Fatigué était un euphémisme, pensa Peter, il avait l'air complètement épuisé !

«On t'a suivi la nuit passé...» Commença James en s'avançant vers le lit, cherchant ses mots.

«Je sais, je vous ai entendus. La cape rend invisible, elle n'assourdit pas les sons.» Répondit Remus avant d'ajouter : «Et puis j'ai plutôt de bonnes oreilles. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que vous me suiviez, vous l'avez vu dans la cabane il y a un mois, n'est-ce pas ?» Affirma-t-il en les fixant.

«On a vu un loup-garou si c'est ce que tu veux nous entendre dire...» Confirma Peter en fronçant les sourcils devant le comportement de leur ami.

«Il a un nom, c'est Remus John Lupin et il se tient devant vous.» Les défia-t-il en se redressant légèrement mais il ne put cacher la grimace de douleur que le mouvement entraîna. La couverture glissa également, dévoilant qu'il ne portait pas de haut de pyjama. Son torse était complètement recouvert de bandages, rougis par le sang à certain endroit.

«J'ai une question en fait.» Avoua-t-il. «Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore aller voir le professeur Dumbledore ? Cela fait 1 mois que vous devez avoir deviné que vous partagez votre dortoir avec un loup-garou. Pourquoi on ne m'a pas encore demandé de rentrer chez moi ?» Questionna Remus d'un ton réellement étonné.

«Hum pour être honnête, on croyait que tu nous jouais une farce avec un sort d'illusion ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est hier qu'on a enfin réuni les pièces du puzzle.» Avoua James, fronçant les sourcils devant l'état de semi-momie de son ami.

«Oh, vous n'êtes pas des flèches haha.» Fit remarquer Remus en lâchant un petit rire qui semblait bien amer à leurs oreilles. «Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à la visite du professeur Dumbledore plus tard aujourd'hui alors. Vous vouliez sûrement me dire votre dégoût à l'idée d'avoir été mes amis avant d'aller le prévenir ?» Ajouta-t-il en les fixant l'un après l'autre de son étrange regard de la couleur de l'ambre.

Les trois autres garçons se fixèrent à tour de rôle, rendus muets par le discours de Remus. Du dégoût ? Aller voir Dumbledore ? Mais pourquoi ? Etaient les questions qui tournaient dans leurs têtes. Etonnamment, c'est Sirius qui récupéra le plus vite et réagit. Mais pas de la façon attendue. Plutôt que de poser ces questions à voix haute, l'héritier Black s'avança vers Remus et lui balança deux claques.

«T'as fini de décider de notre réaction à notre place ?» S'insurgea-t-il alors que le jeune sorcier alité portait une main à sa joue, choqué de la réaction de Sirius. «On veut des réponses, plus de mensonges et non personnellement je n'ai pas de dégoût à ton égard. James, Peter ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?»Ajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu plus calme.

Les 2 concernés confirmèrent les propos de Sirius et voyant que Remus ne comptait pas répondre, occupé qu'il était à fixer ses mains s'agrippant à la couverture, James décida d'enchaîner sur les questions qu'ils se posaient depuis la nuit passée.

« On a plein de questions mais en fait je pense que ça serait mieux si tu nous racontais plutôt.» Déclara-t-il après avoir longuement hésité. «Et non on ne compte pas du tout aller nous plaindre chez le directeur.» Ajouta-t-il après coup.

Le silence s'installa pendant que Remus fixait obstinément ses mains bandées. Il allait se lancer dans un soupir quand il releva la tête brusquement, tendant l'oreille.

«James, si tu as pris la cape, c'est le moment de l'utiliser. Madame Pomfresh est de retour. Elle ne va pas tarder à venir me voir.» Annonça-t-il rapidement.

Devant le ton sérieux et urgent de Remus, ils ne protestèrent guère. James sorti la cape qui était leur porte de sortie si le plan échouait justement.

«Zoé devait pas la tenir éloigné pendant au moins une heure ?» Glissa néanmoins Sirius à l'attention de Peter qui ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer.

«On a pas fini cette discussion, on en reparlera quand le dragon te laissera sortir...» Annonça néanmoins James, levant les yeux au ciel quand Sirius ajouta «Princesse» à la fin de sa phrase. Ce qui leur valut un regard noir de Remus alors que déjà ils disparaissaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, faisant un dernier signe de la main dans sa direction.

A l'abri, ils tinrent quand même compte de la remarque de Remus à leur arrivée et veillèrent à ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'ils attendaient que Madame Pomfresh ouvre la porte pour vérifier l'état de son patient, avant de se sauver.

«Alors ces griffures ce matin, Remus ? Cette nouvelle pommade inventée par le professeur Sloghorn fonctionne mieux, cette fois ?» Entendirent-ils avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Ce n'était que partie remise et puis dans le dortoir, ils seraient bien plus à l'aise pour discuter aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

°oOo°oOo° Fin Flash-Back °oOo°oOo°

«Peter ! Youhou, Sirius à Peter ! Il y a quelqu'un dans cette tête de blondinet ?» S'exclama Sirius dans les oreilles dudit Peter qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

«Okay okay, tu peux arrêter Sirius, je suis là !» Répondit-il finalement. Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, Remus s'était réveillé et il le fixait d'un air amusé, sous le bandage faisant le tour de sa tête. «Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées», expliqua-t-il en les rejoignant sur le lit de Remus.

«On a remarqué.» Déclara James alors qu'il sortait leur surprise de son sac et l'étalait sur les genoux de Remus. «Chocolat ?» Questionna-t-il d'un ton amusé en sachant que son offrande ne serait pas refusée. Remus avait un petit faible pour tout ce qui était chocolaté. Enfin petit... plutôt énorme faible !

Et en effet, le patient ne fit pas de chichis et attrapa une chocogrenouille.

«Miam ! Okay permission de rester jusqu'au retour du dragon. « Accepta Remus en dégustant sa grenouille.

«Vous êtes trop aimable Princesse !» Répliqua Sirius en s'inclinant. Il tendit la main pour se saisir d'un chocolat bien mérité après avoir ramené Peter dans sa tête et réussir à ressortir le surnom Princesse. Sauf que Remus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et qu'au moment où il allait s'emparer du butin vaillamment gagné, une main impitoyable s'abattit sur son pauvre membre.

«Aie ! C'était pour quoi ça ?» Protesta-t-il en tenant sa main projectivement contre lui.

«Tu le sais très bien ! Ne me force pas à lancer Machiavel sur ton cas !» Répondit Remus avant de retourner à ses chocolats sous les éclats de rire de James et Peter.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et a dans une semaine pour... Surprise *moi improviser les titres? pas du tout!* :D


	7. 1ere partie: 03 Brulures d'Argent

Merci pour les review! Voila un chap un peu plus tôt, vu qu'il est tout court, a peine 1000 mots!

Avertissement: Scène d'auto-mutilation, rien de sanglant par contre. (brulure a l'argent) Oh et risque de caries avec la fin XD (j'avais prévu que sa serait pas tout tout rose) Si sa vous gêne, vous pouvez sauter se chapitre sans problème, c'est pas pour rien qu'il est poster tout seul ;)

* * *

**1.2 Brulures d'Argent.**

[Quelques semaines plus tard.]

Après le dernier cours de la journée, cours de potion d'ailleurs, Ô joie Ô félicité, Peter se retrouvait à patrouiller dans les couloirs désormais à peu près désertés par les élèves. Ceux-ci devaient être présentement en train de profiter du week-end qui s'annonçait dans leur salle commun. Mais pas Peter qui se retrouvait pour la énième fois en train de chercher Machiavel. Comme souvent, celui-ci avait disparu depuis quelques jours déjà.

Peter n'était pas particulièrement inquiet mais il n'avait présentement rien de mieux à faire. James et Sirius préparait une blague de mauvais goût pour Servilus et il n'avait pas réussi à les faire abandonner. S'il avait su où Remus était, Peter l'aurait surement envoyé sur leur cas mais le quatrième maraudeur avait tendance à chercher la solitude quand la pleine lune approchait.

Essayant de ne pas penser au supplice mensuel de son ami, Peter contourna une armure semblant faire les cents pas, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant un rayon de lune sur le sol. Curieux comme tout maraudeur qui se respecte, il ne put se retenir longtemps avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Ouvrant la porte en grand, il découvrit une ancienne classe abandonnée, ce qui ne le surprit pas beaucoup. Peter avait erré assez loin des lieux les plus fréquentés de Poudlard.

Regardant la lumière de la lune jouer avec les grains de poussière, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il n'était pas seul. Dans un coin de la pièce, une tignasse familière attira son regard.

«Remus ?» S'étonna-t-il en s'avançant vers la silhouette assise par terre. Sa voix provoqua un sursaut chez son ami. Deux orbes d'ambre se posèrent sur Peter.

«Peter ?» Répondit le jeune Lupin en cachant rapidement un objet derrière son dos. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?» Questionna-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise.

Peter fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de son ami. Il savait que Remus n'était pas quelqu'un de très joyeux aussi proche de la pleine lune mais quelque chose clochait ce soir. Ignorant la question, Peter s'approcha et finit par s'accroupir en face de l'autre garçon.

«Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans le noir ?» Questionna-t-il à son tour.

«Je voulais juste être seul un moment» Expliqua dans un murmure le jeune loup-garou, triturant ses doigts. Ceci fut loin d'apaiser Peter qui, pris d'un soupçon, tendit soudainement le bras pour attraper l'objet que Remus venait de cacher. La surprise joua en sa faveur et il amena à hauteur de son regard... une cuillère ?

«Que...» Commença-t-il avant de comprendre soudainement. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple cuillère, elle était en argent ! «Oh Remus...» Murmura-t-il finalement. Allumant d'un Lumos sa baguette, il prit le bras de Remus d'une main et dirigea la lumière vers sa peau. Ici et là, tout le long de son avant-bras, de petites brûlures circulaires tâchaient sa peau. «Pourquoi ?» S'interrogea Peter en constatant les dégâts.

Remus se contenta de baisser son regard sur le sol poussiéreux. Soupirant devant le manque de réponse, Peter se releva et entraina son ami avec lui en ne lâchant pas son bras. «Viens, il faut s'occuper de ces brûlures !» Décida-t-il.

D'un pas décidé, il sortit de la pièce, un Remus réticent le suivant en silence. Apres avoir traversé quelques couloirs poussiéreux, ils arrivèrent finalement au deuxième étage. La flaque d'eau caractéristique des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde les accueillit. L'idée de tomber sur le fantôme pleurnichard n'enchantait guère Peter mais c'étaient les toilettes les plus proches et les plus tranquilles. Il entraîna Remus à l'intérieur et soupira de soulagement en ne voyant aucune trace de Mimi. Elle devait surement encore être entrain d'espionner les préfets dans leur salle de bain.

«Vient, il faut nettoyer ces plaies. Ca ne doit pas être agréable des brûlures à l'argent qui s'agrandissent lentement, non ?» Commenta Peter en ouvrant un robinet.

«C'est un peu le but du geste, tu sais...» Répondit Remus à mi-voix. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure après cette parole, comme si elle lui avait échappé et qu'il la regrettait déjà.

«Pourquoi tu te fais ça Rem's ?» Demanda une fois de plus Peter tout en nettoyant à grande eau les différentes brûlures. Il faudrait les bander mais l'urgence était de retirer toute trace d'argent.

«Parce que je suis un monstre, bien sûr.» Répondit Remus avec tout le sérieux du monde. Peter pouvait voir qu'il pensait vraiment qu'il était un monstre. Ne sachant que dire, il préféra écouter son instinct et maintenant tout de suite, celui-ci lui disait de prendre son ami dans ses bras. De tenter de chasser ses sombres pensées en lui montrant une marque d'affection, en lui prouvant que non il n'était pas un monstre et qu'il avait même des amis pour le lui rappeler.

Et donc c'est ce que fit Peter. Lâchant le bras enfin lavé de toute trace d'argent, il passa ses bras autour de l'autre garçon, le serrant contre lui et tentant de lui transmettre tout ceci par les cercles que ses mains effectuèrent dans son dos, par la main qui ébouriffa les cheveux châtains et par la larme qui coulait pour celles qu'il refusait de laisser apparaître.

«Pet' ? Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi tu pleures ? » S'étonna Remus en voyant la goutte d'eau salée dévaler la joue de son ami.

«Je pleure parce que non tu n'es pas un monstre, bien au contraire. Tu es une personne formidable, Remus. Ne laisse personne, encore moins toi-même, te faire croire le contraire ! Tu es un loup-garou, d'accord. Tu te transformes en créature un peu plus poilue que la moyenne une fois par mois, okay. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre !» Déclara-t-il en fixant Remus droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne savait que répondre après ce discours. Il se contenta de laisser Peter finir de s'occuper de son bras. Ce dernier utilisa des bandages invoqués grâce à un sort trouvé à la bibliothèque pour protéger les brûlures.

«Allez, retournons au dortoir. Sirius et James préparent une blague de plus pour Snape.» Annonça finalement Peter.

* * *

Voila! Merci d'avoir lu et a mercredi je pense pour Mini James! (mouahaha)


	8. 1ere partie: 04 Mini James

Merci pour les reviews et en avant pour la suite! (En espérant que j'ai repérer toutes les incohérences avec la suite cette fois .)

* * *

**1.03 Mini James**

La lutte continuelle entre les maraudeurs et Severus Snape. Encore un sujet dont on pourrait parler pendant des heures. Sirius et Severus ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, étonnamment cela était plutôt dû au comportement de Sirius d'ailleurs. Mais James avait semblé lier un début d'amitié avec le Serpentard. Que s'était-il passait pendant leur première année qui avait crée cette situation ? Le fait que Severus soit un Serpentard et James un Gryffondor n'était sûrement pas la seule raison de l'animosité entre eux ?

Sirius se comportait d'abord davantage comme un Serpentard que Severus qui n'était qu'un sang mêlé au milieu de purs sangs. Sa position ne devait pas être très enviable au début d'ailleurs. Mais Severus était un jeune garçon intelligent et doué dans son sujet de prédilection : les Potions. Et surtout, il était aussi très facilement influençable, trop heureux de sortir de sous le joug de son père alcoolique. Severus à onze ans faisait sans doute trop rapidement confiance. C'est un certain Lucius Malfoy, en septième année a l'arrivée de Severus, qui prit le jeune sorcier sous son aile. Lui faisant miroiter respect et intégration parmi la famille des Serpentards s'il suivait ses conseils.

Severus n'était peut-être pas vraiment partant face à certaines suggestions de Lucius mais il n'avait que trop conscience de la cruauté de ses camarades envers les rares moutons blancs de la maison. Et il avait toute sa scolarité devant lui, pouvait-il se permettre d'être un paria à Poudlard en plus de chez lui ?

Cette idée le terrifia sûrement et c'est ainsi que moulé avec grand soin par Malfoy, il devenait le parfait petit Serpentard, à l'exception d'une chose : jamais il n'utiliserait l'insulte «Sang de Bourbe», jamais ! Lucius fronça d'abord les sourcils face a se refus clair et net mais après tout, il n'y avait pas besoin de sortir insulte sur insulte pour mépriser les moldus et autres traîtres à leur sang.

C'est ainsi qu'il se mit rapidement à dos James, qui, en bon Potter ne pouvait comprendre qu'on juge les gens sur leur origine uniquement. Influencé par l'esprit sadique de Sirius qui était fier d'avoir tout de suite compris la véritable nature de Snape, ils commencèrent rapidement à déchainer de nombreuses blagues à l'humour douteux sur le pauvre Serpentard.

Une autre personne n'apprécia pas du tout la guerre déclarée contre Severus : Lily Evans.

Répartie à Serdaigle, elle avait gardé l'amitié très forte qu'elle avait créée avec Severus depuis qu'il lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Cette amitié de longue date battait facilement celle débutant avec James. Elle se rangea du côté de Severus bien que n'étant pas d'accord avec son comportement général.

Cette situation explique l'état de tension permanant qui se dégageait des cours de Potion entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de 3ème année.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin de décembre, tout ce petit monde se retrouva pour le dernier cours de potions avant les vacances de Noël. Le professeur Slughorn leur avait préparé un premier cours sur la potion de ratatinage en prévision du semestre suivant.

Le cours avait commencé depuis trente minutes quand Sirius décida d'animer un peu tout ça. Prenant un veracrasse sur la table de travail qu'il partageait avec James, il s'appliqua à le déchiqueter très sommairement avant de se mettre à lancer les morceaux un par un en direction du chaudron de Severus. Son but ? Faire exploser la potion du premier de la classe serait assez drôle non ? Le fait que ce soit Servilus n'était qu'un bonus pour une fois.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le talent du Serpentard. Un, deux puis quatre morceaux finirent dans sa potion et a chaque fois il fit exactement se qu'il fallait pour neutraliser les effets du Ver.

Au bout du cinquième morceau dans son chaudron, sans compter ceux qui avaient atterri dans ses cheveux, Severus en eut finalement marre.

Profitant du fait que le professeur Slughorn était occupé dans la réserve, Severus prit une sélection d'ingrédients présents sur sa table et se dirigea vers Sirius et James.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Voyons si vous êtes aussi doués que moi.» Déclara-t-il avant de jeter les ingrédients dans leur potion a l'aspect peu encourageant de toute façon. Une fois se fait accompli, Severus ne demanda pas son reste et retourna vers sa table. Il n'était pas exclu que le chaudron explose après tout.

« Oh oh… » Laissa échapper Sirius en se reculant précipitamment. Il agrippa James par sa manche pour lui faire comprendre de l'imiter mais celui-ci était dans la lune apparemment. James leva la tête…trop tard.

Une explosion de fumée bleue se leva du chaudron pour entourer James qui était le plus proche. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se dissipe.

« Intéressant. » Commenta Severus alors qu'un James rajeuni jusqu'à flotter dans son uniforme apparaissait. « On dirait que j'ai choisi les bon ingrédients à ajouter au bon moment, malgré l'état lamentable de votre potion de départ, tout ça pour arriver à une potion de rajeunissement plutôt puissante. Cool. » Expliqua-t-il en regardant d'un œil critique le morveux Potter.

C'est à cet instant que le professeur Slughorn sortit enfin de la réserve, prévenu par les bavardages ayant éclaté dans la classe. Il ne put que constater les dégâts. Analysant rapidement les restes de la potion dans le chaudron, il arriva à la conclusion que les effets devraient se dissiper d'eux-mêmes en quelques semaines.

C'est ainsi que Sirius, Remus et Peter se retrouvèrent a s'occuper d'un James de 5 ans pendant les vacances de Noël. Bien sûr, les parents Potter avaient été mis au courant mais n'avaient pas souhaité le retour de leur fils, jugeant qu'il serait plus entouré au château que dans le manoir à moitié désert.

Une chose les surprit rapidement. C'était l'attention que réclamait cette mini version de leur ami. Il semblait toujours vouloir être collé à l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux. Remus prit le parti d'en profiter pour lui faire enfin découvrir la bibliothèque, lieu que le James de treize ans évitait comme la peste.

C'est ainsi que deux jour avant Noël, Peter les retrouva entrain de lire Les Contes de Beedle le Barde dans un coin de la bibliothèque. James s'était glissé sur les genoux du jeune loup-garou et il regardait d'un air fasciné les pages du livre où l'une ou l'autre image devait soudainement s'anime. Un comportement que Peter en né-moldu qu'il était, pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Il se surprenait encore parfois à sursauter quand un tableau lui adressait la parole, après 2 ans et demi à Poudlard !

Ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment, Peter s'assit le plus silencieusement possible sur la chaise leur faisant face. Bien sûr, pas assez pour les oreilles hypersensibles de Remus qui lui jeta rapidement un coup d'œil avant de se rencontrer sur l'histoire.

« Vieille toupie ! rugit le charlatan. Ton éclat de rire m'a coûté cher ! Si tu ne m'aides pas, je te dénoncerai comme sorcière et c'est toi qui seras déchiquetée par les chiens du roi ! » Lut-il, entrainant l'enfant dans l'histoire.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Peter les observa silencieusement. Il n'était pas aussi étonné que Remus et Sirius devant le comportement de James. Peter s'était déjà fait la réflexion que leur ami avait dû avoir une enfance bien solitaire. Son regard tomba alors sur la petite peluche que des mains plus petite que d'habitude, tenaient ferment contre son corps. Oui, il n'était pas étonné. Apres tout, cela faisait bientôt 1 an qu'il l'avait surpris avec la même peluche...

°oOo°oOo° Flash-Back °oOo°oOo°

[Le matin du 24 décembre 1972 dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de 2ème année]

La neige tombait abondamment comme depuis quelques jours déjà, quand Peter ouvrit les yeux. Prenant un moment pour se réveiller totalement, il s'étonna du silence inhabituel. Où étaient les ronflements de Sirius ? Et pourquoi Remus n'était-il pas déjà en train de s'activer, ce lève-tôt irrécupérable ? Mais c'est alors que son esprit s'éveilla totalement. Sirius était parti la veille pour passer les fêtes avec sa famille. Et Remus était parti précipitamment hier, en bafouillant quelque chose a propos de sa grand-mère. Peter n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était qu'un grossier mensonge.

Ouvrant ses rideaux, Peter remarqua tout de suite que ceux de James étaient encore fermés, signalant que le sang pur dormait toujours. Ils n'étaient que deux dans le dortoir, voilà l'explication du silence inhabituel !

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante pour se préparé, Peter se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi James n'avait pas souhaité rentrer au manoir Potter. Apparemment cela avait déjà été le cas l'année passée, contrairement à Peter qui mourrait d'envie de raconter toutes ses découvertes de vive voix à sa famille. Cette année, il avait souhaité rester pour découvrir comment avait lieu Noël à Poudlard. Cela devait être vraiment un moment magique, sans mauvais jeu de mot ! Pour le moment, le jeune sorcier né-moldu n'avait pas été déçu. Il avait assisté à la décoration des sapins par le professeur Flitwick la veille en allant dans la Grande Salle avant le départ des élèves.

Revenant quelques minutes plus tard, un peu mieux réveillé, il s'étonna de ne pas trouver James immergeant à son tour de son sommeil. N'avait-il pas hâte d'ouvrir ses cadeaux ? Lui-même sautillait presque de joie en observant la pile posée prés de son lit. Apres avoir refait méticuleusement celui-ci pour essayer de ne pas céder à l'appel du papier cadeau qui n'attendait que d'être déchiqueté avant le réveil de son ami, Peter décida qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

S'approchant d'abord d'un pas hésitant, il ouvrit le rideau entourant le lit de la «belle au bois dormant».

«James ?» Appela-t-il à voix basse tout d'abord.

Aucune réponse, bien que Peter n'y fasse déjà plus attention, occupé à fixer... la peluche que James serrait contre son visage ! Une boule jaune ornée d'une paire d'ailes blanches ? Un vif d'or évidemment ! Même Peter connaissait la petite balle, vedette du Quidditch, désormais. Mais il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'a maintenant. James la cachait-il habituellement ? Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. James était une personne plutôt réservée concernant ses affaires personnelles. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait avec un vif d'or, habituellement c'était la vraie balle par contre et non une peluche.

Se reprenant, il réessaya et arriva finalement à le réveiller. Un instant groggy par le sommeil, James vira rapidement vers une intéressante teinte de rouge. Il entama même l'action de cacher la peluche incriminante mais changea d'avis, préférant, découvert pour découvert, la serrer contre lui d'une main. De l'autre, il se frotta les yeux, essayant de se réveiller totalement, espérant sans doute que la présence de Peter était due à un rêve.

«Salut, jolie peluche.» Commenta simplement Peter en souriant légèrement. Les occasions d'embêter un peu James étaient rares. L'héritier Potter n'était pas facilement embarrassé, les remarques et situation gênantes semblaient glisser sur son caractère comme de l'eau sur une falaise.

«Humpf, c'est trop d'espoir que de penser que tu vas oublier son existence ?» Répliqua James en s'asseyant au bord du lit, tenant toujours l'objet de la discutions.

«Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant... Nope !» Répondit l'autre garçon d'un ton joueur. «Tiens j'y pense, ça ne serait pas ce que tu passes ton temps à triturer dans ta poche ? A longueur de journée, pourrais-je ajouter.» Réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Cette remarque n'aida nullement le visage de James à retrouver quelques couleurs plus normales que le rouge brique. Décidant que le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait en ce matin de Noël pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, il enfouit sa tête dans le vif d'or, ce qui provoqua avec succès un fou-rire chez le né-moldu.

«Relax, promis je dirais rien a Sirius. Il te ferait vivre un veritable enfer pendant des mois hein ?» Pensa tout haut Peter. Choisissant d'arrêter de torturer son ami pour le moment, il changea finalement de sujet. «Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je n'en peux plus d'attendre d'ouvrir ces montagnes de cadeaux !»

Apres avoir fait une fête aux papiers d'emballage les narguant, Peter ne put s'empêcher de revenir au sujet précédent.

«C'est ta mère qui te l'a donnée ?» Demanda-t-il en parlant de la peluche qui n'avait pas quitté le jeune sang pur. Du peu qu'il savait sur la famille de celui-ci, sa mère était malade depuis quelques temps déjà. Pas étonnant que James soit si attaché à cette petite peluche si c'était un de ses cadeaux. Devant le mouvement affirmatif de son ami, Peter se sentit assez courageux pour poser une autre question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis quelques jours déjà.

«Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas rentrer pour Noël ? Tes parents ne te manquent pas ?»

«Si bien sur, toi aussi ta famille te manque un peu non ?» Répondit-t-il en essayant de détourner la conversation à propos de Peter et non de lui-même. Peter se contenta de lui lancer un regard, montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

«Je voulais découvrir Noël à Poudlard et puis je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir pu me réveiller de moi-même et non pas parce que Jenny et Tania me sautent dessus pour aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux.» Répondit-t-il néanmoins avant d'ajouter. «Et toi, quelle est ta raison alors ?»

Un long silence pris possessions du dortoir avant que le sang pur ne se décide à répondre:

«Noël au manoir Potter, ce n'est pas très drôle tu sais. Père n'est pas plus présent que d'habitude et il veut que je l'accompagne à toutes sortes de banquets. C'est rempli de vieux Serpentard ces soirées !» Expliqua James d'un ton ennuyé. «Et puis, tu sais, ces jours-ci, Mère ne fait pas grand-chose à part dormir.» Ajouta-t-il finalement d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

En quelques mots, James en avait révélé bien plus qu'il ne le soupçonnait à Peter. Son enfance n'avait pas été très joyeuse apparemment. Son père étant le chef des Aurors, l'équivalent des gendarmes moldus lui avait appris Remus, il n'avait apparemment pas tellement de temps à consacrer à son héritier. Et passer son temps au chevet de sa mère malade n'était pas une perspective très intéressante de son point de vue.

«Il nous reste plus qu'à profiter à fond de nos vacances alors !» Décréta Peter en se levant. «Oh, au fait, pourquoi un vif d'or ?» Ajouta-t-il après coup, venant d'y penser.

«Ahaha, on voit que tu n'as jamais vu le manoir Potter. Il y a des vifs d'or partout ! Mais littéralement partout hein ! Je suis tombé sur mon vieux berceaux une fois, des vifs d'or gravés dans le bois !» Répondit James en riant. «Mais pour te répondre, Bowman Wright, l'inventeur du vif d'or donc, fait parti de mes ancêtres. C'est lui qui a fait construire le manoir à l'origine. Il devait être un peu obsédé par sa création si tu veux mon avis !» Conclut-il en tripotant inconstamment sa peluche.

«Comme si tu ne l'étais pas toi aussi ! On t'a tous vu avec le vif d'or que tu as récupéré après le match Gryffondor - Serpentard, i an. Vous êtes inséparables !» Répliqua aussitôt Peter en souriant.

Se levant, il se mit à attaquer son ami à coups de papier cadeau déchiré. Dans un cri de guerre totalement ridicule, l'héritier Potter contre-attaqua, délaissant finalement sa peluche.

°oOo°oOo° Fin Flash-back, retour au présent °oOo°oOo°

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Peter réalisa que Remus avait terminé de lire le livre de contes et qu'il lui lançait un regard interrogatif alors que James explorait attentivement les pages du livres, s'arrêtant à chaque dessin. La raison de sa venue se rappela soudain à lui.

«Oh, c'est vrai. Le professeur Flitwick cherche des volontaires pour décorer les sapins dans la Grande Salle. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant hein ?» Expliqua Peter en lançant un regard entendu en direction de James toujours occupé par le livre.

«Bonne idée !» Confirma Remus avant de se tourner vers l'enfant de 5 ans. «Ça te dit, James ?» Devant le regard interrogateur, il ajouta : «Tu veux aider à décorer les sapins de Noël ?»

«Ouiii !» Répondit le très jeune héritier Potter en sautillant sur place à cette idée.

Rigolant du comportement de leur ami rajeuni, Peter et Remus se mirent en route, James fermement accroché à leurs mains, en direction de la Grande Salle. D'un coup de baguette, Peter récupéra la peluche que le plus jeune avait laissé tomber dans l'excitation du moment. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la scène que James ferait s'il la perdait.

La vue qui les accueillit en arrivant dans la Grande Salle était déjà particulièrement spectaculaire. Le professeur Flitwick était déjà à l'œuvre sur le premier sapin alors qu'Hagrid installait le dernier à l'opposé de la salle. Quelques septièmes années de différentes maisons s'étaient mélangés pour décorer un autre sapin. Usant de sortilèges d'apparition complexes, des boules de Noël des couleurs des 4 maisons de Poudlard apparaissaient dans les airs, entourant peu à peu l'arbre.

«Ah, voilà le plus jeune volontaire que j'ai rencontré dans ma longue carrière !» S'exclama le petit professeur en les voyant approcher. «Je suis sûr que notre jeune ami peut sélectionner les décorations les mieux adaptées à ce sapin, hum ?» Ajouta-t-il en direction de James qui s'était à moitié caché derrière Remus en voyant passer l'imposant demi-géant.

Acquiesçant silencieusement de la tête, il s'éloigna avec hésitation de ses amis, se dirigeant vers les boites contenant les boules et autres décorations. Soudainement, il s'arrêta net, semblant s'être souvenu de quelque chose. James se retourna et fonça vers Peter, tendant le bras en direction de sa peluche.

«Vif !» Ordonna-t-il avec toute l'autorité d'un sang pur de 5 ans.

Trop surpris par l'ordre soudain, Peter lui donna machinalement sa peluche. James se sauvait déjà en direction des décorations, son vif d'or serré contre lui, alors que Peter échangeait un regard amusé avec Remus. La même pensée affectueuse sembla faire son chemin dans leur esprit car il entendit nettement le loup-garou marmonner : «sale gosse» avant d'éclater de rire.

«Bien bien bien, après ce charmant intermède, Mr Pettigrow, travaillez votre sortilège de lévitation en plaçant les décorations choisies par Mr Potter. Vous manquez encore un peu de précision, jeune homme. Quand à vous, Mr. Lupin, vous pouvez accrocher les guirlandes.»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. James prit le temps de sélectionner les décorations les plus brillantes et les plus lumineuses qu'il passait les unes après les autres à Peter. Celui-ci les faisait léviter jusqu'à la branche choisie par l'héritier Potter, n'en cassant presque plus alors que les minutes passaient et que ses sorts de lévitations devenaient de plus en plus maîtrisés. Remus, de son côté, avait utilisé quelques sorts bien placés pour défaire le nœud que constituaient les guirlandes et s'appliquait désormais à les accrocher, partant du haut et tournant autour de l'arbre, se prenant les pieds une ou deux fois dans un James surexcité en voyant le sapin prendre forme.

Bientôt il ne manqua plus qu'une chose pour parfaire le tableau : la décoration du sommet de l'arbre ! James était planté depuis de longues minutes devant plusieurs décorations, hésitant entre la pointe dorée, l'étoile brillant de mille feux grâce à ses paillettes qui collaient aux doigts de l'enfant ou le paisible ange dont les ailes battaient... grâce à la magie bien sûr.

«Alors, James ? On met laquelle ?» Demanda un Remus amusé, déposant la fin de la dernière guirlande sur la plus basse branche. Son ami rajeuni avait l'air adorable, ayant pris une aile de son vif d'or dans sa bouche sans s'en rendre compte, pendant sa réflexion. Il fronçait les sourcils dans sa concentration, son regard passant rapidement entre les décorations. Finalement, il écarta la pointe et recommença la très sérieuse inspection entre l'étoile et l'ange.

«Hum... L'étoile brille, c'est joli ! Mais les ailes de l'ange bougent !» Commenta-t-il simplement avec sa peluche.

«Et pourquoi pas aucun des 2 ? J'ai trouvé la décoration parfaite !» S'exclama un Sirius s'étant approché silencieusement, grâce à la complicité de Peter et Remus. Sans attendre, il fit léviter légèrement James grâce à un sort parfaitement maîtrisé. «Qui vote pour Jamesie sur le sapin ?» Ajouta-t-il en direction du plafond de la Grande Salle, recevant un faux flocon dans l'œil pour son effort.

Le premier cri de surprise passé, l'enfant se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, fixant ses pieds qui ne touchaient plus le sol.

«Plus haut ! Plus haut Siri !» Ordonna-t-il même.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve dans une semaine pour: Découverte des Cuisines.


	9. 1ere partie: 05 Découverte des Cuisines

Merci pour les reviews et voila la suite! (désolé d'avance pour les possible clichés XD)

* * *

**Découverte des Cuisines**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Noël approchait à grands pas, trois garçons déambulaient dans les couloirs du château désertés par la plupart des élèves pour les vacances. Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide, lançant de brefs regards autour d'eux.

«Comment tu as réussi à le perdre ? On est partis 5 minutes et il dormait !» S'exclama Peter, essayant d'ignorer les tableaux en train d'espionner leur conversation.

«C'est un fourbe je vous dis ! Un instant, il dort comme un angelot dans le dortoir et quand je reviens 2 minutes après de la salle de bain, pouf il a disparu !» Tenta de s'expliquer un Sirius décoiffé à force de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

«Restons calmes, il ne doit pas être bien loin !» Tenta de relativiser Remus alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers. Ils attendirent plus ou moins patiemment que le capricieux escalier menant à l'étage inferieur daigne ramener les fesses qu'il n'avait pas.

«Réfléchissons, où iriez-vous si vous aviez 5 ans et que vous étiez dans un château géant rempli de magie ?» Tenta de les faire deviner le jeune Lupin.

«La magie n'est pas importante. En tant que sang pur, James en a vue toute sa vie.» Fit remarquer Sirius en lançant un regard noir à une femme d'un tableau proche qui, il en était sûr, était en train de reluquer ses fesses. Parfois les tableaux du château étaient vraiment flippants !

«Il y a magie et magie, je te signale. Est-ce que tu as souvent vu une dizaine de sapins magiquement décorés chez toi ? Ou un plafond magique d'ailleurs !» Contra le né-moldu du groupe.

«Peter a raison, Noël a sa propre magie. Je propose qu'on commence par la Grande Salle ! » Décida Remus alors qu'enfin l'escalier prenait place. Ils descendirent rapidement les nombreux étages séparant la tour de Gryffondor de la Grande Salle, en essayant de ne pas perdre patience contre les escaliers qui n'en faisaient, décidément, qu'à leur tête ce soir.

«Et si on ne le trouve pas ? Le couvre-feu est presque là en plus. On risque de se faire attraper par les profs.» Fit remarquer Peter alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin en vue du hall d'entrée et des portes de la Grande Salle.

«Si on ne le trouve pas ? Eh ben tant mieux si on tombe sur un prof dans ce cas. Le château est immense je te signale ! Pas sûr que quelqu'un, vivant ou mort, en connaisse les moindres recoins.» L'informa Sirius en avançant sans ralentir vers les grandes portes.

«Aidez-moi. Elles sont vachement lourdes !» Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il tentait de les ouvrir.

«Sérieusement, Sirius ?» S'exclama Remus en même temps que Peter déclarait d'une voix incrédule.

«Tu es un sorcier oui ou m**** ?»

Un instant le silence régna dans le hall... avant que les trois Gryffondor ne se mettent à rire. S'appuyant contre les immenses portes, ils tentèrent de ne pas tomber alors que leurs corps étaient secoués par le rire.

«Sérieusement ? Dis carrément Siriusement pendant que tu y es !» S'écria Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

«Désolé, Je n'avais pas fait attention à la ressemblance !» Répondit Remus en se calmant petit à petit. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se redressa.

«Bon on l'ouvre cette porte ou on attend qu'un prof arrive. On n'a pas été des plus discrets cette fois !» Ajouta-t-il en ayant finalement retrouvé une respiration normale.

«Ok, sors ta baguette, Ô grand sorcier !» Répliqua Sirius en direction de Peter qui était encore secoué de soubresauts.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle, pour la découvrir totalement vide. Aucune trace de James vers les sapins brillant innocemment le long des murs.

«Et maintenant ? Une autre idée ou on va chercher les professeurs ?» Questionna Peter en fixant le plafond magique où quelques étoiles émergeaient parmi les nuages qui amenaient sûrement une nouvelle vague de neige.

«On pourrait essayer les cuisines pendant qu'on est dans les parages ? James s'est peut-être réveillé parce qu'il avait faim ?» Se hasarda Sirius, le ventre sur pattes du groupe. Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard amusé avant que le premier ne réponde néanmoins en faveur du jeune Black.

«Oui, surtout qu'il n'a presque rien mangé au souper.» Pensa-t-il tout haut. «En avant pour les cuisines alors.»

C'est un Sirius a l'estomac grognant d'impatience qui prit la tête du groupe vers se qu'ils savaient être l'entré des cuisines. Une fois arrivé sur place, le sang pur caressa la poire du tableau sans attendre plus longtemps. S'engouffrant par la porte ainsi apparue, ils virent un spectacle nouveau mais en même temps assez familier.

Ils avaient finalement retrouvé James ! Celui-ci était innocemment en train de se goinfrer de sucreries entourer des elfes de maison. Cela rappela à Peter leur première découverte des lieux. Ils étaient en fin de première année à l'époque et leur amitié commençait seulement à devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

°oOo°oOo° Flash-back °oOo°oOo°

[Un soir de Juin 1972, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.]

« J'ai faimmmmm ! » S'exclama James en déambulant sans but dans les couleurs de Poudlard au coté de ses nouveaux amis.

« On a mangé y'a 1 heure seulement ! » Répliqua un Remus amusé par le cirque du sang pur.

Il le suivait néanmoins, observant d'un œil les étranges personnages peuplant les murs du château. Le fait qu'ils puissent et aient tendance à se déplacer de tableaux en tableaux pour les suivre le mettait plutôt mal a l'aise. A Poudlard, les murs avaient des oreilles, littéralement !

« D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avaler cette potion à l'odeur horrible avant chaque repas, Rem's ! » Commenta Sirius en passant un bras autour du cou du jeune Lupin.

Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'une autre personne effleurant sa cicatrice. Il remerciait déjà fréquemment celui qui avait imposé l'uniforme et sa chemise au col assez fermée pour presque totalement cacher sa peau marquée.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je te rappelle. Madame Pomfresh me fixe du regard à chaque fois tant que je ne l'ai pas avalée. Elle fait peur quand elle veut, tu sais ! » Répondit-il après coup.

Il partagea ensuite un sourire amusé avec Peter. Lui aussi se souvenait certainement du jour où Sirius avait subi les foudres de l'infirmière de Poudlard après avoir passé une après-midi sous la pluie. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui lui avait pris, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de répondre : « Personne ne me l'a interdit ici, non ? »

Avant d'éclater dans un fou-rire, interrompu par une série d'éternuement.

Depuis ce jour, l'héritier Black n'était pas en très bons termes avec madame Pomfresh. Souvenir de la retenue qu'elle lui avait imposé pour son idiotie probablement.

« Bon, on va où comme ça James ? Tu as faim, on a compris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? On ne sait même pas où se trouvent les cuisines, ou s'il y en a même d'ailleurs. Ca fait bientôt 1 ans et je continue d'être surpris par la magie après tout. » Explosa finalement Peter, sortant Remus de ses pensées.

« C'est là que tu te trompes mon cher ! » Répliqua le jeune Potter en se tournant vers eux tout en continuant de marcher, en arrière désormais donc.

« Figurez-vous que j'ai réussi à marchander un devoir de métamorphose à un Poufsouffle de quatrième année contre une information vitale pour survivre sept ans à Poudlard ! Le lieu secret où se trouvent les cuisines ! » Expliqua-t-il, fier comme un paon albinos dans le parc du manoir des Malfoy.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire un devoir de quatrième année alors que tu n'es qu'en première année ? » Demanda un Remus que l'attitude je-m'en-foutiste de l'héritier Potter ne surprenait déjà plus.

« Qui a dit que je devais le réussir ? J'ai promis 5 rouleaux de parchemin, pas une bonne note ! » Répondit aussitôt James qui semblait attendre cette question.

« Alors, je vous montre où sont les cuisines ? Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie. » Ajouta-t-il pour les taquiner.

« Tu n'espères quand même pas qu'on va te le demander à genoux ? » Remarqua Sirius en échangeant un regard exaspéré avec Peter.

« C'est toi qui a faim je te rappelle. » Ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre un tableau représentant une sirène à l'aspect hideux en train d'essayer d'attirer vers elle le jeune lord français du tableau voisin. Sans grand succès vu son regard furieux, d'ailleurs.

« Humpf... Dans ce cas, je vais y aller tout seul ! Tant pis pour vous, il ne faudra pas venir me supplier quand vous mourrez de faim, ce qui arrivera à un moment ou à un autre, je vous ferais remarquer ! » Décida James avant de s'éloigner, un regard vexé l'accompagnant.

Les trois amis se regardèrent longuement, tous trois amusés à différents niveaux par le comportement de leur ami commun. Finalement, c'est Peter qui céda le premier et s'élança à la poursuite du sang pur.

« Eh, attend-nous ! Tu as piqué ma curiosité avec tout ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en direction de James.

Au final, c'est dans des éclats de rire qu'ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une coupe remplie de fruits. Les quatre amis fixèrent longuement la peinture, certains se demandant quelle était la suite du programme, d'autres redoutant la nouvelle trouvaille d'un certain sang pur.

« Et maintenant ? » Questionna finalement Remus après de trop longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe.

James fixa encore un moment le tableau avant de tourner un visage contrit vers le jeune sang-mêlé.

« J'ai oublié comment on fait pour entrer. » Avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux en signe d'embarras.

« Idiot ! » S'écria Sirius en direction de son ami et en se pinçant le nez d'ennui.

Un instant de silence suivi l'exclamation exaspéré du jeune Black, James ne pouvait ignorer les regards désespéré dont il était la cible. Etais de sa faute s'il avait oublié un petit détail de rien du tout ? Il avait déjà réussi à soutirer l'endroit des cuisines, il ne pouvait pas tout faire quand même !

« T'es sur qu'on est au bon endroit au moins ? » Questionna finalement Remus en regardant d'un air peu convaincu le tableau.

« Nan cela fait une heure que je nous fais tourné en rond pour rien… bien sur que c'est ici ! la 4eme année m'a clairement dit : Derrière un tableau de fruit au premier étage. » Répondit James en ne s'énervant pas du tout du manque de confiance de ses camarades.

« Ok, pas besoin de mordre Jamesie, on va bien trouver. » Relativisa Sirius avant que le brunet ne parte dans un discours dont il avait le don.

« Il doit falloir faire quelque chose au tableau pour découvrir la porte. » Devina Remus en s'avançant en direction de l'objet.

« Peut-être qu'il faut simplement lui demande gentiment, comme pour la salle des bains du 4eme étage ? » Avança Peter en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent choper en dehors de leur dortoir avant d'avoir eu le temps de comblé le gouffre sans fond qu'était l'estomac de James.

« Sa coute rien d'essayer. » Avoua James en ayant déjà oublié d'être fâché contre ses amis.

« Sirius, vas-y-toi ! » Ajouta-t-il en direction de celui-ci.

« Eh ! Pourquoi toujours moi ? » Protesta l'intéressé.

« Parce que tu as un truc pour parler poliment sans en penser un mot ? » Répliqua du tac au tac l'héritier Potter avant d'éviter la main de Remus qui s'apprêtait à faire connaissance avec l'arrière de son crane.

« Tu veux manger avant demain matin ou non ? » Commenta simplement Peter en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Humpf, sa va te payer très cher sa ! » Ajouta Sirius en se mettant à bouder.

« Bravo James ! On est pas plus avancé maintenant qu'il y a 10 minutes. » Soupira Peter avant de se mettre à tapoter le bord du cadre, espérant sans doute qu'il s'ouvre grâce a un coup de chance et révèle la tres rechercher Cuisine du château.

Ne voyant pas de changement et commençant a fatigué de poireauter dans se couloir désert, loin de son lit, Remus se tourna vers Sirius qui boudait toujours.

« Sirius, tu veux bien essayer de lui demander gentiment, s'il te plait, qu'on puisse retourner dormir avant l'heure du diner si possible ? »

« Pff, au moins quelqu'un qui reconnait mes multiples talents sans m'insulter ! » Commenta simplement Sirius avant de s'avancer vers le tableau.

« Cher magnifique tableau représentant de succulent fruit juteux, voulez vous bien nous accordez l'entrée tres précisé de l'antre que vous gardez avec tant de ferveur, s'il vous plait ? » Ajouta-t-il en direction de celui-ci en ignorant les rires étouffé des 3 autres.

30 secondes s'écoulèrent, rapidement suivi de 2 minutes puis 5 et même 10 sans que rien ne se passe. Ils étaient toujours coincé devant se tableau qui semblait les narguer. Sirius, vexé du peu de réponse après se qui ressemblait presque a une déclaration d'amour, donna un coup de pied rageur dans le bas du dit tableau avant de se retourner vers James.

« T'as une autre idée, Génie ? » Questionna-t-il sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

« Eh je ne te vois pas proposer grand-chose depuis ou je suis ! » Répliqua James en se tournant vers Sirius, ignorant l'objet du délit.

« Pas que je veuille vous déranger dans votre dispute de vieux couple mais je suis a 2 minutes de retourner me coucher ! » Participa Remus en voyant les esprits s'échauffer rapidement.

Les deux sang-pur n'étaient pas loin de sortir leur baguette pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute quand Peter qui fixait toujours le tableau, lui, les interrompit.

« Dites, sa bouge ou j'ai des hallucinations ? »

Et en effet, prise qu'ils étaient dans leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le tableau s'était finalement ouvert pour laisser apparaitre la tête d'un elfe de maison.

« Missy peut faire quelques choses pour les élèves tres bruyant ? » Demanda l'elfe en leur lançant un regard réprobateur.

« Oh euh, on cherchait comment entrer, Jamesie a faim. » Répondit bêtement Sirius en rangeant sa baguette.

« Il suffi de chatouiller la poire, jeune homme. » Répondit « Missy » en faisant une démonstration.

Non sans se sentir comme des idiots, les quatre garçons entrèrent dans les cuisines à la suite de l'elfe.

« Alors c'est sa un elfe de maison ? » Murmura Peter à Remus en observant d'un œil curieux l'étrange créature.

Si le jeune né-moldu avait eu un élément de comparaison, il aurait su que Missy devait être particulièrement vieille avec ses grandes oreilles fripées, ses longs doigts tordus et ses rares cheveux blancs. Mais son regard bleu vif les surveillait tres bien, malgré son âge.

Remus se contenta de confirmer de la tete, trop occuper à observer l'immense salle. Même au milieu de la nuit, une dizaine d'elfes de maison s'affairaient autour des 5 tables similaires à celles de la Grande Salle.

En quelques minutes, les quatre Gryffondors se retrouvèrent à table, autour d'elfes de maison s'affairant à leur préparer un repas de roi, à 2 heures du matin ! James regarda le manège en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues. En cherchant les cuisines il n'avait pensé qu'a sa faim, en oublier que cela signifiait plus de travaille pour ceux-ci. Voyant qu'un elfe a l'apparence plutôt jeune s'apprêtait à rallumer le fourneau, il ne tint plus et se relevant, il les interrompit.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de tout remettre en route, on peut se contente d'un casse-croute froid ! N'es-ce pas les gars ? » Annonça-t-il en lançant un regard rempli de douloureuse torture s'ils ne l'appuyaient pas, en direction de ceux-ci.

« Oui oui, un casse-croute froid sa sera parfait ! » Se dépêchèrent d'approuver avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme ses trois camarades, comprenant mieux que personne qu'elle genre de torture, James leur réserverait.

« Mais jeunes maitres… » Commença le jeune elfe en ne s'éloignant pas du fourneau qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en route.

« Pas de mais, puisqu'on vous dit que tout ceci n'est pas nécessaire. S'il vous plait, on peut avoir un simple casse-croute froid ? » Répondit James avec délicatesse mais fermeté.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils dévoraient enfin leur encas, Peter surpris Sirius entrain de jeter des regards étonner dans la direction de l'héritier Potter. Bien sur, pour le né-moldu qu'il est, le comportement de celui-ci avec les elfes de maison n'avaient rien de particulièrement surprenant, il avait été poli et raisonnable et alors ? C'était la moindre des choses non ?

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Fin Flash-back °oOo°oOo°oOo°

Depuis Peter avait apprit que la plus part des sorciers traitaient les elfes de maison avec indifférence au mieux mais bien plus souvent, avec mépris et dégout. Sirius avait grandi en voyant les elfes des Black être abusé par ses parents, pas étonnant qu'il soit étonner par le comportement de James.

Donc le fait de découvrir l'enfant de 5 ans qu'était devenu James entrain de jouer avec deux elfes de maison pendant que les autres leur lançaient des regards amuser en continuant leur travail, ne les surpris pas vraiment.

« Jamesie ! On t'a cherché partout ! » S'exclama Sirius, en exagérant à peine, comme toujours.

« Désolé ? » Répondit l'enfant en leur lançant un regard de chien battu. « J'avais envie de jouer avec Cassy mais il ne répond pas ». Annonça-t-il, des larmes de crocodile faisant leur apparition à l'idée que son elfe l'ignore.

« Jam's, tu te souviens de se qu'on t'a expliqué ? Cassy est au Manoir Potter, on est à Poudlard ici! » Lui réexpliqua Remus en s'agenouillant près de lui alors que ses deux camarades de jeux échangeaient des regards inquiets.

« Mais il y a Donni et Orni ici, ils sont ravis de jouer avec toi, non ? » Ajouta-t-il en direction des 2 elfes qui acquiescèrent vivement de la tête. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on les traitait aussi bien.

« Voui mais je veux Cassy ! » Protesta le très jeune héritier Potter en se frottant les yeux.

« C'est ton lit que tu va retrouver, a mon avis. » Répondit Remus en ne se laissant pas démonter par le caprice. Il tourna la tete pour obtenir l'appui de Sirius et Peter mais ils étaient présentement occupé a dévalisé les bonbons restez sur la table.

« Merci pour l'aide, les gars. » Commenta-t-il dans leur direction avant d'aider James à se relever.

« On retourne au dortoir avant de tomber sur un professeur, s'il vous plait ? » Ajouta-t-il, la fatigue faisant pas bon ménage avec sa mauvaise humeur.

Apres des minutes semblant interminable pendant lesquelles Sirius remplissa ses poches au maximum, ils sortirent finalement des cuisines, non sans remercié les elfes de maison d'abord. Apres quelques minutes de marche au ralenti du a un James trainant des pieds, Remus perdit patience une fois de plus et souleva l'enfant, le tenant contre lui. Parfois sa force de loup-garou avait du bon. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la Grosse Dame, un gamin entrain de bavé dans le cou du châtain. Portrait ou ils furent accueillis par un Professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre, un regard agacé installé sur son visage sévère.

« Es que je veux même savoir ou vous êtes allé trainer avec Mr Potter dans cette état ? » Commenta-t-elle simplement en les précédant dans la salle commune.

« Euh, vous nous croyez si on vous dit qu'on a juste récupérer Jamesie dans les cuisines ? » Proposa Sirius en se disant que pour une fois il disait une vérité qui égalait n'importe quelle excuses qu'ils auraient pu inventer.

« Non Mr Black. Maintenant, plus un mot avant que vous ne le réveillez ! Je suis sur que demain, Mr Rusard sera ravi de vous assignez une partie du château que vous n'avez pas encore lavez cette semaine. Maintenant, au lit et en silence ! Oh et vous venez de faire perdre a Gryffondor 20 points chacun. » Annonça-t-elle en ne les laissant pas argumenter, ils y seraient encore dans 3 heures sinon, elle avait appris sa leçon depuis le temps.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques jours plus tard, Noel était enfin arrivée ! Apres avoir sacrifié au rituel d'ouverture des cadeaux dans le dortoir et la bataille de papier d'emballage qui en suivi, les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent a profiter de la neige qui étaient tombé en abondance depuis le début des vacances. Pour s'assurer que Jamesie modèle mini, comme Sirius avait commencé à l'appeler, n'attrape pas froid, ils ne tenaient pas à subir le courroux de Mrs Pomfresh après tout, ils l'emmitouflèrent si bien que seule les mèches noirs en bataille trahissait son identité.

« Redites moi encore, pourquoi on ne peut pas profiter de la neige bien au chaud dans la salle commune ? » Se lamenta Peter en gardant ses mains dans ses poches pour espérer ne pas les voir tomber geler dans l'heure.

« Parce que ca impliquerais d'amener de la neige dans la salle commune et on a déjà assez énervé McGonagall cette semaine ? » Avança Remus avant de se baisser juste à temps pour éviter la boule de neige lancer par Sirius.

« T'es trop bruyant. » Commenta-t-il simplement en se redressant, armé pour contre-attaquer.

La bataille se poursuivi ainsi quelques temps avant que James ne se faufile au coté d'un Sirius s'étant refugier derrière un arbre. Il attendit que celui-ci se reçoivent une nouvelle boule venant de la direction ou s'était planqué Peter avant de le tirer vers le sol.

« Siri, je m'ennui ! C'est monotone, trouve une idée pour rendre cette bataille plus marrante ! » Exigea l'héritier Potter miniature.

« Monotone ? Tu passe trop de temps avec Moony, Mini J ! Accessoirement tu ressemble a un vrai petit bonhomme de neige avec les restes des boules accrocher a ta douzaine de couche de vêtement ! » Constata un Sirius amusé devant l'état de l'enfant.

« Trouve une idée ! » Répéta simplement James en tapant du pied, provoquant la chute de la neige qui recouvrait la branche sous laquelle ils se trouvaient et l'enfouissant à moitié par la même occasion.

« Ahahaha tu veux que j'aille chercher une carotte pour compléter ton déguisement ? » Ricana Sirius en le dégageant.

« Remarque sa me donne une idée. Trop classique les boules de neige ? Que dirais-tu de la version… Bonhomme de neige ! » Déclara-t-il avant de balancer le bonhomme qu'il venait de crée d'un coup de baguette magique, a la figure de Remus qui avait profité de leur discutions pour s'approcher.

Se qui eu le don de relancer le chaos sur le champ de bataille, les bonhommes ayant donc remplacé les boules. Pour rajouter une dose d'hilarité, les hommes de neige devenaient de plus en plus grands et de plus en plus moche.

« Siri, une panthere des neiges en neige? Oh des aigles ! Et des lapins ? »

Perché sur une branche basse, James observait la bataille en proposant de nouvelles formes de métamorphose de la neige. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette qu'il ne pouvait pas participer après tout !

« Des lapins ? Depuis quand t'es une fille Jamesie ? » Protesta Sirius juste au moment ou un lapin, justement, crée par Peter lui sauta au visage.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et a la semaine prochaine pour Morsure et Animagi!


	10. 1ere partie: 06 Morsure et Animagi

Merci pour les reviews et voila la suite!

C'est l'occasion de rappeler que même si je suis un peu près le canon, s'il y a des détails qui ne sont pas dans celui-ci c'est en general totalement volontaire. ^^

**Avertissement: Le 2eme flash-back est ... sanglant ? Disons que sa parle de morsure et de Greyback donc bon...**

**Morsure et Animagi**

C'était une après-midi comme beaucoup d'autres dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La partie studieuse de la maison tentait de faire quelques devoirs en avance alors que l'autre moitié était en train de se divertir le plus bruyamment possible. C'est dans cette ambiance familière que Peter surgit soudainement du portail de la Grosse Dame, un livre ouvert en mains. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il trouva rapidement Sirius et James en train d'embêter Remus qui tentait de faire son devoir de potion, son cours «préféré».

«Dans le dortoir, maintenant.» Ordonna-t-il simplement en s'arrêtant deux secondes prés d'eux avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger lui-même vers la dite pièce, tenant fermement le livre.

C'est trois Gryffondor grommelant, mécontents d'avoir été interrompus subitement sans raison valable, qui montèrent le plus lentement possible vers le dortoir.

«Dépêchez-vous !» Entendirent-ils Peter s'impatienter alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement à l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'était déjà effondré sur le lit de Sirius, le plus éloigné de la porte.

«On est là. On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ?» S'exaspéra James en se laissant tomber à côté du né-moldu. Celui-ci se contenta de lui passer le livre pour toute réponse. C'était un livre tout à fait ordinaire, comme on en trouvait par milliers dans l'immense bibliothèque du château. Sa couverture avait jadis été rouge mais aidée du temps, elle était devenue d'une étrange teinte brunâtre. Lançant d'abord un regard intrigué à Peter, James se concentra sur la page que son ami avait sélectionnée. Presque toute la place était occupée par un dessin magiquement animé qui montrait un sorcier en train de se transformer en cheval et vice versa. En dessous, un mot était écrit d'une écriture moyenâgeuse : Animagi

«Animagi ? Ça me dit quelque chose.» Pensa à voix haute Sirius après avoir regardé la page par-dessus la tête de James.

«Normal, le professeur McGonagall en a parlé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. C'est l'art de se transformer à volonté en un animal. C'est comme ça qu'elle nous a repérés quand on préparait la blague «Serpy en serpillère». Elle se transforme en chat et on n'y fait pas attention.» Répondit Remus, qui suivait en cours, lui.

«Oh d'accord... Mais pourquoi tu nous montres ça Pet ?» Demande James, tournant machinalement la page du livre. Une petite écriture serrée noircissait les pages suivantes. Il se retrouva à plisser les yeux pour réussir à déchiffrer le contenu.

«J'y viens mais d'abord, Sirius, un sort anti-espion s'il te plaît ? Le dicton « les murs ont des oreilles » n'a jamais été aussi vrai qu'à Poudlard après tout.» Déclara Peter en se redressant pour faire de la place aux trois autres sur le lit.

Heureusement que celui ci était grand. Poudlard ne voyait rien en petit après tout. C'est dans un bazar général que les quatre garçons s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible. Apparemment, cette conversation risquait de durer un petit moment. Une fois le sort en question exécuté, Peter se lança dans son explication.

«Depuis qu'on a découvert le petit problème de fourrure de Rem's, j'ai fait quelques recherches discrètement à la bibliothèque.» Débuta-t-il en souriant à Remus qui était toujours gêné quand on abordait sa lycanthropie.

«Tu m'arrêtes si je dis une bêtise mais voici mes conclusions. Les loups-garous ne sont dangereux que pour les humains pendant la pleine lune. D'accord ?» Avança Peter, restant concentré sur le châtain qui triturait un coin des couvertures du lit. Voyons qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir le contredire, il continua.

«Donc dans ce cas, les animaux sont à l'abri, non ?» Il s'arrêta en voyant que Remus avait relevé la tête, ouvrant la bouche en hésitant. Voyant que Peter attendait son commentaire pour continuer, le jeune loup-garou murmura finalement :

«J'ai déjà mangé un lapin, une nuit où Mère avait mal refermé la cabane...»

«Bon peut-être pas 100% sûr mais les animaux l'intéressent déjà beaucoup moins que les êtres humains, d'accord ? Bref, c'est à ce moment qu'intervient le cours du professeur McGonagall. Les Animagi ! Des sorciers qui se transforment en animaux à volonté ! C'est la solution parfaite pour tenir compagnie à Remus pendant les pleines lunes !» Termina-t-il, un grand sourire trahissant son enthousiasme.

«Attends ! Depuis quand il est question que vous veniez avec moi pendant les pleines lunes ?» s'alarma Remus, effrayé à l'idée de blesser ou pire ses seuls amis.

«Hum, i mois quand tu étais à l'infirmerie ?» Avoua James tout en étant distrait par le contenu du livre qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis le départ. «C'est une idée intéressante Pete' mais je me souviens de ce qu'a dit McGo maintenant et ce livre le confirme : C'est de la magie très avancée ! On ne l'apprend même pas à Poudlard.» Ajouta-t-il en levant finalement la tête. Il redressa machinalement ses lunettes qui avaient été déséquilibrées par le mouvement.

«Oui mais ce n'est pas impossible à réussir, non ? Je ne dis pas qu'on sera prêts pour la prochaine fois mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer !» Défendit Peter, en observant du coin de l'œil Remus réaliser ce qu'ils lui avaient caché. Il avait oublié que leur ami n'était pas au courant de leur vague plan pour lui tenir compagnie.

«Peut-être, mais il y a un autre problème. Ce livre n'explique pas du tout comment on fait pour devenir un animagus, c'est rempli d'avertissements «Magie très avancée», «très rares réussites» etc… Mais il ne va pas nous aider à y arriver au final.» Fit remarquer James en refermant le livre. «Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne me vois pas du tout aller demander les informations à McGo. Elle est capable de nous mettre en retenue pour le restant de notre scolarité.» Ajouta-t-il en plaisantant à moitié.

«J'ai peut-être la solution.» Annonça Sirius qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, réfléchissant à cette théorie. En même temps, Remus réussit finalement à exprimer ses sentiments.

«Stop stop stop ! Il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit m'accompagne dans la cabane pendant une pleine lune ! Vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de vous blesser ou pire !» Protesta-t-il en serrant les poings autour de la couverture écarlate jusqu'à la déchirer.

«Calme-toi, Rem's ! On n'est pas suicidaires, on ne va rien faire tant qu'on n'est pas à 100% sûrs d'être tous les quatre en sécurité.» Tenta de le rassurer Peter en regardant d'un œil inquiet le sort de la couverture de Sirius. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu attendre un peu avant d'en parler. La prochaine pleine lune était tout près après tout.

«De toute façon, si on décide de tenter cela, ça risque de nous prendre des années pour y arriver, donc relax Moony, c'est pas demain qu'on viendra fouiller ta cabane.» Ajouta James avant de se tourner vers l'héritier des Black. «C'est quoi ta solution Siri ?»

«C'est de la magie dangereuse je suppose vu la difficulté et les possibles conséquences ? Où trouver des infos sur de la magie pareille ? J'ai 2-3 idées personnellement.» Avança Sirius en faisant durer le suspense comme il avait tendance à le faire quand ils préparaient leurs blagues.

«Hum à part la Réserve de la bibliothèque, je ne vois pas.» Avoua Peter qui tentait de calmer Remus en passant machinalement sa main dans la tignasse châtain. Comme souvent dans des situations de stress, le jeune sang-mêlé s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Remus s'avança inconsciemment en direction du contact amical. Il n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille la conversation, s'étant résigné à ce que ses amis n'en fassent qu'à leur tête.

«Oui, la Réserve est notre meilleure chance, surtout que les 2 autres endroits ne seront accessibles que pendant les vacances d'été.» Répondit Sirius en observant d'un œil amusé leur ami lycanthrope qui avait désormais presque littéralement sa tête sur les genoux de Peter.

«Allez, arrête de tourner autour du pot, crache le morceau !» S'impatienta James à la patience légendaire au sein du groupe.

«D'accord, d'accord. Respire Jamesie, je vais le dire. Le 2ème endroit, c'est la bibliothèque personnelle de mon cher paternel. « Avoua finalement Sirius d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

«Euh, je croyais que c'était déjà la guerre entre vous ? C'est peut-être pas très judicieux de chercher à l'énerver contre toi, non ?» Fit remarquer Peter avant de sourire, amusé en entendant un faible ronronnement sortir de son ami, installé contre lui. Pour un loup-garou et donc un canin en quelque sorte, Remus pouvait avoir des comportements totalement félins par moment.

«Ouai mais vous savez bien que je vis pour agacer mon paternel, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le 3ème endroit est beaucoup plus cool ! C'est l'Allée des Embrumes ! J'y suis allé plusieurs fois avec ledit paternel il y a quelques années, c'est rempli de trucs dégueulasses mais étranges, j'adore !» Expliqua Sirius en sautant presque d'excitation à l'idée de la sombre ruelle malfamée.

«Hum, si on se contentait de la Réserve ?» Répondit James en regardant d'un mauvais œil l'intérêt déplacé de leur ami Black.

«Ouaip, surtout qu'avec le don de James en Métamorphose, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à demander la permission d'étudier un livre sur les Animagi au professeur McGonagall.» Avança Peter en levant les yeux au ciel, attendant l'inévitable réaction d'orgueil de l'héritier Potter à la mention de son don en métamorphose.

°oOo°oOo°Flash-Back Mars 1973°oOo°oOo°

Quelques jours après la découverte du statut de loup-garou de Remus par ses trois camarades de dortoir, ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous les quatre dans leur dortoir, prêt à entendre l'histoire de Remus. Le principal intéressé était particulièrement réticent à cette idée mais un rappel de leur conversation interrompue le fit se mettre à table.

«Par quoi je commence ?» demanda-t-il finalement. Sa main droite était encore recouverte de bandages mais à part cela et un manque évident de sommeil, il semblait avoir totalement récupéré de la dernière pleine lune.

«Je ne sais pas moi... Pourquoi pas par le début ?» Fit mine de réfléchir un Sirius avachi contre un des piliers de son lit.

«Hum... Tu sais, Peter, ce jour-là dans le train quand tu m'as demandé si je savais à quoi ressemblait Poudlard ?» Commença Remus, semblant partir totalement dans un autre sujet.

«Oui, vaguement. C'était avant ou après que j'aie la bonne idée de remarquer la couleur de tes yeux ? D'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est dû à ta condition cette couleur ambrée ?» Répondit Peter, repensant à ce premier voyage l'amenant dans un tout nouveau monde.

«Oui, ils étaient bruns à l'origine. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment dit la vérité ce jour-là. Je savais parfaitement à quoi ressemblait Poudlard pour la simple raison que j'ai grandi à côté du château.» Expliqua Remus.

«A Pré-au-Lard ? Mais je croyais que ta mère était une moldue ?» S'étonna aussitôt James, bien plus au courant du monde magique que Peter.

«Pré-au-Lard est le seul village de Grande Bretagne uniquement habité par des sorciers.» Précisa Sirius en voyant le regard confus du blond.

«Je n'ai pas parlé du village.» Fit remarquer Remus avant de continuer son histoire. «Je parle de la Forêt Interdite.»

°oOo°oOo° Flash Back °oOo°oOo°

Jonathan Lupin avait toujours été un peu plus excentrique que la plupart de ses compatriotes sorciers. Dès l'âge tendre de 7 ans, il s'était mis en tête d'élever toute sorte d'animaux étranges, même pour un monde rempli de magie. Cela aurait pu en rester aux innocents croisements entre un Veracrasse et un Horglup ou encore la tentative de reconstitution d'un crâne de Ronflak Cornu.

Mais c'était sans compter son talent sans pareil pour attirer de rares et plus ou moins dangereuses créatures. Ainsi, un matin, ses parents eurent la très désagréable surprise de retrouver leur maison en feu après qu'il ait tenté d'enseigner l'art de la parole à un jeune dragonneau découvert dans les bois.

Son entrée à Poudlard et sa répartition à Serdaigle n'arrêtèrent en rien son «comportement désastreux et indigne d'un sang pur» selon sa mère, désespérée de voir son fils unique s'intéresser plus aux créatures répugnantes qu'à ses camarades de classe. Apres tout, ce n'est pas en ayant de bons contacts avec un Fangieu qu'il allait s'assurer une position confortable au sein du Ministère de la Magie !

Comme tout Serdaigle qui se respecte, Jonathan passa une bonne partie de sa scolarité à la bibliothèque. Mais là où ses voisins de dortoir s'abreuvaient de savoir concernant les derniers sortilèges et potions du moment, lui apprenait à parler le langage des Etres de l'eau ou encore tentait de découvrir la véritable apparence des Epouvantards.

Apres avoir obtenu d'assez bons résultats à Poudlard, il prit complètement à contre-courant les souhaits de sa vieille mère en se lançant dans une série de voyages ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Mme Lupin désespérait de voir un jour son fils mener une vie respectable et regrettait secrètement le manque de petits-enfants. C'est au cours d'un de ses nombreux voyages au fin fond de la Provence française, à la recherche d'une créature imaginaire, qu'il rencontra celle qui devait devenir sa femme.

La future madame Lupin, Stella de son prénom, était l'opposé le plus complet de Jonathan. Il descendait d'une longue lignée de sang-purs, elle n'était qu'une simple moldue, ignorant tout de l'existence du monde des sorciers. Jusqu'au jour où se retrouvant face à un authentique vampire, elle ne dut son salut qu'à la magie.

Apres cette première rencontre marquante, ils discutèrent jusqu'au petit matin du monde magique, Stella montrant une curiosité teintée de crainte devant toutes ces nouvelles informations. N'ayant de compte à rendre à personne car sa famille avait servi d'apéritif au vampire ainsi qu'elle le découvrit plus tard, elle l'accompagna dans la suite de son voyage. C'est ainsi qu'une amitié se créa entre 2 recherches de Ronflak cornu ou autres créatures du même genre.

Un soir, après avoir généreusement fêté la nouvelle créature découvert, cette amitié prit un tour pour le moins charnel.

C'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard, acceptant ses responsabilités, Jonathan rentra en Ecosse pour se marier avec la future mère de son enfant, au grand ravissement de sa mère qui voyait enfin son fils se ranger. Bon, il aurait pu trouver mieux qu'une moldue, mais elle avait été tellement désespérée qu'elle n'en fit pas grand cas.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin de Mars, Remus John Lupin naquit d'un couple de jeune mariés ne s'aimant pas vraiment mais partageant néanmoins une forte amitié. Tant que celle-ci était là, l'amour avait le temps de grandir entre eux. Le petit garçon fit rapidement la joie de toute la famille. Il arborait une tignasse de cheveux châtain comme sa mère, alors qu'il montrait vite des signes de magie accidentelle, au plus grand plaisir de sa grand-mère.

Celle-ci n'eut que peu l'occasion de le voir. Elle mourut quelques semaines avant son premier anniversaire, ayant été attirée dans des sables mouvants par un Pitiponk particulièrement sadique. Elle qui avait passé les 40 dernières années à critiquer le goût prononcé de son fils pour les créatures magiques, quel mauvais tour du destin.

Apres ce drame, la petite famille Lupin déménagea. Cherchant à oublier le passé et à se rapprocher de sa passion, Jonathan installa sa famille dans une clairière de la fameuse Forêt Interdite. Aidé du professeur Dumbledore qui enseignait encore la métamorphose en ce temps-là, il sécurisa les alentours. Il avait peut-être une passion particulièrement dangereuse mais il n'était pas encore assez fou pour laisser sa femme moldue et son fils d'1 an dans une forêt remplie de créatures aussi fascinantes que mortelles, sans protection.

La petite famille vécut 5 années dans un bonheur simple. Jonathan partait régulièrement au plus profond de la forêt, essayant de découvrir toujours plus de créatures inconnues mais se refusant à s'éloigner de sa famille. Stella semblait s'être bien acclimatée au monde magique, elle ne sursautait presque plus quand Remus, du haut de ses 6 ans, attirait vers lui ses jouets préférés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour leur routine se trouve définitivement interrompue. Jonathan explorait comme souvent le fin fond de la Forêt Interdite quand il tomba sur ce qui ressemblait à une meute de loups-garou se reposant après la pleine lune d'il y avait 2 jours. Son esprit vif fit rapidement le lien entre le sang sec recouvrant leur peau et un massacre ayant eu lieu quelques villages plus loin, pendant la pleine lune.

Apres s'être éloigné du lieu le plus silencieusement possible, le père de famille transplana au Ministère de la Magie pour prévenir les Aurors de sa découverte. Une fois ceci fait, il retourna auprès de sa famille sans demander son reste, ne voulant pas les laisser avec la simple protection des sorts placés sur la maison et les alentours alors qu'une meute de loups-garou était sur le point d'être arrêtée. Il aimait peut-être les créatures mais il restait réaliste.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'aidé par un contact sorcier parmi les Aurors, le chef de la meute, un dénommé Fenrir Greyback, profiterait de leur transfert vers Azkaban pour s'échapper. Il apprit rapidement du même contact qui avait indiqué la localisation de la meute aux Aurors. Le loup-garou s'installa aux alentours de la maison des Lupin, attendant patiemment la prochaine pleine lune pour frapper. La vengeance était un plat froid après tout.

Inconscient du danger qui les entourait, Remus et ses parents vivaient une existence paisible. Jonathan n'avait même pas parlé de sa découverte à sa femme, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter la moldue qu'elle était.

Ayant grandi dans la forêt, Remus passait le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur, poursuivant papillons et autres insectes, jusqu'à se prendre les pieds dans une quelconque racine qui croisait son chemin. L'arrivée de la nuit ne l'arrêtait pas en général dans ses explorations, c'est donc avec étonnement qu'il écouta son père lui interdire de sortir un soir de pleine lune.

Remus était un gamin plutôt obéissant en général mais appuyé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard perdu dans l'astre lunaire et écoutant toutes sortes d'animaux communiquer au loin... C'était trop pour sa curiosité ! S'assurant de ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et se glissa à l'extérieur en remerciant Merlin que la maison ne soit construite que sur un niveau.

S'éloignant sur la pointe des pieds de la maison, en évitant de passé devant les fenêtres du salon ou Remus pouvait entendre ses parents discuter, il quitta la clairière, s'engouffrant dans les arbres, à la recherche d'une aventure. Rapidement, il tomba nez à nez avec un hibou qui lui lança un regard désappointé du haut de sa branche. Intimant d'un doigt contre ses lèvres le silence au messager préféré de son père, car c'était lui, Remus continua sa recherche.

Il espérait trouver un centaure ou même apercevoir une licorne mais un hurlement au loin le sorti de ses pensées équines. Ecoutant attentivement, Remus s'immobilisa quelques minutes. Un loup dans la Forêt Interdite ? C'était la première fois qu'il en entendait ! Le niveau d'excitation du jeune sorcier redoubla à cette idée. Il voulait voir ce loup !

C'est avec ce but en tête que Remus s'enfonça rapidement dans la forêt, suivant les hurlements. Apres de longues minutes, il arriva finalement au bord d'une clairière plus petite que celle abritant leur maison. Au centre de celle-ci, une créature redressait sa tête velue pour hurler à la lune une fois de plus. Ressemblant effectivement à un loup, elle semblait néanmoins bien plus grande qu'un loup normal ! Remus l'observait d'un air émerveillé quand soudainement le regard jaune ressemblant a de l'ambre, se posa sur le jeune garçon. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut soudainement le dos de Remus. Il n'était plus si sûr de son envie d'approcher la bête. Son lit bien chaud lui semblait une option tout à fait plus rassurante désormais.

Remus venait de reculer d'un pas mal assuré quand soudainement la créature s'élança vers lui, ce qui ressemblait à un sourire malveillant déformant sa gueule. Poussant un cri terrifié, Remus se mit à courir, ses petites jambes le portant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était peut-être le cas après tout, car son poursuivant semblait saliver d'avance. La créature ralentissait par moment, jouant avec sa proie, hurlant pour rappeler sa présence.

Mais après ce qui parut être des heures, la course s'arrêta abruptement en même temps que Remus se prenait les pieds dans une innocente racine. Atterrissant sans douceur sur le sol inégal de la forêt, il lança un regard apeuré derrière lui, priant pour que la créature se soit lassée, souhaitant retrouver la protection de ses parents. Malheureusement, ses espoirs furent piétinés en même temps que l'étrange loup qui n'en était apparemment pas un, s'avançait tranquillement jusqu'au jeune sorcier sans défense.

De gros sanglots échappèrent à Remus alors que la créature était de plus en plus proche de lui. Persuadé qu'il allait finir dévoré, le jeune garçon se mit instinctivement à reculer, n'essayant même pas de se relever, rampant à moitié. Un grognement mecontent l'arrêta net dans sa fuite futile. Paralysé par une peur sans fond, Remus ne pouvait que regarder l'immense bête arriver finalement à quelques centimètres de lui.

Une forte odeur d'urine envahit les sens de la créature alors qu'elle se mit a reniflé soigneusement sa proie. Elle semblait chercher quelques choses, mais quoi ? Cette question ne traversa même pas l'esprit terrorisé du jeune Lupin. Il avait fermé les yeux, s'attendant à se faire dévorer à tout moment désormais.

Apres ce qui sembla être une éternité, une soudaine et atroce douleur le força à rouvrir les yeux. Mauvaise idée ! Il put ainsi voir que la créature venait d'enfoncer ses immenses crocs dans sa petite épaule, arrachant au passage une partie de son cou. Comme une pensée après coup, un cri rempli de douleur s'échappa finalement de la bouche du jeune sorcier. Il fut accompagné de sang, la blessure d'aspect mortel faisant se remplir ses jeunes poumons du liquide écarlate.

Alors que la créature se reculait sans douceur de sa proie, Remus glissa vers le sol de la forêt, désormais humide de son sang. Il fixa d'un regard rempli de douleur les étoiles et la lune qui semblaient se moquer de lui, entre les arbres denses de la forêt. Jetant un regard à son épaule, il tenta un sanglot mais seule une quinte de toux sortit de sa gorge a moitié ouverte. Perdu dans le choc, Remus ne vit ni n'entendit le cri de fureur appartenant à son père qui était arrivé juste à temps pour assister au macabre spectacle d'un immense loup-garou écrasant son fils, broyant sans effort l'enfant entre ses crocs sans pitié.

Ce fut soudain le noir total qui s'abattit sur Remus, la douleur s'évanouissant par miracle en même temps qu'il perdait connaissance.

C'est ainsi qu'il n'assista pas à l'affrontement sans merci que se livrèrent la bête et son père, celui-ci réussissant finalement à mettre en fuite le loup-garou, non sans être mortellement blessé à son tour. Crachant du sang, Jonathan s'approcha péniblement de l'endroit où reposait son fils, d'une immobilité inquiétante. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la forêt rougeâtre, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, laissant couler ses larmes. La vie de son fils s'écoulait lentement par la morsure mettant à découvert le tendre cou de l'enfant. Dans son inconscience, sa respiration s'était faite laborieuse, un râle trahissant la présence du sang dans ses poumons.

Maudissant le destin, Jonathan fixa un moment sa baguette abandonnée au milieu de la clairière. Le bâton de bois avait été coupé net en 4 morceaux par les griffes du loup-garou. Refusant de perdre son fils devant ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire, il posa ses mains tremblantes sur le cou et l'épaule de l'enfant. Se concentrant, il essaya de se rappeler le principe d'une ancienne magie qu'avait tenté de lui apprendre sans grand succès une sorcière de Salem.

Essayant de vaincre la panique naissante au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Jonathan se concentra sur ce qui menaçait la vie de son fils. Il fallait faire cesser le saignement et vider ses poumons du liquide l'empêchant de respirer correctement. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, ses propres blessures ne lui laissant que tres peu de temps, le père de Remus utilisa toutes ses maigres forces restantes pour réussir un miracle.

C'est ce moment-là que Remus choisit pour reprendre conscience, laissant échapper un cri de douleur avant que son regard, terni par celle-ci, ne se pose sur le visage ensanglanté de son père.

« Papa ?» Murmura-t-il avant de succomber à une nouvelle quinte de toux.

«Chut, je suis là. Ca va aller, Remus, papa est là.» Tenta de le rassurer Jonathan, une main essuyant le sang coulant de la petite bouche. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le cou de Remus guérissait. Très lentement mais cela fonctionnait finalement.

«Je suis désolé, papa.» Déclara l'enfant alors qu'il se remettait à pleurer, en partie en réaction à la douleur mais aussi à la peur qu'il avait eue. Remus, du haut de ses 6 ans, ne réalisait pas le sérieux de la situation. Son père était là et la créature avait disparu. Tout finissait bien donc ? Non ?

Si seulement...

«Pourquoi, fiston ?» Demanda Jonathan. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en lui disant de rester tranquille pour garder ses forces. Levant légèrement sa main toujours posée sur la blessure, il eut la bonne surprise de voir que le saignement était presque stoppé. Laissant malgré tout une zone en mauvais état.

Une morsure de loup-garou de cette importance... Jonathan essayait de ne pas penser à ce que cela signifiait, se concentrant sur la tâche plus importante de sauver la vie de son fils. Avec un peu de chance, Stella aurait trouvé de l'aide au village désormais. Quelle malédiction qu'elle ne puisse pas voir Poudlard. Parfois il se surprenait à lui reprocher son manque de sang sorcier. Mais se rappelant qu'elle lui avait donné ce fils unique dont la vie reposait entre ses mains, Jonathan sortit de ses pensées sombres qui n'aidaient en rien leur situation. Si Stella avait trouvé de l'aide, ils mettraient bien trop longtemps à les retrouver, Remus s'était enfoncé loin dans la forêt. Ils arriveraient trop tard pour lui. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer réussir à soigner assez son fils pour qu'il survive en attendant leur arrivée.

«J'ai désobéi.» Fut la réponse murmurée par Remus alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls. Il luttait contre une intense fatigue alors que la douleur diminuait peu à peu.

«Chut, ce n'est rien Remus. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas sortir ce soir. Repose-toi un peu, tout va bien se passer. Papa t'aime.» Le rassura Jonathan en essayant de cacher ses larmes. La respiration de l'enfant s'était peu à peu faite plus facile. Il semblait avoir meilleure mine malgré l'évidente fatigue due à la perte de sang et à la forte émotion provoquée par les événements. Toussant du sang le plus discrètement possible, Jonathan ne voulait pas que son fils assiste à sa mort. Maintenant qu'il semblait être presque sorti d'affaire, il préférait le savoir endormi, inconscient du destin de son père. Sa magie circulait encore dans l'organisme de Remus quand celui-ci céda finalement à la fatigue, ses yeux bruns fixant pour ce qui était la dernière fois ceux de son père avant de se fermer.

Jonathan caressa longuement les cheveux châtains de l'enfant, essayant de mémoriser ses traits alors que son sang rejoignait le sien sur le sol de la forêt.

C'est allongé, serrant contre lui son fils, que le trouvèrent les professeurs de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore en tête, partis à leur recherche. Il était sans vie, de faible trace de sa magie coulant encore dans les veines de Remus. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, inconscient qu'il était désormais orphelin de père. Une importante morsure de loup-garou défigurait son épaule gauche, s'étendant jusqu'à la base de son cou. Elle était miraculeusement à moitié refermée, un mince filet de sang s'en écoulant était la seule preuve de sa gravité originale.

°oOo°oOo° Fin flash-back, retour en mars 1973. °oOo°oOo°

«J'ai passé 2 semaines à l'infirmerie de Poudlard sans savoir que mon père était mort. « Termina de raconter Remus en fixant un pilier de son lit. «Plutôt que d'essayer de se soigner, il a utilisé le temps qu'il lui restait pour me sauver. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, les professeurs auraient retrouvé 2 morts cette nuit-là.» Ajouta-t-il.

Les trois autres occupants du dortoir avaient gardé le silence le plus total pendant le récit du jeune Lupin.

«C'est une drôle d'idée de vivre dans la Forêt Interdite.» fit remarquer Sirius sans y réfléchir à deux fois avant de le dire. Remus lui lança un regard noir, résistant à l'envie de plus en plus pressante de s'enfermer dans l'intimité relative des rideaux de son lit. Il regrettait déjà de leur avoir raconté cet événement horriblement personnel.

«T'es con, Black ! C'est pas le moment pour tes âneries.» Répliqua James en triturant ce que Peter savait être sa peluche dans sa poche. L'héritier Potter se doutait que cela n'allait pas être une histoire charmante, après tout on parlait d'une morsure de loup-garou, mais il ne s'était malgré tout pas attendu à ce niveau de tragédie. Devenir un loup-garou et perdre son père en même temps, cela n'avait pas dû être facile.

«Et alors, le mois suivant... tu t'es ?» Demanda timidement Peter pour essayer de faire avancer la discussion alors que Sirius se mordait la langue pour ne pas répondre à James et déclencher une mini-guerre entre sangs-purs. Ils étaient là pour Remus, bordel !

«Je me suis transformé en loup-garou si c'est ce que tu cherches à dire. Ma mère étant moldue, elle était complètement dépassée par les événements. Elle venait de perdre son mari et son fils était devenu un monstre.» Déclara Remus, refusant toujours de poser le regard sur ses trois camarades.

«Arrête d'utiliser ce terme !» Explosa alors Sirius en se redressant. « On t'a déjà dit que tu n'était pas un monstre !»

«C'est vrai, tu as un petit problème de fourrure une fois par mois, et puis alors ?» Ajouta un James soudainement inspiré.

Remus ne répliqua rien. À quoi bon leur apprendre que sa propre mère avait rapidement décidé qu'il était en effet un monstre ? A quoi bon leur expliquer que ce terme, il l'avait entendu des milliers de fois depuis cette nuit tragique ? A quoi bon parler des enfants de Pré-Au-Lard qui le traitaient de monstre sans même connaître la véritable raison de ce mot ? Plutôt serrer les dents et les laisser croire ce qu'ils voulaient du haut de leurs lunettes roses. Remus était trop désespéré à l'idée de perdre ses premiers amis pour leur faire voir la cruelle verité qui était que s'il se retrouvait face à eux, au moment de son petit problème de fourrure et sans la protection de la porte enchantée de la cabane, il ne ferait pas grand cas de leur amitié.

A la place, fatigué par cette discussion, Remus se retira sans mot dire dans la forteresse qu'était son lit. Il mit ainsi efficacement fin à la petite réunion improvisée. Peu à peu, ses camarades regagnèrent leurs propres lits, réalisant finalement l'heure plus que tardive où les avait mené son récit.

°oOo°oOo° Fin Flash-Back, retour au présent. °oOo°oOo°

* * *

Et fin du chapitre tout court d'ailleurs XD  
Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve dans une semaine pour Grimoire et Potion


	11. 1ere partie:07 Grimoire & Potion Animagi

Merci pour les reviews! J'avance gentiment mais surement! J'ai fini d'écrire la 3eme année, il y a quelque jour! \o/

Aller, c'est parti!

ps: Dans se chap, je me suis pas du tout rendu compte que j'adorais se faire se chamailler les maraudeurs, non non non :D

* * *

**Grimoire et Potion Animagi**

Dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, un froid matin de février, trois garçons conversaient à voix basse.

« Redites-moi une fois encore le plan ? » Demanda Peter en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sceptique.

« Remus va demander un renseignement à Madame Pince et pendant ce temps, on se faufile dans la Réserve ! » Expliqua Sirius en manquant tomber de sa chaise dans l'excitation du moment.

« Génial comme plan, tu as demandé de l'aide à James ? » Répliqua innocemment Remus en feuilletant son livre de sortilège.

« Non, cent pour cent made in moi ! » Répondit-il fièrement avant de déchanter devant la réponse du loup-garou.

« Dommage, on aurait dit. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un gros problème dans ton plan. Je n'ai toujours pas accepté de vous aidez dans cette folie ! »

Sur ses paroles, Remus se leva pour retourner étudier en paix dans le dortoir. Mais c'était sans compter la fusée aussi appelée James Potter qui le percuta au même instant. Grace à ses réflexes aiguisés par la pleine lune approchante, il réussit à se rattraper au bord de la table alors que son camarade finissait les quatre fers en l'air. Après un instant de confusion, James se releva en se secouant la tête.

« Ouille Moony t'as le crâne épais ! » S'exclama-t-il en massant la bosse qui commençait à faire son apparition sur son front.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui déboule comme une furie sans regarder devant soi ! » Répliqua Remus en ramassant son livre qui lui avait échappé des mains.

« Moui bon, ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne. » Concéda James comme s'il n'était pas responsable de la collision.

« Regardez plutôt ce que j'ai obtenu » ajouta-t-il en tendant un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait froissé dans sa chute.

« Bravo Jamesie ! Tu as enfin trouvé à quoi servait le parchemin ? » Se moqua Sirius en passant un bras autour du cou du brunet. « Qu'est-ce que tu as noté dessus ? Un mémo pour ne plus oublier l'accès aux cuisines ? »

« Ahaha, tu ne vas jamais me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire hein ? Cela fait 2 ans Sirius, 2 ans ! Trouve-toi un autre joujou, s'il te plait. » Protesta James avant de tendre le parchemin à Peter, qui semblait être le seul à ne pas vouloir s'en prendre à lui aujourd'hui.

« Comment t'as réussi ça ? » S'exclama celui-ci après avoir rapidement lu le contenu.

« Avec mon charme naturel ? » Répondit James en passant une main dans sa tignasse.

« Non en fait je l'ai harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. J'espère que ça en vaudra la peine d'ailleurs parce que j'ai dû promettre un devoir de 10 parchemins sur le sujet ! » Compléta-t-il alors que Remus et Sirius, intrigués, jetaient à leur tour un œil sur le fameux objet.

« Comment devenir Animagi en 103 étapes ? Le professeur McGonagall t'a vraiment donné l'autorisation d'emprunter un livre pareil ? » s'étonna Remus en soupirant d'ennui. Avec une aide pareille, plus rien ne les dissuaderait d'essayer cette folie.

« Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais dire vous arrêtera ? » Commenta-t-il malgré tout.

« Tu supposes bien Moony ! » Répliqua Peter alors que James se dirigeait d'un pas enthousiaste vers le bureau de la sévère bibliothécaire.

Les 3 autres maraudeurs regardèrent en silence celle-ci scruter attentivement le parchemin et James à tour de rôle, un air de suspicion fixé sur son visage. Finalement, semblant ne rien trouver d'anormal, elle se dirigea vers la Réserve de la bibliothèque, laissant un James surexcité lançant des regards victorieux vers leur table.

« C'est bien ma chance, pour une fois qu'un plan de James ne finit pas en désastre… » Soupira Remus en retournant à son devoir de sortilège qui n'allait pas s'écrire tout seul après tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un héritier Potter triomphant qui prit place à leur table, un épais volume poussiéreux dans les bras.

« Encore une victoire de mon esprit vif ! » Commenta-t-il simplement en soufflant sur la couverture recouvert de l'épaisse couche grisâtre, provoquant aussitôt une série d'éternuements venant de Peter.

« T'étais obligé de faire ca ? » Protesta celui-ci dans un moment d'accalmie alors que Sirius lançait un regard noir à la poussière ayant trouvé le chemin de son uniforme à l'aspect jusque-là impeccable.

« Je me demande pendant combien de temps tu vas encore réussir à passer les portes de la Grande Salle. » Se contenta d'ajouter Remus en lançant un sort pour se débarrasser de cette poudre gênante.

« Pff, un jour mon génie sera reconnu par tous et alors vous vous en mordrez les doigts ! » Se défendit James avant de plonger le nez dans les premières pages du livre tant convoité.

« Bien sûr bien sûr, n'oublie pas de nous inviter ce jour-là, on s'en voudrait de manquer ton discours ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le calme reprit son droit sur la petite table. James se concentra sur le contenu du livre pendant que les 3 autres Gryffondors se concentraient à des degrés divers sur leurs devoirs.

« Sirius, arrête ça ! Je ne suis pas une cible pour t'entrainer au sortilège de recoloration, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? » Protesta Remus, même pas 10 minutes après la fin de la précédente dispute.

« Hum... laisse-moi réfléchir... une fois de plus ? Au moins ! » Répliqua l'héritier Black en changeant la plume du châtain.

A l'origine brun, elle était devenue rouge avant de virer rapidement au violet vif. Ce qui était plutôt distrayant quand on tentait d'écrire avec ladite plume.

« Ho ho, Siri, à ta place je m'arrêterais là. » Contribua à la discussion Peter en voyant le regard sombre que lançait le loup-garou en direction du farceur.

Mais trop tard. A l'instant où la plume changeait une fois de plus de couleur pour devenir bleu ciel, Remus la lâcha pour sortir sa baguette et d'un sort murmuré fit devenir autre chose violet vif.

Aussitôt James et Peter éclatèrent de rire alors que Sirius lançait un regard perplexe autour de lui. Apres s'être creusé la cervelle sur l'objet de leur rire, il abdiqua et fut réduit à demander.

« Okay, t'as gagné, je mords a l'appât. Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné de ridicule cette fois ? »

« Oh presque rien, évite juste de te regarder dans un miroir. » Répondit James entre 2 éclats de rire alors que Remus retournait à son devoir, l'air de rien.

Bien sûr, Sirius fit immédiatement le contraire et sortit de sa poche le miroir qu'il niait garder 24 heures sur 24 sur sa personne. Il le leva au niveau de son visage, cherchant le désastre et quelques secondes plus tard, un cri à réveiller les morts put être entendu venant de la bibliothèque, suivi rapidement des Maraudeurs se sauvant du lieu du crime sous les réprimandes de Madame Pince.

« Traître ! Mes pauvres cheveux ! C'est un coup bas ça ! » Pouvait-on entendre râler Sirius tout le long du chemin menant à la tour de Gryffondor.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'entraîner, moi aussi ? » Répondit innocemment Remus.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques jours plus tard, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir pendant que l'hiver lançait sa derrière attaque contre le château. Installé devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, Peter observait la tempête se déchainant à l'extérieur. Le match de Quidditch prévu en fin de semaine promettait si le temps ne se calmait pas. Déjà que l'affiche, Gryffondor Vs Serpentard, promettait à elle seule de l'animation…

Dans le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, Sirius et James conspirait, un certain grimoire épais entre eux.

« Et où comptes-tu trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion de révélation Animagi ? » Demanda Sirius en feuilletant le livre que l'héritier Potter avait passé les derniers jours à décortiquer sous toutes les coutures.

« Je ne sais pas, voyons : la plupart de ces ingrédients doivent se trouver dans le bureau de Sloghorn, non ? » Avança James en ayant l'air de se creuser la cervelle, pour une fois.

« Ouais mais contrairement au cas du livre, je doute qu'on obtienne la permission de se servir ! » Releva Peter en se détournant de la fenêtre pour se concentré sur la discussion en cours.

« Nous, certainement pas, mais... » Commença James en s'arrêtant, juste pour énerver ses camarades.

« Mais quoi ? » Mordit à l'hameçon Sirius, impatient comme toujours.

« Mais tu ne connais personne qui pourrait convaincre Sloghorn ? » Questionna James pour seule réponse.

« Non ! Jamesie, accouche avant que je te jette un sort ! » S'exaspéra Sirius en ayant définitivement perdu le peu de patience a sa disposition.

« Ton frangin, abruti ! Il est dans les petits papiers de Sloghorn avec Rogue non ? Donc il doit pouvoir convaincre le prof de lui fournir des ingrédients. » Expliqua James en cachant difficilement son amusement. Sirius était bien trop facile à énerver.

« Ahhhhh ! Okay ce n'est pas con comme idée, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un petit souci dans ton plan ? » S'interrogea Sirius après y avoir réfléchi quelques minutes.

« Il y a toujours un souci dans ses plans. » Ajouta utilement Peter avant de kidnapper le livre des genoux de l'héritier Potter qui devenait gentiment rouge d'indignation devant les doutes soulevés par sa brillante idée.

« Je vous ferais remarquer que sans moi vous chercheriez encore un moyen de mettre la main sur le livre ! Mais très bien, si vous êtes si malins, je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. » Décréta James avant de se lever pour quitter le dortoir avec son ego froissé.

« Juste une dernière remarque : Sans la potion, les Animagi vous oubliez, c'est la première étape et une des plus importantes ! On ne peut pas commencer la transformation sans savoir en quoi on est censés se changer ! » Ajouta-t-il avant de claquer la porte du dortoir.

Un instant de silence s'abattit sur les derniers occupants des lieux alors qu'ils fixaient d'un air mi amusé mi surpris la porte par où venait de sortir leur ami.

« Oups ? » Commenta simplement Sirius.

Mais il devait bien avoué être plus étonné par le tour des événements. C'était bien la première fois que James prenait ainsi la mouche pendant une de leurs nombreuses chamailleries.

« Hum… le stress du match de Samedi ? » Avança Peter, aussi surpris que Sirius.

« C'était quoi le souci dans ce plan-là, d'ailleurs ? » Ajouta-il en laissant la sortie remarquée de James de côté pour le moment.

« A part que Regulus m'évite depuis son retour des vacances de noël ? » Répondit le sang pur.

« Vous vous retrouvez plus dans les cuisines la nuit du mercredi au jeudi ? » S'étonna Peter qui n'avait pas remarqué de changement dans le comportement du jeune Serpentard.

Regulus Arcturus Black, le petit frère de Sirius, était plutôt étrange aux yeux de Peter. D'un an plus jeune que son aîné, il avait été reparti à Serpentard et avait rapidement rejoint le groupe de Rogue, au grand déplaisir de Sirius. D'après ce que celui-ci leur avait dit, Regulus était la fierté de leur père, un Black parfait, une vraie petite marionnette. Sauf que ses actes, au début du moins, ne collaient pas tout à fait à cette description. Il avait beau être réparti à Serpentard et son grand frère à Gryffondor, Regulus n'avait pas peur d'entamer la conversation. Au départ, certains de ses camarades avaient bien tenté de lui faire passer cette envie bizarre de fraternalisation inter-maison mais malgré sa taille peu impressionnante et son arrivée récente à Poudlard, le cadet Black semblait avoir un catalogue redoutable de sorts à sa disposition.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Flash-Back Novembre 1972 °oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Pardon ? Répète Nott ? J'ai dû mal comprendre. »

C'était un matin tout se qu'il y avait de plus normal dans la grande salle de Poudlard, les élèves mangeant bruyamment leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme a leurs cours de la matinée. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire donc. C'est dans cette atmosphère que la voix glaciale de Regulus Black s'éleva au dessus des discussions sans effort particulier de sa part.

« Que ça soit clair, et pas que pour toi Nott : Si je veux parler avec mon frère c'est moi et moi seul que ça regarde. » Expliqua-t-il calmement devant la non-réponse dudit Nott.

Sur ses paroles et ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre une éventuelle riposte, le jeune Serpentard, son petit déjeuner fini, se leva pour quitter la salle. Après tout, il devait encore récupérer son manuel de sortilège qu'il avait oublié dans sa malle.

Enfin c'était son objectif mais c'était sans compter la personne concernée par sa tirade et qui avait décidé de faire son apparition dans la Grande Salle, flanqué de ses 3 amis inséparables, au même moment. Apparemment les Blacks avaient le crâne particulièrement solide. En tout cas, le bruit qui résonna dans la salle était impressionnant.

« Ouille, on est entrés en collision avec Hagrid ? » Demanda un Sirius pas très réveillé en se frottant le menton.

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas celui qui s'empiffre à longueur de journée ! » Répliqua Regulus en se relevant avec l'aide de Remus pendant que James et Peter tentaient de cacher leur hilarité devant la situation, avec plus ou moins de succès d'ailleurs.

« Oh, salut Regulus ! » Répondit plutôt stupidement Sirius en ayant finalement réalisé que non, il ne venait pas de se prendre un Hagrid en pleine tête mais bien son petit frère.

« Ca explique pourquoi je vais avoir une bosse au menton, remarque, Microbe. » Ajouta-t-il en rejoignant James et Peter devant l'hilarité de la situation.

« Je te ferais remarquer que je suis dans la moyenne des premières années. Ce n'est pas plutôt toi le Géant ? » Répliqua Regulus sans sourciller devant le surnom.

« Bon les frangins, on vous laisse vous expliquer, nous on va manger. » Intervint James en ayant finalement récupérer de son fou-rire.

_Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon de commencer une journée._ Pensa-t-il alors que Remus ajoutait, toujours à l'attention des deux Blacks :

« Evitez de trop salir le hall en vous disputant, j'ai à peine fini de le nettoyer hier soir pendant ma retenue ! »

« T'aurais dû y penser avant de lâcher Peeves sur Monsieur Mistigri. » Entendit Sirius alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Fin du flash-back °oOo°oOo°oOo°

Malgré cet avertissement plutôt clair, certains Serpentards plus âgés avaient eu la bonne idée de tenter de s'en prendre à Regulus pour sa "trahison". Bien mal leur en avait pris ! En plus de se prendre une magnifique raclée par le première année, ils subirent quelques farces particulièrement inconfortables made in Sirius totalement en mode Grand Frère bien qu'il le nie catégoriquement.

La pression de sa maison ne l'avait pas empêché de garder le contact avec Sirius donc. Mais l'autorité paternelle c'était une autre histoire apparemment. En choisissant de passer les vacances de Noël a Poudlard, il n'avait réussi qu'à retarder l'inévitable. Ainsi à la rentrée en Septembre, son comportement avait changé, obligé d'au mieux ignorer Sirius, au pire d'être hostile envers lui. Bien évidemment, Sirius étant qui il était, ils avaient trouvé un moyen de se voir en cachette : chaque Mercredi, ils se retrouvaient dans les cuisines.

Mais apparemment même ceci avait changé désormais.

« Tu crois que votre père a découvert qu'il continuait de te parler ? » S'étonna Peter qui ne l'avait appris qu'après les avoir rencontrés par hasard dans les cuisines à cause d'une petite fringale de minuit.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris entre 2 punitions dans le basement de la maison, Regulus s'est fait chopper plusieurs fois par le préfet de Serpentard en revenant de notre rendez-vous. Père est beaucoup de chose mais pas stupide. » Expliqua Sirius en réduisant, comme souvent, la gravité de ses « punitions ».

« Ok. Donc pas moyen de lui demander pour les ingrédients ? » Questionna Peter en revenant au sujet important.

« On peut toujours tenter de lui transmettre un message mais il a intérêt a être bien crypté pour ne pas lui causer encore plus de problèmes avec Père. » Proposa Sirius un peu a contrecœur.

« Et avec un hibou de l'école bien sûr. » Compléta Peter en déposant le livre qu'il tenait toujours sur le lit de James.

« Qui va affronter la furie qui possède Jamesie maintenant ? » Questionna-t-il après coup.

« Urg, laisse-le tranquille, il va bien finir par se calmer. »

Au même moment, un Remus perplexe fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« Depuis quand James a-t-il un caractère de diva ? D'après ce que j'ai compris en le passant dans la salle commune, on n'est pas capable de comprendre son immense génie stratégique ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Sirius s'enfouit dans ses couvertures, cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller, comme seule réponse.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

A l'étonnement général, le plan se déroula plutôt bien. Apres avoir envoyé un parchemin aussi codé qu'un télégramme ultra secret (d'ailleurs Remus était convaincu que son destinataire n'y comprendrait rien malgré la confiance affichée par Sirius), ils eurent la surprise de découvrir un hibou amenant tous les ingrédients dans leur dortoir. Une seule condition accompagnait le paquet : Qu'une potion réalisée avec lesdits ingrédients soit renvoyée à l'expéditeur pour son propre usage. Regulus était tout sauf idiot et il avait un expert en potion parmi ses amis après tout.

C'est ainsi que l'étape Potion de révélation de forme Animagi put vraiment commencer. Un des nombreux avantager de n'être que tous les quatre dans le dortoir était qu'ils pouvaient installer un chaudron sous un feu magique sans soulever de questions. A condition de ne pas mettre le feu à la tour entière bien sûr !

« Là, il faut laisser mijoter gentiment pendant 2 jours avant de passer à l'étape suivante. » Annonça Sirius en regardant le liquide orange tournoyer gentiment.

« Et bien sûr, Remus, interdiction de t'approcher du chaudron à moins de 2 mètres ! » Ajouta Peter en lançant un regard amusé en direction du jeune garçon.

« Humpf, je n'approuve toujours pas cette idée d'Animagi, je vous rappelle. » Répliqua Remus depuis son lit où il faisait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à cette sottise.

Il savait bien que les potions réagissaient rarement bien face à sa signature magique bien particulière, pas besoin de le lui répéter sans arrêt, Slughorn le faisait déjà très bien.

« On va commencer par le savoir Rem's. » Commenta simplement James, le nez à nouveau plongé dans son nouveau joujou préféré, vous l'avez deviné : le grimoire d'Animagi !

« Tu sais que tu vas devoir bientôt le rendre à Madame Pince ? » Contrattaqua le loup-garou.

« Pourquoi je me tue le poignet à prendre des notes à ton avis ? Je n'arriverai pas à obtenir la permission de l'emprunter une 2ème fois, c'est notre seule chance. » Expliqua l'héritier Potter en montrant les nombreux parchemins éparpillés avec plus ou moins d'ordre sur son lit.

« Y'a toujours la bibliothèque de Père ou l'Allée des Embrumes. » Suggéra Sirius l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Hum… Comment dire … Ah je sais : t'a d'autres idées stupides comme celle la ? » S'exclama James comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà eu cette conversation.

« Okay, continue de te ruiner le poignet avec tes notes dans ce cas ! » Conclut l'héritier Black.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et a la semaine prochaine pour : Visions et Blague en Métamorphose!


	12. 1ere partie: 08 Visions & Blague en Meta

Merci pour les reviews! Pour info, je ne posterais pas de chapitres en Avril, d'ici la vous aurez la fin de la 3eme année. Et moi je vais profiter d'avril et du camp nano pour me concentré sur l'écriture de la 4eme année!

Aller c'est parti pour le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

**Visions et Blague en Métamorphose**

1 mois après le début de la préparation de la potion, celle-ci était finalement terminée. Les quatre garçons étaient rassemblés autour du chaudron en train de refroidir, maintenant que Sirius avait éteint le feu magique. L'aspect verdâtre du liquide où se formait de grosse bulles à la surface toutes les quelques minutes n'inspirait guère confiance.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle est réussie ? Elle sent aussi mauvais que les pieds de James après un entraînement de Quidditch ! » Commenta Peter en ignorant l'exclamation de protestation du concerner.

« Ouaip, elle est parfaite même. Ça doit être un gars aussi désagréable que Rogue qui l'a créée pour qu'elle finisse avec un parfum pareil. Je crains que le goût ne soit pas meilleur en plus. » Expliqua Sirius en prélevant du liquide avec la louche pour le verser dans les trois gobelets qui attendaient sagement leur utilisation.

« Beurk, je ne suis pas mécontent de ne pas devoir en boire. » Fit remarquer Remus qui essayait de ne pas fuir à l'autre bout du dortoir tant l'odeur indisposait son odorat pré-transformation.

« N'oublie pas que tu dois aller envoyer la dose pour Regulus pendant qu'on fait connaissance avec cette horreur. » Rappela James en prenant le gobelet tendu par Sirius.

« Je maintiens que j'ai meilleur temps de rester pour m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien pendant la prochaine étape ! » Protesta le loup-garou en allant néanmoins chercher une fiole vide pour y mettre la dose du Serpentard.

« Le problème, c'est que même avec un sortilège de conservation, il faut boire la potion assez rapidement pour qu'elle soit le plus efficace possible. » Fit remarquer Sirius en remplissant la fiole et en jetant ledit sortilège.

« Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de 2ème chance. Si on n'identifie pas notre animal pendant la vision, on n'est pas rendus. » Ajouta James qui semblait connaître la procédure par cœur à force de l'avoir étudiée. Il faut dire que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas oublié les 10 parchemins sur les Animagi promis en échange de la permission d'emprunter le grimoire.

« Hum, il n'aurait pas suffi d'amener un hibou de l'école ici pour l'envoyer directement à Regulus sans devoir aller à la volière ? » Fit remarquer Peter en observant d'un œil perplexe son gobelet qui perdait sa couleur verdâtre au fur et à mesure que le liquide se refroidissait pour devenir d'un orange criard.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt Pet' ? » S'exclama Sirius en lançant un sort de récurage à l'intérieur du chaudron.

« Je viens d'y penser ? » Avoua le né-moldu en haussant les épaules d'impuissance.

« Bon, on ne va pas y passer la journée, les minutes tournent ! On boit notre dose et on se concentre sur l'identification de notre animal et Remus pique un sprint jusqu'à la volière. » Annonça James en mettant un terme à la querelle naissante.

« Humpf, si vous finissez à Ste Mangouste après ce petit tour, il ne faudra pas vous étonnez quand je viendrai vous dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! ». » Déclara de mauvaise humeur Remus avant de quitter le dortoir.

« Quelqu'un est de mauvais poil. » Commenta en riant Sirius avant de lever son gobelet, pendant que James et Peter l'imitaient.

« Santé, je suppose ? » Dit simplement James avant qu'ils n'avalent la potion à l'unisson.

Trois gobelets touchèrent bruyamment le sol alors que les jeunes Gryffondor s'endormaient pour un rêve qui promettait d'être très étrange.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Vision Animagi °oOo°oOo°oOo°

Peter :

Des pierres, encore et toujours des pierres. Des carrés, des rectangles, plus ou moins gris, plus ou moins sombres. Il ne voyait que des pierres ! Elles défilaient à toute vitesse devant lui, ou plutôt il courait le long d'un mur fait de celle-ci, réalisa-t-il après un moment. Pourquoi courait-il ? Il ne semblait pas s'en souvenir. Une seule pensée habitait sa tête à cet instant : ne surtout pas s'arrêter de courir.

Un court regard en arrière provoqua le claquement de frayeur de ses incisives orange entre elles. Oui, vraiment, il ne fallait surtout pas s'arrêter !

….

°oOo°

James :

Les étoiles jouaient à cache-cache avec de sombres nuages alors qu'il se promenait au milieu des arbres millénaires. La forêt avait un aspect familier, il avait l'impression de très bien la connaître mais il n'arrivait pas à la replacer dans ses souvenirs. Une multitude de sons s'élevaient des sombres buissons qui s'étendaient tout autour de lui mais l'un d'eux en particulier attira son attention.

Instinctivement, ses sabots l'amenèrent dans la direction d'où venait ce son inconnu et en même temps familier.

…

°oOo°

Sirius :

Il le rattrapait ! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de mètres désormais. Il apercevait la queue tigrée de sa proie, elle venait de tourner à gauche en direction du lac. L'excitation de la course-poursuite semblait lui donner des ailes, ses grosses pattes noires touchaient à peine l'herbe du parc.

…

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Le spectacle qui accueillit Remus après son aller-retour éclair jusqu'à la volière resterait longtemps dans sa mémoire. Apparemment, le grimoire qu'avait fièrement dévoré James n'était pas totalement fiable. Jamais n'avait été mentionné dans ses pages cet effet de la potion de vision Animagi.

Un cerf, ou plutôt un jeune cerf si on se fiait à ses petits bois sortant fièrement de sa tête, se trouvait coincé entre 2 lits, les immenses tentures rouge de ceux-ci s'abattant sur son dos, telles une cape.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, une boule de poils noire courrait après sa propre queue, réussissant à mettre la pagaille dans le dortoir déjà pas mal en désordre.

Remus observait ce spectacle avec étonnement, quand soudain, il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Grace à ses reflexe de loup-garou, il réussit à attraper la chose qui essayait de se faire la malle en profitant de la porte que Remus avait laissé ouverte. Il n'eut que le temps de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune rat brun avant que celui-ci ne plante ses incisives dans sa main, le libérant aussitôt, plus sous l'effet de la surprise que de la douleur. Il en avait connu bien d'autre après tout. D'un rapide sort, il verrouilla la porte au nez de l'animal.

Léchant distraitement la morsure, Remus analysa la situation dans son ensemble. La potion qui était censée provoquer une vision leur permettant de découvrir leurs animagus, leur donnait aussi l'apparence dudit animagus.

Heureusement qu'il était vite revenu, Remus ne voulait pas imaginer le désordre que ses 3 amis transformés aurait pu faire dans la salle commune, voir le château, s'ils s'étaient échapper avant son retour.

Jetant un rapide regard à la morsure qui cicatrisait déjà, il y avait quand même quelques petits avantages à sa condition, le jeune Gryffondor pris le parti de s'installer avec un bon livre sur son lit, en attendant la fin des effets de la potion.

A peine était-il assis sur son lit, que la boule de poils noire qui était un chien remarqua-t-il maintenant qu'elle se déplaçait plus calmement, décréta que ses genoux étaient l'endroit parfait pour piquer un somme.

Quelques heures plus tard et après avoir convaincu par 3 fois le cerf que non, c'était une mauvaise idée de tenter de se débloquer pour le moment, Remus préférant ne pas penser aux dégâts que ses 2 bois ressemblant à des dagues pouvaient faire dans un moment de panique, la potion arrêta finalement de faire effet, répondant en même temps à une question qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis son retour dans la pièce. Quel animal était James, Sirius ou Peter ? Bien sûr, il avait eu le temps de se faire une idée, pendant qu'il essayait d'ignorer les bruits faits par le rat en train de ronger l'un ou l'autre tissu.

Dans un pop retentissant, les trois garçons retrouvèrent leur forme humaine. C'est un Sirius endormi qui se cala plus confortablement contre Remus alors qu'un James libéré des tentures s'écroulait entre les deux lits. Près de la fenêtre, Peter crachait les bouts de tissus appartenant autrefois aux rideaux.

« James, tu ne t'es pas cassé le cou, j'espère ? » Questionna Remus en tentant de se dégager de Sirius qui, tel un poulpe, s'accrochait a son coussin improvisé.

« Uh ? Je ne crois pas. » Répondit l'héritier Potter, sa tête réapparaissant entre les 2 lits, s'agrippant à la couverture de celui devant lui pour ne pas repartir au sol.

« Tant mieux. Tu sauras que ton précieux grimoire n'est pas fiable à 100%. » Commenta simplement Remus avant de pincer, avec force, le bras de Sirius, profitant de son mouvement de protestation pour se dégager.

« Humpf, j'avais cru deviner en me « réveillant » au milieu des tentures. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda James en les rejoignant sur le lit du sang-mêlé.

« Qui a rongé les rideaux ? » Questionna au même moment, un peu bêtement, Peter.

« Toi, Pet', ou plutôt ta forme Animagus. Vous allez être contents de savoir que je sais en quoi vous devenez vous transformer, vu que vous l'étiez il y a encore 2 minutes ! » Expliqua Remus avant d'ajouter :

« Et ces visions alors ? »

« Aie, ça fait mal ! » Marmonna Sirius en se frottant le bras à l'endroit du pincement avant de répondre à la question, sous le regard menaçant du loup-garou.

« Je crois que j'ai essayé de manger McGonagall. »

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Un après-midi de mi-avril, les 3èmes années de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent à affronter un double cours de Métamorphose avec leur directrice de maison alors que le printemps les narguait par les fenêtres.

Une dizaine d'hérissons étaient éparpillés parmi les élèves qui tentaient depuis une heure de les transformer en serpillères avec plus ou moins de succès. Le professeur parcourait la classe, rendant leur état originel aux victimes d'échecs, parfois impressionnants : pourquoi une savonnette à la place d'une serpillère ? En plus les épines ne devaient pas être très agréables.

A une table vers le fond de la salle, un certain brunet s'ennuyait royalement en faisant danser d'un léger mouvement de baguette sa serpillère parfaitement transformée.

« Pff c'est trop facile. » Se plaignit-il pour ce qui n'était apparemment pas la première fois auprès de son voisin de table, Remus, qui tentait de vaincre les épines récalcitrantes de son propre cobaye.

« Forcément, comparé à ce qu'on travaille en douce, les hérissons-serpillère c'est un peu basique. » Avoua Sirius en démarrant un combat avec celle de James.

« Peut-être pour vous mais pourquoi je n'arrive qu'à une savonnette ? » Se questionna Peter. « Je fais les mêmes exercices que vous pourtant. »

« Tu ne dois pas prononcer le sort correctement, c'est tout. » Répondit James en laissant tomber sa baguette sur le bureau, faisant chuter sa serpillère en entrainant celle de Sirius par la même occasion.

« On pourrait éviter de parler de vous savez quoi à portée d'oreilles du professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît ? Si elle découvre pourquoi tu as emprunté le grimoire, vous n'avez pas finir de nettoyer le château sous le regard amusé de Rusard. Et avec ma chance, je vais vous accompagner dans cette corvée. » Se lamenta Remus en massant machinalement son poignet encore douloureux après la précédente pleine lune.

Il avait eu la bonne idée de se tordre une patte apparemment et il ne l'avait pas fait à moitié. Madame Pomfresh avait eu beau utiliser sa magie, jeu de mots non voulu, comme d'habitude, il était resté douloureux. Apparemment, rien ne valait le temps pour guérir certaines blessures. Ou alors les brûlures d'argent aussi présentes à cet endroit et qui lui avait valu un serment de ladite infirmière d'ailleurs, n'aidaient pas.

« Relax Moony, j'ai une meilleure idée pour s'occuper ! » Annonça James avant de sortir un parchemin de son sac.

Il gribouilla rapidement une note dessus avant de la passer discrètement à Sirius, en la cachant du regard curieux de Remus.

« Je garde la touche finale pour toi, sinon on va t'entendre râler tout le long. » Expliqua James. Ce qui n'expliquait pas grand-chose d'ailleurs.

« T'es diabolique Jamesie. » Commenta simplement Sirius avant d'ajouter sa touche personnelle sur le parchemin et de le tendre à Peter

Apres quelques minutes remplies de chuchotements, un Remus guère amusé par ces cachoteries se retrouva avec ledit parchemin devant les yeux.

« Et si on rendait leur liberté à ces pauvres hérissons ? » Proposait l'écriture en pattes de mouche de James.

« Et quelques oiseaux en parchemin pour compléter le tableau ? » Avait ajouté Sirius. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait commencé à plier ses pauvres parchemins qui lui servait de brouillon en oiseau.

Peter avait simplement ajouté la version presque finale du plan : « James et moi on retransforme les pauvres hérissons pendant que Sirius ensorcèle les oiseaux. »

Soupirant devant l'idiotie de ses amis, Remus ajouta à contrecœur une phrase au parchemin avant de le repasser à James. « Et vous allez faire ça comment avec McGo qui surveille ? »

Apparemment James avait déjà pensé a se petit souci car le parchemin lui fut rapidement renvoyé avec un simple :

« Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi des savonnettes à la place des serpillères ? ) »

Soupirant devant le fait qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus à faire la distraction, Remus leva la main, attirant l'attention du professeur McGonagall situer a l'autre bout de la classe.

« Oui M. Lupin ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de sa table, non sans jeter un regard agacé devant le bordel que formaient les serpillères de James et Sirius toujours étendues en plein chemin.

« Hum, c'est juste que je trouve étrange qu'on soit plusieurs à finir avec des savonnettes, avec ou sans épines d'ailleurs plutôt que les serpillères recherchées. Pourquoi pas une personne avec disons une chaussette et la suivante, un serre-tête, par exemple. C'est un peu gros pour une coïncidence non ? » Questionna-t-il en prenant soin de tourner autour du pot.

« Très bonne question M. Lupin. C'est assez simple en fait. » commença le professeur.

S'assurant de cacher sa baguette sous sa table, James, voyant le professeur finalement plongé dans sa leçon, commença à retransformer rapidement les hérissons les plus proches. Peter faisait la même chose de son côté, comme prévu, pendant que Sirius s'activait à animer les oiseaux préparés, profitant du fait qu'il était placé derrière le dos du professeur.

Rapidement, ce fut le chaos le plus total dans la classe. Il faut dire que Sirius avait oublié de préciser qu'il allait enchanter une partie des oiseaux pour qu'ils s'attaquent aux cheveux les plus proches. D'ailleurs cela se retourna contre lui, quand un des derniers oiseaux-parchemin décida de se faire un nid dans ses propres cheveux plutôt que de partir en quête plus loin.

Ceci ne l'empêcha pas de partir dans un fou-rire avec James et Peter pendant que Remus regardait le chaos en cachant difficilement son amusement.

McGonagall, désormais un peu rôdée au chaos provoqué par les maraudeurs, ne perdit pas le nord. En deux-trois coups de baguettes, les hérissons retournèrent dans leur cage pendant que les oiseaux redevenaient parchemin. A l'exception du nouvel ami de Sirius ironiquement. Au même instant la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Les maraudeurs tentèrent bien de se retirer discrètement mais c'était sans compter l'œil affuté de leur directrice de maison.

« Messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter, je vous attends dans mon bureau à la fin de votre cours de botanique. » Annonça-t-elle simplement par-dessus le bruit des élèves quittant la salle de classe.

« Et une retenue en plus, une. Ça en valait vraiment la peine ? » Marmonna Remus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient sans se presser vers les serres.

« Oui, rien que pour la tête de Sirius avec un piaf dans les cheveux ! » Fit remarquer James en tentant de ne pas repartir dans un fou-rire à cette évocation.

Une journée normale des maraudeurs à Poudlard en résumé. Et qui allait certainement se terminer dans la salle des trophées avec, comme par hasard, des serpillères et des savonnettes !

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Flash-Back Octobre 1972 °oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Sirius ! C'est toi qui as remplacé mon shampoing par un colorant ? » S'exclama Peter en sortant de la salle de bain des Gryffondor de 2ème année, les cheveux bleu électrique.

« Attends que je réfléchisse… Nope ! C'est celui de James que j'ai modifié. » Annonça le concerné alors qu'au même moment un cri s'élevait de ladite salle de bains. « Je lui ai préparé un petit mélange à base d'œuf. Qui sait, ça lissera peut-être sa tignasse ! » Ajouta-t-il comme simple explication.

« Alors c'est qui ? » Insista Peter alors que Remus passait devant lui pour sortir du dortoir.

« Joli bleu, Pet'. » Commenta-t-il avant de disparaitre, ne refermant pas la porte à temps pour cacher son rire.

« Je crois que tu as ta réponse. » Conclua Sirius. « Maintenant si tu m'excuses, faut que je m'éclipse avant le retour de James ! »

C'était des conversations comme celle-ci qui leur avait rapidement fait réaliser qu'ils avaient un grand intérêt commun : les farces. Et qu'ensemble, ils pourraient ne faire que de meilleures blagues.

Ainsi, alors qu'Halloween s'approchait gentiment, on pouvait souvent les retrouver dans un coin isolé de la salle commune, quand ils ne préféraient pas carrément l'intimité de leur dortoir, en train de concocter l'une ou l'autre nouvelle bêtise pensèrent rapidement les quelques élèves ayant déjà bien subit les conséquences de leur talent de farceur.

De temps en temps, des éclats de conversation plus forts que le reste pouvait se faire entendre.

« Et comment tu veux que ça prenne effet avant leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle avec une potion ? » S'agaça James alors que Sirius s'obstinait dans son idée d'utiliser leur nouvelle connaissance des cuisines à leur avantage.

« Dans les shampoings ? » Avança Peter, le nez plongé dans les parchemins remplis de gribouillages qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

« Seulement si tu as le mot de passe des quartiers de McGonagall. » Contra Remus alors que Sirius ajoutait :

« Et un moyen d'accéder aux dortoirs des filles. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les escaliers se transforment en fichu toboggan dès que tu mets l'ombre d'un orteil dessus ! »

« Alors un sort ? » Conclut Remus avant de les empêcher de répondre juste à temps puisqu'un fouineur de préfet arrivait vers eux. Mettant efficacement fin à leur conversation, pour le moment.

Finalement, le festin d'Halloween arriva avec son lot de surprises telles qu'une majorité des Gryffondor du château arborant plus ou moins fièrement des attributs du félin blason de la maison. Lancer le sort sur l'arche de la sortie de la salle commune était une bonne idée mais encore aurait-il fallu se réveiller plus tôt.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire de transformer les premières années en véritable lionceaux James ? » Fit remarquer Remus alors qu'ils s'installaient pour le festin, ses oreilles résonnant encore de la beuglante que le professeur McGonagall leur avait offerte en direct. Pas besoin d'enveloppe rouge, sa magnifique crinière rousse la remplaçait très bien dans cette imitation.

« Eh, je voulais voir si j'arrivais à utiliser correctement ce sort et non pas juste la petite partie qu'on a modifiée. » Se défendit James en piochant dans les bonbons recouvrant la table.

« Remus, admets que sans le bordel que cela a créer on n'aurait jamais réussi notre chef d'œuvre. McGonagall était magnifique dans sa colère avec cette crinière, je trouve ! Il fallait bien quelques lionceaux en train d'abimer le mobilier pour la faire entrer dans la salle commune sans repérer notre petit sort sur l'arche. »

« Peut-être mais ce serait sympa de ne pas se faire chopper la prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à un peu trop connaitre les gouts de notre « chère » crinière rousse en matière de retenue. » Fit remarquer Peter, la bouche pleine de bonbons.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Fin Flash-back °oOo°oOo°oOo°

* * *

Je sais, on voit pas du touut que j'ai bloquer avec les visions einh... XD

Merci d'avoir lu et a la semaine prochaine pour Pre-au-lard et Blague Douteuse!


	13. 1ere partie:09 Pre-Au-Lard & Blague

Merci pour les reviews! J'ai du restaurer mon pc... C'est la qu'on dit merci aux Beta einh ? ^^'' (bon j'ai quand même perdu un peu d'info et un chap de la 4eme année, mais sa aurait pu être bien pire!)

Je rappelle que je ne posterais rien pendant Avril. Désolé XD

* * *

**Pre-au-Lard et Blague Douteuse**

« James, rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit se lever si tôt un samedi ? » Se plaignit Sirius en baillant tout ce qu'il pouvait et en se frottant les yeux en essayant de ne pas rentrer dans un des murs de pierre qui constituaient l'étroit couloir dans lequel ils marchaient rapidement.

« Parce que c'est à cette heure que tout le monde part pour Pré-Au-Lard ? Dans l'agitation, personne n'a vu qu'on se dirigeait pas du tout vers le Hall d'entrée avec les autres ! » Expliqua James en tirant un Peter plus endormi que réveillé, par la manche.

« Oh c'est ce week-end la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année ? J'avais déjà oublié. » Avoua Sirius.

« Et on va faire quoi à cette heure si on ne va pas au village? » Parvint à demander Peter entre deux bâillements.

« On a perdu Remus d'ailleurs. » Fit remarquer Sirius avant que James n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

« On ne l'a pas perdu, il dort encore, si le boucan que vous avez fait en sortant du dortoir ne l'a pas réveillé bien sûr ! Et on va travailler notre métamorphose évidemment ! » Expliqua James alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement devant un tableau représentant la Forêt Interdite.

Se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner quelque précieux centimètres, James passa sa baguette sur le haut du tableau, pestant sur la petite stature des Potter. Aussitôt, le tableau pivota, laissant deviner une petite salle caché derrière.

« On aurait aussi bien pu le faire dans le dortoir et plus tard non ? » Protesta Sirius avant de bailler.

« Et réveiller Remus ? J'ai besoin de vous rappeler la date ou vous le faites exprès ? » Répliqua James en les trainant dans la salle avant de ramener le tableau sur l'ouverture.

« Okay, on se calme Jamesie, c'est pleine lune demain, on a compris ! » Capitula l'héritier Black avant de se laisser tomber dans l'un des vieux fauteuils meublant la pièce.

« On aurait pu lancer un silencio autour du lit de Remus pour ne pas le réveiller, et verrouiller la porte du dortoir, si tu craignais des visiteurs surprise. » Nota Peter avant de suivre l'exemple de Sirius.

« Je n'y ai pas pensé ? » Avoua James après quelques secondes de silence.

« On aurait au moins pu aller se prendre une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais avant de commencer… » Marmonna Sirius mais pas assez bas si on devait en croire le coussin conjuré rien que pour l'occasion par un Potter à bout de patience et qui le heurta en pleine tête.

« Je te rappelle qu'on est allés à Pré-au-Lard le week-end passé. Aujourd'hui, on bosse nos transformations. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir aider Remus avant d'avoir l'âge de Dumbledore. » Décréta James avant de s'assoir dans un troisième fauteuil.

« C'est vrai qu'avec le passage secret, on peut aller au village quand on veut. » Ajouta Peter en sortant sa baguette, suivi par un Sirius finalement décidé à bosser un samedi matin !

La découverte dudit passage secret, un soir pendant leur première année, leur avait effectivement été très utile.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Flash-Back °oOo°oOo°oOo°

[Un début d'après-midi de mai 1972]

Profitant d'un cours de botanique annulé, Sirius Black et James Potter s'étaient mis en tête d'approfondir leur exploration du château. La fin de leur première année à Poudlard approchait à grand pas et ils n'étaient toujours pas tombés sur les cuisines, encore moins la salle de bains des préfets ! Ce n'était quand même pas très glorieux pour des jeunes sorciers qui envisageaient de rendre la vie des habitants du château, plus… animée ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir éloigné des passages les plus empruntés par les élèves, pendant que Peter tentait d'aider Remus avec son devoir de potions. Comme mission impossible, ce n'était pas mal, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Je te dis qu'on est déjà passés par là ! » S'exclama James en s'arrêtant devant une tapisserie représentant d'horribles trolls habillés de tout aussi horrible tutu rose.

« Et moi je te dis que non ! Une tapisserie aussi horrible je m'en serais souvenu ! » Contra Sirius en désignant l'objet en question.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla être de longues minutes, se faisant face, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant céder. Jusqu'au moment où ils eurent la mauvaise idée de regarder en même temps la tapisserie, juste à l' instant où l'un des trolls exécutait une pirouette particulièrement ridicule. Un rapide regard échangé et ils partirent dans un fou-rire, plié en deux, en essayant de ne pas finir sur le sol en pierre du couloir.

« Ok, c'est stupide, il y a rien d'intéressant dans le coin. J'ai entendu Bertha dire à Hestia Jones qu'il y avait une statue particulièrement moche au deuxième étage, ou alors c'était le 3eme ? Je ne sais plus. » Commenta Sirius, une fois le fou-rire passé.

« Jones ? La première année avec qui le Calamar Géant t'a trahi, tu veux dire ? » Demanda James avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard a l'évocation de cet incident.

« Ouaip, si tu veux, même si je persiste à dire que je suis toujours son préféré ! Alors, on va voir ? » Répondit de mauvaise grâce Sirius avant de se diriger vers les escaliers sans attendre la réponse de son ami.

Apres bien des tours et détours, ils trouvèrent finalement ladite statue. Et effectivement, elle était plutôt repoussante avec son œil en moins et sa bosse sur le dos.

« Formidable, on a trouvé une statue… Et maintenant ? C'est presque l'heure du cours de Potions. » Constata James après qu'ils aient examiné l'objet sous toute les coutures.

«Une idée de pourquoi elle est là ? C'est un coin paumé du château en plus.» Se demanda Sirius à voix haute en observant attentivement le dos du monument en pierre.

Soupirant d'ennui, James allait lui rappeler qu'ils étaient censés être en cours dans 15 minutes, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que lui, quand Sirius l'interrompit :

« Eh, il y a une fente au pied de notre chère sorcière bossue ! »

« Génial, le sol va bientôt s'effondrer pendant qu'on y est ? Y'a une fente, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on serait tombés, complètement par hasard, sur un passage secret hein ? » Ironisa James en s'impatientant.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ça serait génial, non ? Dans un château de la taille de Poudlard, c'est obligé qu'il y ait des pièces et passages secrets ! La Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard, pour ne citer que la plus connue ! » S'excita Sirius en passant sa baguette le long de la fente.

« La chambre des Secrets ? Rien que ça ? Pourquoi pas le tombeau de Merlin pendant que tu y es ! Moi j'y vais, on a Potions et si on ne veut pas avoir des ennuis avec Slughorn mais surtout McGonagall, on a intérêt à être présents. Surtout après notre dernière farce sur elle. » Protesta James avant de commencer à rebrousser chemin. Il était curieux mais pas au point de se manger des retenues pour une bête fente.

Mais au même moment, Sirius qui avait passé la tirade de l'héritier Potter à marmonner différentes formules, se releva en criant victoire. La statue jusque-là immobile commença à bouger, dégageant petit à petit un étroit passage.

« Qui utilise Dissendium pour ouvrir un passage secret franchement ? » Commenta un Sirius très fier de lui.

« On a trouvé un passage secret ? » S'étonna James qui n'en croyait pas vraiment leur chance.

« Tu permets ? J'ai trouvé le passage, toi tu étais déjà prêt à retourner faire joujou avec ton chaudron ! » Le corrigea Sirius avant d'éclairer l'entrée dudit passage, d'un simple Lumos.

« On dirait des escaliers, ça mène où à ton avis ? » Ajouta-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté du trou dans le sol.

« Aucune idée… » Répondit James avant de s'avancer à son tour, allumant également sa baguette, il observa les escaliers irréguliers qui semblaient s'en aller bien loin du couloir désert.

« On va voir ? » Proposa-t-il, le cours de Potions bien vite oublié face à la curiosité de découvrir l'autre sortie du tunnel.

Acquiesçant sans hésitation, Sirius s'avança en premier dans l'étroit passage. Bas de plafond et avec des escaliers taillés très irrégulièrement à même la roche, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un passage agréable à traverser. Et il valait mieux ne pas être claustrophobe, car il semblait sans fin.

Apres de longues minutes remplies de bousculades et autres chamailleries entre les deux Gryffondors, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec une série de marches qui remontaient, et tout en haut de celles-ci, une trappe !

« Vu le temps qu'on a marché, on ne doit plus être à Poudlard ! » Commenta James alors qu'ils illuminaient la trappe de leurs baguettes.

« Chut, on entend quelque chose, non ? » Intervint Sirius alors que James s'apprêtait à soulever la trappe.

« Mais non, c'est ton imagination, il n'y a personne ! » Contra celui-ci, avant de devoir retirer en urgence ses doigts de dessous la trappe qui s'étaient subitement refermés, pour le peu qu'elle avait été ouverte bien sûr. Des bruits de pas pouvaient s'entendre très distinctement, maintenant que les deux jeunes garçons étaient muets de surprise.

Apres cinq minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, les pas s'éloignèrent de la trappe et une porte claqua. Ils se fixèrent du regard, retenant leur respiration, avant de doucement soulever une fois de plus la trappe. Passant la tête par celle-ci, James fut accueilli par des caisses empilées dans tous les recoins de ce qui ressemblait furieusement à une sombre cave.

« Sirius, je crois qu'on est dans Honeydukes ! » S'exclama un peu trop fort James en s'approchant d'une des boîtes. Sur le dessus, il y avait noté en très grandes lettres : « Sucettes Sanguines ».

« Honeydukes, comme Honeydukes de Pré-au-Lard ? » Questionna Sirius en sortant à son tour du passage. Il referma machinalement la trappe avant de rejoindre son ami Gryffondor.

« T'en connais un autre ? C'est génial, on a mis la main sur le passage secret qui mène à Pré-au-Lard ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Continuait l'héritier Potter en inspectant les autres boîtes.

« Qu'on va pouvoir visiter le village avec plus d'1 an d'avance sur les autres élèves ? Et je le redis : J'ai mis la main sur le passage ! » Insista Sirius en ouvrant la boite portant l'inscription « Chocogrenouilles ».

James s'apprêtait à répliquer, certainement pour commencer une nouvelle dispute sur ce détail, quand la porte menant au magasin s'ouvrit à nouveau.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Fin du Flash-Back °oOo°oOo°oOo°

La découverte de ce passage secret avait été une chance que les Maraudeurs avaient exploitée au maximum malgré la punition exemplaire infligée à James et Sirius par le professeur McGonagall, quand un Hagrid surpris lui avait amené dans son bureau les 2 élèves. Il passait par hasard devant Honeydukes après son petit voyage hebdomadaire auprès de cette chère Rosmerta et de son whisky Pur Feu, quand le patron du magasin de sucreries était sorti de celui-ci, en vociférant sur les deux garnements. D'après ce que le géant avait pu comprendre des balbutiements d'Ambrosius Flume, il les avait trouvés au cœur même de sa cave, entrain de s'empiffrer directement depuis son stock ! Mais, comme il l'expliqua au professeur McGonagall, il avait peut-être mal compris, ayant _peut-être_ légèrement abusé du fameux whisky au point de passer devant Honeydukes qui, depuis les Trois Balais, était à l'opposé de Poudlard !

Bref, ils avaient été dans de sales draps, sans oublier le fait qu'ils auraient dû se trouver en cours de Potions et non pas dans le village sorcier !

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelque jours plus tard.

« Sirius ? Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que tu fais dans les escaliers à 5 heures du matin un lundi ? Ce n'est pas toi que Remus doit quotidiennement tirer du lit pour aller en cours ? » Demanda Peter après avoir failli trébucher sur le concerné.

Apparemment c'était trop demander que de pouvoir prendre un déjeuner très matinal pendant que le château dormait encore.

« Oh salut Pet' ! Déjà debout ? C'est bête, je comptais venir vous avertir. » Annonça Sirius sans répondre aux questions.

« Sirius… Tu fais quoi avec… un fil de pêche ? Dans l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle ? Et j'espère que la réponse n'est pas celle à laquelle je pense ! » Redemanda Peter en visualisant un plan catastrophique avec les quelques éléments qu'il possédait.

« Hum, tu ne penses pas que je vais le tendre et attendre l'arrivée des élèves encore complètement endormis a l'idée des cours, histoire de les voir dévaler l'escalier dans un magnifique boucan qui devrait réveiller les morts ? Ou au moins les fantômes ! Parce que si tu ne penses pas à ça, alors c'est la bonne réponse hein. » Marmonna rapidement Sirius en évitant son regard.

« Dévaler l'escalier en pierre et finir avec la nuque brisée 30 mètres plus bas, tu veux sûrement dire ? » Clarifia le né-moldu en utilisant son meilleur regard culpabilisateur sur l'inconscient farceur. « J'avoue ne pas trouver l'élément hilarant dans ce scénario. Cruel, sadique et un ticket aller-simple pour Azkaban, certainement, mais hilarant ? Non ! »

« Hum, okay le haut de l'escalier n'était peut-être pas ma meilleure idée. Je vais le tendre sur l'avant-dernière marche, c'est mieux ? » Proposa Sirius en triturant le nœud qu'il avait déjà fait autour d'une des rambardes.

« 2 marches contre 50 ? Oui je crois que c'est nettement moins risqué et bien plus drôle ! Tu pourrais rajouter un peu d'engrais à base de bouse de dragon du professeur Chourave au pied de l'escalier aussi. Salissant, puant mais facile à enlever. » Proposa Peter en passant en mode farceur maintenant que le sang pur avait retrouvé un peu de raison.

« Ouais, bonne idée ! » S'exclama Sirius en récupérant rapidement sa bonne humeur. « Hum… Si t'es debout, les autres lèves-tôt ne vont pas tarder à descendre… Tu vas chercher l'engrais dans les serres pendant que j'attache ce fil ? » Proposa Sirius en descendant l'escalier avec sa bobine de fil de pèche.

« Okay mais une dernière question : Ou tu as trouvé du fil de pèche ? Qui serait assez fou pour tenter de pêcher dans le lac avec le Calamar Géant à l'affût de la moindre miette ? » Demanda Peter en mentionnant l'énigme qui avait fait son chemin dans sa tête pendant qu'il réprimandait Sirius.

« Hagrid, bien sûr. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre d'assez fou pour tenter ça ? »

Sur cette dernière évidence, Peter se faufila rapidement à travers les grandes portes du château, remerciant les douces températures du mois de juin. Les serres n'étaient pas si loin mais en plein hiver et avec seulement sa chemise mal-boutonnée, il était vraiment tôt après tout, il serait sûrement revenu en grelottant et avec un sacre rhume en récompense.

Une petite heure plus tard, c'est de la table des Gryffondors et devant un copieux petit déjeuner qu'ils regardaient d'un œil amusé leurs victimes défiler, plus ou moins maculées de bouse de dragon. N'étant pas d'humeur à passer leur soirée à récurer les dégâts, ils avaient jugé plus prudent de prendre du recul, plutôt que de rester vers l'escalier comme c'était leur première intention.

« Sirius, rassure moi, tu as bien été avertir James et Remus pendant que je ramenais l'engrais ? » Demanda soudainement Peter entre deux bouchées.

« Heu, j'ai oublié ? » Avoua celui-ci au même moment que retenti un cri depuis le Hall d'entrée.

« SIRIUS ORION BLACK ET PETER PETTIGROW, VOUS ALLEZ NOUS LE PAYER ! »

« Oups, je propose la fuite. Ton avis, chez futur camarade mort ? » Annonça Sirius en lançant un regard effrayé en direction de Peter.

« Fuir ? Je veux bien, mais par où ? Ils sont dans le hall d'entrée je te signal ! » Répliqua Peter en repoussant son assiette. Le sort qui les attendait lui avait coupé toute envie de manger.

« La porte derrière la table des profs ? Ou alors on tente la surprise, ils ne s'attendront surement pas à ce qu'on essaye de passer devant eux ! » Continua de réfléchir à voix haute Sirius alors que dans de grands bruits de splash splash leurs bourreaux s'avançaient vers la porte les séparant. Apparemment, l'engrais de bouse de dragon devenait de la vraie boue à force de tomber dedans

« Oublie l'effet de surprise, besoin de te rappeler la date ? Remus nous entendra arriver à cent mètres ! Tentons la porte des profs, mais discrètement ! » Conclut Peter en se levant devant les regards amusés des autres élèves présents. Il n'y avait qu'une chose plus drôle que d'assister à une blague des Maraudeurs et c'était les voir se cibler eux-mêmes. Ils semblaient prendre à cœur d'être toujours à 200 pour cent dans ces cas-là.

S'étant enfin décidés, les deux futurs morts se dirigèrent rapidement vers la table des professeurs, n'ayant en vue que la petite porte innocemment placée là.

En y repensant après coup, c'est quand le professeur McGonagall les laissa passer, un sourire étrangement sadique aux lèvres, qu'ils auraient du réaliser leur monstrueuse erreur. Et non pas quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce, s'appuyant contre la porte dans leur soulagement. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à passer l'autre porte et à se perdre dans les couloirs sinueux du château en attendant que James et Remus oublient cette petite farce de rien du tout. Facile !

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de 2ème porte, comme Peter le fit rapidement remarquer à son camarade de farce et compagnon dans leur dernier voyage apparemment.

Un coup à la porte contre laquelle ils étaient toujours appuyés les fit sursauter.

« Vous comptez vous cacher longtemps là-dedans ? » Demanda Remus en cachant difficilement son amusement. Apres tout, le regard de frayeur qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur les 2 visages avant qu'ils ne se coincent dans ce piège sans sortie tout seuls comme des grands, était presque aussi satisfaisant que la blague qu'ils leur réservaient.

« Euh, je trouve cette pièce tres jolie personnellement. Je crois que je vais y rester un moment. » Répondit Peter en fermant la porte d'un sort. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Mr Black et Pettigrow, je me dois de vous rappeler que je vous attends dans ma salle de classe dans 30 minutes. » Leur dit la voix amusée de leur directrice de maison.

« On est foutus. » Se lamenta Sirius alors que des rires se faisaient entendre à travers la porte.

C'est ainsi que les deux farceurs se retrouvèrent ce soir-là, bel et bien entrain de récurer le hall d'entrée. Enfin ils essayaient entre deux séances de grattage devrait-on plutôt dire. Le poil à gratter ? Simple mais diablement efficace. Mais ils ne se faisaient guère d'illusion : ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui les attendrait dans les jours suivants.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et a la semaine prochain pour le dernier chap de la 3eme année: Derniers Jours en 3eme années!


	14. 1ere partie:10 derniers jours en 3eme

Merci pour les review! Et voila le dernier chapitre de la 3eme année! Comme prévenu, pas de chapitre en Avril, ou alors peut-être un interlude dans 2 semaine si j'avance bien ;) Bref, au plus tard, on se retrouve début mai pour la 4eme année!

* * *

**Derniers jours en 3eme année**

La plupart des élèves profitant de la fin des examens et de la chaleur pour parcourir le parc de Poudlard, le calme régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais contrairement à leurs camarades, les maraudeurs n'étaient pas à l'extérieur. Ils avaient préféré profiter de l'occasion pour s'entraîner en paix dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient verrouillé et insonorisé la pièce de quelques sorts.

C'est ainsi que Remus se retrouva à observer le drôle de manège de ses trois amis, sans cacher son doute à propos de leur mission auto-imposée. Il avait bien tenté de ne pas porter attention à leurs séances d'entraînement acharné mais cela avait presque été rendu impossible par ce même acharnement qu'ils mettaient à pratiquer des que la moindre occasion se présentait.

Ceux-ci, de leur côté, respectant un minimum le peu d'enthousiasme de leur ami, s'étaient débrouiller pour éviter le plus possible de lui imposer les entraînements, allant même jusqu'à se glisser dans une pièce oublier du château a des heures indu. Mais une rencontre malheureuse avec le professeur McGonagall qui semblait les avoir toujours à l'œil, les avaient convaincus que le dortoir était une solution moins dangereuse, au moins le temps que les vacances d'été approchantes fassent leur travail et que les professeurs aient tout oublié de leurs nombreuses retenues !

Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient là, aujourd'hui. Remus, un épais volume sur les sorts de défenses en main, s'était retiré au sein du cocon de son lit, créé grâce aux lourdes tentures rouges, alors que les trois autres Gryffondors de 3ème année s'étaient réunis vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. James était installé contre son lit, sur lequel Sirius s'était vautré alors que Peter s'était glissé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Étalé parterre devant James, se trouvait plusieurs parchemins où était notée une partie des notes qu'il avait tirées du grimoire sur les Animagi, avant de le rendre avec réticence à Madame Pince.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'essayer cette étape aussi vite, James ? » Demanda Peter en se mordillant nerveusement les doigts. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que les deux autres pour la Métamorphose. Et on ne parlait plus de changer une allumette en épingle là !

« Il va bien falloir passer à la pratique un jour, Pet' ! Ce sont les vacances la semaine préfères qu'on le fasse en septembre quand on aura oublié la moitié des choses à garder en tête pour ne pas faire d'erreur ? » Contra James avant de ramasser sa baguette, qu'il avait posée sur sa table de chevet.

« Et puis au moins, s'il y a un problème maintenant, on peut aller voir l'infirmière et à la rentrée, plus personne n'y pensera et les professeurs ne se douteront de rien ! » Ajouta Sirius en faisant tournoyer sa propre baguette entre ses doigts.

« Il y aura pas de problème, ça fait des semaines qu'on pratique ce sort, on est prêts pour la pratique je vous dis ! » insista James. Devant leur air encore sceptique, il ajouta :

« Ecoutez, je vais l'essayer en premier et vous verrez qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ! On ne parle pas encore de la transformation totale ici, mais d'un simple changement d'une petite partie de notre corps. Le plus dur c'est de connaitre le corps de l'animal qui sera notre animagus, c'est pour ça qu'on a passé des heures dans la bibliothèque je vous rappelle ! »

Ceci expliqué, il dirigea sa baguette vers son avant-bras gauche et prononçant distinctement la formule appropriée, il regarda celui-ci se recouvrir peu à peu d'un épais pelage brun.

« Vous voyez, c'est assez facile pour le moment. Le plus important c'est de visualiser le résultat voulu ! » Expliqua James en touchant avec curiosité son avant-bras transformé.

« Et pour revenir en arrière, tu visualises l'apparence normale de ton bras, c'est ça ? » Demanda Peter qui s'était approché pour observer le résultat.

Effectivement, quand c'était le surdoué de la Métamorphose qui le faisait, cela paraissait simple. Mais il découvrit rapidement que cela n'était pas forcement vrai. Après cette démonstration, les trois garçons s'appliquèrent à transformer différente partie de leur corps en celle de leur animal, à tour de roule et avec plus ou moins de succès.

Par exemple, Sirius était entrain de montrer ses toutes nouvelles oreilles de chien à un Remus cachant difficilement son amusement devant l'air ridicule du Sang Pur, quand ils entendirent Peter pousser un cri mêlant la surprise avec de la douleur.

« Ouille, Pet' je t'avais dit de laisser les transformations du visage pour une autre fois ! » Commenta James en observant les immenses incisives orange qui avait poussé sur la gencive du haut du blond, égratignant au passage sa lèvre inferieur.

Peter répondit quelque chose, ou plutôt tenta de répondre, car cela n'était guère possible de le comprendre avec des dents aussi démesurer.

« Je suppose que tu n'arrivera pas à prononcer la formule correctement pour l'annuler ? » Fit remarquer inutilement Sirius, avant de le démontrer en faisant disparaître ses oreilles de chien.

« Non, c'est trop risque, il pourrait empirer les choses. » Répondit James à la place du malheureux accidenté.

« Je pourrais tenter de lancer le sort, c'est plus efficace quand on le fait soi-même, mais cela pourrait marcher. Ou alors direction l'infirmière, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur à expliquer. Il y a quelques sorts qui agissent sur les dents après tout. » Ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant tout haut.

« Ce n'est pas que je doute de tes capacités en Métamorphose, James, mais Madame Pomfresh peut réparer ce problème assez simplement, justement. Ce serait dommage de l'empirer en essayant un truc hasardeux, non ? » Intervint Remus en déposant son livre sur son lit, avant de les rejoindre.

« Puisque vous voulez tellement réaliser cette idée stupide, continuez de pratiquer pendant que j'amène Peter à l'infirmière. Après tout, je connais Madame Pomfresh mieux que vous, je trouverai bien une explication cohérente à lui donner. » Ajouta-t-il avant d'entraîner un Peter n'en menant pas large vers la sortie du dortoir.

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il annula temporairement les sorts qu'ils avaient posés sur la porte pour garantir l'intimité nécessaire à cet entrainement secret. Avant de les réactivé de l'extérieur, une fois la porte du dortoir passer, bien sur.

« Au moins, avec les trois-quarts de l'école dans le parc, on devrait atteindre l'infirmière sans rencontrer une foule de curieux. » Purent entendre les deux derniers résidents du dortoir avant que Remus et Peter ne descendent les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Apres un après-midi et une soirée passés à s'entraîner pour devenir Animagi, les maraudeurs appréciaient d'autant plus la possibilité de profiter d'une dernière matinée dans le parc du château avant leur départ pour Londres, 2 jours plus tard. Ils arrivaient à la fin d'une 3ème année riche en événements. Depuis leur première blague inaugurant le nom de leur groupe jusqu'à ce fameux projet d'Animagi, en passant par les multiples retenues et le retour temporaire en enfance de James !

Mais avant de retourner, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, dans leurs familles respectives, ils étaient bien décidés à jouer une dernière blague. Enfin, une partie du groupe l'était en tout cas. C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent au bord du lac, Sirius entrain de lancer du pain sec a son grand ami le Calamar géant, pendant que Remus cherchait de possibles victimes, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, pour la future farce. Celle-ci était entrain de prendre forme dans l'esprit pas toujours très doué de James. Peter, bien expérimenté dans les désastres qu'apportaient généralement les plans de l'héritier Potter, essayait de se convaincre qu'il était bien plus loin que les quelques mètres qui le séparait de celui-ci. Cela ne suffisait certainement pas comme distance de sécurité contre la catastrophe à venir !

« Sirius, combien y a-t-il de chances que ton copain à tentacules fasse ce que tu lui demandes, à ton avis ? » Questionna James, sans quitter la berge boueuse du regard.

« Zéro chance, il n'est pas assez bête pour être embarqué dans un de tes plan foireux ! » Répliqua Sirius avant de lancer un nouveau morceau de pain.

« Humpf, tu ne disais pas ça quand j'ai réussi à obtenir le tu-sais-quoi ! » Répliqua James.

« James, t'es mon ami et je t'adore mais si tu utilises encore une fois cette exception à tes plans foireux, je ne réponds plus de rien ! » Menaça Sirius en s'approchant de l'héritier Potter.

« Il y a des Serpentards qui approchent » Annonça Remus en interrompant l'échange de regard noir entre les deux sangs purs.

« Fais ta blague qu'on en finisse James, j'aimerais aller dormir un peu avant ce soir. » Ajouta-t-il en cachant difficilement un bâillement.

« Pff, okay okay, va pour les Serpentards pour changer. » Capitula James avant de se tourner vers la berge du lac, gardant un œil sur le groupe de vert et argent qui s'approchait de celle-ci.

« Pitié, un truc simple Jamesie, qu'on ne finisse pas plus trempés qu'eux ! » Lança Sirius au moment même où le jeune Potter lançait son sort.

Aussitôt, la surface du lac, calme jusqu'à maintenant, s'agita violemment jusqu'à former une vague qui se précipita vers la berge.

« Oh oh, on est morts. » Marmonna Remus en apercevant, après coup, une tête rousse au milieu des Serpentards. Au même moment, ceux-ci furent victimes de la vague magique.

« T'as pas idée d'à quel point Rem's. » Ajouta Peter qui, fixant le lac, fut le seul à remarquer le contrecoup de la blague de James.

« Sirius, ton copain le calamar n'a pas l'air content ! » Eu-t-il le temps d'ajouter avant que celui-ci, d'un coup de tentacule, ne projette une nouvelle vague d'eau directement sur les farceurs cette fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un groupe très humide qui observait avec un air surpris le lac. Dans celui-ci, le calamar géant provoqua une dernière petite vague en plongeant, certainement pour aller bouder au fond du lac.

« Oups ? » Ne put que dire James avant d'éclater de rire, en réalisant le comique de la situation.

Mais son amusement allait être de courte durée car déjà, la même tête rousse repérée par Remus, se dirigeait vers lui.

« POTTER ! Tu te crois drôle ? » Cria une Lily Evans à la crinière rousse détrempée en se plantant devant le concerné.

« Plutôt, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton cas ? » Répondit-il plutôt bêtement.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire si l'on prenait en compte la gifle monumentale qu'il se ramassa comme seule réponse.

« Non ! » Ajouta Lily, au cas où le geste en lui-même n'aurait pas été encore assez clair.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à une lionne, Evans ? Je me demande bien ce que tu fais à Serdaigle ! » Commenta James, en se tenant la joue ou une marque de main commençait à apparaitre, alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait, en fumant presque littéralement de colère.

« Je ne ferais pas le malin, Potter, surtout quand on voit à quel point vous n'êtes pas fichus de faire une blague qui ne se retourne pas contre vous. » Fit remarquer Severus Rogue qui se trouvait, comme par hasard, dans le groupe de Serpentards victimes de leur farce humide.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Deux jours plus tard, c'est dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres que nous retrouvons les maraudeurs. Se remettant encore de la pleine lune tout juste passée, Remus dormait à un bout du compartiment, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre. Ne voulant pas perturber son repos bien nécessaire, ses trois amis s'étaient installés à l'autre bout de celui-ci.

Le voyage était déjà bien entamé, quand James, plutôt rêveur depuis le départ du train, profita de la courte absence de Peter, provoquée par un besoin pressant, pour déballer l'équivalent d'une bombe sur les genoux de l'héritier Black.

« Sirius ? Je crois que j'ai le béguin pour Evans… » Annonça-t-il en regardant rêveusement le paysage écossais défiler par la vitre du compartiment.

Autant dire que cette révélation fit l'effet d'un choc pour le jeune Black. Apres être tombé de sa banquette sous le coup de la surprise, il resta au sol, fixant avec étonnement son ami.

« Répète ? Je crois que j'ai eu un épisode de surdité soudaine ! » Balbutia-t-il finalement.

« J'ai le béguin pour Lily Evans, je te dis ! » Confirma James en détournant finalement le regard de la vitre pour le poser sur son ami, toujours au sol.

« La Lily Evans qui ne peut pas nous supporter à moins de 20 mètres ? La Lily Evans qui a comme meilleur ami notre pire ennemi ? La même Lily Evans qui t'a giflé parce que tu as eu le malheur d'un peu la mouiller y a deux jours ? » Demanda Sirius, légèrement hystérique.

« T'en connais une autre ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la surprise toujours présente sur son visage quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, annonçant le retour de Peter.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » Lança celui-ci en observant d'un œil perplexe Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver la présence d'esprit de quitter le sol du train.

Soudain, l'héritier Black fut sorti de son choc par rien de moins que les griffes acérées d'un chat dénommé Machiavel !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt pour la suite!


	15. Interlude été 1972

Bon, voila l'interlude promis, même si j'avance pas vraiment comme je veux pour la suite! .

Merci pour les reviews!

**Avertissement: La dernière scène traite des conséquences d'abus physique sur un enfant.**

* * *

**Interlude: Été 1972**

La gare de King's Cross, et plus particulièrement son très secret Quai 9 ¾, celui-là même qui faisait tourner en bourrique quelques contrôleurs chaque 1er septembre au point où c'en était devenu un peu comme un rite de passage pour les nouvelles recrues, se remplissait peu à peu de parents aux habits plus ou moins étranges qui attendaient l'arrivée d'un train rouge. Certains possédaient moins de patience que d'autres si on en croyait les quelques personnes qu'on pouvait voir en train de faire les cent pas le long des rails.

Mais pendant ce temps, dans le Poudlard Express, le même train rouge qui était attendu avec impatience, des centaines d'adolescents profitaient de leurs derniers moments de liberté avant le retour dans le cocon familial.

Et justement, dans un compartiment, 4 garçons mettaient le point final à leur projet pour les vacances. Ou plutôt, ils essayaient :

« James ? Toc toc, il y a quelqu'un sous cette tignasse sauvage ? » Appela Peter en passant une main devant le visage de l'intéressé.

« Hein, euh oui ? » Répondit James en tournant son attention vers les 3 autres occupants du compartiment.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire ? » Se lamenta Sirius en lançant un emballage de chocogrenouilles en direction de James.

« Euh, tu parlais de la prochaine Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch ? » Tenta vaillamment celui-ci.

« NON c'était la semaine passée ça ! On parlait de notre plan pour se retrouver ensemble sur le chemin de traverse ! » Répondit Sirius avant de se tourner vers Remus qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Essaye de lui faire entrer le plan dans la tête, Rem's ? »

« On doit tous tenter de convaincre nos parents d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse le 1er août. Tu es censé envoyer un hibou à Peter pour qu'il puisse nous prévenir s'il a réussi. Sirius et moi on te donne aussi notre réponse et tu confirmes le tout ! Compris cette fois ? » Expliqua calmement celui-ci en cherchant l'un ou l'autre chocolat restant dans son sac.

« JAMES ! On va droit dans le mur si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tiens ! » Protesta Sirius en voyant que le concerné était reparti à mille lieux d'ici, en n'ayant rien écouté de ce que Remus venait de lui dire.

« Ouais ouais. » Marmonna le concerné.

Le sifflement signalant l'arrivée en vue du Quai 9 ¾ interrompit un début de bagarre, Peter retenant tant bien que mal un Sirius bien décidé à faire entrer le plan dans le crâne d'oiseau de l'héritier Potter, en scalpant sa tignasse s'il le fallait !

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

C'est toujours la tête dans les nuages que James récupéra ses affaires et sortit du train en suivant ses amis. Mais la vue qui l'accueillit sur le quai le fit rapidement redescendre sur Terre.

Raide comme un piquet, drapé dans ses robes d'Auror en chef, Henry Potter avait tout du respecté chef de l'ancestrale famille qu'était la sienne. Il détonnait au milieu des mères qui, déjà, embrassaient chaleureusement leur progéniture.

Fronçant les sourcils, James s'avança vers son père, en trainant notablement des pieds.

« Père ? » Questionna-t-il en arrivant devant celui-ci.

Il s'était attendu à retrouver Cassy sur le quai et non son paternel toujours hyper occupé. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui murmurer des idées noires face àce changement de programme inattendu.

« Cassy a accompagné ta mère pour sa visite mensuelle à Ste Mangouste. » Expliqua Potter senior en devinant les inquiétudes du garçon.

« Ca veut dire que mère va mieux ? » S'exclama James, un sourire se formant sur son visage. Ses visites mensuelles n'étaient pas nouvelles, mais si elle s'était rendueà l'hôpital sorcier, plutôt que de recevoir la visite au manoir, c'est qu'elle devait aller mieux !

« Oui. » Répondit simplement l'Auror en chef avant de rétrécir d'un sort informulé la malle de James.

« Oh, je dois faire un détour par le bureau avant qu'on rentre au manoir. » Ajouta-t-il presque en seconde pensée.

« J'ai le droit de venir ? » S'étonna James qui se souvenait encore parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le bureau de son père.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Flash-back °oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Euh chef, on a eu un tout petit problème.» Annonça le jeune Auror qui l'accueilli a l'entrée de son département.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Henry en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers le centre de celui-ci, là où les bureaux des plus jeunes Aurors se trouvaient mêlés avec ceux d'un ou 2 seniors pour faire les baby-sitters officieusement.

Il n'eut pas à entendre la réponse balbutiée par la jeune recrue, l'état des lieux ne laissait guère de doute sur la nature du « tout petit problème ».

Il soupira en inspectant les gribouillis sur les murs ressemblant vaguement à des hippogriffes très ébouriffés si l'on tournait la tête dans un certain angle précis. Sinon cela ressemblait plutôt à des masses de peintures rouge et brune. L'artiste avait signé son chef d'œuvre par 2 empreintes de petites mains, réalisées à l'aide d'un mélange grossier de peinture rouge, toujours la même, et dorée.

Malheureusement, les murs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été victime de l'artiste. Cà et là, des parchemins étaient éparpillés, des tâches de peinture colorée s'étalant par-dessus leur contenu. Un des bureaux avait même mystérieusement disparu de la pièce, remarqua-t-il après un rapide calcul.

« Où est mon fils ? » Demanda l'Auror en chef en se tournant vers la recrue, qui si on en croyait les tremblements qui parcouraient ses membres par intermittence, avait été désigné volontaire pour attendre son retour. A ce sujet…

« Et où sont passés les Aurors de service ? » Ajouta-t-il.

« Bushnell, Field et Kane ont dû être transférés à Ste Mangouste après une rencontre infortunée avec l'un des bureaux. Miller et Shepherd sont partis enquêter sur une histoire de vol dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Et Willy et Levinson sont dans votre bureau avec votre fils. » Expliqua le jeune homme en évitant son regard.

« Dans mon bureau ? » Répéta-t-il, une note d'alarme dans la voix.

Il n'avait laissé James que 15 minutes et avec presque 10 Aurors en baby-sitters. Alors dans son bureau personnel avec seulement 2 Aurors en formation, tout juste sortis de Poudlard ? Regardant une dernière fois l'état de la pièce, Henry se demanda s'il allait retrouver le moindre objet intact dans son bureau.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Fin Flash-Back°oOo°oOo°oOo°

La punition qui avait suivi cet élan créatif avait été tout aussi mémorable pour l'enfant âgé de 8 années à l'époque. Depuis lors, il n'avait plus eu le droit de mettre l'ombre d'un orteil au sein du département des Aurors. D'où sa surprise actuelle.

« J'en ai pour 5 minutes seulement et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas être puni pour commencer l'été ! » Fut à la fois la réponse et l'avertissement de son père.

Trop heureux de pouvoir retourner dans ce lieu qui occupait tant celui-ci, James ne demanda pas son reste et se dirigea à la suite de son père en direction de la sortie du Quai 9 ¾ puis de la Gare de King Cross. Direction le Ministère de la Magie !

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Peter venait seulement d'ouvrir sa malle après l'avoir déposée au pied de son lit quand il se fit attaquer par derrière par les deux singes qui se faisaient passer pour ses sœurs.

« T'as pas oublié hein hein Pet' ? » S'exclama Jenny en sautant sur son lit, après avoir laissé le travail de l'immobiliser à Tania.

« Tania, lâche-moi, tu m'étrangles ! » Protesta le jeune sorcier en tentant de desserré l'emprise étonnamment forte de l'enfant.

« Peterrrrr, tu n'as pas oublié heinn ? » Insista Jenny alors que la plus jeune des trois continuait sa prise de catch.

« Oublier quoi à la fin ? » Répliqua Peter en s'effondrant sur son lit, Tania toujours accrochée à son cou.

« Humpf, ce que tu as promis à Noël ! » Indiqua l'ainée de ses sœurs avant de finalement prendre pitié devant son visage tournant dangereusement rouge par manque d'air.

« Tania, il faut qu'il soit conscient pour nous la montrer ! »

« Montrer quoi ? Je vous ai promis quelque chose à Noël ? » S'interrogea Peter à voix haute.

Fronçant les sourcils, il ignora les chamailleries naissantes entre ses deux sœurs et se concentra pour tenter de se souvenir de cette fameuse promesse. Tant de chose s'était passé pendant les derniers mois !

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Flash-Back Noel 1971 °oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Aller, Pet's ! Montre-nous un tour de magie ! » Geignit Jenny pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la journée.

En ce soir de 23 décembre, les trois enfants Pettigrow étaient installés à la table de la cuisine, plusieurs plaques de pâte à biscuits de Noël étalées devant eux. Dispersés sur le reste de la table, une dizaine d'emporte-pièces étaient peu à peu recouverts par la farine déposée dans une assiette creuse soigneusement positionnée loin des bords de la table.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Jen, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école ! » Répondit Peter avant de s'allonger à moitié sur la table pour atteindre un emporte-pièce en forme d'étoile qui s'était faufilé tout au bout de celle-ci.

« Déplace-toi, Peter, tu vas écraser ta pâte comme ça ! » Protesta leur mère en passant dans la pièce pour vérifier l'avancement de cette dernière fournée de biscuit.

Déjà les nombreuses boites qu'elle avait remplies quelques jours plus tôt trônaient sur la table de la salle à manger. Non loin du sapin auquel Peter avait ajouté la touche finale, l'étoile sur la pointe. Ils avaient exprès attendu son retour pour les vacances pour cela. D'ailleurs, faire comprendre ceci à ses sœurs qui avaient déjà grandement aidé à le décorer comme chaque année, avait été un véritable combat.

« Mais, on veut voir ce que tu apprends dans ton école ! » Protesta Jenny en mangeant discrètement un bout de la pâte.

« Oui oui oui ! » Insista Tania avant d'appuyer de toutes ses forces l'emporte-pièce en forme de Père Noël sur sa propre pâte.

« Pff, je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette hors de Poudlard, sinon je vais avoir des ennuis. » Réexpliqua Peter en déposant une étoile sur la plaque presque remplie et prête à aller au four une fois les biscuits badigeonnés d'œuf.

« Mais je promets de chercher un moyen pour vous montrer quelque chose que j'ai appris, à mon retour pour les vacances d'été. Okay ? » Ajouta-t-il en ignorant les protestations à demi formulées de ses deux sœurs.

« Yeah ! » S'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson avant de presque retourner la table en se levant pour lui sauter au cou.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Fin du Flash-back °oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Oh ! Le tour de magie, c'est vrai ! » Déclara Peter en se frappant le front. Il avait totalement oublié !

« Ouiii. Alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? » Confirma Tania en sautillant sur le lit avant de se mettre à fouiller dans sa malle et d'en ressortir avec sa baguette.

« Non, laisse la ranger, je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser, je vous rappelle ! » Protesta Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Il aurait juré apercevoir une étincelle sortant de sa baguette tenue par sa plus jeune sœur. Mettant cela sur un effet de lumière, il la rejoignit autour de la malle désormais dans un désordre total.

« J'ai une idée, voyons si j'en ai encore une qui traîne. J'espère que Sirius ne les a pas toutes reprises pour s'amuser au dépend des Serpentards. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en cherchant au milieu de ses habits complètement roulés en boule.

Jenny et Tania l'observaient en cachant difficilement leur envie de l'aider dans sa recherche.

« Aha ! » S'exclama finalement Peter en brandissant une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet. Sur une étiquette collée dessus, était inscrit un gribouillis presque illisible.

« Humpf, James a vraiment une écriture indéchiffrable, mais cela doit être ça ! » Déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour ses sœurs.

Enfin il se tourna vers elles.

« Ça vous dit de voir Pa' avec des cheveux violets ? » Annonça-t-il, une étincelle amusée au fond des yeux. Techniquement, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette, mais rien ne l'empêchait de se servir d'une petite potion innocente, non ?

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Ce n'est qu'après le festin de bienvenue, alors qu'ils s'installaient dans leur nouveau dortoir, James persistait à dire que l'ancien était plus grand, que Remus les remarqua. Ici une faible marque bleutée dépassant d'un col, là un gémissement à moitié étouffé au moment de s'effondrer dans un lit, ou encore un mouvement de recul au moment d'une accolade et passé inaperçu sur le coup car ils étaient trop heureux de se retrouver. Sans oublier cette faible odeur cuivrée qui ne le lâchait pas depuis son arrivée dans le Poudlard Express, malgré ses sens entrain de retrouver un niveau plus ordinaire après la pleine lune presque 10 jours plus tôt. Les pièces de ce puzzle mis bout à bout, Remus n'avait pas encore vraiment l'image finale qu'il commençait à deviner.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait pas une vie de famille idéale. Peter lui avait décrit avec assez de détails la beuglante qui avait en quelque sorte été la première pierre de leur amitié. Mais à ce point ?

Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil sans une réponse. Remus profita donc que ses deux autres camarades de dortoirs se couchent rapidement en discutant de leurs vacances entre deux bâillements, pour rejoindre l'objet de ses inquiétudes dans la petite salle de bain adjointe.

« Sirius ? » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, ses mots étouffés par le choc de la vision qui l'accueillit dans la petite pièce.

« Remus ! » S'exclama l'autre jeune garçon avant de se retourner, cachant furtivement ce que le lycan avait déjà vu.

Le dos du jeune sang pur était recouvert de ce qui ressemblait horriblement à des marques de fouets, mais aussi par une myriade d'ecchymoses, plus ou moins en voie de guérison, qui créaient un arc-en-ciel morbide sur toute cette étendue de peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda dans un murmure Remus, bien qu'il se fût déjà fait sa petite idée.

Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas la tentative de Sirius pour éviter de répondre et se dirigea vers une petite armoire. Dans celle-ci, au milieu des serviettes aux couleurs des Gryffondors qui étaient bien jolies d'ailleurs - mais cela devait être une véritable horreur à nettoyer pour les elfes de maison, surtout sans les faire déteindre sur le reste -, se trouvait une petite boîte contenant tout le nécessaire pour soigner l'un ou l'autre petit bobo du quotidien sans déranger l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh.

Bien sûr, Remus doutait que cela suffisse mais il commençait à bien connaitre le caractère têtu et buté de l'héritier Black. Alors cela ferait l'affaire, en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution.

« Alors ? » Insista-t-il en revenant se placer devant Sirius, qui observait la porte de la salle de bain, calculant sans doute ses chances d'éviter cette confrontation.

« Disons que Père n'a absolument pas oublié dans quelle Maison j'ai pris mes quartiers… » Avoua-t-il finalement en fixant le sol carrelé.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » Constata simplement Remus avant de tirer son ami jusqu'à un banc longeant l'un des murs de la pièce.

« Alors, cela sera qui ? Madame Pomfresh ou moi ? » Demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Et non, il n'y a pas le 3eme choix : personne. » Ajouta-t-il après coup.

« Okay okay, si tu insistes vraiment. Toi. » Accepta finalement Sirius.

Et c'est ainsi qu'au cœur de la tour des Gryffondors, rempli des élèves endormis, Remus s'appliqua à soigner les blessures physiques de quelqu'un qui devenait rapidement l'un de ses meilleurs amis, avec les 2 belles au bois dormant qu'il entendait faiblement ronfler à travers la porte entrebâillée.

Malheureusement, il savait aussi mieux que personne que seul le temps pouvait guérir les blessures de l'âme.

* * *

Je sais, je suis méchante avec Sirius! :P Oh et il y avait une scène avec Remus chez lui a la base, mais elle a refusé de s'écrire, la garce! XD

Merci d'avoir lu et a dans 2 semaines pour un interlude centré sur Lily, avant qu'on entame la 4eme année! (En espérant que j'avance cette fois! . )


	16. 1ere partie: 11 Remus en détresse

Et me revoilà! Bon j'ai moins avancer que prevu donc, on va réduire la fréquences des mise a jour pour le moment, plutôt que tout les 7-10, sa sera tout les 10-14 jours! Désolé mais avec 3 chap d'avance seulement, j'ai pas le choix!

Sinon, j'ai changer ma méthode pour uploader le chap, dite moi si c'est mieux coté mise en page! J'ai vu que le copier/coller dans l'éditeur faisait sauter des lettres ! =.= Faudra que je songe a aller éditer les premiers chap d'ailleurs!

Aller, sans vous faire plus attendre, voila le début de la 4eme année! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Remus en détresse**

Mercredi 4 septembre 1974,

Ce matin-là, comme de nombreux matins avant lui, la Grande Salle accueillait la myriade d'adolescents qui constituaient les élèves de la célèbre école de magie : Poudlard.  
De sombres nuages s'amoncelaient sur le plafond ensorcelé alors que des 4 grandes tables s'élevaient les discussions habituelles.  
A la table des rouges et ors, les maraudeurs s'appliquaient à ce que tous se rendent compte de leur présence, bruyamment de préférence !

« Bacon chériii, où es-tu ? Petit, petit ! Rem's, où tu as caché mon bacon chéri ? » Implora un ventre sur pattes plus connu sous le nom de Sirius Black.  
« Perdu ton flair légendaire caniche ? » Se moqua son cervidé d'ami, James, en lui plaçant ledit bacon sous la truffe. Et Remus dort encore je te rappelle.

Un petit déjeuner des plus classiques donc. Mais cela n'allait pas durer car soudain un cri indigné s'éleva de la table des serpents.

« Black ! Potter ! Quesque vous avez ENCORE fait à nos assiettes ? » Vociféra un Severus Rogue arborant une magnifique crinière rose flashy.

Ses condisciples complétaient le tableau avec leurs cheveux, et pour certains leurs robes, plus flashes les unes que les autres. Bien évidemment, leur nouvelle apparence déclencha un fou-rire général des occupants de la Grande Salle. Depuis leur grande farce pour révéler leur nom, les Maraudeurs s'étaient appliqués à se faire connaitre, provoquant chaos et confusion à n'importe quel moment. Comment bien souvent, ce furent cette fois encore les Serpentards qui en subirent les conséquences.

C'est au milieu des rires qui remplissaient désormais la salle, qu'un Sirius hilare répondit :

« A vos assiettes ? Aucune idée, je ne suis pas dans le secret. Par contre je me méfierais de vos shampoings si j'étais vous. »  
« Bien que ça soit une vraie surprise que tu en as un, Servilus ! » Ajouta James avant de retourner à son assiette, maitrisant difficilement son rire.

Après quelques minutes de vociférations supplémentaires, finalement interrompues par le professeur Slughorn, les Serpentards multicolores quittèrent la Grande Salle à la suite de celui-ci pour tenter de retrouver une couleur de cheveux plus normal. Dommage, le rose mettait en avantage le gras des cheveux de Snape pensa Sirius avant de retourner a d'autre occupation, c'est à dire, dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Peter à l'air guère réveillé les rejoignit à table.

«Salut Pet', Remus dort toujours ?» Lui demanda James en lui tendant un plat.

«Oui, je crois bien. Il n'a toujours pas totalement récupéré de dimanche. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que madame Pomfresh ne l'ait pas gardé à l'infirmerie.» Avoua le blondinet en remplissant machinalement son assiette. «Salut d'ailleurs.» Ajouta-t-il après coup.

D'un commun accord, les 3 garçons décidèrent de vite manger leur petit déjeuner pour amener le sien à leur ami convalescent avant le début des cours. Apparemment ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que le jeune loup-garou allait vraiment commencer l'année scolaire. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance que la pleine lune tombe le jour de la rentrée cette année. M'enfin le fait même qu'il doive subir cela chaque mois était déjà tragique...

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à se diriger vers leur dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor, tenant à eux trois un vrai petit festin pour Remus. Apres avoir grimpé des escaliers qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de disparaître et passer sans trop de soucis le portait de la Grosse Dame, ils entrèrent dans leur dortoir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils ne voulaient pas réveiller brusquement leur ami après tout. Déposant temporairement leur butin sur le lit de James, ils s'avancèrent vers le seul lit dont les tentures étaient encore fermées.

«Hey Rem's, tu es réveillé là-dedans ?» Demanda Sirius en rigolant avant d'entrouvrir les rideaux, faisant passer la lumière du jour. Ce qui provoqua un grognement de désapprobation alors qu'une tignasse châtain s'enfouissait plus profondément dans ses couvertures, ne manquant pas de provoquer un nouveau fou-rire dans le dortoir.

«He, pas de ça, Dormeur, on t'a apporté à manger.» Protesta James en tirant sur la couverture de Remus. Finalement celui-ci entrouvrit un œil fatigué en direction de ses amis. Un instant de silence s'installa avant qu'il ne le referme en marmonnant : «Pas faim, dodo.»

Cette réaction provoqua l'étonnement parmi ses amis. Cela faisait un bon moment désormais qu'ils étaient au courant de son secret et ils avaient pu remarquer quelques comportements correspondant aux différents stades de la lune. En l'occurrence, il avait tendance à manger très peu les jours avant la pleine lune (enfin si on faisait exception d'une envie inquiétante de viande crue bien sûr) et à se rattraper une fois celle-ci passée. Son manque d'appétit actuel était donc pour le moins étrange.

«On devrait peut-être aller chercher madame Pomfresh ?» Avança Peter en regardant le teint maladif de Remus. Il était en train de se demander si le jeune lycanthrope était bien passé par l'infirmerie en arrivant de chez lui, hier après-midi, comme il leur avait dit. C'était la première fois que Peter lui trouvait une apparence aussi maladive depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'ils le voyaient seulement quelques jours après une pleine lune passé chez lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les soupçons de Peter sur le comportement de la mère de Remus à son égard. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion à ce sujet, cela devenait urgent.

N'étant pas plus rassuré que Peter, James passa une main sur le front de Remus, obtenant un soupir de protestation en réponse à ce geste. Fronçant les sourcils face à la chaleur émanant de la peau de leur ami, il se tourna vers Peter pour lui répondre.

«Ouais, je crois que c'est une bonne idée d'aller chercher l'infirmière, il est bouillant !» Constata-t-il au même moment ou Remus fut pris de frisson incontrôlable. Peter ne demanda pas son reste et se précipita vers la sortie du dortoir, courant en direction de l'infirmerie pendant que James et Sirius tentait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour le jeune Lupin.

Après une attente qui sembla ne jamais vouloir se terminer, Peter revint avec madame Pomfresh derrière lui. Il s'effondra sur son lit, tentant de retrouver son souffle après avoir fait l'aller-retour en courant, alors que l'infirmière s'avança vers le malade.

«Allons bon, dans quel état vous êtes-vous encore mis, M. Lupin ?» Commença-t-elle en poussant James et Sirius pour s'assoir au bord du lit. Elle écarta la couverture pour mieux voir le visage de son patient le plus assidu avant de jurer dans sa barbe imaginaire en voyant le teint de celui-ci. Lançant un rapide sort de diagnostic, elle retira totalement la couverture pour avoir un meilleur accès. Après avoir lu rapidement le résultat, elle s'appliqua à ouvrir le haut de pyjama de Remus, révélant des bandages à l'aspect tout à fait correct.

«Pff, parfois vous êtes trop Serpentard pour votre santé, M. Lupin.» Annonça-t-elle avant de défaire les bandages. Une fois ceux-ci enlevés, les trois autres membres du groupe des maraudeurs purent voir avec étonnement que des brûlures parfaitement rondes s'étendaient sur la peau de Remus.

«Qu'est-ce que ...» Commença un Sirius devenu muet.

«Ceci, Messieurs, est la raison pour laquelle j'étais contre le fait que votre camarade passe la pleine lune chez lui.» Déclara Madame Pomfresh en se souvenant de la présence des trois élèves.

«Ce sont des brûlures provoquées par de l'Argent, non ?»Avança Peter qui avait déjà vu pareilles blessures sur les bras du jeune loup-garou mais bien moins étendues ! Remus s'était-il fait cela de lui-même ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander alors que l'infirmière commençait à soigner les brûlures.

«Oui, la méthode utilisée par Madame Lupin pour maintenir son fils dans une pièce pendant les pleines lunes est d'une barbarie sans nom si vous voulez mon avis. Des sphères d'argent incrustées dans les murs, non mais franchement !» Développa-t-elle en oubliant de se retenir face aux trois élèves qui avaient montré une étonnante amitié envers son jeune patient.

«Mais, elle va le tuer un jour dans ce cas, non ?» S'alarma Sirius qui avait eu droit à de magnifiques histoires sur comment tuer les loups garous, entre autres créatures infâmes, par son grand-père maternel. L'argent était une des méthodes les plus douloureuses apparemment.

«C'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore a tentait de lui faire comprendre mais elle est trop effrayée a l'idée que son fils s'échappe pour envisager d'autre possibilité. C'est une moldue je vous rappelle, elle n'a pas les mêmes ressources que nous.» Expliqua-t-elle en finissant de nettoyer les brûlures avant de commencer à appliquer sur chacune d'entre elles une bonne dose de pommade cicatrisante.  
«M. Potter, trouvez un nouveau pyjama pour votre ami. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il reprendra les cours et je ne veux pas risquer de réappliquer des traces d'argent sur sa peau.» Demanda-t-elle en même temps qu'elle commençait à s'occuper des jambes de Remus qui n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Sous sa forme lupine, il s'était sans doute projeté de nombreuses fois contre les murs en tentant de s'échapper, l'odeur d'humain dégagée par sa propre mère quelques mètres plus loin n'aidant pas à calmer la créature.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Remus fut enfin installé dans de nouveaux habits, les brûlures protégées par de nouveaux bandages. Mais son teint était toujours aussi maladif et il semblait toujours avoir une importante fièvre.  
Madame Pomfresh lança un nouveau sort de diagnostique plus poussé qui confirma ses soupçons.

«Le sang est contaminé par l'argent. C'est bien ce que je craignais.» Marmonna-t-elle en oubliant la présence des autres occupants du dortoir, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur son patient.

«Mais Remus va aller bien hein ?» S'inquiéta aussitôt Sirius, se souvenant bien trop précisément des conséquences d'un empoisonnement à l'argent pour un loup-garou.

«Je pense que oui mais vous avez bien fait de venir me chercher plutôt que de le laisser dormir. Quelques heures de plus et je crains qu'il n'ait été trop tard.» Avoua-t-elle avant d'appeler un elfe de maison. «Tirade, va demander une potion contre l'empoisonnement à l'argent au professeur Slughorn. Dis-lui que c'est pour M. Lupin. Et ramène-la moi le plus vite possible surtout.» Demanda-t-elle à la créature aux grandes oreilles en forme de chou-fleur.

«Bien, madame Pomfresh l'infirmière de Poudlard. Tirrrrade y va tout de suite, oh oui, Tirade va se dépêcher ! Professeur Slughorn va être prévenu très vite, oh ouii, Tirade promet !» S'exclama l'elfe en sautillant sur place avant d'enfin disparaitre dans un pop retentissant dans le silence du dortoir.

En attendant le retour de l'elfe avec la potion indispensable, madame Pomfresh évoqua une bassine d'eau froide et s'appliqua à tenter de faire baisser la fièvre de Remus sans utiliser de magie. N'importe quelle potion pourrait mal réagir associée à celle contre l'argent. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de risque vu l'état déjà assez inquiétant du jeune Lupin.

Apres de longues minutes passées à se ronger les ongles dans le cas de Peter, Tirade réapparut finalement. Elle tenait 2 fioles dans ses mains. Souriant devant le succès de sa mission, elle tendit celles-ci sans un mot à madame Pomfresh.

«Merci Tirade.» Commença celle-ci avant d'ajouter en constatant le silence inhabituel de l'elfe. «Le professeur Slughorn t'a encore lancé un sort de silence, je suppose? « La réponse à cette question fut acquiescée avec un hochement de tête enthousiasme. Apparemment, l'incapacité de parler n'entamait pas la bonne humeur de Tirade. Madame Pomfresh lança rapidement le contre sort avant de renvoyer l'elfe à son travail.

Apres avoir rapidement administré une première dose de la potion à son patient, l'infirmière se tourna vers ses camarades de maison.

«Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas aller en cours hum ?» Constata-t-elle très justement avant de continuer en voyant les trois Gryffondors confirmer vivement. «Très bien, je dois aller informer le directeur de la situation. Vous pouvez surveiller M. Lupin. Essayez de faire baisser sa fièvre avec de l'eau fraîche mais garder le couvert. Je repasserai dans 2 heures pour voir l'évolution et lui donner la prochaine dose de potion. Venez me chercher au moindre problème !» Ordonna-t-elle avant de se retirer, gardant les potions avec elle, au cas où.

C'est ainsi qu'un mercredi matin de rentrée, les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir, à veiller sur le sang-mêlé de la bande. Ils installèrent un tour de garde pour décider de qui veillerait à ce que Remus soit régulièrement rafraichi grâce à la bassine remplie d'une eau constamment fraiche, merci la magie. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres profitèrent de se temps libre involontaire pour travailler sur leur animagi.

Mais Peter constata rapidement qu'il était encore plus difficile que d'habitude de se concentrer sur la transformation désirée d'une partie de son corps quand il ne pouvait quitter du regard leur camarade alité. La différence de niveau en métamorphose entre les deux sang-purs et lui-même se fit d'autant plus ressentir dans cette situation loin d'être idéale. James qui avait décidé de prendre le premier tour de garde auprès de Remus observa un moment ses vains efforts avant d'intervenir.

« Pet's, arrête. Tu n'arriveras à rien pour le moment, ou pire tu finiras une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie et je doute que madame Pomfresh soit aussi peu méfiante cette fois. Surveille Rem's pendant qu'on s'entraîne. On t'aidera à rattraper ton retard la prochaine fois. «

C'est ainsi que le blondinet se retrouva au chevet Remus pendant que les deux sangs pur tentaient de s'entraîner entre 2 regards inquiets en direction du lit du loup-garou et les visites de madame Pomfresh. Au moment d'administrer la deuxième dose de la potion anti-empoisonnement de l'argent, celle-ci se présenta accompagnée du directeur en personne dans le dortoir. Elle lui fit constater de ses propres yeux les brûlures qui recouvraient le corps de Remus pendant qu'elle changeait ses bandages.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'une évolution positive de l'état de santé du jeune loup-garou apparut. Il se réveilla enfin totalement par moment. Alors qu'il n'avait fait que marmonner des paroles sans sens pendant toute la matinée, il était plus lucide désormais. Madame Pomfresh profita de cette occasion pour le sermonner vertement à propos de sa visite manquée à l'infirmière à son arrivée au château la veille au soir. Elle réaffirma sa désapprobation catégorique vis à vis du comportement de la mère de Remus à l'égard de celui-ci.

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus se réveilla mais il n'était plus seul dans le lit. Ses trois camarades avait finalement succombé à la fatigué nerveuse provoquée par la longue surveillance qu'ils avaient menée. Sirius et Peter se partageaient tant bien que mal le pied du lit, tout en se disputant une couverture supplémentaire alors que James avait tout naturellement décidé d'utiliser Remus comme doudou géant. En parlant de peluche, le jeune loup-garou eut la surprise de retrouver le vif d'or de l'héritier Potter, calé sous son bras.

* * *

Voila! Et comme ce chapitre a été écrit avant la fin de la 3eme année (la joie d'écrire dans le désordre xd), vous avez même une scène bonus que j'ai du modifier! Cela se passe juste avant la fin du chapitre!

* * *

Le livre trouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes s'avéra beaucoup plus prometteur que celui trouvé dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Mais pour certains, atteindre un état de méditation pour découvrir leur animal intérieur s'avérait plus difficile à faire qu'à dire. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sirius avait pu établir que son animal avait une fourrure. Devinez la couleur ? Oui, noire ! Cette information avait provoqué des éclats de rire auprès de ses partenaires de crimes pendant de longues semaines.

Bref, quand il arrivait tant bien que mal à atteindre l'état de méditation nécessaire, Sirius passait une éternité à parcourir cimetière après cimetière sans apercevoir le moindre animal en général. C'est qu'un reflet dans une flaque d'eau de pluie lui avait révélé sa fourrure noire. Et pourquoi des cimetières ? Dans le genre glauque, sa famille s'y connaissait mais il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer !

James n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à atteindre l'état de méditation et les rares fois où il réussissait, il en ressortait au moindre bruit. D'après Remus, c'était sûrement car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distrait par tout et n'importe quoi. Cela avait le don de profondément agacer l'héritier Potter qui, fort de son talent en métamorphose, était sûr d'être celui qui réussirait le plus facilement leur projet d'animagi.

Étonnamment, c'est Peter qui s'en sortait le mieux dans cette première étape. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques séances pour reconnaître son animal. Sauf qu'histoire d'agacer encore un peu plus James, il avait décidé de garder l'information secrète en attendant la prochaine étape !

* * *

Et c'est tout cette fois! A dans 10-14 jours pour le chapitre 2, qui n'a pas encore de titre définitif! Mais un indice: centré sur Sirius et Severus ;)


	17. 1ere partie: 12 les malheurs de Sirius

Et me revoila avec un nouveau chap! Que j'ai tout juste fini, humpf. (va aller se cacher apres avoir poster XD)

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Les malheurs de Sirius**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il ne parlait pas du soleil, ce traître, qui s'infiltrait entre un espace de ses tentures mal fermées. Non c'était quelque chose d'autre, bien plus horrible, il en était sûr. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus, c'était plutôt agaçant d'ailleurs !

Se redressant dans son lit, il passa inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux. Non décidément, il ne voyait vraiment pas d'où pouvait bien venir cette impression, pensa-t-il avant de ramener sa main devant lui, prêt à ouvrir sa tenture. Autant se lever s'il n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Soudain, il arrêta son geste, fixant le membre placé dans le rayon de soleil. De longs filaments d'un noir brillant s'étaient accrochés entre ses doigts.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Un cri à geler le sang retentit subitement dans le dortoir jusque-là plutôt calme, samedi matin oblige. Presque aussitôt, une série de lourdes tentures rouges s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes garçons à l'aspect peu réveillé. Traversant le dortoir en évitant les pièges qu'une pièce occupée par quatre garçons pendant la plus grosse partie de l'année pouvait créer, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la source du cri et ouvrirent une autre tenture.

« Qu'est que tu as à crier comme sa, Siri ? » Demanda James en se frottant les yeux.

« Mes… Mes che... Mes cheveux ! » Balbutia l'intéressé, passant frénétiquement ses mains sur son crane… lisse. Tournant sur lui-même, il constata le cimetière qu'était devenu son oreiller, recouvert de sa fierté.

« J'ai perdu mes cheveux pendant la nuit. » Ajouta-t-il, le choc rendant sa voix monotone.

« Ben mince. » Marmonna James en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux, plus en bataille que jamais après l'épique match de Quidditch qui avait animé ses rêves la nuit passée.

« Euh, tu as mis quelqu'un en colère dernièrement ? Enfin, plus que d'habitude bien sûr ! » Demanda Peter, tentant d'éclaircir cette sombre histoire.

« Non, pas spécialement… » Commença Sirius, en détachant difficilement son regard de ses pauvres cheveux. « Enfin, à par si Servilus compte évidemment ! » Ajouta-t-il après coup.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

« M. Black, pour la dernière fois : ouvrez cette porte ! » Fit entendre la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Même entrain de faire le mort sous les couvertures de son lit, Sirius pouvait entendre son agacement grandissant devant son refus de répondre. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il se montre dans cet état ! S'il le fallait, il resterait dans ce dortoir jusqu'à se qu'il trouve une solution, il avait déjà pensé à certains possibles sorts pour arranger cette horreur depuis que ses camarades, ces lâches, l'avaient abandonné à son sort soi-disant bien mérité. Okay, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû propager cette rumeur à propos du Serpentard. Mais ses pauvres cheveux n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça, eux !

« M. Black, je vous préviens, j'entre ! » Suivi rapidement d'un sort murmuré et du bruit de la porte s'ouvrant surpris Sirius, plonger qu'il était dans ses pensées.

Sans y penser, il sortit la tête de sous son oreiller, pour voir qui entrait dans le dortoir. Derrière le professeur McGonagall, il pouvait apercevoir James et Peter, entrain de retenir difficilement leur fou-rire. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre ces deux-là ! Mais il croyait rêver ou même le professeur cachait difficilement un sourire amusé ?

« Alors M. Black ? C'est moins drôle quand on se retrouve de l'autre côté, n'est-ce pas ? » Commenta-t-elle même avant de retrouver son sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Direction l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh arrange votre petit souci capillaire ! » Ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la porte où étaient restés les deux autres garçons.

« M. Potter, continuez et vous allez pouvoir accompagner votre ami à cause d'une côte fêlée. Et il me semble que vous avez tous un cours de botanique dans 10 minutes ! »

« Pas question qu'on me voit comme ça ! » Protesta Sirius en trouvant l'idée de rester faire l'autruche sous son oreiller jusqu'à la repousse complète de son trésor, de plus en plus intéressante.

Mais le professeur ne semblait pas être de son avis. Secouant la tête, elle rajouta une capuche à son haut de pyjama d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

« Voila, problème résolu. Maintenant, en avant ! Et je m'attends à tous vous voir à mon cours cet après-midi. Oui vous aussi M. Black ! » Annonça-t-elle avant de quitter le dortoir.

C'est donc un Sirius boudeur qui, après avoir rapidement enfilé sa robe par-dessus son pyjama à capuche, se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie en compagnie de 2 de ses camarades hilares.

Arrivé à destination, c'est une madame Pomfresh peu amusée par la situation qui lui fit avaler ce qui devait sans doute être les plus immondes potions au monde. Après avoir donné très bruyamment son avis sur celles-ci en ignorant les lèvres serrées par l'exaspération de l'infirmière, Sirius découvrit que ceux qui avaient définitivement gagné le nom de traîtres, James et Peter donc, avaient profité de ces quelques minutes pour aller chercher le 4ème membre de leur groupe.

« Ce nouveau look ne te va pas du tout Siri ! » Annonça Remus en s'appuyant sur James et Peter pour tenir debout.

« Haha, et toi tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant ! » Répliqua l'intéressé en examinant d'un œil inquiet le jeune homme. D'immenses cernes soulignaient son regard d'ambre et sa peau était aussi blanche que les bandages qu'on pouvait apercevoir sous son pyjama. Pas un de l'infirmerie mais un des siens d'ailleurs. Ce qui prouvait un peu le temps non négligeable qu'il passait en ses lieux.

« Ouai, je sais. Mais au moins, moi, j'ai des cheveux ! » Répondit le châtain en tentant de ne pas rire. Ses côtes n'apprécieraient pas ce traitement si peu après la pleine lune !

« M. Lupin ! Vous devriez être au fond de votre lit entrain de dormir ! » Protesta Madame Pomfresh en tendant une nouvelle fiole de potion, mais sans l'ouvrir, à Sirius.

« Prenez celle-ci quand vos cheveux auront retrouvé la bonne longueur, elle neutralisera l'effet des premières. Sinon dans 2 jours vous marcherez dessus ! » Expliqua-t-elle avant d'indiquer fermement la chambre privée de Remus à celui-ci, qui ne regrettant pas d'avoir vu le spectacle d'un Sirius sans ses précieux cheveux, laissa James et Peter l'aider à retourner jusqu'à son lit.

« Et maintenant, disparaissez de mon infirmerie ! Et Mr. Black, retourner a votre dortoir pour vous changez, vous ne pensiez quand même pas aller en cours en pyjama, j'espère ? » Termina-t-elle avant d'aller s'assurer que son patient mensuel était bien retourné dormir.

Soupirant, Sirius dut bien accepter son sort. Il allait devoir retourner en cours avant que ses cheveux soient retournés à leur magnificence naturelle. Malgré tout, il avait échappé au plus ridicule car en arrivant bien en retard dans la serre n°3 pour le cours de botanique, ceux-ci avaient repoussé de quelques centimètres, non sans une horrible envie de se gratter accompagnant la repousse accélérée, hélas !

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius était à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, James à côté de lui et Peter en face. Oui, il leur avait finalement pardonné leur traîtrise de la matinée, non sans un ou deux sorts de poil à gratter avant bien sûr ! Mais plus important, il pouvait à nouveau admirer sa somptueuse crinière noire ! A ce sujet…

« James ? Ils sont aussi longs qu'avant ou pas encore ? » Demanda-t-il en tenant une mèche devant ses yeux, louchant du même coup.

« Ouais, même un peu plus long, il me semble ! Tu peux prendre la potion maintenant. » Répondit Peter a la place de l'héritier Potter qui semblait trop occuper a fixé une jeune fille rousse assise à une autre table.

« Plus longs ? » S'étonna Sirius avant d'haussez les épaules et de sortir ladite potion de son sac. « Je parie qu'elle est aussi horrible que les autres… » Ajouta-t-il avant de la boire d'un coup, se retenant de se pincer le nez en même temps. Il était dans la Grande Salle après tout !

Mais public ou pas, il ne put cacher sa grimace de dégoût après avoir tant bien que mal avalé le liquide. Enfin, apparemment sa chance était finalement revenue car au même moment, l'attention générale se porta vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

« C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la mare, se secouent le bas des reins, et font coin-coin » S'éleva une voix depuis un bout de table des Serpentards, dans le silence tout relatif de la Grande Salle en plein souper.

Des rires firent rapidement leur apparition alors que les élèves tournaient leur attention vers le chanteur improvisé. En plus du choix de chanson plus que discutable, le jeune homme s'était retrouver affublé d'un horrible tutu jaune canari. Ses longs cheveux noirs à l'aspect graisseux étaient rassemblés en 2 tresses de chaque côté de sa tête.

A la table des Gryffondors, Sirius se félicitait d'avoir avalé la potion avant ce spectacle. Il se serait sûrement étouffé avec en éclatant de rire si cela avait été le cas.

« Ok, Servilus en tutu ? Je ne suis pas sûr que mes yeux se remettent un jour de ce spectacle. Mais je regrette presque de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même ! » Annonça-t-il en essuyant ses yeux rendus humides par son fou-rire.

« T'étais trop occupé à geindre sur le sort de tes cheveux. » Fit remarquer James en se relevant du sol avec qui il avait fait connaissance après un éclat de rire un peu trop enthousiasme.

« N'empêche, j'aurais pensé qu'il chanterait plus mal que ça ! » Commenta Peter en retournant à son repas, comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Mais il est vrai que les Maraudeurs étaient plutôt habitués à ces événements aussi soudains qu'hilarants.

« A qui doit-on cette prestation inédite au fait ? » Demanda Sirius en reposant la fiole vide qu'il n'avait miraculeusement pas laissée s'écraser sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

« Devine ? » Répondit simplement le blond entre deux bouchées.

« On n'allait quand même pas laisser Servilus croire qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous sans craindre des représailles.» Développa James avant d'ajouter :

« Oh et pour tes yeux éternellement meurtris ? Tu peux remercier Rem's, c'est lui qui a suggéré l'accoutrement final. »

« On aura appris une chose aujourd'hui. Enfin, en plus du fait que les tresses n'arrangent pas les cheveux de Servilus bien sûr. Remus a un sens de l'humour plutôt sadique après la … Aie ! Apres sa visite auprès de sa grand-mère. » Termina Peter en lançant un regard noir à James. Il a les coudes pointus, pensa-t-il en massant ses côtes à l'endroit de l'impact.

« Je n'allais pas dire tu sais quoi ! Je ne suis pas stupide. » Chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de celui-ci.

« Ok ok, désolé mais tu te rappelles l'autre jour ? On doit faire plus attention de quoi on parle et à quel endroit ! » Insista James en s'excusant malgré tout.

Ignorant la légère dispute qui avait lieu à côté de lui, Sirius fronça les sourcils, étonné.

« Je croyais que ma mésaventure capillaire vous amusait ? » Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

« Aww Siri, arrête tu vas me faire pleurer ! Bien sur que c'était hilarant mais quelqu'un avait besoin de se faire rappeler qu'il n'y a qu'un type de personne qui peut faire une farce a un maraudeur : Un autre maraudeur ! » Clarifia James en faisait mine d'écraser une larme d'émotion, passant nonchalamment un bras autour de l'héritier Black.

Cette remarque trouva tout son sens quand, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils rendaient visite à Remus toujours à l'infirmerie, celui-ci s'étonna du changement de coiffure de Sirius.

« Peter ! Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient plus longs ! » Cria le sang pur après s'être précipité devant le premier miroir à sa disposition.

« Bah oui, ils sont plus longs… que ce matin. » Répondit le concerné en cachant difficilement son sourire amusé.

« Ce matin, j'en avais pas, je te rappelle ! » Répliqua Sirius avant d'examiner plus en détail le « désastre ».

« Il y en a pour des semaines avant que cela ne repousse ! Geignit-il.

« Au moins tu n'es plus chauve, vois le bon côté des choses ! » Tenta James. « Et c'est moi ou tes cheveux bouclent sur la nuque ? » Ajouta-t-il après coup.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques jours plus tard, les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent entrain de profiter d'une dernière belle journée avant l'arrivée de l'hiver dans le parc du château. Autour d'eux, les quelques arbres arboraient leurs plus jolies couleurs automnales alors que le vent tentait de faire tomber leurs feuilles.

« Rahh, qui a été assez bête pour créer un sort pareil sans prévoir le contre sort ? » S'énerva soudainement Sirius en refermant brusquement le livre qu'il tentait de lire. « Et cela doit être le bouquin le plus barbant que j'ai jamais vu ! » Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure avant de se tourner vers son camarade le plus proche.

« T'as plus de chance avec ce pavé, Pet's ? »

« Non, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit censé être de l'Anglais. Ou alors pas de ce siècle en tout cas ! » Répondit le né-moldu en continuant de froncer les sourcils devant la page qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être écrite en Chinois.

« Pff, tant pis, je suis sûr que Raven sera enchanté de faire cette partie du devoir sans mon aide. Pas pour rien qu'il est à Serdaigle, je suppose. » Fit remarquer Sirius avant d'attraper trois feuilles mortes tombées à sa portée et de tenter de jongler avec.

« Je sais pas pour toi Siri, mais il me semble que dans devoir en binôme, il y a binôme qui veut dire deux personnes ! » Commenta Remus sans grande conviction.

« Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il fera les 10 rouleaux de parchemins et moi la démonstration du sort. C'est une répartition équitable du travail non ? » Annonça le sang-pur avant de souffler sur la feuille qui était tombé sur son nez.

« Je doute que le professeur Flitwick soit de ton avis, Sir'. » S'amusa James avant de se lever et d'ajouter : « Faut que j'aille chercher mon balai, Goujon va encore piquer une crise si j'arrive en retard à l'entraînement. Vous restez là ou vous venez au stade ? »

« Et assister au massacre hebdomadaire ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non, je ne tiens pas à me ramasser un cognard perdu comme l'autre fois ! » Commenta Peter après avoir fait mine d'y penser pendant deux minutes.

« Oh arrête, l'équipe n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Dorcas a finalement compris qu'elle doit attraper le Vif et pas le Souaffle ! » Contra un Sirius ricanant au souvenir du savon que Dave Goujon avait passé à la nouvelle attrapeuse.

« Moquez-vous. On verra bien qui mangera ses paroles quand on aura gagné la Coupe ! » James tenta de défendre l'équipe, sans grande conviction. Le fait qu'elle soit presque intégralement constituée de nouveaux joueurs, Goujon étant le plus âgé du haut de ses 16 ans tout juste, n'aidaient pas leur situation.

« La coupe ? Essayez plutôt de ne pas finir dernier du classement, ça sera un bon début ! » Remarqua Remus.

« Sois réaliste Jamesie, avant de songer à la Coupe, ça serait bien que vous réussissiez à finir un match sans blessés graves. Vos batteurs ressemblent plus à des accidents montés sur balais ! Pour la Coupe, repenses-y l'année prochaine peut-être ? » Conclut Sirius avant de se relever soudainement.

« Va à ton entrainement, moi je viens de trouver de quoi m'occuper ! » Annonça-t-il, un sourire faisant son apparition sur son visage.

Devant leur air perplexe face à ce changement de sujet, il ajouta simplement avant de s'éloigner en direction du lac : « J'ai une petite vengeance personnelle qui m'appelle. A plus tard ! Oh et Jamesie, c'est la grosse balle rouge que tu dois envoyer dans les cercles ! »

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Sirius marcha pendant une bonne demi-heure, parcourant une bonne partie de parc, croisant plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui, comme les Maraudeurs profitaient de cette douce journée d'automne, mais sans apercevoir l'objet de sa vengeance. Alors qu'il arrivait au bord du lac, il en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé quand il l'avait remarqué entrain de sortir du château. Mais c'est au moment où Sirius s'était fait une raison et songeait à se diriger vers le stade pour se marrer devant le massacre qui devait s'y dérouler à l'heure actuelle, qu'il les remarqua, assis au bord de l'eau. La chevelure rousse et celle remplie d'huile qu'il recherchait étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

Sirius s'avança, un commentaire sur le bout des lèvres mais au même moment, la jeune fille se releva avant de dire quelque chose au Serpentard et de s'éloigner rapidement en direction du château. Elle passa devant le Gryffondor sans s'arrêter mais celui-ci ne put que constater son air énervé. Fronçant les sourcils mais déjà une réplique faisant son chemin dans sa tête, Sirius se dirigea vers le Serpentard, resté au bord du lac.

« Alors Servilus ? Des ennuis au paradis ? » Remarqua-t-il en faisant connaitre sa présence.

« Dégage Black ! » Répliqua le concerné en se relevant pour lui faire face.

« Oh je ne crois pas. Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié le « magnifique » réveil de l'autre jour et j'ai bien l'intention de te faire passer l'envie de recommencer un truc pareil ! » Continua Sirius en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

« Ah parce que vous êtes les seuls à avoir le droit de faire ce genre de choses peut-être ? Je me demande comment Potter et toi passez encore les portes ! » Se moqua Severus avant d'ajouter d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme : « Maintenant, si cela ne te gêne pas trop, je te laisse en tête à tête avec tes chevilles démesurées ! »

« Oh mais justement, ca me gène ! » Répondit Sirius avant de pointé sa baguette en direction des cheveux de Severus.

L'instant suivant, plusieurs choses se passèrent. Alors que le Gryffondor marmonnait son sort, le Serpentard, se doutant bien que son rival ne le laisserait pas partir tranquillement, avait à son tour sorti sa baguette et riposté.

« Sirius ! » S'écria Remus qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux, avant de se figer sur place, observant rapidement la situation.

L'héritier Black tentait en vain de s'échapper de la main invisible qui le maintenait suspendu en l'air, par la cheville. Un nuage de jurons s'échappa de sa bouche quand il réalisa qu'il était bel et bien coincé. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, au milieu de la surprise provoquée par son changement forcé de perspective, Sirius n'avait pas loupé le fait que son sort avait fini sa course, non pas sur le tas de graisse que le Serpentard osait appeler cheveux, mais contre l'écorce d'un vieille arbre à moitié dans le lac.

« On fait moins le malin maintenant Black, n'est-ce pas ? » Commenta Severus, cachant le contentement que la réalisation parfaite de son nouveau sort avait provoqué.

« Espèce de… Attends que je me sois libéré ! » Répliqua Sirius en tentant de trouver une porte de sortie à cette situation.

« Severus, annule ton sort, s'il te plaît. Et Sirius ? Tais-toi ! » S'exclama Remus en ne quittant pas des yeux l'impact du sort de son ami. Emportées par le vent, plusieurs feuilles mortes avaient touché l'écorce mais en restant en place, plutôt que de continuer leur route vers l'herbe du parc ou le lac. Comme collées à l'écorce…

« Sirius ? Tu n'as pas utilisé le sort auquel je pense, j'espère ? » Ajouta le châtain en direction du concerné, toujours suspendu la tête en bas.

« De quoi parles-tu Lupin ? » S'interrogea Severus, dans l'action il n'avait pas identifié le sort, se contenant de l'éviter, se qui était facile. Black est si prévisible.

« Ce n'est rien, mais je te suggère de libérer Sirius, j'ai envoyé Peter chercher un professeur. » Annonça Remus en ne loupant pas le fait que Sirius ne lui avait pas répondu, évitant même son regard.

Vraiment, il avait de la chance que Remus les ait trouvés en premier. Celui-ci pouvait parfaitement imaginer le savon que n'importe quel professeur un rien censé, aurait asséné à son ami après un coup pareil. Utiliser le sort de glue perpétuelle contre le Serpentard, alors que Sirius savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas de contre-sort ? Même en visant les cheveux qui pouvait facilement être coupés et repousser, c'était stupide comme action.

* * *

Et c'est fini! (comment sa déjà? il fait 3500 mots non mais!)

A dans 2 semaines pour le 3eme chap... qui a pas encore de titre mais qui est fini depuis un moment! C'est déjà sa non? Un indice: sa parle de James! ;)


	18. 1ere partie: 13 Des rires et des larmes

Je sais, j'avais dit 2 semaines... mais comme de toute facon je n'ai pas avancer d'un mot depuis la derniere fois... autant pas vous faire attendre! XD

Ce chapitre aura été une veritable plaie! Deja j'ai perdu la premiere version dans le formatage de mon pc donc j'ai du le reecrire au debut du camp nano mais en plus, pas moyen de trouver un titre qui me plaisait sans trop en reveler sur le contenu! Donc merci a Dobby pour le titre!

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Des rires et des larmes**

Une fois de plus, l'hiver reprenait ses droits sur le parc de Poudlard, en étendant son manteau blanc sur les douces collines. Ainsi que sur les chemins sinueux qui menaient d'innombrables élèves dans les différents lieux de la propriété depuis des siècles.

Mais ce n'est pas près d'un de ces chemins que nous retrouvons les Maraudeurs ce matin-là. Ils s'étaient installés au bord du lac gelé, profitant d'une heure libre, leur cours de botanique ayant été annulé.

James, Sirius et Peter s'étaient attaqués à la tâche de reproduire le château avec la neige tombée deux jours plus tôt. Ils avaient préféré cet endroit plus reculé des chemins principaux car ici, elle n'avait pas été dérangée par les multiples batailles de boules de neige ayant déjà eu lieu.

Remus, quant à lui, s'était installé un peu à l'écart. Emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, il tentait de se concentrer sur son bouquin sur les sorts de boucliers. Son nez bouché et le rhume qu'il se trainait depuis quelques jours ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

« Puisque je te dis que la tour d'astronomie est plus haute que celle de notre salle commune ! » S'exclama Sirius en rajoutant une couche de neige sur ladite tour.

« Humpf, c'est un détail ça, Siri ! Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas voulu placer la cabane d'Hagrid au milieu du stade de Quidditch! » Répondit James en créant un mini saule cogneur d'un coup de baguette.

« Cabane qui est juste devant ton nez d'ailleurs ! » Rajouta Peter d'une voix amusée.

« Remmmmm's ! Au secours, ils se liguent contre moi ! » Se lamenta Sirius en tournant des yeux de chien battu en direction du concerné.

« Arrête de geindre Sirius, j'ai le nez bouché, pas les oreilles ! Oh et Peter, tu devrais revoir la position des serres avant de te moquer. » Déclara le jeune Lupin en lâchant son livre des yeux pour observer la blanche construction.

Ignorant les faibles protestations de ses amis, il fronça les sourcils en observant de plus près le château miniature, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour rajouter un commentaire. Mais un éternuement le prit par traîtrise à ce moment même.

« A tes souhaits Rem's ! Ça ne va pas mieux ce rhume on dirait ! » Fit remarquer James.

« Elles ont quoi mes serres… » Marmonna quant à lui, Peter, avant de s'exclamer :

« Oh, elles ont les pieds dans le lac ! »

Apres avoir extirpé un mouchoir d'une de ses poches, le châtain rouvrit la bouche pour finalement dire ce qu'il avait remarqué, mais c'était sans compter…

« Attention, il va se poser sur la mini-volière je crois bien ! »

… sur l'arrivée d'un hibou de l'école.

« Quelle mini-volière ? On n'a pas encore fait cette tour-là ! » S'exclama Sirius au même moment ou l'oiseau atterrissait plus ou moins délicatement sur le tas de neige représentant la tour d'astronomie en cours d'agrandissement.

« Ah ! Tu vois que la tour de Gryffondor est la plus grande, même lui est d'accord avec moi ! » Se vanta James avant de décrocher la lettre portée par le hibou qui observait la scène d'un air curieux, la tête à moitié penchée vers la droite.

« Pff, dis-nous plutôt ce qu'il y a d'écrit, et qui l'a envoyée d'ailleurs ! » Lança Peter, non sans lui donner un coup de coude dans les cotes pour la peine.

« Aie, ça fait mal tu sais ! » Protesta celui-ci avant d'ouvrir, enfin, ladite lettre. Non sans protester dans sa barbe invisible contre le traitement totalement injuste de sa personne.

« Oups, c'est de McGonagall ! Qui a fait une bêtise dernièrement ? » Demanda-t-il avant de sourire devant les 3 regards, totalement innocents en réponse à cette question.

« Ça dépend de ta définition du mot bêtise. » Commenta même Sirius en ignorant le hibou qui lui donnait des coups de bec avec insistance.

« Oh je crois qu'on a tous la même, je te rassure ! » Confirma James avant de finalement réellement lire le contenu de la courte lettre.

« Et zut, on dirait que c'est pour ma pomme ! J'ai rendez-vous avec la lionne en chef devant le bureau du directeur. » Expliqua-t-il avant d'empocher le morceau de parchemin.

« Une idée sur ce qu'elle aurait pu découvrir Jamesie ?Tu ne nous aurais quand même pas caché quelque chose hein ? » L'interrogea Sirius, un sourire en coin fixé sur son visage.

« Pff non je ne crois pas. Ou alors… L'inondation du 3ème étage peut-être ? Mais si je me souviens bien, strictement parlant, c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée ! Je n'ai fait que te donner un léger coup de main ! » Répliqua-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

A cet instant, le hibou messager semblant en avoir marre d'attendre, donna un violent coup d'aile avant de s'envoler. Faisant s'écrouler du même coup ce qu'il restait, après son atterrissage catastrophe, de leur magnifique réplique du château.

« Eh, saboteur ! » S'écria Peter en direction du volatile disparaissant rapidement en direct de la réelle volière de Poudlard.

« Pff, va voir ce que la lionne en chef te veut. On se retrouve au dortoir je suppose, notre chef d'œuvre est irrécupérable de toute façon. » Proposa Sirius en donnant un coup de pied dans le tas de neige désormais méconnaissable.

« Okay mais si c'est à propos de l'inondation, va pas croire que tu vas échapper à la retenue Sirius ! » Annonça James avant de se diriger vers le château en trainant les pieds, créant un chemin dans la neige.

Juste avant d'atteindre les grandes portes du château, il crut entendre un cri de protestation dans une voix ressemblant à celle d'un certain loup-garou de sa connaissance. Apparemment, Sirius avait finalement décidé de sortir le nez bouché de celui-ci de son bouquin !

C'est avec un sourire amusé sur le visage que le jeune homme de 14 ans atteignit la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur. Devant celle-ci, le professeur de métamorphose Minerva McGonagall l'attendait en faisant ce qui ressemblait furieusement aux 100 pas au milieu du couloir.

« Ah monsieur Potter, enfin ! » L'accueillit-elle en lançant un regard critique devant sa tenue.

Il est vrai que son uniforme n'avait guère apprécié l'activité artistique de la dernière demi-heure. La cravate rouge et or, déjà mal nouée au départ, pendait lamentablement depuis une des poches de sa lourde robe d'hiver. Le bas de ses pantalons était trempé par la neige jusqu'aux genoux et des flocons de celle-ci s'étaient faits un nid douillet dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? » Demanda James en affichant son sourire d'ange déchu. Sourire qui ne marchait absolument pas avec sa directrice de maison, bien sûr.

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui veut vous parler, Potter. Allez, nous l'avons fait assez attendre, passez devant. » Déclara-t-elle en faisant pivoter la gargouille d'un mot murmuré.

« Hum okay. Oh si c'est à propos d'une certaine inondation, ce n'était pas mon idée ! » Laissa-t-il échapper en s'engageant dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Quelle inondation, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall, en ne cachant pas son intérêt devant la moindre information lui permettant de punir une fois de plus ses plaisantins préférés. Bien sûr, elle se garderait bien de le dire à qui que ce soit, les concernés encore moins.

« Oh euh, non non rien, c'est juste un truc que j'ai entendu comme ça, par hasard, dans le hall d'entrée l'autre jour ! » Tenta de se couvrir le Gryffondor en réalisant que non, ce n'était pas la raison de sa visite auprès du Directeur.

« Bien sûr. » Accepta le professeur McGonagall, d'un ton très peu convaincu. Voilà une affaire qu'elle devra tirer au clair, une de plus. Mais laissant ce sujet pour une autre fois, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau, après en avoir reçu l'invitation.

En entrant dans le bureau, la première chose, ou plutôt personne, qu'aperçut James lui mit rapidement la puce à l'oreille sur sa présence en ces lieux.

« Père ? » Interrogea-t-il, ne parvenant pas à émettre le moindre son supplémentaire. Un cognard avait élu domicile dans son estomac.

« James ! » Commença Henry Potter en se levant de la chaise confortable d'où il avait attendu l'arrivée de son fils, tous ses muscles tendus en prévision de cette confrontation.

« C'est Mère ? » Demanda péniblement le jeune homme, se souvenant de justesse de ne pas utiliser le terme plus affectueux en présence de ses professeurs. Il n'eut presque pas besoin d'attendre la réponse, la seule présence de son père, _si occupé_, dans le château en disant déjà bien assez.

Soupirant, l'ainé Potter lui répondit d'un simple mais fatidique hochement de tête.

« Alors, pour _ça_, tu prends finalement la peine de te déplacer ? Ou alors Cassy était occupée ? » Constata James en serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes. Pas ici, surtout pas devant lui ! Pensa-t-il en se concentrant sur sa colère.

« James… Fiston… » Commença l'Auror Potter avant d'être brusquement interrompu par un grand fracas. Les bibelots en argents qui décoraient jusque-là le grand bureau du directeur étaient désormais éparpillés en mille morceaux aux pieds de celui-ci.

James en avait assez entendu, sans demander son reste, il bouscula légèrement le professeur McGonagall qui était resté plantée derrière lui, avant de se faufiler par la porte et de descendre en trombe les marches de l'escalier.

N'ayant que la sécurité de son dortoir en tête, il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois pendant le trajet, même après être rentré dans un autre élève. Il marmonna distraitement une excuse avant de se relever et de repartir en ignorant les cris lui demandant de ralentir.

Il traversa la salle commune plus ou moins déserte de la même façon, le regard embué par des larmes traitresses, avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, déchirant à moitié les tentures au passage.

C'est dans cette position que le reste du groupe des maraudeurs le retrouvèrent, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, avec plus ou moins de succès, Remus était à moitié effondré contre un lit quelconque, maudissant son rhume et son nez boucher. Il faut dire qu'après qu'une fusée ait foncé dans Peter alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement jusqu'à leur dortoir comme prévu, ils avaient couru tout le chemin restant, sûrs d'avoir reconnu la fusée humaine. Il n'y avait pas 36 personnes avec une tignasse pareille dans l'école après tout !

« James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Peter, une fois son souffle récupéré.

« McGonagall n'était pas au courant pour l'inondation. C'était juste pour que mon père puisse faire mine d'en avoir quelque chose à faire de moi en venant en personne m'annoncer la mort de maman.» Expliqua froidement James en laissant échapper un petit rire désabusé. Il essaya grossièrement les larmes qui ne voulaient cesser de tomber avant de se redresse sur son lit, faisant face à ses camarades figés par cette annonce.

« Oh James. » Murmura Remus avant de s'arrêter, se rendant compte que cela avait plus sonné comme un « Jabes » avec son nez irrémédiablement bouché.

Quelques minutes passèrent, les garçons absorbant la nouvelle, avant que Sirius ne se jette subitement sur le lit de James. Il entreprit rapidement d'étouffer celui-ci dans un câlin.

« Ouch Sirius, c'est ton copain le Calamar Géant qui t'a appris à étrangler les gens comme ça ? » Questionna tant bien que mal l'héritier Potter en essayant de garder son attitude « Je m'en foutiste » en place.

« Arrête ça Jamesie.» Décréta simplement l'autre sang pur, avant de lancer un regard lourd de sens en direction des deux garçons encore debout comme des idiots au milieu du dortoir.

Peter ne tarda pas à comprendre le message silencieux et alla rejoindre les deux sang-pur, passant à son tour ses bras autour du brunet, en ignorant les faibles protestations de celui-ci.

« Hum… » Commença Remus avant de se faire aussitôt interrompre par Sirius :

« Rem's, viens ici et plus vite que ça ! »

« Okay… Mais ne vous plaignez pas si vous attrapez mon rhume après ! » Remarqua-t-il très justement avant de rejoindre le câlin géant.

Entouré par ses meilleurs amis, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que James ne laisse tomber sa façade et ressente les larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais celles-ci se retrouvèrent rapidement essuyées par une main aléatoire ou l'autre.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plus et a dans 10 jours pour le chapitre suivant: Bienvenue Padfoot! (en espérant que d'ici la j'aurais au moins fini le chap 5... gloups)


	19. 1ere partie: 14 Bienvenue Padfoot

Enfin, ffnet me laisse poster mon chap! ... Je sais plus se que je voulais dire! XD Ahh si! Meme si on en parle pas encore dans l'histoire meme, comme vous pouvez le voir avec le titre de se chap, j'ai decider de garder les surnom VO des maraudeurs! Donc: Padfoot = Padmol. Prongs= Cornedrue. Moony = Lunard. Wormtail = Queudver.

Merci pour les review et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Bienvenue Padfoot**

Alors que la plus grande partie des élèves autorisés profitaient du fait que la neige se soit arrêtée de tomber pour aller faire leurs achats de Noël à Pré-Au-Lard, dans un dortoir bien connu au sein de la tour des Gryffondor, trois garçons étaient concentrés sur leur entraînement.  
Dans la salle de bain adjointe, Sirius se tordait le dos pour mieux apercevoir la queue touffue et noire qu'il avait finalement réussi à faire apparaître. Il retourna dans le dortoir, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage avec une main, ou plutôt une patte car tout son avant-bras droit était aussi transformé pour prendre l'apparence d'un membre antérieur d'un animal canin, jusqu'à l'épaisse fourrure noire.

« Pff, j'arrive à rien aujourd'hui ! » S'agaça James en fixant d'un regard noir sa jambe qui refusait obstinément de finir la transformation. Au bout de ce qui ressemblait à une patte de cervidé, son pied bien humain le narguait. Se concentrant quelques secondes pour annuler la modification partielle, il s'effondra sur son lit, lâchant du même coup sa baguette.  
« Je crois que je suis prêt à tenter la transformation totale ! » Annonça Sirius en leur montrant sa nouvelle excroissance. Cela eut l'avantage de tirer James de sa morosité habituelle depuis quelques semaines. Bien sûr, ses amis connaissaient la raison de celle-ci et tentaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de lui changer les idées.  
« T'es sûr ? » Demanda Peter depuis le sol du dortoir ou il tentait en vain de transformer ses pieds en pattes. C'était frustrant, il avait presque tout de suite réussi à faire apparaître sa queue en forme de ver géant ou encore ses moustaches et il avait finalement réussi une patte antérieur, mais ses pattes postérieures ? Impossible !  
« Ouais, j'ai réussi un peu près toutes les différentes parties séparément, je veux tenter la transformation complète maintenant ! » Affirma Sirius avant de se concentre pour métamorphoser à nouveau son bras et faire disparaître sa queue, qui, reflétant son excitation, s'était mise à se balancer dans les airs.  
« Pourquoi pas, il faudra bien se lancer de toute façon ! Et Remus n'est pas là pour nous faire la morale, il bosse son devoir commun de sortilège à la biblio apparemment. » Accepta James avant de suivre l'exemple de Sirius et de retrouver son apparence 100% humaine.  
« Tu disais pas que c'était dangereux de se précipiter pour cette transformation ? » Insista malgré tout Peter. Il ne tenait pas à devoir expliquer au professeur McGonagall ce qu'ils tentaient de réussir si leur ami se retrouvait coincé à moitié-humain moitié-chien !  
« Si, pour une première transformation totale, le plus grand risque c'est de penser trop comme l'animal et de ne plus vouloir redevenir humain. Si Sirius bloque en cours de transformation, il a assez d'entrainement pour revenir en arrière peu à peu. » Expliqua James, avant de farfouiller dans ses affaires pour en sortir son tas de parchemins contenant ses notes sur le sujet.  
« Combien de fois Remus a dit que tu allais finir par donner ces notes à la place de l'un ou l'autre devoir ? Je n'ai pas hâte de voir les questions que les professeurs te donneraient à ce sujet ! » Fit remarquer Sirius mais l'héritier Potter l'ignora. Il n'était pas plus ordonner que lui et il avait un alibi en béton armé si l'occasion se présentait. Il n'avait pas bossé comme un fou sur le devoir assigné par le professeur McGonagall pour rien après tout ! A la place, il se contenta de rapidement parcourir ses notes, scannant encore les informations sur la première transformation complète.  
« Ouaip, c'est bien ce que je disais, tant que tu ne te mets pas à te prendre pour un chien au point de ne plus vouloir retourner en cours, on est tranquille ! » Conclut-il.  
« Et finir comme animal de compagnie d'Hagrid ? Il n'y a pas de risques… Remarque, si je peux en profiter pour mordre Servilus, ça pourrait valoir la peine ! » Plaisanta Sirius.  
« T'es pas drôle et si tu ne veux pas être interrompu par Rem's, il faudrait te décider à le faire avant la Saint-Valentin. » Fit remarquer Peter, ayant abandonné l'idée de le dissuader.

L'ignorant, Sirius se concentra sur la tâche à accomplir. Il était sûr de pouvoir le faire ! Fermant les yeux pour ne pas être distrait, il repensa à ce pour quoi ils s'entrainaient si durement depuis des mois. Pour aider Remus !

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, ressemblant à des heures, pendant que James et Peter observaient attentivement leur ami. Peu à peu, les premiers signes de la transformation apparurent, d'abord une main devenait une patte recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure noire, rapidement suivi par le bras tout entier. Bientôt, le jeune homme se retrouva à quatre pattes, littéralement, alors que sa colonne se transformait à son tour.  
Finalement, la tête suivit, le nez et la bouche devenant un large museau, les yeux gris changèrent eux aussi de forme mais gardèrent leur couleur d'orage.

Peter se demanda si la transformation de Remus ressemblait à ce qu'il venait de se passer devant ses yeux. C'était sûrement plus douloureux, il se souvenait de ses nombreuses fois où ils avaient rejoint le châtain dans sa chambre privée de l'infirmerie, comme il semblait avoir mal dans la moindre articulation. Cette douleur ne s'expliquait pas seulement par les blessures que cachaient les bandages soigneusement appliqués par Madame Pomfresh.

Un brusque aboiement le sortit de ses pensées. Là où quelques minutes plus tôt se tenait Sirius, un immense chien à la fourrure totalement noire reniflait le sol encombré du dortoir.

« On dirait que cela à marcher. » Remarqua James avant de s'avancer avec un peu d'hésitation vers l'animal. « Sirius ? » Eut-il le temps de demander avant que celui-ci ne se mette à… tenter d'attraper sa queue ?  
« Hoho, à ton avis, c'est : Sirius l'Idiot ou Toutou chasse sa queue comme un idiot ? » S'inquiéta Peter en le rejoignant.  
« Attends, on va vite être fixé : Sirius, tu te souviens à cause de qui tu as perdu tes cheveux en début d'année ? » Questionna James avant d'ajouter après coup :  
« Euh 2 aboiements pour oui et 1 pour non ? »

Le grognement qui se fit entendre de l'immense canin ayant arrêté sa course-poursuite sans fin, fit penser aux deux garçons qu'il comprenait au moins en partie de quoi il était question.

« Okay, voilà ma réponse Pet', moitié-moitié je pense. » Répondit James.  
« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Pas que j'ai envie de le dire mais : je vous l'avais bien dit ! » Fit remarquer Peter en fixant le chien qu'était devenu Sirius qui, en l'entendant, sembla prendre un air penaud, ses oreilles couchées sur sa tête.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors que James et Peter étaient en train de réfléchir à une solution, cet air disparut et Sirius le chien tourna une oreille curieuse en direction de la porte du dortoir. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il se dirigeait vers celle-ci, toujours ignoré des deux autres.

Ce n'est qu'au bruit de celle-ci s'ouvrant qu'ils sortirent de leur conversation. Dans le cadre se tenait le quatrième occupant du dortoir, un air surpris sur le visage. Il faut dire que la première chose qui attira son regard était l'immense chien noir s'avançant vers lui depuis le milieu de la pièce ! Le choc passé, il ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour les inonder de questions mais au même instant, une tête féline apparut à ses pieds, observant la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un plat de thon resté trop longtemps au soleil.

Le temps sembla se figer pendant l'espace d'un instant, l'étendant pour ce qui semblait être des heures. Mais tout aussi rapidement, il reprit ses droits et les trois jeunes hommes présents ne purent que protester faiblement alors que le chien, ayant aperçu le chat, lui fonçait dessus, manquant de faire tomber Remus à la renverse au passage !

« Siri… Aie ! Eh ! C'était pourquoi ça ? » S'exclama Peter après avoir été interrompu dans son cri pour attirer l'attention du chien qui déjà descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse en suivant sa proie, par une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part de James.  
« Tu peux pas te mettre à appeler un chien Sirius ! Autant directement avouer au professeur McGonagall ce qu'on a fait ! » Expliqua celui-ci.  
« Oh et je dois l'appeler comment alors, Ô génie ? Chien ? Toutou ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il est parti à la poursuite de Machiavel ! » Répliqua Peter en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.  
« Et tu devais vraiment frapper si fort ? Je suis sûr que je vais avoir une bosse ! » Ajouta-t-il après coup.

La réponse du brunet fut interrompue par un toussotement venant de l'entrée du dortoir. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers celle-ci et Remus qui s'était relevé de sa chute.

« Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je dois deviner ? Remarquez, ça ne devrait pas être très dur. Surtout que j'ai déjà vu ce chien quelque part… Oh c'était dans cette même pièce ! » Commenta-t-il en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.  
« Hum, il vaudrait mieux partir à la recherche de « toutou » et on t'expliquera en route ? » Proposa Peter en mettant l'accent sur le nouveau nom de Sirius.  
« Qu'est qu'il y a Pet ? Tu t'inquiètes pour ton chat ? » Demanda James d'un ton amusé.  
« Oh non, c'est Machiavel je vous rappelle ! Je l'ai déjà croisé en train de jouer avec le vieux cabot d'Hagrid ! A mon avis, si « toutou » le rattrape, ce n'est pas Machiavel qui sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! » Fit remarquer Peter avant de rejoindre Remus a la porte.  
« Un courant d'air ferait tomber cette boule de poils miteuse ! » Protesta James avant de les suivre en dehors du dortoir.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, le vacarme venant de la salle commune leur apprit que les deux animaux n'étaient pas sortis de la tour. C'était déjà ça de gagner ! Mais leur soulagement fut de courte durée, alors qu'ils atteignaient leur salle commune. James avait tout juste eu le temps d'expliquer la situation à Remus, ne parlant pas plus fort qu'un murmure, profitant de l'ouïe aiguisée du loup-garou pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas entendus par d'autres personnes.

Dans la grande pièce chaleureusement décorée, le rouge et l'or étant les couleurs dominantes, un ouragan semblait se déchaîner. Les quelques élèves présents dans la pièce s'étaient rassemblés près du feu, observant avec surprise les deux animaux. Machiavel et son caractère de cochon était bien connu parmi les habitants de la tour des Gryffondors mais d'où venait cet immense chien noir ? Et surtout : Était-t- il stupide pour s'en prendre au dragon miniature ?

Un élève de 7ème année se dirigea vers les trois garçons qui venaient d'arriver depuis les dortoirs, prêts à leur poser mille questions sur la nouvelle bêtise qu'ils préparaient surement en ayant amené ce chien géant dans la tour. Mais au même moment, la porte/portrait servant d'entrée à la salle commune pivota pour laisser entrer une élève de 2ème année ne se doutant pas de l'accueil qui l'attendait. Car aussitôt apparue dans la pièce, Machiavel, suivi comme son ombre par l'autre animal, fonça en direction de la sortie, passant entre les jambes de la jeune fille alors que le chien, n'ayant pas conscience de sa masse nettement supérieure à n'importe quel chat, fonçait dans l'élève sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Profitant de ce que la porte était restée ouverte, il ne demanda pas son reste et reprit sa course-poursuite contre Machiavel qui était sûrement déjà bien loin d'ici.

Alors que le 7ème année aidait la plus jeune élève à se relever, l'expérience l'ayant laissé un rien sonné, James, Remus et Peter en profitèrent pour sortir de la salle commune, à la poursuite de l'animagus en cavale.

« Quand je disais que c'était une idée stupide et dangereuse ! » Explosa Remus, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir désert, essayant de deviner où était parti Sirius.  
« Tout allait plutôt bien avant que tu n'ouvres la porte du dortoir ! » Fit remarquer James, de mauvaise foi.  
« Enfin, si on ignore le fait que Sirius pense un peu trop comme un chien. » Ajouta Peter en évitant le coup de coude de représailles du sang pur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à toujours vouloir le frapper avec ses os pointus d'ailleurs ?  
« Si vous vous taisiez deux minutes, peut-être que j'arriverais à entendre quelque chose ! » S'agaça Remus alors qu'il tentait la course-poursuite qui devait encore avoir lieu entre Machiavel et Sirius version Canin. Enfin si le félin ne l'avait pas perdu entretemps. Mais en vain, même après que ses deux camarades se soient enfin tus.  
« Pff, soit il a de sacré coussinets sous ses pattes taille d'ours, soit il est déjà loin. En résumé : On est bon pour chercher dans tout le château au bol, parce que moi j'entends rien du tout ! » Annonça-t-il finalement.  
« Et si on demandait aux tableaux ? » Proposa Peter qui avait remarqué que le couloir où ils se trouvaient était plutôt gâté de ce côté-là.  
« Bonne idée. Sirius va leur sortir son discours habituel et ils vont se mettre à déblatérer tous leurs secrets ! Oh mais attends, il y a juste un petit souci : C'est Sirius qu'on recherche donc il n'est pas là pour parler aux tableaux ! » Constata James en faisant référence au don d'enjôleur de l'héritier Black.  
« Okay... James ? Respire un bon coup, tu commences à ressembler au plus casse-pied des préfets ! » Fut la seule réaction de Peter devant la réplique cinglante de son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Remus, perdu dans ses réflexions pour retrouver le fuyard s'était avancé vers la plus proche fenêtre qui illuminait tant bien que mal le sombre couloir. De cet endroit du château, il avait vu sur le parc. Sous la neige qui recommençait à tomber, quelques élèves retardataires se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers ce qui devait être la sortie du domaine de l'école, en direction de Pré-Au-Lard.  
Soupirant, Remus allait se retourner vers ses camarades quand un éclair noir sur le blanc de la neige attira son regard affuté.

« James, Pet's ? J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. » Commença-t-il en se tournant vers les concernés qui semblaient avoir fini de se disputer sur la suite de leurs recherches.  
« La bonne ? Je sais où est Sirius. » Continua-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.  
« Il se dirige vers Pré-au-lard, et ça c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. » Termina Remus en pointant les traces de pattes dans la neige qu'il apercevait distinctement d'où il se trouvait.  
« Eh merde ! » Laissa échapper James en réalisant que la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer. C'était déjà assez dur de retrouver un chien dans l'immense château, il fallait qu'il soit sorti !  
« Mais James, tu as bien vu comme moi dans le dortoir avant que Rem's et Machiavel n'arrivent ? Sirius ne pense pas complètement comme un chien ! Peut-être qu'il va reprendre le contrôle, surtout si Machiavel n'est plus dans les parages, et trouver un coin pour se retransformer à l'abri des regards ? Ou encore mieux, revenir dans le château ! » Essaya de positiver Peter alors que les trois garçons se dirigeaient rapidement dans leur salle commune, pour attraper de quoi se tenir au chaud sous la neige et les températures glaciales de ce début d'hiver écossais. Sans oublier leurs autorisations de sortie car Rusard, le concierge, était sûr d'être d'une humeur massacrante, obligé de surveiller les départs des élèves dans un temps pareil !

Pas assez vite à leur goût, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans les rues enneigé du seul village uniquement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

« Et comment est-on censés le retrouver sans éveiller les soupçons en plus ? » Se demanda James à voix haute, tout en observant l'animation qui régnait sur les lieux. Apres tout, de nombreux élèves comptaient profiter de cette journée pour faire leurs achats de Noël. Les rues étaient donc plutôt bondées. Moins qu'au printemps bien sûr mais pas de beaucoup.  
« On fait le tour des magasins en restant attentif au moindre son ou signe qui trahirait sa présence ? » Proposa Remus, en ne voyant pas d'autre solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre à crier « Sirius » au milieu du village et expliquer qu'ils recherchent un immense chien noir en même temps ! Autant aller directement auprès d'un professeur et tout avouer !  
« Pourquoi pas, en plus j'ai presque fini mon stock de chez Honeydukes ! » Accepta James alors que Peter acquiesçait de son côté.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Rah, où est encore passé ce fichu cabot ! » S'énerva James en s'avançant le long de la barrière délimitant la cabane hurlante.

Les rues du village étaient presque désertes. Ils avaient cherché leur ami en vadrouille partout sans succès et le sang pur commençait à ne plus sentir son nez, malgré la grosse écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondors qu'il avait autour du cou.

« Il a peut-être été attiré vers la forêt interdit par un écureuil ou autre. » Proposa Peter en fouillant dans un de leurs sacs d'Honeydukes avant d'en ressortir un paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue.  
« Tant qu'il ne tombe pas sur le professeur McGonagall version féline. » Ajouta Remus le nez plongé dans le nouveau livre découvert au fin fond d'une étagère poussiéreuse de la petite librairie du village.

La panique du début avait finalement laisser sa place à une indifférence grandement aidée par le fait qu'ils se gelaient les membres à la recherche de leur ami qui était sûrement en train de s'amuser comme un petit fou sans même songer dans quel bordel il risquait de tous les fourrer s'il se retransformait au milieu des élèves ou pire devant l'un ou l'autre professeur !

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils longeaient la route principale de celui-ci, jetant de discrets regards autour d'eux à la recherche d'une fourrure noire, un faible son attira l'attention du loup-garou de la bande.

« James, Peter, je crois que je l'entends enfin ! Ça vient de vers la sortie du village. » Annonça-t-il en se déplaçant plus rapidement dans cette direction, sans leur laisser le temps de le contredire.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire là-bas ? Il n'y a rien à voir, à part le salon de thé bien trop rose ou le vieux Derviche et Bang ! » Fit remarquer James malgré tout.

Mais pour avoir sa réponse, il allait devoir la mériter comme le prouva la course-poursuite qui suivit : Evitant de justesse plusieurs élèves qui trainaient encore dans les rues du village, les trois garçons tentèrent de ne pas perdre le grand chien noir de vue, ou d'au moins le garder à distance d'écoute pour Remus. Ils l'avaient enfin trouvé après des heures à arpenter le village dans tous les sens ! Ils étaient bien motivés à ne pas le laisser disparaître une fois de plus !

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à la sortie du village, marqué par une barrière qui se dressait avant les collines alentour. Le chien sauta par-dessus celle-ci sans problème, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire s'échapper un juron coloré de la bouche de l'héritier Potter. Il savait qu'il était encore et toujours petit, pas besoin de le lui rappeler en le forçant à franchir des barrières, sans compter qu'il allait surement réussir à tomber dans la neige rendu boueuse par l'une ou l'autre bataille de boule de neige qui avaient dû avoir lieu dans la journée.

« Il va me le payer je vous le dis ! » Marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils franchissaient avec plus ou moins de mal la fameuse barrière.

De son côté, Sirius version canine s'était arrêté à quelques mètres. Il semblait les attendre, la tête penchée, sa langue sortant de sa gueule. Mais ils devaient être trop lents à son goût car il leur adressa plusieurs aboiements avant de repartir en direction de la colline.

Apres une montée qui ne semblait jamais vouloir finir, ils se glissèrent dans une grotte à l'entrée très bien dissimulée. Comme pour contrebalancer son mécontentement dû à la barrière, la petite statue de James était un avantage dans ce cas, cela lui permit de se glisser très facilement par l'entrée étroite.

« C'est pas génial comme endroit ? » S'exclama Sirius en reprenant forme humaine une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la petite cavité. Presque aussitôt, il porta une main à l'arrière de sa tête et se gratta énergiquement.  
« Hum, génial n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit en premier. Sale, puant, minablement petit, okay mais génial ? » Répliqua James en jetant un regard sur l'espèce de grotte découvert par l'animagus chien.  
« Pour puer ça pue ! » Affirma Remus en se pinçant le nez. « Quesque chose est mort là-dedans ou quoi ? »  
« Hum, c'est possible que j'ai attrapé l'un ou l'autre rat pour mon casse-croûte… » Marmonna Sirius en se grattant un bras. « Désolé Pet's ! » Ajouta-t-il alors que celui-ci faisait une grimace de dégout devant l'image mentale provoquée par cette annonce.  
« Sirius ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de te gratter ? » S'interrogea James en ayant remarqué ce détail.

Aussitôt cette question soulevée, Remus releva son regard qui observait jusque-là le sol inégal de la caverne, à la recherche de la source de l'odeur immonde qui attaquait son nez fragile.

« Siri, je te préviens : Si tu as attrapé des puces, je ne veux pas te voir à moins de 5 mètres de moi ! J'ai déjà donné ! Merci mais non merci ! » Annonça-t-il en se reculant de deux bon mètres.

* * *

Bon, il parait que j'ai plus rien d'écrit en suite.. Donc ben la suite le plus vite possible j'espère? Désolé.


	20. 1ere partie: 15 Voldemort

Bon j'avance toujours pas, on va esperer que sa se debloque avec le camp nano en juillet einh.. Mais en attendant, voici quand meme le petit chap suivant.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

* * *

**Voldemort**

L'ambiance de Noël avait frappé une nouvelle fois sur le château millénaire abritant l'école de magie et de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Le hall d'entrée et la Grande Salle s'étaient peu à peu décorés de sapins parfois saupoudrés de neige étincelante, parfois remplis de boules aux couleurs chatoillantes. Du plafond magique de l'immense salle où toute l'école se retrouvaient a l'heure des repas, une pluie continu de cristaux de glace descendait doucement, jusqu'à fondre en se posant sur la première surface venue.

Dans les salles communes des 4 maisons, les quelques élèves restés au château pour les fêtes se réveillaient peu à peu, découvrant et ouvrant avec rapidité leurs cadeaux soigneusement empilés au pied de leur lit par les elfes de maison de Poudlard.

Dans la joyeuse ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année, personne, ou presque, dans le château ne s'attend aux événements qui vont suivre. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée du courrier dans la Grande Salle où seule une table ronde était installée dû au faible nombre d'élèves restants à Poudlard cette année, que la nouvelle se répandit. En même temps qu'une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_**LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ATTAQUE !**_

_« Voldemort » responsable ?_

Pouvait-on lire en gros titre sur la première page du journal. Et juste en-dessous, une photo animée en noir et blanc montrait une partie de l'allée marchande complètement dévastée, de la fumée s'élevant encore de certains bâtiments.

James et Sirius, qui faisaient partie des quelques élèves de Gryffondor restés au château, échangeaient un regard alarmé avant de se plonger ensemble dans l'article. Ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence du professeur Dumbledore ce matin-là. Il avait sûrement déjà été mis au courant.

« _En ce matin de Noël, c'est un spectacle horrible qui attendait les quelques marchands de la célèbre allée sorcière qui avaient décidé d'ouvrir leurs magasins. Seul Gringotts est resté intact après ce qui devait être une explosion de violence à l'encontre du Chemin de Traverse. _

_Heureusement, à l'heure où cette attaque s'est sans doute produite, l'allée était quasiment vide. Seuls restaient quelques insomniaques vagabondant dans la rue pavée ainsi que des individus aux intentions douteuses dont était remplie l'Allée des Embrumes. Celle-ci est bien connue pour faire un meilleur chiffre d'affaire en plein nuit qu'a la lumière du jour._ » Ainsi commençait l'article inscrit en-dessous de la photo.

La main tremblante, James tourna la page, redoutant ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur même de la Gazette. Des murmures s'élevaient de plus en plus fort dans la Salle au fur et à mesure que les personnes présentes découvraient le contenu du journal.

« _**Un avertissement d'un nouveau mage noir**_. » Titrait la deuxième page.

« _C'est en ces termes que l'Auror en Chef, Sir Henry Potter, nous décrivit l'attaque. Apres une insistance toute journalistique de votre dévoué informateur, il nous accorda quelques mots d'explications. _

_« _Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que cette tragédie n'est qu'une mise en garde d'événements à venir. Par qui vous vous demandez sûrement ? Je peux désormais certifier, sans mettre en risque nos enquêtes, qu'un mage noir s'appelant lui-même « _**Voldemort**_ » préoccupe de plus en plus nos équipes. _»_

_Malheureusement, notre conversation fut écourtée par un collègue de l'Auror Potter. Mais les maigres informations recueillies nous permettent de nous interroger. Si ce dénommé « Voldemort » est capable d'attaquer le Chemin de Traverse en pleine nuit, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de le faire en pleine journée, quand les magasins du Chemin sont bondés ? On ne peut que penser avec horreur d'un scénario catastrophique où l'attaque aurait eu lieu fin août, pendant la période où les centaines d'élèves de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, se précipitent dans les magasins pour acheter leurs fournitures pour une nouvelle année d'étude ! _

_Et pour finir, un dernier point à soulever : Si ce Mage Noir est déjà si dangereux, pourquoi la population sorcière n'apprend-elle son existence que maintenant ? On peut se demander ce qui est passé par la tête de nos dirigeants pour laisser une situation pareille se développer dans le secret du bureau des Aurors du Ministère. _»

Arrivés à la fin de l'article, les deux Maraudeurs échangeaient un regard grave avant de réaliser que les professeurs attablés avec eux tentaient de rassurer les élèves. Un première année de Serdaigle semblait être à deux doigts de s'évanouir, son visage blanc comme la craie.

Voyant que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour faire une remarque, James l'arrêta d'un signe avant de murmurer :

« Pas ici. Retournons aux dortoirs, je n'ai plus faim. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la table, espérant passer inaperçus dans l'agitation. Mais c'était sans compter les yeux affutés de leur directrice de Maison, qui, habitués à toujours garder au moins un œil sur leur manigance, ne loupa rien de leur tentative de retraite discrète.

« Messieurs Black et Potter, puis-je savoir où vous allez ? » Leur demanda-t-elle en se levant pour les rejoindre, laissant du même coup le professeur Flitwick en charge des autres élèves.

« Hum, profiter de l'agitation pour préparer une farce dont on a le secret, bien sûr Professeur ! » Répondit James avec un sourire malicieux, cachant ses réelles intentions et les questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête après la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Ou alors, on va simplement dans notre dortoir pour répondre aux lettres que Remus et Peter nous ont envoyé ? » Proposa a son tour Sirius en levant lesdites lettres qui étaient passées inaperçues dans l'agitation, en voyant le sermon habituel se former au bout des lèvres de leur professeurs.

Celle-ci soupira d'exaspération avant de les laisser filer, non sans leur rappeler qu'il y avait une tonne de neige à déblayer pour eux si elle apercevait l'ombre d'une de leur farce pendant le reste des vacances.

« Chacun réagit différemment. » Pensa-t-elle en se retournant vers la table qui commençait à regagner un semblant de calme. Minerva n'avait aucun doute que les deux farceurs s'appliqueraient à faire oublier ce triste matin de Noël à l'école entière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James et Sirius s'étaient installés sur le lit de ce dernier. L'héritier Potter étala devant lui la Gazette qu'il avait gardée. Il relisait l'article où était mentionné son père quand Sirius brisa le silence.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. » Mentionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de se souvenir.

« Voldemort ? Où tu en aurais entendu parler ? Mon père a l'air drôlement bien au courant mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le suis. » Répliqua James sans cacher le ressentiment qui l'animait quand il parlait de son paternel.

« Tu sais ce qui me sert de famille, Jamesie ! S'il y a un mage noir dans le coin, un Black finira bien par être au courant. Ou dans ce cas, UNE Black ! Je mettrais ma main dans la gueule d'un dragon que ma chère cousine Bella a mentionné ce nom auprès de son mari cet été, pendant l'une des nombreuses réceptions barbantes que Mère s'obstine à organiser.» Expliqua Sirius.

« Bella... Celle à moitié folle tu veux dire ? Bellatrix c'est ça ? Elle est mariée à un fils Lestrange, non ? » Questionna James en s'appuyant contre une des colonnes du lit, après avoir laissé tomber la Gazette au sol. Cela ne servait à rien de la lire et relire pendant des heures et cela ne changerait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui était encore à venir, après tout.

« Ouais, c'est elle. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on la retrouve en train de suivre ce « _Voldemort_ » comme un petit chienchien, un jour. Elle avait l'air plus intéressé par lui que par son mari. Bon, faut dire que Rodolphus ne brille pas par son intelligence d'après ce que je sais. En plus, il avait un air sadique collé sur le visage à chaque fois que je l'ai vu. Trop souvent si tu veux mon avis ! » Continua Sirius. Le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille et leurs connaissances se reflétait dans son regard fixé sur un mur du dortoir, pendant que ses mains s'appliquaient à déchirer un parchemin qui avait été assez malheureux pour traîner dans le coin.

Le silence reprit peu à peu son droit dans la pièce, les deux jeunes sorciers étant plongés dans leurs pensées. Mais le dortoir n'était pas fait pour rester silencieux bien longtemps et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est James qui prit la décision de se changer les idées.

« Eh Sirius ? Tu as toujours ces pétards moldus que Peter a ramené de chez lui ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant du lit avant de farfouiller dans sa malle.

« Euh oui, il doit en rester un peu si Remus et toi n'avez pas tout utilisé pendant le dernier cours de potion. Sérieusement, comme si la seule présence de Rem's ne suffisait pas à faire exploser les chaudrons ! » Répondit Sirius avant de se lever à son tour pour aller chercher les pétards en question dans sa malle.

« Génial ! Ecoute, j'ai eu une idée pour dérider le château ! » Annonça James après avoir sorti plusieurs parchemins de sa malle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à je ne sais quand pour la suite. Cela devrait être un interlude, assez long, sur Lily !


	21. 1ere partie: 16 Binômes

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! Et avec un long chapitre en plus ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini la 4ème année, elle fait 12 chapitres en tout ! Voici le 6 ! Désolé au final pas vraiment d'interlude sur Lily. Il ne voulait pas, je posterais peut-être les débuts de scènes que j'avais écris, en bonus, la prochaine fois )

Une dernière chose et ensuite je vous laisse lire : C'est reparti pour un rythme de postage tout les semaines/10 jours, pour le moment !

Aller, merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

Oh: j'ai indiquer la période a laquelle a lieu chaque scène, vu que se chapitre se déroule pendant tout le début de l'année, en même temps que les précédents!

* * *

**Binômes**

[Mi-septembre]

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » Tenta de se faire entendre le petit professeur Flitwick par-dessus le brouhaha des élèves qui accompagnait toute fin de leçon. Les progrès accomplis pendant les deux heures précédentes avaient mis tout le monde de bonne humeur, le professeur le premier. Bien évidement, les sortilèges d'allégresse parfaitement exécutés aidaient grandement dans le cas présent.

Black et Potter avait décidé d'improviser un duel au fond de la classe. Le gagnant devait être celui qui arriverait le plus longtemps à contenir son fou-rire pour relancer le fameux sort sur son adversaire. Bien sûr, au fur et à mesure que le duel avançait, les sortilèges étaient de moins en moins maîtrisés, sur-dosant l'effet voulu, ce qui ne faisait que redoubler la difficulté en augmentant l'envie irrépressible de se rouler par terre, des larmes de rires sur les joues.

« Mr Black et Potter, cela suffit. Vous allez finir par réveiller le célèbre Dragon du château ! » Les admonesta-t-il avant de continuer, maintenant que le calme revenait peu à peu dans la classe. « Pendant les prochains mois, vous aurez un devoir de recherche à effectuer en duo. Ceux-ci sont déjà décidés. » Annonça le professeur Flitwick sans leur laisser le temps de protester.

Oh il ne craignait pas trop de complaintes, après tout la majorité des élèves appréciait ses cours. Et contrairement à l'année passée, les quatrièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard ne partageaient pas son cours. Filius n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, mais dans sa tête, il s'avouait bien franchement que les années Gryffondor-Serpentard étaient toujours un peu plus fatigantes nerveusement pour lui.

« Une fois que vous connaîtrez votre partenaire, vous pourrez quitter la classe. Oh, les sortilèges en question. » Expliqua-t-il en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette une liste sur le tableau noir. « Vous avez jusqu'à la prochaine leçon pour vous renseigner un minimum sur chacun de ses sorts. Une fois votre choix fait, je ne permettrai aucun changement. »

Cette mise au point donnée, le plus petit des professeurs commença à annoncer les duos. Suivant la politique de fraternité entre les maisons du directeur, ceux-ci étaient constitués d'un élève de Gryffondor et l'autre de Serdaigle. C'est ainsi que James se retrouva avec Xénia Delacourt, Peter avec Jade Talim, Sirius avec un certain Ravenna McGonagall (un parent de leur chère directrice de maison peut-être ?) et Remus avec Lily Evans, pour le plus grand chagrin de James qui n'aurait pas dit non à être « forcé » à passer du temps avec la jolie rousse, malgré les nombreuses gifles qui en auraient certainement résulté.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

[Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle commune des Serdaigles]

« Argh, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on tombe avec les Maraudeurs ? » Se plaignit Lily en posant son sac sur l'une des chaises confortables qui entouraient une table sur laquelle plusieurs élèves étaient déjà plongés dans l'un ou l'autre devoir.

« De quoi te plains-tu, Lil ? Tu te retrouves avec Lupin, c'est le plus studieux du lot.» Fit remarquer son amie Jade alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil disposé un peu à l' écart de la table.

« Ouais, c'est pas comme Xénia qui a eu le malheur de tomber sur Potter la grosse tête ! » Ajouta Raven, le nez déjà plongé dans son dernier livre préféré. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'assoir ou de poser son sac, il s'était tout simplement appuyer contre le mur le plus proche.

« C'est vrai… Quoique si ça avait été Potter, je me serais faite une joie de le remettre à sa place, gifles en bonus.» Avoua Lily avant de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de l'un ou l'autre devoir à terminer.

« Mais j'aurais quand même préféré me retrouver avec Mary, par exemple.» Ajouta-t-elle après coup, alors que l'idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Lily Evans, Jade Talim, Ravenna McGonagall et Xénia Delacourt. Ce groupe de quatre Serdaigles ressemblait un peu aux Maraudeurs. Ils étaient tout aussi inséparables du moins. Contrairement à ce que leurs prénoms pourraient laisser penser, le groupe était constitué de trois filles et d'un garçon : Ravenna, plus généralement appelé Raven.

Lily Evans ? Pas besoin de la représenter. Cette née-moldu aux longs cheveux roux était la meilleure amie de Severus Rogue et le coup de foudre de James.

Jade Talim était une descendante d'une famille de sang-pur indienne. Alors qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans, son père anglais avait ramené toute sa petite famille en Grande-Bretagne après avoir décroché un travail au Ministère de la Magie. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit manoir en Ecosse où elle fit rapidement la connaissance de celui qui deviendrait très vite son meilleur ami : Raven. Jade partageait avec sa mère un amour pour les animaux, ce qui expliquait la présence des deux chats qui venaient de s'installer avec elle dans le fauteuil.

Xénia Delacourt était Française par son père et Anglaise par sa mère. Bien qu'elle vivait avec sa famille en France, la fascination qu'elle portait pour Poudlard depuis toute petite, aidée par les récits que lui en avait fait sa mère qui y avait étudié, avait pousser Xénia à s'acharner sur ses parents jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci acceptent qu'elle y fasse sa scolarité à la place de Beauxbatons.

Ravenna McGonagall était donc un garçon malgré son prénom trompeur. Le premier détail qui ressortait chez lui était sans conteste ses cheveux verts foncés, résultat d'un mélange douteux entre plusieurs potions réalisées par les Maraudeurs pendant leur deuxième année. Autant dire que les quatre garçons avaient passé de longues soirées en retenue, sans parler du sermon infligé par leur directrice de Maison et par le professeur Slughorn. Mais Raven, la victime de cette farce ratée, n'était pas particulièrement affecté par ce changement. Il faut dire que le plus jeune neveu du professeur McGonagall était un garçon plutôt dans la lune. Il se passionnait pour toutes sortes d'histoires étranges plus ou moins réelles. Parfois, ses amies ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait meilleur temps de sortir sa tête de ses livres et de regarder où il marchait avant de trébucher sur un ixième pli de tapis malicieusement créé par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était presque vide en ce dimanche matin de début d'octobre. Quelques élèves de septième année étaient installés autour de plusieurs tables collées ensemble, leurs livres étalés sur la surface, déjà plongés dans leurs révisions pour les ASPIC à la fin de l'année sans doute. Sur une table un peu plus à l'écart, Lily avait déposé son sac alors qu'elle partait en quête de l'un ou l'autre livre qui l'aiderait pour son devoir. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Lupin mais celui-ci était en retard, ce qui ne l'étonnait nullement, vu ses fréquentations. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que le châtain entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque, ignorant le regard assassin de Madame Pince. Il s'arrêta devant la table choisie par Lily et tentant de reprendre son souffle, s'excusa.

« Désolé, James voulait absolument qu'on finisse de planifier… Hum… Je doute que ça t'intéresse en fait. » Commença d'expliquer Remus avant de changer d'avis. Il sursauta quand Lily déposa les deux livres qu'elle avait trouvés pas très délicatement sur la table.

« N'en fais pas une habitude.» déclara-t-elle simplement, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce que les quatre Gryffondor préparaient cette fois. Vraiment elle plaignait leurs préfets et le professeur McGonagall. « J'ai commencé à chercher des livres sur les sortilèges proposés par le professeur Flitwick. Tu as une préférence ? » Continua-t-elle en s'installant à la table alors qu'il en faisait de même de l'autre côté.

« Hum, pas spécialement, et toi ? » Répondit Remus avant de prendre vers lui l'un des livres de la Serdaigle. Il ne tenait guère à être la cible de sa fureur, déjà qu'il était arrivé en retard grâce à la brillante idée de James et de sa dernière farce. Comme s'il avait besoin de les retenir tout les trois pendant une heure pour finir par décider d'improviser au moment venu.

« Et bien, il y a le … »

Les deux élèves de quatrième année passèrent ainsi l'heure suivante à discuter de plusieurs sortilèges possibles, cherchant l'un ou l'autre détail dans les livres qui les entouraient, avant d'en arriver à une liste réduite des possibles candidats.

« Je pense qu'une bonne partie de la classe voudra prendre les sortilèges de bouclier, ça serait peut-être mieux de les éviter.» Commenta Remus alors qu'au même moment les portes de la bibliothèque étaient ouvertes tout sauf délicatement. Le jeune Gryffondor ferma brièvement les yeux, priant pour que cela ne soit pas qui il pensait. Lily n'avait pas encore tenté de lui mettre une gifle et elle semblait même presque intéressée par son avis. Ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'ils se fassent remarquer !

« Rem's ? Tu te caches où dans cet antre démoniaque ? » S'exclama une voix qui appartenait sans aucun doute à Sirius Black.

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour, pensa Remus avant de se tourner vers les portes grandes ouvertes et l'héritier Black qui se trouvait devant. Ignorant totalement Madame Pince qui lui faisait certainement subir l'un de ses discours sur le silence requis dans une bibliothèque, Sirius cherchait la silhouette familière de son ami châtain. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était dans cette salle de torture, avec la furie Evans en plus ! Il avait bien conscience qu'il était le seul espoir de survie du loup-garou. A l'idée même d'aller affronter la tigresse, le visage de James avait pris la même magnifique couleur que leurs cravates avant qu'il n'improvise une excuse pour se sauver. Et Peter était encore aux prises avec les 36 animaux de Talim. Celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé de s'enfermer des heures dans la bibliothèque, pendant un des rares derniers beaux jours avant que l'automne écossais ne s'installe définitivement sur le parc du château.

« Humpf, Black connaît le chemin de la bibliothèque ? J'en apprends tout les jours. » Déclara Lily en rangeant ses affaires. « Va pour le sortilège d'attraction en premier choix. On se retrouve comme prévu Mercredi soir après les cours. Et Lupin ? Ne sois pas en retard cette fois ! » Annonça-t-elle avant de quitter la bibliothèque, non sans lancer un regard noir a Sirius qui avait fini par repérer Remus et s'avançait vers celui-ci.

« A plus Evans ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de se vautrer sur la chaise à coté de Remus et de passer son bras autour des épaules du châtain. « Je suis arrivé à temps ou tu as déjà envie de la bouffer dans… » Demanda-t-il avant de prendre un air concentré qui semblait le faire souffrir.

« C'est 9 jours ce que tu cherches, Sirius. Et non, cela se passait plutôt bien avant que tu n'arrives ! Même si elle était furieuse que je sois arrivé en retard, merci James. » Répliqua Remus avant de se dégager et de se lever pour aller ranger les livres qui étaient restés sur la table.

Ceci fait, il soupira avant de se retourner vers son camarade.

« Et le neveu du professeur McGonagall alors ? » Questionna-t-il en faisant référence au binôme de Sirius.

« Aussi tête en l'air que le disent les rumeurs. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans la classe désaffectée du 3ème étage et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit il a réussi à se perdre au moins deux fois avant d'arriver. Il y a la classe de DCFM juste à côté, pourtant ! » Répondit Sirius avant de continuer, maintenant qu'il avait commencé sa tirade. « On n'a presque pas avancé et avant que tu n'y penses, non ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Enfin presque pas ! Ce gars est bizarre. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a aussi bien pris le fait qu'on ait accidentellement rendu ses cheveux vert Serpentard ! Ce n'était vraiment pas notre meilleur moment… »

« Sirius ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu portes une attention maladive à tes cheveux que c'est le cas de tout le monde ? Il aime peut-être bien le vert, ce n'est pas interdit contrairement à ce que James et toi semblaient penser. » L'interrompit Remus qui s'était avachi, les deux bras posés sur la table, sa tête appuyée contre les paumes de ses mains.

« Si tu le dis.» Accepta l'héritier Black sans grande conviction. « Bref, Raven n'arrêtait pas de changer de sujet. Je crois qu'il a décidé d'apprendre l'histoire de chaque tableau du château ! Drôle d'idée si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est qu'une bande de vieux pervers.» Continua-t-il en changeant autant de sujet que le jeune Serdaigle dont il parlait.

« Sirius, et le devoir de sortilèges ? Tu changes juste un peu du sujet là… » Tenta de le recadrer son ami en ne lâchant pas du regard une tache d'encre qui s'était incrustée dans la table.

« Oh, on a décidé de le faire sur un truc appelé glue perplexe. Ou quelque chose du genre, je n'écoutais pas vraiment à ce moment-là. » Répondit nonchalamment Sirius.

« Glue Perplexe ? C'est toi qui me rends perplexe oui ! Glue Perpétuelle plutôt non ? » Répliqua le châtain en laissant sa tête entrer en collision contre la table face à la stupidité de son ami. Parfois, Remus se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient fait pour réussir leurs examens des trois premières années. Glue Perplexe, franchement !

« Ouais, si tu veux. Enfin ça revient au même. C'est un sort qui doit servir à coller n'importe quoi, je pense. J'étais plus fasciné par sa théorie bizarre sur le calamar géant.» Confirma Sirius en ignorant la remarque de Remus.

« Bref, et si on retournait dans la salle commune ? James et Peter doivent avoir fini maintenant, non ? » Proposa celui-ci en décidant de changer de sujet.

Acceptant cette idée d'un bref mouvement de tête, Sirius se releva et se dirigea vers les portes restées grandes ouvertes, non sans faire une petite courbette moqueuse en direction de Madame Pince qui devint aussitôt rouge de colère. Soupirant devant la journée qui ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer, Remus se leva et rejoignit son ami farceur.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est autour de leurs places habituelles à la table de leur salle commune que Lily et ses amis se retrouvèrent pour faire le point de cette première séance d'étude avec les maraudeurs.

« Alors Xénia ? Tu as survécu face à Potter la grosse tête ? » Demanda Lily en se penchant sur l'épaule de Raven pour voir ce qu'il lisait cette fois. Le jeune homme avait toujours de drôles de lectures et étrangement, cela avait presque toujours un lien avec l'un ou l'autre tableau qui décorait les murs du château.

« Ne me parle pas de Potter ! Cet idiot n'a même pas daigné venir ! Je suis entrain de réfléchir au contenu de la beuglante que je compte bien lui envoyer.» Répondit Xénia en écrivant furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle serrait tellement ses doigts sur sa plume que Lily se demandait quel sortilège avait été utilisé pour rendre celle-ci incassable.

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? » Fit-elle remarquer avant de se tourner vers Jade, n'ayant rien compris au charabia écrit dans le livre du Serdaigle aux cheveux verts. « Et toi, avec Pettigrow ? » L'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

« Pas de soucis particuliers. Il était à l'heure et il avait déjà quelques bonnes idées. Et quelques affreuses aussi d'ailleurs. Par contre, c'est étrange, mais Frimousse et Fripon n'arrêtaient pas de grogner ou d'essayer de le mordre.» Répondit Jade en caressant le dénommé Fripon, un vieux chat noir avec le bout du museau blanc.

« Hum, peut-être le résultat de l'une ou l'autre de leur farce ratée ? » Commenta Raven en fermant son livre. « Ou alors il n'aime pas les chats et tes monstres le sentent et se vengent ? » Ajouta-t-il après coup en lançant un regard noir à Fripon.

Tous les membres de la maison Serdaigle savaient que Raven McGonagall avait une peur bleue du moindre chaton qui s'approchait de lui à moins d'un mètre, ce qui était plutôt ironique quand on savait que sa tante, chez qui il vivait pendant les vacances si on en croyait les rumeurs, était une animagus prenant l'apparence d'une chatte tigrée.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! Ils aiment juste recevoir des caresses. Ce n'est pas de leur faute si tu mouilles ton froc dès qu'ils t'effleurent ! » Répliqua Jade en défense de ses familiers.

Habituée à ses disputes depuis le temps, Lily tenta de ramener la conversation vers le sujet initial. « En tout cas, Lupin est correct, à part le fait qu'il soit arrivé en retard. On avançait bien avant que ce clown de Black n'arrive. Rav, tu n'aurais pas pu le retenir un peu plus longtemps ? »

« Non.» Déclara le concerné en lançant un dernier regard noir à Jade ou plus précisément à Fripon qui dormait comme un bienheureux, avant de développer : « Dix minutes de plus à supporter sa fausse stupidité et je me mettais à imiter Tante Minnie en le collant en retenue.»

« Pourquoi je sens que cela va être de longs mois avec ces quatre idiots ? » Se lamenta Lily avant de voler le livre de Raven, ignorant les protestations de celui-ci.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

[Fin Octobre]

« Vraiment Sirius ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus stupide que le sort de Glue Perpétuelle ? Cela fait un mois que tu l'étudies avec Raven, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que ce n'est pas un sort qu'on lance sur quelqu'un pour jouer ! Même Rogue ! » Tempêta Remus alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans le dortoir suivi d'un Peter perplexe sur les derniers événements et d'un Sirius qui tentait d'avoir l'air de n'en n'avoir rien à faire.

« Relax Rem's, je ne l'ai même pas touché. Moi je me demande plutôt quel est ce sort qu'il a utilisé. Ca ressemble à un mobilicorpus modifié, tu ne crois pas ? » Répondit l'héritier Black en se jetant sur son lit, faisant tomber un livre qu'il y avait déposé le matin même.

« Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas touché oui ! Si tu avais eu le temps de mieux viser, ce n'est pas une retenue que le professeur McGonagall t'aurait donné ! » Continua le châtain sans se départir de sa colère. Remus ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que l'un de ses seuls amis finisse renvoyé pour une bêtise pareille.

« Moony, on a compris que tu étais fâché mais si tu continues, c'est mon coussin que tu vas te prendre dans la figure ! » Menaça Sirius en se saisissant de l'objet en question.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que Siri a encore fait ? » S'interrogea tout haut Peter en restant un peu à l'écart, histoire de ne pas prendre la place de Remus face à la menace lancée.

« Une idiotie même … »

« Non ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient parlé en même temps, Sirius appliquant sa menace en plus de sa négation. Malheureusement pour James qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir sans que les trois autres ne s'en rendent compte, Remus possédait les meilleurs reflexes de l'assemblée et il se baissa largement avant que le coussin ne l'atteigne. Celui-ci alla donc finir sa course contre le nez de James, faisant tomber ses lunettes au passage.

« Oups, désolé Jamesie, c'était destiné à Monsieur casse-pieds, pas à toi ! » S'excusa Sirius sans cacher son amusement.

« Monsieur casse-pieds ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Padfoot ? Je vous laisse une petite heure pour l'entraînement de Quidditch et tu réussis à énerver Rem's ? Ça doit être un nouveau record, même pour toi ! » Commenta James en ramassant ses lunettes.

« Humpf, ne compte pas sur Monsieur casse-pieds pour te passer les notes du dernier cours d'Histoire de la Magie en tout cas. » Annonça Remus avant de se retirer dans son lit, s'isolant des trois autres en fermant les lourdes tentures rouges.

Un instant de silence suivit ce dernier événement avant que Peter ne le brise en posant la question que les deux autres se demandaient silencieusement : « Depuis quand Remus boude ? »

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

En ce matin de début décembre, la bibliothèque du Poudlard était une fois de plus assez déserte. Ceux qui, début octobre, profitaient du soleil étaient désormais entrain de faire de même avec la neige qui avait recouvert le parc de l'école. Mais cette fois, les élèves de 7ème année étaient presque au complet et si on cherchait bien entre les rayons remplis de livres, on pouvait apercevoir quelques élèves de 5ème année, le nez dans leur livre. La première partie de l'année était bientôt finie et les BUSES et ASPIC se rapprochaient lentement mais surtout inévitablement.

Installée avec Remus à l'une des tables près d'une des rares fenêtres de la pièce, Lily était plutôt contente d'avoir encore plusieurs mois avant de devoir s'inquiéter pour ses propres BUSES. Elle aimait peut-être étudier mais le nombre de ses camarades Serdaigles qui semblaient crouler sous les devoirs ne la rassurait pas vraiment sur les examens à venir.

Se reconcentrant sur la raison de sa présence ici si tôt ce matin-là, Lily se tourna vers Remus. Il paraissait particulièrement pâle, enfin à part pour les immenses cernes qui marquaient son regard.

« Remus, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet. Malgré son agacement premier à l'idée de devoir travailler avec l'un des farceurs de Gryffondor, Lily devait bien admettre que sa première impression, du moins concernant le châtain assis en face d'elle, était fausse. Ou partiellement fausse en tout cas, car on ne pouvait nier que Remus Lupin avait un petit côté farceur par moments.

« Non, je t'assure, je vais bien. Je manque juste un peu de sommeil.» Répondit Remus en fixant son parchemin où il avait écrit ses notes sur leur devoir. La vérité était que la dernière pleine lune n'avait pas été particulièrement calme, Moony sentant manifestement la tension qui régnait au sein du dortoir des 4èmes années de Gryffondor.

« Black et Potter ont encore manigancé une de leur bêtises jusqu'au petit matin ? » Suggéra Lily sans se douter qu'elle était à mille lieux de la vérité.

« James n'a pas vraiment la tête à manigancer quoique ce soit, figure-toi ! » Répliqua Remus qui commençait à s'énerver face aux présomptions de la Serdaigle concernant ses meilleurs amis.

« Si tu le dis.» Déclara-t-elle sans cacher le fait qu'elle ne le croyait absolument pas. Elle se replongea dans le livre ouvert devant elle, cherchant un détail sur l'histoire de la création du sort d'attraction, sans se douter que sa réponse n'avait absolument pas calmé le jeune loup-garou, bien au contraire.

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, Miss Prétentieuse, James ne prépare pas de farces pour la simple raison qu'il est en plein deuil de sa mère ! » Explosa-t-il finalement en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise. « Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas trop, je retourne dans la salle commune. Sirius, Peter et moi tentons de lui redonner envie de faire des farces, pour ton information. Oh et le devoir commun ? C'est le dernier de mes soucis pour le moment.» Continua Remus sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Ignorant son air choqué, il rangea rapidement ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque en courant presque, seul le regard de vautour de Madame Pince le retenant.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle commune des Serdaigles et comme cela était devenu une habitude pendant les derniers mois, Lily et ses amis se retrouvèrent autour d'un coin de la table, faisant le point sur leur devoir en binôme avec les Maraudeurs. Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Apparemment, Jade n'avait toujours pas de soucis particuliers avec Peter, il faisait sa part du boulot, pas forcément plus mais elle ne lui en demandait pas davantage de toute façon. Raven, quand à lui, s'était un moment plaint du comportement de plus en plus je-m'en-foutiste de Black concernant leur devoir, avant de trouver plus intéressant sa lecture du moment : une légende qui parlerait du chevalier du Catogan.

Alors que le silence s'éternisait après la tirade du jeune homme, Lily releva son regard qu'elle avait gardé poser sur un coin de la table, perdue dans ses pensées, et observa les trois autres membres du groupe. Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose, Xénia, assez loquace en temps normal, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle s'était installer a la table. Elle se contentait de rouler puis dérouler un vieux parchemin, avant de recommencer la même action.

« Xénia ? » Voyant que l'appel de son nom avait attiré son attention Lily continua, en hésitant : « Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange à propos de Potter pendant que vous étudiiez ? »

« Hum ? Je ne peux pas te le dire, il n'est pas venu. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange en fait. Apres la première fois et le sermon que lui a infligé le Professeur Flitwick devant toute la classe, il n'avait plus loupé un rendez-vous, même s'il n'était pas toujours très motivé à bosser.» Expliqua Xénia en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant les dernières semaines, elle avait plusieurs fois frôlé la crise de nerf et des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de l'héritier Potter lui avait traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois, mais en dehors de ces cas-là, ils avaient plutôt bien avancé le devoir.

« Pourquoi poses-tu cette question, Lil ? Et tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment cela s'est passé de ton côté avec Lupin. Tu étais la première de retour dans la salle commune pour une fois.» Interrogea à son tour Jade, la curiosité interrompant son activité actuelle : tenter de sortir Frimousse de dessous le fauteuil où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû mentionner l'antiparasite avant de la tenir fermement.

« C'est à cause d'un commentaire de Remus. Il est parti plutôt en colère. Je pense que j'ai peut-être loupé une occasion de me taire » Commença-t-elle avant d'hésiter. Si c'était vrai et Lily ne voyait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor aurait menti à ce sujet, ce n'était sûrement pas ses affaires et encore moins sa place de l'annoncer à ses amis.

« C'est à dire ? Arrête le suspense, tout le monde a remarqué que les Maraudeurs étaient étrangement calmes ces derniers jours. Sans compter que Lupin est aussi pâle que la dame grise depuis deux jours …Enfin, ce n'est pas tellement nouveau ça. Il a toujours eu ses moments maladifs depuis la première année.» L'encouragea Raven en dérivant légèrement du sujet comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps.

« J'ai accusé Black et Potter de l'avoir gardé éveillé toute la nuit pour préparer l'une de leur stupide farce. Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Potter a perdu sa mère.» Expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, pour que les autres élèves présents dans la salle commune ne l'entendent pas.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Maintenant ? Non, Black est avec lui. Il se prend pour son ombre ou quoi ? » Marmonna Lily pour elle-même alors qu'elle observait Remus et Black quitter la table des Gryffondors. Soupirant devant une nouvelle occasion ratée, la jeune fille se recentra sur son petit-déjeuner mais toute notion d'appétit l'avait désertée depuis la dispute dans la bibliothèque. Touillant ses céréales noyées dans le bol, elle fronça les sourcils en repensant aux derniers jours. Déjà trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa confrontation avec Remus, et Lily n'avait pas encore réussi à se retrouver en tête à tête avec le sang-mêlé pour s'excuser.

Fixant Potter qui n'avait pas remarqué le départ de ses deux amis, trop aimanté par la lecture de ses tartines certainement, Lily ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps de réfléchir au comportement de celui-ci, en laissant de côté son animosité pour le sang-pur, elle pouvait clairement voir que quelque chose le tracassait.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Lily trouva une idée pour réussir à parler seule à seul avec Remus, en voyant son amie Mary, une Gryffondor dans la même année, discuter à voix basse avec Black pendant le cours d'Enchantements. N'écoutant que d'une oreille discrète le professeur Flitwick qui leur rappelait que leur devoir en binôme devait être terminé d'ici la fin du semestre et les vacances de Noel, Lily griffonna rapidement une note sur un morceau de parchemin. Profitant de la cacophonie qui suivait la fin du cours quelques minutes plus tard, elle donna discrètement la note à son amie avant de quitter la classe.

Le lendemain matin, une petite chouette de l'école lui amena la réponse et confirmation que son amie occuperait les autres Maraudeurs, permettant à Lily d'entraîner Remus dans une classe vide pour leur discussion.

C'est ainsi qu'après quelques essais manqués, Sirius Black collant vraiment aux basques du châtain comme un chien à son maitre, pesta Lily après qu'il ait interrompu deux tentatives d'explications, l'occasion parfaite se présenta finalement. Mary avait réussi à entraîner le pot de colle dans un couloir, utilisant le prétexte d'un raccourci qu'elle avait découvert pour l'intéresser, laissant Remus qui avait bien tenté de les suivre et Lily dans le hall d'entrée désert.

« Par ici !Avec ma chance, quelqu'un va encore nous interrompre ! » Annonça-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une excuse pour se sauver. L'attrapant par la manche de sa robe de sorcier, Lily l'entraîna, ignorant ses protestations, vers un grand placard à balais situé à l'entrée des donjons, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir les joues du Gryffondor.

« Tu peux m'expliquer se qu'on fait dans un placard ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir sorti sa baguette et lancer un lumos pour dissiper la noirceur des lieux.

« Au moins ici, Black ne va pas te trouver avant que je n'aie fini de parler ! » Se défendit la Serdaigle avant de s'assoir sur un seau renversé.

« Ça se voit que tu ne connais absolument pas Sirius… » Fit remarquer Remus, soupirant avant d'ajouter : « Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux à la fin ? »

« Raison de plus pour faire vite alors ! Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Cela ne me regardait absolument pas et je ne devrais pas dire des choses sans être au courant.» Déclara Lily en tentant de ne pas baisser les yeux de honte face à son comportement.

« Oh. Excuses acceptées. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme cela.» Avoua le Gryffondor en réalisant de quoi elle parlait. « Les derniers jours ont été plutôt tendus » Expliqua-t-il simplement en fixant la porte du placard. Il était drôlement spacieux pour un placard d'ailleurs !

« D'accord mais je suis quand même désolée.» Insista-t-elle avant d'ajouter, en hésitant : « Ce que tu as dit, à propos de Potter et de sa mère, c'est vrai ? Non, désolée, cela ne me regarde pas.»

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ma place pour le dire mais vu que je l'ai déjà fait… Oui. Son père est venu lui annoncer i semaines. C'est pour ça que James n'était pas la ce même week-end.» L'informa-t-il après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

« En parlant de James, on ne devrait vraiment pas rester dans ce placard. S'il nous surprend, il va piquer une crise. Il a un faible pour toi, tu sais. » Ajouta Remus après coup, en rougissant.

« Quoi ? Potter a le béguin pour moi ? Cette gifle l'année passée lui a détruit le peu de neurones qui lui restait ou quoi ? » S'exclama Lily en se relevant.

Souhaitant survivre à la rencontre, le jeune homme évita de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était devenue aussi rouge que sa cravate d'uniforme. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec lui ce jour-là, car quand ils ressortirent du placard quelques minutes plus tard, ce n'est nul autre que le sujet de leur conversation qui les aperçut depuis l'entrée des donjons où il se trouvait.

« Rem's, Sirius te cherche partout ! » Commença James avant de remarquer qui accompagnait son ami. « Lily ? Euh, tu faisais quoi dans ce placard avec Remus ? » Questionna-t-il en remarquant au même moment qu'ils ne pouvaient sortir que de ladite pièce.

* * *

Voila ! Le prochain chapitre le week-end prochain, le titre sera une surprise, il est pas encore trouver ! :D


	22. 1ere partie: 17 Eclats de rire

Et hop, un nouveau chap et sans attendre une éternité en plus, c'est pas magnifique ça ? :D

Merci pour les reviews, on a dépasser les 100 ! \o/ Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Éclats de rire**

« Mobiliarbus. »

La vision qui accueillit Peter dans la Salle Commune cet après-midi-là, lui donna l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Ignorant les protestations de la Grosse Dame qui râlait d'être constamment ignorée justement, il observa la scène, tentant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Une trentaine de ses camarades élèves étaient agglutinés contre l'un des murs de la salle, suivant des yeux l'auteur de l'agitation du moment. L'exclamation particulièrement aigüe d'une première année ramena quelque peu Peter sur Terre et il referma machinalement la porte-portrait.

Repairant seulement à ce moment-là les deux seules personnes qui n'avaient pas les yeux rivés sur l'acrobate, il les rejoignit rapidement, baissant la tête pour éviter tout risque.

« Pet's ! Tu viens admirer le spectacle improvisé ? » S'exclama Sirius en se redressant légèrement de sa position vautrée sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils rouges de la Salle Commune.

« Apparemment… Quelle est l'origine de cette folle idée, cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il avant de s'installer sur le divan, à côté de Remus qui était plongé dans un roman, levant de temps en temps un œil amusé en direction du plafond.

« Aucune idée, il parlait de son dernier entraînement, avec Sirius et tout d'un coup, il a décidé de se donner en spectacle. » Expliqua le châtain avant de tourner une page de son livre.

« Et on a encore combien de temps avant une nouvelle catastrophe ? Ouille c'était un virage serré ça ! » S'interrogea le né-moldu en ne pouvant retenir un sifflement d'admiration devant le virage en question.

« On est tranquilles pour un moment, les préfets sont en réunion. Il y a bien eu l'un ou l'autre 7ème année qui semblait penser que c'était une mauvaise idée mais je m'en suis occupé. » Annonça Sirius, un sourire amusé sur le visage alors qu'il faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre les doigts de sa main droite.

« Le chantage c'est une arme magnifique ! » S'exclama-t-il avant d'éviter de justesse le coup de pied de Remus.

Acceptant cette explication qui ne le surprenait pas de la part de l'héritier Black, Peter prit le parti de profiter du spectacle, come tout le monde apparemment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents quand l'une ou l'autre figure semblait n'être destinée qu'à finir en catastrophe mais une chose lui enlevait toute envie de tenter d'intervenir : Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu le rire de James. Le vrai, pas cette mascarade qu'il utilisait pour cacher son chagrin suite a la mort de sa mère.

Absorbé par le manège du brunet qui utilisait tout l'espace disponible pour faire le pitre sur son balai, personne n'entendit l'entrée de la Salle Commune se rouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Questionna Minerva McGonagall en découvrant le spectacle d'un de ses élèves entrain de voler à toute vitesse sur son balai, slalomant entre deux fauteuils avant de remonter en piquer pour toucher le plafond. Dans un coin de la pièce, les autres élèves s'étaient peu à peu réinstallés, retournant à leur occupation en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil en l'air. L'un des élèves plus âgés laissa échapper un juron qu'elle aurait sévèrement réprimé, quand James lui piqua sa plume des mains. Les camarades de dortoir du perturbateur étaient en pleine conversation animée.

« M. Potter ! » Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, ayant elle aussi entendu le fou-rire qui secouait l'adolescent. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, celui-ci l'avait entendue et avait brusquement stoppé son balai, manquant de peu de s'écraser contre la cheminée.

« Oui Professeur ? Vous venez admirer mon adresse ? » Questionna James en ne se départissant pas de sa bonne humeur.

« M. Potter, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avant un stade de Quidditch sur le terrain de l'école ! » Se reprit-elle tout en changeant se qu'elle voulait dire. « Continuez de voler mais là-bas. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de jeter un rapide regard vers les trois maraudeurs qui discutaient toujours à voix basse, l'ignorant. « Et prenez vos trois complices avec vous, un peu d'air frais leur fera peut-être oublier la nouvelle blague qu'ils semblent préparer sous mon nez ! » Ordonna-t-elle pour finir.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

C'est ainsi que les quatre jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans le stade de Quidditch encore recouvert de neige. Apparemment le professeur McGonagall avait oublié un petit détail : nous étions en plein hiver !

« Répète-moi pourquoi on doit geler sur place pour que tu puisses voler ? » Marmonna Remus en regrettant de n'avoir pas été cherché ses gants dans le dortoir avant de sortir.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne savez pas vous taire quand il le faut ! Et si vous avez froid, vous n'avez qu'à venir voler avec moi ! » Répondit James en se tenant sur son balai, à l' envers.

« On ne l'a pas entendue arriver. » Se défendit Peter en s'amusant à piétiner la neige entourant l'entrée du stade.

« Moui, j'espère que votre idée de farce en valait la peine, alors. Vous me mettez au jus ? » Accepta simplement l'héritier Potter en exécutant des petits tours autour des trois autres garçons, incapable de rester sur place.

« J'ai proposé de faire quelque chose pendant le prochain match de Quidditch, justement, mais ces deux rabat-joie ne sont pas d'accord ! » Râla Sirius en tentant de suivre James des yeux.

« Jamesie, arrête ça, tu me donnes le tournis ! » Protesta Remus qui avait eu la même mauvaise idée.

« Okay, rabat-joie nous disions donc ! » Commenta simplement James avant de se poser au sol devant lui. « Content ? De toute façon, je commence à en avoir marre, c'est un peu nul de voler tout seul. C'était plus drôle dans la Salle Commune. » Fit-il remarquer avant de se retourner vers Sirius.

« C'était quoi ton idée ? Le prochain match c'est Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. On va se faire massacrer, équipe nulle ou pas. Poufsouffle part grand favori pour la Coupe cette année. Donc autant s'amuser un coup. » Expliqua-t-il en ignorant les soupirs de Peter et Remus qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il prenne le parti de Sirius.

« C'est le problème en fait. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée plus précise. J'espérais qu'on pourrait en trouver une ensemble, tous les quatre. » Avoua Sirius en lançant un regard noir aux deux plus sérieux du groupe.

« C'est malin ça, Siri. » Ajouta Rem's en ne cachant pas du tout son amusement.

Cette remarque lui valut une boule de neige mal formée dans la figure. Ce qui, inévitablement, déclencha une bataille de boules de neige entre les quatre Gryffondors. James avait à peine eu le temps de poser son balai à l'abri avant d'être touché à son tour.

Une petite heure plus tard, c'est couché dans de la neige bien maltraitée que les maraudeurs reprenaient leur souffle.

« Eh, le professeur McGonagall ne cherchait pas quelqu'un pour commenter le prochain match ? » S'interrogea soudainement Peter en s'asseyant dans la neige, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de les réchauffer.

« Ouais maintenant que tu me le rappelles, c'est vrai. La Poufsouffle de 7ème année qui s'en chargeait a dû arrêter. Elle est débordée avec ses révisions pour les ASPIC. » Expliqua James en cherchant ou voulait en venir le né-moldu.

« Oh, je sais où tu veux en venir Pet's ! » S'exclama Sirius qui était entrain de faire un ange dans la neige.

« Pour une fois que tu suis. Rem's ? Tu crois que tu as des chances que le professeur accepte que tu le fasses ? » Continua Peter en se tournant vers le concerné qui fronça les sourcils, se demandant où la conversation partait.

« Je vais sans doute le regretter mais : Oui je suppose que je pourrais la convaincre de me laisser commenter. Mais pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » Confirma prudemment Remus, en ne perdant pas son air soucieux.

« Parce que tu pourrais faire des commentaires marrants et que cela n'entre pas dans la catégorie des farces dangereuse dont pourrait penser Padfoot ? » Répondit Peter en ignorant la vaine protestation de celui-ci.

« Génial, ça va rendre chèvre McGonagall ! » Fit remarquer James en se relevant finalement.

« Eh minute, je n'ai pas dit que c'était d'accord ! » Contra Remus sans conviction. A trois contre un, il n'avait aucune chance. Déjà les trois garçons s'étaient relevés et discutaient des détails de cette future farce, attendant que Remus se décide à les rejoindre. Soupirant devant un nouveau combat perdu, celui-ci s'exécuta et arriva à leur niveau sans cacher son petit sourire amusé. Ils étaient vraiment capables de lui faire faire n'importe quoi !

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

« N'oubliez pas M. Lupin, vous commenter le match, c'est tout. » Rappela le professeur McGonagall a Remus alors qu'il prenait place a ses cotés devant le micro. Autour d'eux, les spectateurs prenaient eux aussi place dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch. Pendant ce temps, les joueurs des deux équipes étaient entrain de finir de se préparer dans les vestiaires.

« Bien sûr, professeur. » Acquiesça Remus en affichant son visage d'élève studieux. Sa directrice de maison, commençant à bien connaitre le personnage, lui lança un regard noir, le mettant au défi de faire le contraire de ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné. Bien sûr, en bon maraudeur, Remus ne pouvait qu'accepter le challenge, même s'il avait ronchonné tout ce qu'il pouvait face à la suggestion de Peter, quelques jours plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux équipes faisaient enfin leur entrée sur le terrain et Remus, restant dans son rôle de bon élève, présenta chaque élève sans faire de vagues ou presque, car quand le tour de son ami arriva…

« Et voici Potter !Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, son air de charretier est parfaitement normal ! Soyez simplement heureux qu'il ne soit pas à ma place. Il a le langage le plus coloré que j'ai rencontré!» S'exclama-t-il dans le micro, en lançant un clin d'œil au concerné qui était devenu aussi rouge que son uniforme de Quidditch.

« Lupin ! » Protesta pour la première fois mais pas la dernière, le professeur de métamorphose.

« Désolé professeur, juste un petit pari. D'ailleurs : Siri, tu me dois 5 gallions ! » S'excusa Remus en n'en ayant nullement l'air.

« M. Lupin, un peu de tenue. Le match, seulement le match ! » Lui rappela-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, Professeur. » Accepta le châtain en lui lançant un petit sourire d'ange. Elle devait commencer à s'inquiéter pour la suite des événements, pensa-t-il alors qu'il ne commençait qu'à s'amuser, lui !

Finalement le match commença et Remus commenta le match comme le professeur l'avait souhaité :sans ajouter de commentaires hors-sujet. Enfin, c'était le cas pour le début de la partie, après les choses se pimentèrent un peu. Pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs !

« Je crois que Meadowes a aperçu le vif d'or ! Ouille, ce cognard a dû faire aussi mal que l'haleine de Peter au saut du lit ! Désolé Pet's, mais tu sais que c'est vrai ! Oui oui professeur, désolé, je reprends. Donc Meadowes s'est mangé un cognard gracieusement offert par un des batteurs des Poufsouffle, pardon je n'ai pas vu lequel c'était. » Commenta Remus en essayant de ne pas rire devant les différentes émotions qui se succédèrent sur le visage de la vieille femme : Attention fixée sur le match comme la passionnée de Quidditch qu'elle était, froncement des sourcils avant la réalisation de sa comparaison totalement inappropriée, tentative de récupération de micro mais interrompue par son retour dans le « droit chemin ».

Le jeune homme se demanda combien de fois il pourrait se permettre ses petites remarques entre un commentaire parfaitement approprié, avant que le professeur ne perde définitivement son calme et lui lance un sort de silence. S'il devait finir une fois de plus en retenue, Remus allait faire en sorte qu'il l'ait absolument mérité ! Et puis, au fond le fou-rire dont était victime James quand il était passé devant lui, en valait déjà la peine. Presque autant que celui qui avait failli s'échapper de ses lèvres quand quelques instants plus tard, Dave Goujon, le capitaine des Gryffondors, était arrivé vers son ami et s'était appliqué à lui passer un savon.

« Potter ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as mieux à faire que de rire des pitreries de ton idiot de camarade ? Cela fait deux fois que tu loupes le Souaffle ! Et les batteurs n'arrêtent pas de te sauver des cognards que tu aurais du éviter sans problème ! Concentre-toi si tu ne veux pas être à la place de Lupin pour le prochain match ! » Pesta-t-il avant de retourner à son poste devant les anneaux. Absolument pas affecté par la réprimande, James fit un clin d'œil en direction de Remus avant de retourner au match.

« Goujon, tu peux toujours essayer mais je crois que le jour où le professeur McGonagall tendra le micro à James est loin d'être arrivé ! » Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Remus avant de défendre le dis micro contre le professeur. « Mais professeur ! Je réagis juste au commentaire de Goujon à Potter, cela fait partie du match, non ? »

Ce petit manège aurait sans doute pu continuer encore longtemps mais c'était sans compter sur l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle qui était concentré sur le match, pas comme un certain poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse. Meadowes, l'attrapeuse débutante des Gryffondors, tenta bien de le suivre mais l'expérience du 7ème année régla rapidement le duel. Et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une équipe en liesse qui entourait celui-ci alors qu'il levait la main avec le vif d'or emprisonné entre ses doigts.

« Oh c'est déjà fini ? » Commenta Remus alors qu'au même moment le professeur McGonagall, à bout de patience, lançait un silencio sur lui pour le plus grand amusement des élèves les entourant. Sachant que cela ne servait plus à rien de tenter de parler, le 4ème année se contenta d'adresser un magnifique sourire de farceur et une petite courbette pour couronner le tout. Il faillit même pousser l'audace jusqu'à faire des signes de la main en direction de ses spectateurs mais c'est ce moment-là que choisit la cavalerie pour arriver.

« Excusez Remus, professeur McGonagall. James a eu la bonne idée de lui faire tester une petite invention de son cru. Manifestement, le pauvre est rendu confus par cette potion, vous savez bien qu'il a l'estomac fragile. » Commenta un Sirius Black qui venait de débouler dans la tribune. Attrapant la manche de Remus, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sans demander son reste. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient quelques minutes plus tard, en relative sécurité au milieu de la foule, Remus entendit distinctement la voix de leur professeur qui devait surement utiliser le même micro que lui-même ou un simple sonorus :

**« Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter, retenues ! Et 20 points en moins, chacun. »**

« J'espère que tu as bien rigolé, Sirius ? Parce que cela ne va pas être le cas quand on va voir ce qu'elle nous aura trouvé à faire comme retenue, je peux déjà te le dire ! » Commenta simplement Remus après que son ami ait annulé le sort de silence du professeur.

« Oh oui ! Bravo Moony, je n'aurais pas mieux fait ! » Le félicita-t-il en ignorant totalement les futures retenues. Mais ceci n'étonnait pas tellement Remus, depuis le temps. Lui aussi ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour celles-ci, après tout. Le professeur McGonagall ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait sûrement passé un bon moment, elle aussi.

«Rem's ! Tu aurais quand même pu éviter de te servir de nous pour amuser la galerie ! » Fit remarquer Peter en les rejoignant accompagné de James.

« Respire Pet's, c'était drôle ! » Contra celui-ci.

* * *

Et voila ! On se retrouve dans 7-10 jours pour le prochain chap… qui n'as pas encore de titre (habituez-vous y en a encore 2 comme sa derrière pour le moment XD) mais je peux vous dire qu'il sera centré sur Rem's. :D


	23. 1ere partie: 18 Une Serdaigle curieuse

Qui a failli vous passez le chap suivant a la place de celui-ci ? C'est bibi ! Du coup j'ai un peu improvisé le titre :D

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une Serdaigle trop curieuse**

« Albus, vous devez faire quelque chose ! Cette situation n'a que trop duré ! » Exigea Madame Pomfresh une fois la porte de son bureau refermée sur le directeur et elle-même.

« Allons, Pompom, calmez-vous et expliquez moi de quelle situation vous parlez ? Mais je suppose que cela concerne M. Lupin ? Je n'ai pu que constater qu'il occupait une fois de plus un de vos lits. » Répondit calmement le professeur Dumbledore après s'être installé derrière le bureau de l'infirmière.

« Oui et la pleine lune n'est qu'à la fin du mois ! Albus, vous devez parler à Stella Lupin. Depuis septembre, cela fait deux fois que je traite Remus contre l'empoisonnement à l'Argent ! Si M. Pettigrow ne l'avait pas amené à l'infirmerie, il n'aurait sans doute pas passé la nuit. » Continua de tempêter l'infirmière, en faisant les cents pas devant _**son**_ bureau occupé par le directeur.

« Si Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas trouvé et convaincu son ami de venir se faire soigner… » Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête et alimentait sa colère a l'égard de la nonchalance du Directeur face à cette situation.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Quelques heures plutôt.°oOo°oOo°oOo°

En traversant un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une impression de déjà vu. Le fait qu'il passait en moyenne la moitié de l'année à chercher son chat, Machiavel, n'y était pas étranger bien sur.

« J'aurais dû prendre Sirius avec moi, il attire ce chat mieux qu'une assiette de thon. » Marmonna-t-il en ignorant le chevalier du Catogan qui essayait sûrement de l'attirer dans l'une ou l'autre aventure. Mais l'héritier Black était autrement occupé, Rusard lui avait généreusement organisé un « dîner aux chandelles » avec le sol de la Grande Salle. Au moins pouvait-il profiter du ciel étoilé… Ou pas, si on en croyait le violent coup de tonnerre qui venait de retentir.

A cette instant, un flash d'orange qui venait d'apparaitre a l'autre bout du couloir le sorti de ses pensées.

« Machiavel ! » S'exclama-t-il, en oubliant d'être silencieux. Rusard était peut-être entrain de surveiller la retenue de Sirius mais il y avait toujours son chat et surtout des professeurs. La directrice des Gryffondors, en particulier, n'avait pas encore oublié la dernière blague de James et Sirius pendant les vacances. Il faut dire que d'après ce que ceux-ci avaient raconté à Remus et Peter lui-même, elle avait eu la malchance de se promener sous sa forme animagus au moment de l'explosion d'un des pétards. Le sifflement qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles était un rappel efficace !

Ignorant toujours le chevalier qui était entrain de défier en duel l'occupant d'un tableau voisin, Peter se dirigea rapidement vers le bout du couloir et ce qui semblait bien être Machiavel. C'est ainsi que commença un jeu de cache-cache entre le jeune homme et son fois qu'il semblait avoir rattrapé le félin, il disparaissait dans l'un ou l'autre recoin du château.

Ce qui sembla être des heures plus tard pour Peter mais n'était en fait qu'une toute petite heure, il réussit finalement à coincer Machiavel au pied d'un escalier qui avait eu la bonne idée de se déplacer juste au bon moment.

« Allez Machiavel, cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi mais tu as entendu le professeur McGonagall comme moi. Elle veut que tous les animaux de la Tour soient traités contre les parasites. Je crois qu'elle en a marre de finir avec des puces à chaque fois qu'elle a la bonne idée d'entrer dans la Tour sous sa forme animagus pour nous espionner. » Tenta-t-il de le raisonner en s'approchant lentement.

Mais l'animal qui ne l'écoutait même pas, profita de ce temps gagné pour sauter sur un autre escalier qui arrivait lentement jusqu'au palier où ils se trouvaient. Sans un regard vers son maître, il repartit à l'aventure dans le château.

Abandonnant cette mission impossible, Peter reprit le chemin de la Salle Commune en traînant les pieds. Demain, il demanderait de l'aide à James et Sirius pour l'attraper. Pas Remus car Machiavel semblait sentir le jeune loup-garou d'aussi loin que celui-ci pouvait l'entendre. D'une assez grande distance donc.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Peter ne fit pas attention à sa plainte de se faire réveiller une fois de plus en pleine nuit par un élève vagabond, et entra dans la Salle Commune déserte. Du moins, en regardant rapidement, elle semblait déserte, comme elle aurait dû l'être à cette heure-ci d'ailleurs. Mais si on était un peu plus attentif, on pouvait apercevoir une forme lovée dans un des fauteuils rouges qui faisaient face au feu, maintenu en vie pendant la nuit par les elfes de maison de Poudlard durant le long hiver écossais.

Comment c'était justement le cas de Peter, il s'avança et reconnut rapidement la silhouette d'un de ses camarades de dortoir malgré la grosse couverture en laine portant fièrement le lion de leur maison et qui recouvrait le garçon jusqu'à frôler son nez. Les flammes du feu faisaient ressortir la peau légèrement en relief dû à une vieille cicatrice sur le côté de celui-ci. Un livre d'Enchantements se trouvait au pied du fauteuil, ayant sûrement glissé des mains de l'endormi au moment où il s'était assoupi.

Peter hésita à le réveiller mais pensant qu'il serait certainement mieux au fond de son lit, dans les couvertures chauffées par les mêmes elfes de maisons qui veillaient sur le feu, il avança une main vers l'épaule recouverte de tissu rouge.

« Eh, Rem's ? » L'appela-t-il en le secouant légèrement. Dans le dortoir, le châtain était connu pour ses réveils plutôt grognons, Peter ne tenait pas à se ramasser une remarque en le réveillant trop brusquement.

Mais voyant que la méthode douce ne donnait aucun résultat, il hésita un instant, réfléchissant à quand avait eu lieu la dernière pleine lune. Pendant les vacances, il lui semblait. Mais celles-ci étaient finies depuis bientôt une semaine, donc cela commençait à remonter un peu. Remus avait eu le temps de récupérer depuis ! Mais maintenant que Peter y pensait, pas plus tard que la veille, James avait fait une remarque sur les cernes qui mangeaient le regard du châtain depuis son retour. Mais sans obtenir de raisons car Remus s'était contenté de lui envoyer son livre de Potions à la figure avant de quitter le dortoir. Bien sûr, le fait que le sang pur n'avait pu s'empêcher d'inclure un certain surnom commençant par « Princ » et finissant par « esse » n'avait sans doute pas aidé son cas !

Sortant de ses pensées, Peter fronça les sourcils avant d'essayer une autre méthode qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

« Rem's ? Sirius vient de partir avec ta réserve de chocolat. »Annonça-t-il en s'écartant vivement, en cas de réaction brusque du châtain. Ils avaient rapidement appris à ne pas plaisanter avec la petite addiction chocolatée du loup-garou.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama l'intéressé en sursautant légèrement, ce qui provoqua la chute de la couverture.

« Salut Rem's, tu t'es endormi dans la Salle Commune pour changer. » Expliqua Peter en gardant toujours ses distances. Mais il ne putempêcher une exclamation de surprise alors que son regard se posait sur le peu de peau que la chemise d'uniforme du Gryffondor, en partie défaite au niveau du col, révélait. Un assez grand rond de peau était d'un rouge inquiétant et ressemblant furieusement à une brûlure, remarqua Peter.

« Remus, ce sont à nouveau des brûlures d'Argent que tu as négligé de montrer à Madame Pomfresh ? » Questionna-t-il sans réussir à cacher son agacement devant le comportement de son ami et surtout de la mère de celui-ci. Si la pleine lune était pendant les vacances, il l'avait passé chez lui ! Cette pensée venait de traverser l'esprit du né-moldu, un peu trop tard à son goût.

« Peter ? J'ai rêvé ou tu as parlé de chocolat ? » Demanda le châtain en évitant de répondre. Pris d'un frisson, il récupéra la couverture, cachant du même coup l'objet de la discussion.

« Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller. Mais ne détourne pas la conversation. Ces brûlures datent de la dernière pleine lune ? Ne fais pas cette tête, il est 2h du mat passé, tout le monde dort à part nous deux. » Répliqua Peter en ne se laissant pas distraire du sujet, même pas par le regard légèrement effrayé que le châtain avait jeté aux alentours à ces mots. Y pensant après coup, il ajouta :

« Ou tu te les es faites toi-même, entre temps ? Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé cette fois ? » Après tout, Peter s'était lui-même assuré que les elfes de maison évitent de laisser des ustensiles en argent où Remus pourrait les trouver. Mais le château était vaste et sûrement rempli d'objets contenant de l'argent.

Voyant que son ami n'était pas décidé à répondre à ses questions, Peter, après avoir observé les cernes de son ami qui, même avec sa sieste improvisée, ressortaient toujours autant, prit une décision. Attrapant l'un des poignets du sang-mêlé, il le fit se lever avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

« Peter ? » Questionna simplement Remus en essayant de se dégager mais son ami n'était pas décidé à laisser passer cet histoire avec un simple câlin, cette fois.

« Je t'amène à l'infirmerie et ce n'est pas négociable ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué ou cela ne te fait rien, mais d'après madame Pomfresh tu as failli mourir à cause de l'argent en Septembre ! » Expliqua Peter avant de continuer de marcher. Remus préféra ne rien répondre et se laissa faire, non sans traîner les pieds sur le chemin. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de faire face au dragon de l'infirmerie. Elle allait être furieuse après lui !

°oOo°oOo°oOo° De retour à l'infirmerie, le lendemain matin.°oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Vous voyez, Albus, cette situation doit cesser et rapidement ! En plus des brûlures d'argent provoquées par la méthode de Mme Lupin pour enfermer son fils pendant les pleines lunes, M. Pettigrow m'a avoué, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, qu'il avait déjà surpris Remus entrain de se brûler volontairement ! » Conclut Madame Pomfresh après avoir raconté comment elle avait été réveillée au milieu de la nuit par les deux jeunes sorciers.

Apres ses explications, le directeur resta longtemps silencieux, passant machinalement une main dans sa longue barbe argentée.

« Effectivement, cette situation est inquiétante. » Déclara-t-il finalement. « Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai déjà tenté de prendre contact avec Mme Lupin, particulièrement après l'incident de Septembre, mais elle s'obstine à ne pas me répondre. » Expliqua-t-il à l'infirmière avant d'ajouter : « Mais je pense qu'il est tant que je lui rende une visite surprise, en effet. »

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

« Salut Rem's ! Tu es encore fâché après moi ? » Demanda Peter en entrant dans la pièce de l'infirmerie réserver aux malades contagieux, accompagné de James et Sirius.

L'occupant du lit ne daigna point lui répondre, préférant leur tourner le dos. Mais cela ne découragea nullement les trois jeunes hommes qui s'installèrent sur le lit, ignorant les grincements de celui-ci en réaction à ce poids supplémentaire.

« Moony, tu ne veux pas voir se qu'on t'a apporté ? » Le tenta Sirius en se penchant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Un bras bandé s'éleva pour le repousser.

« Non, laissez-moi tranquille ! » Protesta Remus en tentant de s'enfouir dans ses couvertures, mais les trois autres maraudeurs avaient bloqué celles-ci en s'installant.

« Tant pis, Padfoot va manger tout ton chocolat. » Commenta simplement James, en se mettant à compter dans sa tête. Trois… deux… un…

D'un mouvement brusque, l'occupant du lit se redressa et lança un regard assassin en direction de ses trois amis.

« Mon chocolat ! » Protesta-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il avait une fois de plus couru droit dans le piège.

« Ahaha, revoilà notre bon vieux Moony ! » S'exclama Sirius dans un grand éclat de rire, vite rejoint par les deux autres visiteurs et finalement par Remus lui-même.

« Non mais sérieusement, à quoi tu pensais en cachant ces brûlures, Rem's ? » Questionna James après avoir retrouvé son calme, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je peux avoir mon chocolat ? S'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Remus en évitant de répondre.

Voyant que cela ne servirait a rien d'insister, Peter sorti les chocogrenouilles qui remplissaient ses poches et les déposa devant le châtain. Soupirant, les deux autres suivirent son exemple et bientôt le loup-garou se retrouva avec une pile impressionnante de chocolat en tout genre sur les genoux.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il simplement en évitant toujours de les regarder. N'hésitant qu'un instant, il s'empara d'une branche du meilleur chocolat d'honeydukes.

Ce que Remus ne leur dirait que plusieurs jours plus tard, c'est qu'il avait eu la visite du Professeur Dumbledore, seulement quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. Et que celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait désormais toutes les pleines lunes, y compris pendant les vacances, dans la cabane hurlante. Bien sûr, les quelques jours qui lui seraient nécessaires pour récupérer, auraient aussi lieu sous les soins de Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. En résumé, Remus passerait encore un peu moins de temps chez lui et plus au château. Oh, ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'école, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que le calme de la clairière au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Un lieu qui ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler son père. Et cela, même si sa mère n'était pas toujours des plus agréables avec lui.

C'est donc à ces nouveaux changements amenés par sa nature que Remus réfléchissait en mangeant son chocolat, écoutant d'une seule oreille les délires de ses trois amis.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Janvier arrivait à son terme, c'est une Lily Evans toussotant qui traversait les couloirs encore déserts du château. Il faut dire qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin !

« Madame Pomfresh ? » Appela-t-elle en entrant dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais seul le silence lui répondit et ne voyant nulle part dans la pièce la personne recherchée, la Serdaigle s'avança, lançant un regard curieux sur les quelques rideaux tournés autour des lits occupés.

« Peut-être dans son bureau ? » Se demanda-t-elle tout haut en étouffant un éternuement dans son mouchoir. Elle serait bien restée dans son lit mais Jade l'avait forcée à se rendre ici après une quinte de toux particulièrement douloureuse.

Tentant de ne pas réveiller les résidants de l'infirmerie, Lily s'avança vers le fond de la salle, ou se trouvait le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, des murmures atteignaient ses oreilles. Tendant celles-ci, elle réalisa que cela venait sans doute de la pièce privé, situé à côté du bureau !

Lily n'était pas moins curieuse qu'une autre, c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva contre la porte de la pièce habituellement réservée aux malades contagieux ou à ceux qui nécessitait un peu plus d'intimité que les simples rideaux de séparation. Retenant sa respiration légèrement sifflante à cause de sa grippe, la jeune Serdaigle tenta de comprendre les murmures qui venaient de ladite pièce.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Au même moment, dans la pièce privée, Madame Pomfresh était gentiment entrain de perdre patience avec son patient le plus régulier. Le fait qu'elle ait surpris ses trois amis, Black, Pettigrow et Potter, auprès de lui en plein milieu de la nuit n'aidait pas ! Alors qu'elle avait renvoyé tout ce beau monde avec la menace de prévenir le professeur McGonagall, elle s'était attendue à ce que les prochaines heures soient calmes et qu'elle puisse rattraper quelques heures de sommeil. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'idée étrange qui était passée dans la tête du jeune Lupin qu'elle avait surpris plongé dans ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un manuel de Potions. A cinq heures du matin, un jour seulement après la pleine lune! Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient des preuves suffisantes de son besoin de sommeil immédiat.

« M. Lupin, vous avez cinq minutes pour vous endormir. Passez ce délai, ce sera potion de sommeil sans rêves, vous êtes prévenu ! Votre corps a besoin de sommeil pour que vos blessures guérissent correctement, il me semble que vous êtes assez intelligent pour le savoir, depuis le temps ! » Le sermonna-t-elle en confisquant le livre en question.

« Mais Madame Pomfresh ! James m'a rappelé que le professeur Slughorn avait annoncé un examen sur les potions de soins basiques, cet après-midi. Je suis complètement nul en potions et avec la pleine lune je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser ! » Essaya de s'expliquer Remus.

« Tout ce que vous devez faire pour le moment, M. Lupin, c'est dormir et laisser votre corps accepter les potions que je vous ai donné pour l'aider à guérir. Il me semble qu'après plus de 3 ans, vous devriez être habitué à mes règles. Pas de devoirs jusqu'à ce que je le permette. Cela vaut aussi pour les visites, je vous rappelle ! Et le professeur Slughorn sait très bien que vous n'étiez pas en position d'étudier ces derniers jours. Il sait aussi que sans ma permission, vous ne mettrez pas un pied dans une salle de classe. » Continua-t-elle en mettant à terre toutes ses excuses.

« Maintenant, dormez et ne me forcez pas à repasser vous voir avant l'heure du changement de vos bandages et du petit déjeuner. » Ordonna-t-elle pour finir, en se dirigeant vers la porte, le manuel de potions dans sa main gauche.

« Oui Madame Pomfresh. » Ne put qu'accepter Remus avant de se réinstaller au fond de son lit. Intérieurement, il ne pouvait nier que quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires ne lui feraient pas de mal. Grattant sans y penser le dessus de sa main gauche recouverte de bandage, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui valoir un regard de désapprobation de l'infirmière, Remus laissa finalement le sommeil le surprendre.

Enfin, c'était son plan. Car il n'avait pas fermé les yeux pendant deux minutes qu'un cri le surpris et les lui fit rouvrir. Devant la porte que madame Pomfresh venait d'ouvrir, ne se trouvait nulle autre que Lily Evans, sa partenaire au dernier devoir d'enchantements en binôme. C'était elle qui avait poussé le cri en sentant la porte contre laquelle elle s'était appuyée, bouger. Elle n'avait échappé à la chute que grâce à de bons réflexes qui lui avaient fait agripper le mur.

Automatiquement, une foule de questions défilèrent dans la tête de Remus. Qu'avait-elle entendu de sa discussion avec l'infirmière ? Avait-elle compris qu'il était un loup-garou ? Allait-elle être horrifiée et le dire à tout le monde ? Ou l'accepterait-elle comme l'avaient fait James, Sirius et Peter ? Cette dernière question était remplie d'espoir bien qu'il se força à être réaliste. Ce n'est pas parce que ses trois amis avaient réagi ainsi que Lily qui le connaissait à peine réagirait pareil.

« Miss Evans ! Je vous pensais mieux élever que cela ! Ecouter aux portes, franchement ? » S'indigna Madame Pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils. Nul doute qu'elle s'était elle aussi rendue compte que la Serdaigle avait peut-être découvert le secret de Remus.

« Désolée Madame Pomfresh, je venais vous demander une potion contre ma toux. Elle m'empêche de dormir. » S'excusa Lily en expliquant sa présence dans l'infirmerie si tôt le matin.

« Venez avec moi, miss. Et M. Lupin : Dormez ! Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai mentionné la potion de sommeil sans rêves. » Déclara Madame Pomfresh en lançant un regard lourd de sens a son patient. Ce n'était pas le moment de se torturer l'esprit avec des questions sans réponses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Remus se retrouvait seul dans ce qui était presque sa chambre personnelle, malgré tous les avertissements de l'infirmière, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Les mêmes questions tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête et comme pour lui rappeler inutilement sa condition, chaque plaie soigneusement cachée sous les bandages se rappelait à son bon souvenir alors qu'il se tournait et retournait dans le lit.

La porte s'ouvrant après un temps inconnu le fit sursauter. Mais ce n'était que Madame Pomfresh qui venait certainement voir s'il dormait enfin. Elle s'attendait manifestement à ce que cela ne soit pas le cas, car dans une de ses mains, elle tenait une fiole contenant une potion qui, si Remus ne se trompait pas, était celle du sommeil sans rêves. Il était peut-être complètement nul en potions mais à force d'en voir et de devoir en boire certaines dans cette même infirmerie, il en était arrivé à les reconnaitre sans grand souci. Si la couleur du liquide ne suffisait pas, dès la fiole ouverte, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur son identité.

« Remus… » Soupira-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, en ajoutant un sort de silence, histoire d'éviter les espions cette fois.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il avant d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait. « Lily connaît mon secret ? » Fut la première question qui passa ses lèvres, mais de nombreuses autres attendaient leur tour.

« Je suis navré Remus, mais oui. Elle n'est pas une Serdaigle pour rien. » Annonça Madame Pomfresh en s'asseyant au bord du lit, la potion de sommeil sans rêves toujours dans ses mains.

« Elle doit avoir peur de moi maintenant… » Soupira Remus en ramenant ses genoux contre lui.

« Non, je l'ai déjà dit : c'est une Serdaigles et ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle comprend parfaitement que vous n'y pouvez rien, jeune homme. Et arrêtez immédiatement cet auto-apitoiement, M. Lupin ! » Répondit-elle avec autant de douceur que de fermeté.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » Demanda confirmation Remus, en arrêtant de fixé ses genoux, portant plutôt son regard surpris et plein d'espoir sur l'infirmière.

« Bien sur. Pour le moment, Miss Evans termine sa nuit dans un des lits de la pièce principale. Une fois que vous aurez dormi, à l'aide de la potion que j'ai ici - et ceci n'est pas négociable M. Lupin ! -vous pourrez discuter avec elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle confirmera tout ce que je viens de vous dire. » Affirma Madame Pomfresh avant de se relever et d'ouvrir la fiole. Elle la tendit à Remus, sans lui laisser le choix. Celui-ci soupira pour la forme mais il savait bien que même après ces mots rassurants, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil sans l'aide de la potion.

Buvant d'un coup le contenu de la fiole, Remus ne cacha pas sa grimace. Comme si être un loup-garou n'avait pas déjà assez d'inconvénients, la moindre potion sentant légèrement mauvais était une horreur avec son odorat surdéveloppé, surtout aussi peu de temps après la pleine lune. Et en général, les potions sentaient un peu plus que « légèrement mauvais ».

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Quelques heures plus tard et alors que la matinée était déjà bien commencée, c'est une Lily Evans qui pouvait enfin respirer profondément sans partir dans une quinte de toux ou une série d'éternuements, qui s'était installée dans une chaise auprès de l'occupant de la chambre privée de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné l'autorisation d'y attendre le réveil de Remus, à la condition impérieuse de ne pas le réveiller. L'effet de la potion de sommeil sans rêves ne devrait plus tarder à se dissiper, avait-elle ajouté avant de retourner préparer les potions pour un 7ème année qui avait fait une légère crise de nerfs.

En attendant le réveil du Gryffondor, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait appris quelques heures plus tôt à son sujet. C'était difficile d'imaginer le calme Remus Lupin en bête sanguinaire pendant la pleine lune, bien qu'elle suppose que cela expliquait ces jours où il paraissait particulièrement pâle et fatigué. Sans parler de ses absences répétées en cours !

Elle était perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant s'il finissait à chaque fois recouvert de bandages comme ceux qu'elle pouvait deviner sous le pyjama sûrement sorti tout droit de sa propre malle car ce n'était pas un des autres exemplaires de l'infirmerie dans lequel elle-même avait dû dormir ce matin, ce qui était une preuve de plus du temps qu'il passait dans ses lieux. Elle était même tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le Gryffondor s'était réveillé et la fixait en ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Bonjour Remus. » Le salua-t-elle en lui souriant.

« Salut Lily. » Répondit-il en hésitant légèrement, après s'être redressé et frotté les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas encore très réveillé, la potion l'ayant laissé groggy comme toujours.

« Hum… Je voulais te redire que je suis désolée d'avoir écouté ta conversation avec madame Pomfresh, cette nuit. Je devrais un peu plus me mêler de mes affaires plutôt que de celles des autres. Déjà l'autre fois à la bibliothèque… Oh, j'ai compris d'où venaient tes cernes ce jour-là, du coup. » Balbutia-t-elle avant de rougir, se rendant compte qu'elle s'excusait encore. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude !

« Euh oui. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas le moins curieux de l'école, tu sais. » Tenta Remus en espérant détourner la conversation de son petit problème de fourrure comme disait James.

Apres cela, la discussion s'arrêta, les deux jeunes sorciers évitant de se regarder. Remus était gêné face à son secret découvert et Lily car elle ne savait comment lui faire comprendre que cela n'était pas important. Plusieurs fois elle prit un air décidé et s'apprêtait à le lui dire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais à chaque fois, le courage lui manquait.

Heureusement pour eux, enfin peut-être pas, cela dépendait du point de vue sans doute, le silence fut finalement interrompu par la porte de la pièce qui s'écrasa contre le mur en laissant apparaître un James Potter tout sourire, flanqué comme toujours de Sirius Black.

« Oh, Lily Jolie, quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici ! » s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il l'aperçut, ignorant totalement le grognement de mécontentement de Sirius pour la même raison.

« James, Sirius ! » Les accueillit Remus, heureux de la distraction. Au même moment, le visage de Lily s'était renfermé.

« Black. » Dit-elle simplement en guise de salutation avant d'ajouter en direction de James : « combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Potter ? Je sais que tu es un peu lent mais cela devrait entrer dans ton crâne épais à force ! »

* * *

Et voila ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine je pense !


End file.
